Broken Trust
by SzymonS
Summary: After 9 months Dani returned to the team from her mission undercover. Some of the team members accepted that, some of them don't. But what if there's something more? What happened when she was absent? Why Skylar is so mad at her? Set after "Homecoming" (Warning: It's marked M for a reason)
1. Chapter 1: Broken Trust

**Hi guys! This is something we can rarely see on this site: Fanfiction about Fanfiction. The universe I'm basing on belongs to great writer Kihonne, so if you didn't see her works yet I invite you right here:**

** u/3419342/Kihonne**

**For the record, English isn't my original language so I'm sorry for any possible mistakes. I hope you will enjoy it, but first, Dani. I wasn't easy for you here so go on, positively! **

**Dani: SzymonS does not own any of Elite Force or The Power of Seven. All characters belong to Disney or Kihonne. He only owns this story. Warning: It's marked M for some reason.**

**Chase POV**

I sighed resignedly. I spent the whole day trying to discover how Mr Terror wants to deprive superheroes of their power, but I have not come to any specific conclusions. There were many ways in which they could use Arcturion, its potential was literally unlimited. The good thing is that they do not have it, but apparently they still had an emergency plan. That's why I spent the whole day analyzing the data Davenport Industries acquired when they studied the rock and tried to find out which properties could be copied and used by Dr. Gao.

Unfortunately, when I take on something that completely absorbs my thoughts, time flows incredibly fast for me. When Calla came back from her trip to the spa with Bree, she told me to go to bed with her. I looked at my watch: 1:24 AM. Seriously? Since Calla has not come back here and pulled me into the bedroom by force, she must have fallen asleep waiting for me. I sighed, resigned. Well, maybe tomorrow I can achieve something if my wife helps me a little.

\- MISS, save all my notes from today and call for a hyper ... - I paused when I heard the sound of a stopping elevator. What is that? Is Calla coming for me after all? God, help me.

But when the door of the hyperlift opened, I noticed with surprise that it was not my wife inside. Dani was there. I looked at her surprised, but she did not even notice me. She looked only at the ground, her right hand on her forehead. She moved quickly into the lab, sniffing.

"Dani?" I asked, surprised by her presence in the lab at such a late hour. The girl let out a quiet squeak, obviously surprised. She stopped abruptly and looked up. Although it was not necessary to be a bionic genius to notice that she was crying, just now I saw how bad she was. Her eyes were literally red from crying, and her face was wet with tears. A few temporary blond hair covered the part of her face. Even her nightgown was wet. She pulled her nose, and then she accused:

"What are you doing here?" apparently she was surprised that the lab is not empty.

"I lost the sense of time" I explained automatically "I could ask you the same thing. What happened?" when I asked this question, the girl instinctively glanced in the direction of the elevator. Probably wondered, whether to come back to it and escape. Apparently, she gave up this idea. Maybe it was motivating our today's (technically yesterday's) conversation, which helped her get out of the dark place?

"I'm a monster" she said in a barely audible voice "I am a terrible, selfish, non-emphatic and mindless person!" each subsequent word was more loud. I slowly took a step forward.

"Dani, you are overreacting" Ok, I know that some of the team members did not take the whole situation with Bridget's brigade the best, but it seemed to me that after our conversation Dani was fine. Did she argue with someone? No, she would not be so devastated. It started to worry me "Dani, what happened?" I asked seriously.

"How could I ...?" she paused and let out another sob. She put her hand on her face again, covering her eyes. I knew it was pointless. At first she had to calm down a bit.

"Okay, sit down" I led her to the nearest chair gently. When she did not resist to do what she was asked for, I went to one of the lockers and took out a packet of tissues. Calla often sat here when she was sick, so the handkerchiefs in the lab were nothing extraordinary. Dani accepted them with gratitude and wiped her face and nose still with choking of crying "It's ok" I assured, gently rubbing her back.

"No Chase, it's not. It will never be ok" she sobbed.

"It will be. I told you, nobody hates you, they're just mad. Especially Oliver" I reminded her "Does Bree ever told you about our biggest fight? She, Adam and I did not talk by three weeks. He will feel his senses soon. It's just something what siblings do" I explained, hoping that it would calm her down. It didn't.

"No, you don't understand!" she exclaimed.

"So explain me" I suggested.

"I can't" She said firmly.

"Come-on Dani, even someone very smart and I'm VERY smart, can't help you if you do not tell what is the problem"

"I can't" she repeated "Ollie would hate me even more" she admitted. What? Did he do or say something really bad? No, it impossible. I know Oliver long enough to know, that he would never hurt anyone, especially his beloved twin. No matter how hard they fought.

"Dee you need to tell me" I asked again. Perhaps from the perspective of time, using a nickname, which only her brother and boyfriend were calling her was not the best idea, but I did not have that time then and I really needed her to open up. She was silent for a while and I wasn't pushing her more. But after some minute silently sniffing, she said:

"You have to promise, that it will stay between us. You will not tell about it anyone. Nor to Ollie nor Kaz, you will not tell it even to Calla" she demanded. I expected that request, however I wasn't fan of keeping things from Calla. But technically, it wasn't about her and it was the only way Dani would tell me, so I'm sure my wife would understand.

"I promise, I won't tell anyone. MISS, shot down your systems for an hour" I commanded our AI. It wasn't a secret, that while MISS served us all within reason, Calla as her maker could ask for literally anything. Including heard secrets. Not like I would suspect her to do something like that, but Dani could and I really needed her to believe me.

"Ok" she nodded and took few more breaths "So that's what happened..."

**Flashback begins**

**Dani POV:**

"Are you alright?" Kaz asked me literally 50th time that day. We were watching the newest Marvel movie: _Avengers: Infinity War_. Kaz already saw it few months ago, but in mom's headquarters I didn't have time for such things, so now my boyfriend was helping me catch up. Unfortunately, despite the movie was awesome, my throughouts were somewhere else.

"Yes Kaz, I feel good" I laid. He looked at me "Ok, I feel acceptable. Happy?"

"No Dee, I'm not happy. That's not fair how he treates you" I knew that he was talking about Ollie "You took unimaginable risk. You were hanging out with this psychos by almost a year. I admit, it was monumentally stupid, but it was the bravest thing any of us have ever done"

"I hurt him Kaz" I reminded him "I hurt you" added quieter.

"And he thinks, that it was so easy for you? Damn Dee, you were the one who risked losing everything. And now, thanks to you we finally have a chance to take down your mother. How can he don't see it?" he exclaimed. I smiled gently. Even after all of this, Kaz was still Kaz and did his best to make me feel better. I don't know if I would survive it without him.

"Thank you honey. You are the best man a girl can dream about" I said putting my head on his chest.

"I will not deny from politely" he smiled, stroking my hair.

"Did you know, that this day, right before we went for arcturion Ollie saw me? Talking with mom?" I wanted to throw it from my chest, and Kaz was so good at comforting "I came up with some ridiculous story, and he believed me without thinking. That was a moment when I destroyed our unlimited trust"

\- Dee... - he started, but I didn't let him finish.

"Let it go Kaz. He have a right to be mad at me, so please, let him"

"Ok. But don't worry. Like I said, he is just mad. Just like when he found out about us. He can't be mad at you forever" he said, still stroking my hair. He was right, Ollie could not get mad at me for eternity. But I knew that our trust, the pact: Me, Kaz and Ollie against the world was something I could never recover. And it was killing me inside.

"Let's end it tomorrow" I proposed, because none of us was paying attention on the TV.

"But the best part is comming!" he protested. I smiled to him.

"And it will still be here tomorrow" I promised "Please sweetheart, it was a long day and I'm exhausted" I looked at him making my big eys. Last night I couldn't sleep and now I feel effects of that.

"Alright" he accepted. I gave him quick kiss before boy got up "You are staying on the couch? Again?" he asked disappointed. I nooded.

"Skylar is still mad at me, I don't really want to share a room with her until we figure it out. Besides, her snoring is unbelievable"

"No argue here" he nodded "But Dee, do you think that avoiding her, even while you're sleeping, will help you two make up? She wasn't your BFF, family or love interest, you couldn't hurt her so bad"

"Yeah, but for some reason, she told me only 2 words since I came back" I reminded him.

"It's your choice, but I would really advice you going back to your own room" I sight.

"Ok, if it's so important to you" I said and also got up. Kaz was so supportive for me tonight, if it makes him happy, I will gladly stand Skylar.

"That's my girl" he gave me last kiss "Sleep well princess"

"You too" I respond when both of us went to our rooms. That was the only thing I didn't missed while I was gone. When I will make things right with the team I'll try convince Ollie or Skylar to changing rooms. Since Chase and Calla have their own bedroom and Bree moved to Jaden, Kaz was sharing room with my brother and I shared the second one with Skylar. Ridiculous!

Speaking of the alien girl. When I went inside our place I was hit by the silence. It could mean only one thing; She was awake. Of course, at the moment I through about it, she immediately sat on her bed.

"Chill out Skylar, it's only me" I let her know that I'm not an intruder. She certainly did not expect me to come.

"Yeah, I can see that. Do you need something?" Calderian asked me cold voice.

"Yyy... Yeah. I'm sleeping here, remember?" I said slowly.

"Not by last 9 months" she responded. I sight. I could just go back on the couch, but I was a little annoyed by her.

"Come-on Skylar. I know you are mad, because I was your friend and I hurt you. But I did it to stop the greatest villain of this decade, doesn't that count?" I asked with a little hope in my voice.

"It's not about me, it's about Ol... a team" she corrected fast.

"Skylar, when all superheroes hated you after you helped Annihilator, I was by your side. So if the situation turned, can you at least go a little easier on me?" when Calderian heard that, she got up from her bed and stand in front of me.

"It's not the same! This maniac literally brainwashed me. You are just a spoiled brat who thinks about nothing by herself" she hissed angrily.

"Ok, I get it, but you are taking it too far" I tried to calm her down.

"No, I'm not. And there's no way I can share a room with you" she muttered with folded arms. Ok, she might be mad at me, but I'm not gonna let her treat me like that. I made few steps ahead, to be right next to her.

"In that case, nothing is stopping you. YOU can go on the couch" I suggested with a smirk.

"The hell I will" she immediately moved to leave the room, hitting me on the shoulder. I sight when she left. This day was ending quite good, I hoped that everything will be alright but that fight made me sick.

I wish I could just ignore her and go to sleep, but I didn't. I don't even remember why I went after my ex friend. Maybe it was because the rage, mayby I desperately wanted make things right. It doesn't matter now.

Despite what she said, Skylar wasn't on the couch. I noticed that the balcony doors are open. She probably went there to a breath of fresh air after that short fight so I fallowed there too.

"Skylar" I said silently, when I found her, leaning on the balustrade and watching the city. She ignored me, so I added "I understand that you might not like what I had to do, but come-on. You are acting like I would at least killed your parents or something!" Ok, that might not be perfect example, since her species have not such thing like parents, but I'm sure she understood what I meant.

"I repeat. It's not about me" she said while she was still looking at the same point.

"So what exactly is your problem? Tell me, throw it in my face!" I encouraged her.

"You want to know it so bad? Fine" she finally turned around on my direction "It's about Oliver" she added. Right, that was predictible. Kaz mentioned, that she and my brother became really close after she returned from Caldera.

"You are mad at me, because I hurt Oliver" I found it obvious. Calderian nodded.

"Of course. Did you wonder just once, how he must feel?" she asked, didn't expecting the answer. And the answer is yes, Ollie and Kaz never left my mind when I was on the mission "First his mother became supervillain. Next you, his twin which always was by side, the only family he had left, did the same thing. I had to left on the Caldera, he and Kaz, his best friend since the begin of time fought and stoped talking. He was completely broken and alone and it's all your fault"

"That wasn't my purpose, but I had no choice! We all seen what my mother is capeble of and new league of heroes wasn't ready to stop her yet. So what should I do? Let her take over the world?"

"I tell you what you should do" she made step on my direction "You should think about your family"

"I apologized everyone for what I did" I said carefully "But would you like to know something? You think that it was so easy for me. Awareness, that everyone I care about is gonna hate me? No, it wasn't, but heroes sometimes have to sacrifice what they love for the greatest good. I am sorry, but I don't regret my action" at the moment I ended this sentence, Skylar immediately hit me at the face. I was too confused to even fight back, I just touched my hurting cheek.

"You don't regret?! Then allow, that I will also tell you something" she exclaimed, while I suprrisely saw the tears running down her face "Did you wondered why, despite even though it was extremely warm today, Oliver wore long sleeves?" she asked. Honestly, after everything what happened it was last thing I payed attention on. But the next words caused that my legs literally buckled "Oliver was self-mutilating" I had to catch the balustrades, when I heard it. What? I was thinking by few seconds before I understood. What?! Ollie could not... It's impossible. Alivia kept telling me that he and Kaz were alright. He couldn't do that "He didn't tell you because for some reason, he still don't want to hurt you. But you know what? I really do.

"You're lying" I more I begged her than accused "Please, tell me that you are laying to make me feel guilty!" I grabbed her shoulders, but girl didn't even moved.

"I an not Dani" she denied "I found out right after I came back from Caldera. It isn't really hard if you're paying attention. I started blame myself. When Hapax asked me to go back on Caldera, Oliver literally begged me to stay. I didn't listen and when I found out what he did, it was the worst day of my life. That felling was thousand times worst than when Horace said that I lost my powers for good. But you know what? It wasn't myself I should blame. It's all on you!" she pushed me with a rage, but I didn't even moved "You are fucking mind reader! You had to know that something was wrong! Why didn't you talk to him ?!" she keep screaming and pushing me didn't care about anyone how can hear her or that I can fall. Well I can fly so it would not harm me. About her screaming, I closed balcony door when I got here and the people who sleeped near to Skylar and her snoring had a hard sleep.

"I didn't read his mind, he could've catch me" I tried to explain. Ollie tried contact me by three months till he finally gave up. He sounded sad and desperate but I thought he just missed me "I was metting with Alivia regularly. She assured me that everything is fine with you guys".

"Oh right, because he was walking on the street shouting: Hey, I'm Oliver and I'm cutting myself! How should Alivia know that?" I couldn't continue this conversation. I quickly turned around, opened the door and ran to inside.

This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening - I kept telling myself in my mind. What should I do? I will definitely not back to our room. I would gladly jump from that balcony and fly far, far away, but it would mean meeting Skylar again and it wasn't an option. Then I decided: The lab. I will get there and leave by the tunnels. I run to the hyperlift as fast as I could. When I got there, I started thinking, what the hell I have done. Skylar was right, it was all my fault. Cutting... My brother could have killed himself! I was sick at the thought. All I wanted right now was to be in an isolated place and scream.

**Flashback ends**

**Still Dani POV.**

I finished telling Chase what happened. Part of me was hoping that genius will find some miracle solution from this situation. But one look on fear at his face was enough to assure me how much I was wrong.

"We have to talk with Oliver" he decided and I froze.

"No no no, you promised that..."

"Dani, do you have any idea how dangerous it is?"

"I'm sure he isn't doing it anymore" I assured him.

"How can you know that?" he doubt.

"This is Skylar we are taking about, I'm sure that from the moment she found out, she would never let him do it again.

"Even if it's true, we can't take that risk" when I wanted prostest, he added "With cutting is like with alkohol, drugs or cigarettes. Even if you will stop now, addictions never leaves" when he said that, my tears started coming again. I didn't even tried to stop them. What was the point? I probably broke his entire life.

"No no no no" I broke down "Chase please, you have to let me talk with him first" I begged him.

"We don't have to tell the others yet. And no worry I will not tell Oliver I know it from you. I'll say that I heard your fight with Skylar or something" I nodded, wondering what is going to happen next "Dani, look at me" he said when I was still looking on the floor "You did a right thing, telling me" he added and I looked up "We will help your brother. I promise"

**So, this is the end. Make sure you'll let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Twin Telepathy

**Chapter 2: Twin Telepathy**

**Hello guys! It was supposed to be a one shot but you guys didn't wanted it to be one, so I decided to do a whole season! (Something like 15 chapters) You know, drama, big bad and stuff. Are you ready? **

**Oliver: SzymonS doesn't own the Power of Seven or any of it's characters. It all belongs to Kihonne and Disney, he only owns this story. Which is very good, because he was awful for me in this chapter.**

**Dani POV**

You know this feeling when you are so awful that you want to fall under ground? I hope not, because I was feeling like this by all morning and I can tell how horrible it is. However, I deserved to feel this way. For a moment it helped with my guilt. But soon I realized, that no matter how bad I feel it doesn't change anything. I done what I done and I will never fix it. When others will know, whoever can be still by my side? Will even Kaz be able to forgive me? While I was thinking about him, it hurted even more. He tried so hard to justify my actions and now what? Will he protect me no matter what, like he always does? Probably yes. But this time I don't want that. I didn't deserve for him.

I spent whole night in a lab, afraid to meet anyone. In the morning everything goes frighteningly normal. I felt so bad with that, bad apparently Chase kept his promise and didn't tell anyone. Good, that gives me time to speak with Oliver myself.

So, day started with a breakfast made by Calla. I was going to do meals until they forgive me, but today I couldn't even think about it. The atmosphere was much better than day earlier. At least no one showed hatred for me. Bionic siblings and Calla looked neutral, Kaz was of course trying pull me to the conversation, Ollie was quiet and Skylar was avoiding my look, but after our fight from hours ago, I'm sure we were not fine. I didn't blame her for yesterday, I would react the same.

When we were eating breakfast, I was answering Kaz shortly and luckily he understood that I'm not in a mood for a random chats. I only waited for the meal to end so I could talk with my brother alone. I was not sure what to tell him, but I probably never will so there's no point in waiting.

"We'll be in the lab" Chase announced when he and Calla got up. Finally. It was the longest meal in my life.

"Me and Jaden are going to the cinema at 18 PM, until then I will be in our room if anybody needs me" Bree added and then looked above "Please, no mission alert this time, please" Kaz laughed looking at the scene and turned to me.

"Do you want to grab some coffee in town?" He proposed. I smiled sadly. Sometimes we used to do it. We were going outside without any specific plan, but we always find something interesting. Or just enjoyed each other, depends by our mood. I looked at him with silent apologies in my eyes.

"Actually, I hoped we could talk" I turned to my brother "Alone" I added when Kaz and Skylar looked at me suprised. Ollie sighed.

"Ok" he said without an enthusiasm. It was obvious that my twin didn't want it but he knew me enough to understand, that sooner he let me talk, the sooner we'll get over it. He finished his tea and turned to me "Let's go outside" I slowly got up and moved after him to the balcony. God, I hate this place. I instinctively looked at his arms. He wore long sleeves again and I couldn't help myself thinking how bad his arms were. I swallowed a huge bump when we closed a door to get some privacy.

"So... Ollie I... I just wanted..." I couldn't split anything making sense.

"Dani, yesterday we said each other everything we needed to" he cut me off. I couldn't not notice that he used my full name, which hurted "If there are another lame apologies comming, then save it"

"Skylar told me everything" I said fast before I could resigned. Well, there goes my gently. A little surprise and fear showed at his face.

"What everything? Be more specific" he asked hoping that I don't know his secret. Unfortunately for both of us, I did.

"I know you were hurting yourself" I think that last night I cried off all my tears, if it's even possible, so luckly this time they weren't comming out. My brother glared at me shocked.

"No, she promised... Nobody supposed to know!" he raised his voice and I looked through the glass if nobody was coming "What do you expect? Do you want me to open up and talk about my feelings?" he asked angry. Honestly I don't know what I expected. But I needed to confront him before Chase or someone else would. I owed him that.

"Is it true?" I needed to hear it from him. Little part of me still hoped that he and Skylar made it up just to punish me, but deep down I was sure they would never play such a sick game.

"Yes" he answered after a while. I looked at the ground, but fast decided, that it's not the reason why I came here.

"Ollie, I'm so sorry, I would never do that if I knew how much it hurt you" I tried to convince him.

"Really? What did you think I do? Just move on like nothing happened?" his voice was cold.

"No, but you had Skylar, Kaz, the team... I thought you would get over it like we did with mom. Also I never planned to stay there so long, but when mom found out about fake arcturion she panicked and..."

"Stop putting everything wrong in your life on her" he raised his voice " Mom messed up like hell but this time, it is all on you. The team broke up because of you. Kaz and I fought because of you" he pointed "I admit, civil war at Caldera wasn't exactly your fault but..." suddenly he stoped and looked inside "Let's talk somewhere else" he decided, probably worrying by someone from a team. I didn't protested. He grabbed my hand and we flew down to the park.

It was so refreshing. Flying is definitely my favorite power, it's extremely relaxing and triggering. We landed in empty part of park. It's not like we had to avoid people - we were known as bionic heroes by some time, but my brother needed that privacy.

"Now can we talk?" I asked when we sat at the bench.

"Does everyone else know about it?" he asked worry.

"No one, if everyone were sleeping deeply last night. Skylar wasn't exactly quiet" I said what Chase and I decided earlier. I felt bad throwing all the blame on Skylar when everyone will know, but Chase was right - Ollie was mad at me enough, he didn't need another reason to do so.

"I don't want anyone to know" he said fast "You are keeping it to yourself, do you understand?"

"Yes" I agreed. Gosh, I felt terrible laying in this situation, but it was too late already. He sighed loud, and looked at me.

"I didn't talk about it to anyone but Skylar. It's... really hard and I'm not ready to do it. Not yet" I nodded sadly aware, that he will have to. It was so messed up. I just needed to know one thing.

"You stopped, right?" I don't think Skylar would keep a secret if he wouldn't stop, but she didn't have to know everything. My brother nodded quickly.

"I promise I didn't do it for the last month. Just don't tell anyone" I wasn't sure if he's telling the truth or is just afraid that I will reveal his secret to get him help "You don't believe me" he stated.

"No, I'm just... I'm worry about you"

"You had enough time to do so while that 8 months. I don't give a damn about your compassion right now" he turned away. I bit my lip nervously. It is going to be very hard.

"May I see it?" I asked, gently touching his arm.

"No" he said, taking it away.

"C'mon Ollie, you might not want my compassion, but we both now I'm not going to let it go. I want you to be safe" I knew that he will open up for me afraid, that I will tell someone else if he won't. And it that case, it was for the best. We may not have the best relationship right know, but I was by his side literally since the beginning. I understand and know him like no one else. It's better if he will speak with me than with the others.

"I am not going to talk about it" he insisted, but before I could answer, added: "But can show you" I almost hold my breath. He wouldn't.

"You would let me go inside your mind?" it was extremely unexpected. Our twin thelepaty allowed one of us to see the other one memories. We tried it only once, just after we got our powers. But it was dangerous. We were not able to manipulate momeries or hide anything. We could also see something we weren't looking for (let's just say the first time we tried it I found out things which I would rather forget) "Ollie, we hadn't done that since we learned how to do it. If we didn't trust each other enough to share a mind then, how can we now?" I hated to admit it, but let's be honest, he hated me in that moment. And honestly, I was pretty scary to went inside his mind and literally feel it.

"You wanted to see what I've been through, so there's the best possible way. Let's just throw it all out" he proposed. I thought for a while. It was surely the best possible option. I could see what bothers him, and he would see my own thoughs. Maybe he would understand my motivation, just a little? Yes, it was perfect, but...

"Ollie, why? We both hated it the first time, why do you want to let me see everything now?" That was suspicious. He didn't want to say a single word to me like ten minutes ago and now he wants share everything? Ollie looked at me again, with tears in his eyes.

"Please, I need that. I really do" his tears started falling while he was talking "I never truly talk about it with anyone. I told Skylar why I did cuts, she is keeping watching me, but I wasn't able to talk about it. She understands and she isn't pushing me. But I just... I can't" his voice broke. I couldn't help myself and hugged him. Surprising, he didn't push me away. In fact, after few seconds he grabbed me too "I can't deal with it myself, I want share it with someone so hard, but... But everytime I tried it with Skylar, I just crashed. You are literally the the only person in the world, which can fully understand, feel what I feel. Help me Dee. Please..." I snored, keeping rubbing his back.

"I will do anything you need, anything" I promised, not letting myself crack. "No matter if after all you're gonna need comfort, someone to shout at or simply an arm to cry, I'll be there" he gently nodded, don't letting me go, even after I stopped holding him.

"I missed my twin too Dee. I truly did".

**Oliver POV**

When Dani spoke to me after the breakfast, I was terrified. I was so scared, that everyone will find out and than start worrying, asking and babysitting my, not leaving me any space. I couldn't handle one person, so what would I do with the whole team? But after that I understood, that sister was my best option. I could literally show her what I feel, skipping that awkward part in which I talk about my feelings.

We decided the park wasn't the most private place, so after grabbing kebab for me and milkshake for my sister, we turned to the tunnels under the town. While we were walking, I checked my phone. 4 missed calls from Skylar, few messages asking where am I and a few more with apologies for telling my sister about cutting. (You don't have to be a genius to understand, why Dani wanted to talk alone) I sent a message assuring my girlfriend, that I am not mad and everything is fine. Well, I was little angry in the beginning, but I owed her too much to be offended at her right now. Later, I sent another text asking her to tell the others that we were catching up with my twin and we'll be back later. It should satisfy them enough to leave us alone for a while.

"Here we are" my sister's voice throw me out from my thoughs when we finally arrived to old metro tunnel. It was abondan since years. Earlier Roman and Riker was using it as a base, but now, with them in jail, it was just a peacieful place. Well, maybe it was a little gloomy, but at least we could be sure no one will interrupt us "Are you ready to do it?" she asked silently.

"For a while, ok?" she nodded, without rushing. We sat on the concrete, enjoying the silence. It wasn't as easy as I thought. In the moment I came up with this idea it seemed perfect, but when it came to open all my secrets and fears to my sister, I wasn't so enthusiastic anymore. Maybe before that whole mess it would be easier, but if it didn't happen, we would be here in the first place. I couldn't give up in this point. I needed someone to understand, even if I didn't forgive her yet. Maybe when I will see her throughs, I will? "I'm ready. Are you?" I asked. She smiled gently, but I knew Dani was as afraid as I was.

"Shot down your defense" She commanded "_I'm going to go deeper very slowly" _I heard her in my mind "_Now focus on one specific memory" _she continued and so I did. I decided to try with something nice. I thought about our first day at Mighty Med. Me, Kaz and Dani were so happy those days. When we were younger and days were so much funnier "_That isn't what you wanted to show me, right?" _

"_You remember what happened the last time, don't you_?" I answered "_I can't just throw a bomb just when you are entering or you can get lost inside" _I reminded, and she smiled embarrassed. I still don't know what she saw that day, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to know.

"_I'm stable now" _she said after a while "_Remind yourself whatever you want me to see" _I did as she asked. Time to remember the worst period of my live. What can go wrong?

**Flashback begins**

**Nine months ago **

**Still Oliver POV**

I was sitting in the sofa in the room, still trying to process what happened today. My sister left with my mother. The queen of the villains world. The person which ruined our childhood and so much more for other innocent people. I just couldn't figure it out. How could she do that? Dee and I both hated mom for what she've done. Well, maybe it wasn't pure hate, but we were so devastated... And after everything, Dani did the same thing to me? She thought I didn't see it, but she was hurt even more than me after mom left. Kaz and I did everything to cheer her up even if she was repeating "I'm fine". How could she make me go through it again? I thought I know her, but sister I knew would never do that.

The worst is, this time it was even worst. Sure, I loved and part of me still do love my mom, but we never were perfect family. She was control freak, but usually absent, never truly cared about our feelings. True, know I understand why she was like that, but it's not a point. Point is, with her and absent dad (which probably don't even know if we're still alive) my twin sister was my only true family. We could always count for each other, no matter how much one of us messed up. She was the only constant in my life. Today she left and it feels like losing a limb. No, seriously, it's weird not feel her in my head.

Quiet knocking interrupted my gloomy thoughts. Kaz decided to go back to our room? I should be grateful that he gave me a space until know.

"Come in" I said quiet. To my surprise, it was Skyler slowly putting her head into my room.

"Oliver?" she slowly got closer to me and sat in my bed right beside me "How are you?" I smiled without a joy.

"How do you think? Like a peace of..." before I could finish the sentence, I noticed that I was raising my voice and stopped "I'm sorry" I apologized quickly. She put hand on my arm.

"It's ok. It was dumb question" she admitted.

"It was" I confirmed and we both laughed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. I was silent for a while.

"Later, ok? It was a hard day" I responded. I noticed she wasn't looking at me. Bad sing "Sky, what is wrong?" I asked carefully. She sighed.

"I will not be here later Oliver" she answered sadly.

"What?" It was all I could say. I knew she was going to leave, but now? Right after today's disaster?

"I am sorry" she said gently looking in my eyes "I already promised Hapax we'll go today. If I knew what would've happen, I would make it sooner, but Hapax already organized a meetings and if I won't show up they'll think..." she kept tooking, but all I heard was that she was leaving.

"Skylar" I interrupted her "Please, don't go. Not now" I begged her. I know it sounds selfish to ask her about it, but it was REALLY bad day.

"Oliver..." she was looking at me truly confused. I could see she was thinking about it. I saw it in her eyes. I was sure if I'll keep insisting, she will stay. I opened my mouth to do so, but I didn't say anything. How could I? It's her home we're talking about. If I'll make her give it up right now, she will never forgive me. No. She will never forgive herself. I couldn't do it, so I looked in the floor quiet.

"Listen, it's not like I'm leaving forever. It might take some time, but I'll be back, I promise" she assured me. For some reason, it wasn't heartening. I took a deep breath.

"It's ok Sky, I understand. It's your planet" it wasn't a lie, but I didn't mean that. I didn't want her to go and we both knew it, but it was my permission.

"I am going to miss you so much. Just regret we didn't started that earlier" that didn't just make it easier. When I thought that after 3 years we finally got together and now she has to go, tears started forming in my eyes. I had to end it right now or I will just embarrasse myself and make it harder for her. I don't want her to feel bad for me all the time.

"Just promise that when you come back, we'll make up all this time" I tried to stay positive. She smiled to me.

"We will. When I will be back, I will pay you everything you ever done for me. Just wait" she assured me. It isn't so bad when she puts it this way. But still, I am going to miss her as hell.

"I'll miss you".

"Me too" and then she kissed me like she've never done it before. I kissed her back and for a moment, everything else doesn't matter. And then we've split.

"So... Are you packed?" I tried to loosen up the atmosphere.

**Seven months ago**

"Kaz, what the hell?!" I approached to my best friend with an angry look. He smiled apologetically.

"Hi Oliver" he said walking insede the main hall of Mighty Med

"No 'hi Oliver' to me. Where were you again? I can't run this place all by myself" a accused him, taking a few confused looks from both doctors and patients so I quickly saw my mistake. I grabbed his arm and I pulled him to my office "Not here"

"I'm sorry man, but it was important" he said when we've got there. I sighed.

"What this time?"

"I found pyrokinetic, 'The Conflagrationgirl' " he marked the quotes with his fingers "Did you ever hear such an idiotic allias?" he laughed, trying to get on my good side.

"Get to the point Kaz" I urged.

"She is retired supervillain. 5 years ago she and her partner robbed a national bank. After that, she went underground, used the money to start a new life. Now she has a husband and a daugther"

"Huh, the crime pays off" I said not seeing the point "Seriously Kaz, why you decided to ruin her happy retire?" I asked seriously curious.

"The partner which robbed the bank with her was Mort" I sighed loud hearing that. Of course he was "Listen, I know it's a long shot, but he was like a right hand of Mr Terror, so I thought his old partner may know something and we could..."

"... save Dani" I ended for him. It wasn't the first time he came up with it "Dude, when it finally reaches you? She doesn't need saving! The only thing we can do about her right now, is putting her in jail right beside our mother. If you're not going to do so, than let it go!" I exclaimed, letting my emotions take over.

"C'mon Oliver, you don't mean it. Something is wrong and you know it" he didn't give up "It's Dee, your sister, our friend. After all we've been through, all the times we risked lives for each other, we can't just give up on her. She would never do that" I laughed artificially, hearing that.

"How blind are you, you idiot?! This is exactly what she did!" We were becoming louder and louder, but I didn't care at the moment. I was too angry.

"No, you are the one who is blind if you can't see that something else is going on" he said making step in mine direction "You guys have always been so close, but it's like you don't even know her!" My body wanted make a step back, but I didn't let it.

"And you are just an enamored idiot which sees nothing but his girl. Maybe you're just looking for her, so you could join them? Nothing else matters, right?" That was always their problem. Kaz and Dani were just crazy in love. Earlier, it was making me happy. After our little fight I understood, how good couple they were. There was nothing they wouldn't do for each other. They always had each other's backs, no matter what. I was so happy for my sister when I saw it... But now? Although it was beyond me how could she leave him, I noticed how devastating this relationship was for my best friend. He loved her with his whole self and he couldn't exist without her.

"When it was your girl, you were talking something else" he accused and I couldn't help but do step back.

"Skylar. Was. Sick." I said slowly "Dani betrayed and abandon us with her own free will, no matter how messed up theories you will make" it was a few moments of awkward silence after that. We both were aware we've crossed a line, but we were also too angry to back off "If you want to looking for her so bad, fine. But you have responsibility here too"

"Horace could run Mighty Med by himself, so I don't get it why do you always make it such a big deal, when at least I am trying to do something useful"

"Horace is gone" I reminded him cold "And in case you didn't notice, I don't have hundreds years of experience. So if you don't want that job, I can always find someone who will" he laughed as he heard it.

"You are threatening to replace me? Really?" he acted to be amused by this idea, but his voice broke at 'Really' part "Sure, do so, it's not like I owe half of the hospital"

"I think Calla would disagree. Especially when she will find out you don't perform your duties" I threatened. True, we were running a hospital, but it was financed by Davenport Industries. I wouldn't engage Calla to our internal matters, but I knew Kaz will see the point.

"Alright, hide here when I'll be saving your sister. Find another friend which will replace me... O, right. You don't have any" he smirked. I glared at him.

"Go and find your girl, I can't wait to see your failure" I smiled too, but I was close to crying "And just so you know, you are as dead for me, as Dani" I added. Kaz didn't answered, just turned around and without more words, he left the office. What have we done?

**Five months ago**

I was sitting in my bed in the embryo position. I was in my room in Mighty Med, which was my home recently. Theoretically, I was still living in the penthouse, but practically, here. Our team, let's not fear to say it, broke up (at least what was left of it). I was overwhelmed with work as a hospital director, Calla had her company, Bree decided to study art, Chase was focusing more and more at city's politics and Kaz was playing solo, looking for non-existent tracks.

As for me, I decided to not looking for another director and dedicate myself to work. After our fight, Kaz never showed up at the hospital. It was weird, because he loved this job, but clearly not as much as he loved Dani. I decided, that keeping myself busy with work will be the best solution, so any help wasn't required. That was easier. The worst were peaceful days, like today. Not many patients, not much paper work and much free time. Free time was giving me opportunities to think about how my life went fuck. Under normal circumstances I would just go out with someone, but three most important people in my life was unavailable, the rest of the team was always busy and I wasn't exactly in the mood to find a new friends.

So, there I was, sitting on the bed, thinking about my life. When it went to hell? Well, when I found out about superheroes, it was just awesome. Like my dreams would come true. Soon enough we lost contact with dad, but it's not like he ever payed us so much attention. Maybe if I would try harder, talk to him when he was moving away from us, I would still have one parent. But with everything going on: New job, Annihilator, my crush on Skylar... I didn't even notice that we lost contact with dad until it was just normal. And I was cool with it. But after mom's weding... She wasn't perfect parent, but in opposite to dad, at least she was there for us. Her rules, overprotective behaviour, she was just worry, aware of whole evil in the world. When I learned her story, I didn't hate her, not yet. I understood, it was all for us. But I think it would be easier to just hate her. Maybe if I would, it wouldn't hurt so much when she choose the power over us.

That's when pretty messy part of my life began. I lost my home. Two homes, actually. The shapeshifters destroyed my second home, the Mighty Med. When I saw Horace, the person I always considered as a second father dead... I was just broke. But I still had Dani, Kaz and Skylar. Soon it seemed that everything was getting better. We stopped villains, Skylar and I finally had a chance. I was ready to move on. But my mother decided she didn't ruin enough in my life and she took Dani away from me. I said I didn't hate her. It was until that day. When she left with my twin, I hated her from all my heart. But was it really just Bridget? Skylar and Kaz left me either.

My girlfriend went to help her people, but that didn't made it easier. If the role turned, I would stay with her. What kind of hero it makes me? I was pointing at Kaz, but I'm the same, an enamored idiot. Maybe Skylar loves me too, but clearly not as much us I love her. That leaves me with the question: Will her feelings remain after she returns? Only God knows how long time will last until she will be back. She can fall in someone else or just forget about me. I'm the one crazy about her, not vice versa.

What about Kaz? We often fought, but there were stupid reasons. This time, it was serious. I am not going to be the one who apologies and I think he won't either. I pushed my best friend away.

And Dani... It was the worst. She was always the one I could count on, when things were getting messy. Now I'm mad, but I can't help myself to think... How the hell I didn't noticed?! She was so devastated when mom turned evil. It is impossible for her to make a decision and join villains just in one day. She had to struggle, feel guilty and be afraid. Now when I think about it, the signs were everywhere. She was acting weird, building mental walls, always absent. I saw she was struggling with something. Kaz saw it too, but when he came to me, I was like "She is just sick, let's leave her alone". I am her fucking twin! I can read her mind! How could I be so blind? I could've saved her, if I would only pay damn attention!

I didn't even notice that I was furiously putting nails into my wrist, until it started hurt. But even then I didn't stop. I deserved that pain and fact I was getting it, was making me feel better. Finally I let go. But when pain was gone, my guilt returned. How can I blame everyone else? It is obvious if I had so many people in my life, they couldn't just leave without a reason. There's have to be something wrong with me. If I couldn't even notice my sister turning the dark side, how could I keep anyone else? I hit the wall furiously. I forgot about my feelings for another while, when I felt the pain again. It left a red mark at white wall, but I didn't care at the moment. My wrist was bleeding, but it was nothing compare to all those emotions. Again, while the physical pain was going away, the psychic one, the worst one was back. I knew what I needed. More physical pain.

I got up at went to another part of room. My "house" in the hospital was actually just two little rooms. The first one was a bedroom and kitchen at the same time. There were a bed, little TV and stove. The second room was bathroom. I pulled the drawer and reached a little knife. It wasn't too sharp (I really should sharpen them all) but it should be enough. I made a small incision for the hand and let myself feel it. I would never thought that pain might be something pleasant, but it was. Before I could noticed, my hand moved and cut passed my watch. I had to be careful to not cut any veins; It's not like I wanted to kill myself. No. It was all about pain, nothing dangerous, right?

**Three months ago**

Crap. Crap crap crap. Three months have passed since I started cuts. Firstly it was just a simple distraction, once a week. I wasn't in danger, as a doctor I knew how hurt myself without really 'hurting', if that makes any sense. When the time was passing it became a routine. I had a problems with sleeping when I wasn't doing it. Dark thoughts were comming back. With Skylar and Dani away, Kaz and the rest of the team out of reach it wasn't surprising. Later it became even worst. I was cutting in the morning, in the bathroom, in the lunch time... I think now I'm finally ready to admit the obvious: I have a problem.

I checked the internet. They were saying it's dangerous. Maybe for someone, but I'm a doctor, I know my own limits. I was even sometimes using my freezing power when I went too far. I was save. They were also saying I need help, talk to someone. Funny joke. Talk to who? Imaginary friend? I was still mad at Kaz, I didn't need his mercy. The rest of the team had their own problems. I didn't have such close relationship with any of them anyway. Horace was dead. Who else could help me? Some psychiatrist? I can see that: "My mother became the supervillain, so as my sister, my girlfriend left this planet, so I'm cutting myself. But don't worry, I have superpowers so I will be fine". Yeah, I'll pass. I wasn't in the mood for sharing my feelings with someone anyway. Internet is useless.

**One month ago**

Yesterday was my best day of the freakin year. First Skylar returned and then Centrum City was attacked by her sisters. Ok, that's not exactly the best, but thing is my team finally got back together. Sure, Kaz and I still had a differences, but it was so good to be back. Save the city, do something useful. It's not like I didn't anything useful in Mighty Med, just that whole action was making me forget... just like cutting. I spent a whole day without cutting. Firstly I was consumed by Skylar's arriving, then by the attack and I was fine. The woman I had crush on before I even knew her came back to me. All my fears were ridiculous. She still loved me. I still missed my sister and best friend, but I had a girlfriend and a team back. This time I was really fine.

But that made me realize how much I messed up. Cutting, seriously? Like a teenager with a rejection syndrome. I was an adult man, damnit. That's humiliating. I was so weak. Skylar can never know about it. I just got her back and I love her so much... I can't lose that girl. But I will stop cuts. For her.

**Three weeks ago**

By the last week I was hiding my wounds under long sleeves. I did it earlier, but it was harder actually leaving with someone. Thanks God I was good at changing the topic of the conversation and nobody noticed. But I had another problem. While the wounds were healing, there were a few scars. Seems I went too far after all. I can't hide forever, at least not from my girlfriend.

Some evening she came to the Mighty Med, when I ended my shift. I smiled as I saw her.

"Hey baby" I walked to her completely ignoring the patient beside me "Jazz, can take care of it? I'm off for today" a teen nodded with an enthusiasm. They never said it, but she and the others doctors seemed to be happy for me since Skylar came back. I admit it, I was a mess earlier.

"Hi Oliver" Skylar she said in greeting and kissed my cheek.

"Are we going out? We can see some movie or visit a restaurant" I proposed. Finding a good restaurant in the evening without a reservation was almost impossible, but being "bionic heroes" gives profits. Sometimes they are even offering free meals, happy that celebrities are visiting their place. Skylar smiled to me.

"Actually, I'm little tired of all those people. I hoped we could spend some time together, just two of us" I smiled too for the idea.

"Penthouse?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It's full today. There's no way we can find an emty room there" she responded.

"What do you say about my second home?" I proposed. My room wasn't exactly something I would usually be proud of, but it was cozy and just perfect for two people which just want some privacy. Ok, it is inside of active hospital, but it's quiet and private. Everyone learned already that guests are not welcome there.

"Perfect" she agreed and we both turned there. Good part of being a director is that you don't have to do do reports right before you left, like the others.

I was thinking if Skylar is going to do with me what I think she is. We never had a sex earlier, but since she came back I feel like she won't bother if I would make a move. And I would love to. But, sadly I was afraid allowing her get too close to me. I was worrying it will push her away, but she if she find out about my scars... In the longer perspective, it was inevitable. At the beginning I was deluded they will heal and disappear, but now I know they won't, at least not all of them. But I was stalling the moment when I will have to tell her as much as I could. I was afraid of her reaction.

"It's adorable place you have here" she commented when we went inside and I realised she was never here.

"At least one of us thinks so" I smiled sitting at the bed. I pat the place beside me, suggesting her to do the same "Will you eat something? I have a cake" I smiled encouraging. She sat beside me and shook her head.

"Maybe later" she said rubbing my neck "Are you ok?" she asked probably seeing my nerves. I nodded.

"Perfectly" I assured her. I didn't want to tell her but... What would I suppose to do?

"Are... Are shy to..." She blushed and I fast interrupted her.

"No!" I explained ashamed. She smiled amused.

"What is going on Oliver?" she asked gently "If you don't want rush I understand. I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard, I know live wasn't easy for you lately. I just thought if we were separate so long..."

"It's ok Skylar, I want it too" I assured her.

"So what is going on with you? Do not think I didn't notice. You are not talking as much as you used to, everytime I'm trying to get close to you, you are just... It's like you were afraid" I didn't know what to say. Seriously. I could give her some cheap excuse and push her away again or just tell her the truth. As if she knew what I was thinking, she added: "You know you can tell me everything, right? I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when it all went to hell, but now I am. I made you a promise, remember?"

"I do" I smiled and made a decision. I had to tell her right now, before I can change my mind "It's been a while Sky and a lot happened" I started. Her gentle face was replaced by sudden realisation.

"You have someone else?" she asked with a pain in her voice. Was she jelous? It was nice feeling, but I hated seeing her sad, so I quickly assured:

"No no no, of course I don't" she seemed relaxed, but only for a while. I think my girlfriend could feel that whatever am I going to say, it won't be better "I... I was just lonely, I had this fight with Kaz, I just lost control, but I only wanted to stop feeling like this..." I couldn't gather my courage and tell her, so I decided it will be easier if I show her. I slowly rolled up the sleeve hoping she will understand. Skylar wasn't new on our planet anymore, but still some of our things were unknown for her. If she will not understand, a hard conversation awaits us. Fortunately (!) she did. First I saw disbelieve at her face, later replaced by shock and sorrow. Yes, she definitely understood. There were tears in her eyes and I hated myself at the moment for causing them.

"Oliver..." it was all she was able to say, before she hugged me. I have her back, feeling my tears comming out too.

"Im sorry. I am so sorry" I repeated.

"Why sweetheart? Why did you do that?" she asked not letting me go. I sniffed several times before I was able to talk again.

"My whole family is gone. Just a few years ago I had both parents and sister and now I have nobody. I fought with my best friend, you were..." before I realized that I said that, it was too late. The last thing I needed was making her guilty, but the damage was done.

"Oh Oliver, I'm so sorry, if I would stay with you..."

"Cut it off" I interrupted her. We broke our grip and she looked at me suprised "Don't you dare blame yourself for any of this" I had enough blame in me during the last few months and I knew there's nothing worst in the world.

"But I saw how messed you were and I left anyway. After all you've done for me, I just choose myself over you"

"You've chosen your home, your people" I said hard "You were the one out there, saving the world. All you asked me was wait. You returned as promised, but I couldn't just do that one simple thing: wait for you" now my cheeks were wet. I would normally be ashamed to cry in front of anyone, but this situation was messed up anyway.

"How long are you doing it?" she asked, gently taking my hand.

"Long" I said sad "I stopped the day you arrived, I promise"

"How could they not notice?" she asked with a rage, still watching my arm "They're the worst team in the world" she accused.

"We weren't exactly a team lately, everyone had their own businesses, we were barely seeing each other" I explained "Nobody, literally nobody knows Sky, please don't tell them" I begged.

"But you need help Oliver" she disagreed, just like a mother with unresponsible child.

"No, I stopped. Everything is going to be fine. Please" I grabbed her arms as she was thinking.

"I am going to check you every evening. If any new wound will show up..."

"It won't Sky, I promise" I assured her.

"Don't you... Don't you dare do it again" her voice broke and she laid her head at my shoulder. Finally someone knows and don't judges me. We could stay like that forever. But we won't. I know we'll have to make 'the talk', but I was grateful she just was there at the moment. I could say just one thing for sure: Seeing how it hurted her, I will never cut again.

**Flashback ends**

**Dani POV**

I went back to reality, with eyes full of tears. Ollie wasn't better. It was so awful, I just wanted to leave his mind all the time, but I needed to see that. For him. And now...

"You understand my now?" my brother asked. I simply nodded, but he continued, like he wouldn't noticed "Please, tell me that now you understand, that I'm fine, that I'm not a mess" he begged.

"I... I do" it was all I could say. I understood, but being in his mind learned me one thing: He wasn't ok. He was looking at me, like he would expect something more "Ollie, there's something I need to tell you" I said. I saw Skylar was there for him. She was the one who pulled him out from depression. I couldn't just blame her for fact, that everyone else have found out. It wasn't right. I needed to tell him and face his anger, he couldn't put it on the only person which didn't let him down "Yesterday I... I told Chase about you"

"You what?" He didn't yelled like I expected. But his voice surely wasn't calm.

"I didn't know what to do and he is literally the smartest being in the planet, so..." I tried to explain, but he didn't let me.

"Why did you have to mess everything up for me again?! I was alright!" Now he was screaming.

"No, you were not, and now you are not either" I was talking gently, trying to calm him down "Ollie, we will help you. I understood and the others will too. I saw everything and I can tell them now, so you wouldn't have to. Then..."

"Stop! Stop telling me what is good for me, you lost a law to do so nine months ago!" he exclaimed "You were supposed to just listen. You promised don't tell anyone after you already did!" before I could stop him, my brother got up and turned to the exit of the tunnel.

"Ollie!" I called and moved after him.

"We've done here, Dani" as soon as he was outside, he flew into the air. I couldn't follow him. Considering the speed in which we can fly, it was impossible. I looked at the sky, but I couldn't even see him anymore.

"Shit!" I yelled and throw a ball of pure energy into the ground. It has spread in all directions. This was too much for me. I could only hope he will go back to the penthouse. As for me... I caused so much pain, I hated myself so much for that. I did it all to stop my mom, but I got caught and failed even there. But it wasn't completely my fault. It was she, the person which supposed to protect us, but caused to her own children more pain then any other supervillain. She has to be stopped, she has to pay. I didn't know where to find her, she surely abondan her old lair after the team broke me out. But it's fine, I don't need to find her. I know where to find the leader of her strike team. And Sebastian is going to lead me exactly to her or he is going to regret he was born.

**Yes, we are gonna see whole Bridget team, but none of them is gonna be a big bad here. That will be completely new OC and I can't wait to write him. Leave a review if you liked it or if you are lazy, just follow or write "I liked it". I will gladly respond on your comments just make sure you are logged in, I can't PM guests. Anyway, there are descriptions of three incomming chapters: **

**Chapter 3: Whatever It Takes - Dani recruits an unexpected ally for help in defeating her mother, but when things aren't going exactly as planned she realizes, it might cost her more than she is ready sacrifice. Meanwhile Oliver is forcing to confront**** with the whole team after revealing his secret, but when Dani puts herself in danger, the Elite Force must unite once more to rescue her.**

**Chapter 4: Impass - When Dani's inresponsible action exposes one of the Elite Force members to danger, the team has to rescue him before it's too late. It turns out to be harder than it looks, when unexpected guests arrives.**

**Chapter 5: There's Only One Mother - The team implements a risky plan to defeat Mr Terror once and for all. Meanwhile, Dani is force to make a difficul decision. **


	3. Chapter 3: Whatever It Takes

**Hi guys! I hope you had a great week and here's another chapter. Mrs Terror, you know what to do.**

**Bridget: SzymonS doesn't own Lab rats, Mighty Med and the Power of Seven. He only owns this story.**

**Dani POV**

I took a deep breath, enjoying the city around me. Las Vegas, the city of light. Or sin. It depends. Funny fact about flying: I can go wherever I want for free. It's just sad I needed Sebastian Kryne to aware me that. Anyway, I was pretty sure mentioned boy is gonna be here.

When I was undercover, he was my best source of information. Poor guy had a crush on me, so he was doing many dumb things to impress me. We were often going out, taking shots and after few he was telling me very interesting things about Dr Gao's plan. They were pretty close, the scientist was a friend of his father or something. As for the villain, Seb was fun to hang out with, but he was nothing like Kaz.

To the point, I knew he was spending in Vegas every free night. So, if he isn't doing some evil stuff for my mom, he's gonna be here. Bionic boy took me with him few times. First we were visiting some casino. It was fun, but I hated the suits. We were messing with people; Between his superior brain and telekinesis, we could literally control the game. We were never winning too much money to not get attention, but it was always enough to have fun in Sebastian's favorite night club: "Victoria"; extra luxary, extra expensive.

Once I asked him why is he even villain if he can get as much money as he wants. He said he just like leads. Anyway, all I need to do now is wait for the evening and check if he will be in "Victoria". And then... Let's hope he will cooperate.

**Oliver POV**

I was flying around the city with no goal since a few hours. Good thing it wasn't tiresome, but finally I decided go back to the penthouse. I could go hide in Mighty Med or wherever, but I decided not to. I am fine and I'll prove it to all of them. I went to the hall, but I couldn't hear anyone. Weird, I was expecting all of them attacking me since I'll to pass the door.

"Oliver" suddenly Skylar came out from the living room. She looked worried, so I guess Chase didn't keep it from himself. Damn him, but it was predictable "I am so sorry..." she started but I cut her off.

"It's not your fault, Chase didn't hear you. It was Dani, she told him" I explained still mad.

"She again?" Skylar looked behind my shoulder, like she would expect my sister to show up "Where is she?"

"Don't know, don't care" I said still mad at her.

"Fair enough" she nodded "But I was the one who told her, I should keep my mouth shut"

"It's fine, really. But where are the others?"

"Living room" she explained "They sent me here so I could explain everything and calm you down. Sorry I didn't warn you, but I was worry you won't come back and..." she didn't finish the sentence.

"Skylar, I done with cutting, for good" I assured and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready to face them?" She asked seriously.

"As long as you are with me" I smiled to her. She grabbed my hand and smiled back. I really wasn't, but I already came here; there's no turning back now.

"Always" we slowly turned to the living room. There were Kaz and Chase sitting at the sofa with a space between them probably reserved for me and Skylar. Calla and Bree were sitting at the chairs which they brought from the kitchen, the third one was empty, probably for my sister. I thought she will be here, but I was happy she wasn't. They all looked at me when we showed up. That was enough to make an atmosphere extremely awkward. Girls was looking sad, Chase was hard to read but Kaz... he seemed to be broken.

"Does it have to be so theatrical?" I speeded up and sat at the couch. Now I was between Skylar and Kaz. I looked at Bree "Don't you have a date?" that could sound ruder than I meant to, but she just smiled friendly.

"Jaden got used to it" she assured keeping a smile. I was happy boy didn't joined us anyway. It's not like I don't like him, it's a great guy, but the fewer people the better. Jaden was around for a while, but we weren't too close or something. They probably they didn't want to overwhelm me too much.

"I'm sorry about that" I said honestly "Really, I wouldn't mind if you could all just do your job and leave me alone" I knew it's not going to work, but why shouldn't I try?

"We are sorry we didn't check out if you are ok..." Chase started.

"Fine, I wasn't looking for your company anyway" I cut him off.

"But you could use mine" Kaz, which so far was looking at the ground, turned his eyes at me "I was so consumed by looking for Dani, that I completely forgot you were suffering too" he said pitifully. His voice sounded so not like his own... I started wondering if I was feeling bad for him more than he for me. I was mad at Kaz all the time, but seeing him repentant like that...

"We fought, it happens. You are not my babysitter" I reminded him.

"But you had a hard time and I just..."

"And you decided to fight for your girlfriend, instead of cutting yourself" I finished for him.

"It's not the same, I still had my family, you lost literally everyone" as I didn't want him to feel so bad for me, I couldn't not notice it was the first time for a long time, he was paying attention to me, not to my sister. It was nice.

"We're not here to argue whose fault is it" Chase said when we were quiet by a while.

"We know whose fault is it" I was done with making myself a victim.

"Oliver, your sister made a mistake, but I'm sure she is making her best to..." he tried to explain, but I interrupted him again:

"Really? Then maybe you'll explain us why you and your new BFF decided to throw all blame for revealing my problem on Skylar?" my girlfriend sent me a look which was talking that she's not mad, but I was.

"She said me because she was worry about you. That part with Skylar was my idea" he explained, we my girlfriend sent him a glare.

"Because that makes it so much better" she murmured.

"Where is she anyway?" Calla asked. They wisely didn't asked about her earlier, but now we are talking about her anyway. I shrugged.

"Looking for my at the sky? Eating burgers? Getting drunk? Maybe you should go and find her?" I suggested still mad at bionic boy.

"Oliver" Skylar put her hand on my shoulder, to calm me down.

"We are all here to help you, not argue with you" Bree said to me, while she was sending her brother a glare.

"I am alright. What I did was irresponsible and now I know it. Can we all go now?" I proposed. Letting Dani went inside my mind was a mistake. I did it so I could avoid that conversation, but here we are, having it anyway. Suddenly I thought about her propose. "I was in you mind, I saw everything. I can explain them so you don't have to" she said. Now when I'm here, it's not such a bad idea.

"We only want you to know, that we're here for you. We weren't earlier, but now we are, you're not alone" Kaz assured me. I sighed.

"I. Am. Fine. No need to be sorry about me anymore" I insisted.

"Ok, we understand..." Calla nodded. I can feel big but is coming "...but..." here we go "... it would be safer if you would talk to someone else about it" she suggested. Here's what I was afraid of the most.

"A psychiatrist?" I guessed. I knew the procedure, if someone is considered a threat for himself or anyone else, he can be locked down.

"A psychologist" she corrected me. I faked a smile.

"I stopped guys, for real. I really don't need help" I was wondering what they want to hear; I'm not going to end up in some asylum.

"You know none of us wants your harm, right?" Skylar pointed, clearly seeing my nervousness.

"I don't need a doctor, I'm not a freak" I insisted really terrified by the idea. Maybe it was ridiculous, but I could see it through the eyes of the imagination: Me, trapped in a straitjacket, in a hospital full of screaming psychopaths. Not encouraging "You guys can't force me" I added. Sadly, I was aware they could, I just hoped they didn't.

"We are not going to" Calla assured me, calming me down a little. She looked at her husband.

"We have someone" he said quickly "Her name is Eve. She helps bionic heroes when they have a problems. She can keep a secret" he assured me. I still wasn't convinced.

"I'm not a psycho" I insisted.

"Of course you're not Oliver" Skylar said fast "But you still need help" I was trying to say something, but she didn't let me "I know, you're not doing it anymore. But addictions are comming back. We'll be with you if it will, but you need to be ready" she said soothingly. I never could've resist her. She would never let them take me, right?

"I... I might try it" she smiled happy "But not yet. We all need to focus on stopping my mom.

"It's not your..." Calla added, but I cut her off.

"It is personal. I won't rest, until she pays for what she done with our family" I said determine.

**Dani POV**

I leaned against the wall in the "Victoria" club. I've been waiting here for hours, but Sebastian didn't showed up. Curse my luck. I felt horrible. That whole day was awful, but here I was, standing among drunk, happy, rich jerks. I wasn't even dressed right. Denim shorts and a blue T-shirt I wore during breakfast. But clearly, for some of guys I was still looking tempting. I tried to ignore them and glared at the entrance hoping Sebastian will be there soon. It was a long shot from the beginning, but I hadn't any better ideas to catch the most intelligent villain in the planet.

"You are alone" claimed not asked some man. I looked at him. I already hated this guy, his face and tone were like: I'm-better-than-everyone-else so-do-what-I-say.

"You're twenty years older" I answered annoyed "And married" I added seeing his ring. He laughed, clearly after some drinks.

"Ahh, why all pretty girls have to so mean" he complained.

"I'm gonna give you a clue. It's your company is working at girls like that" I smiled.

"Don't be so bad girl, we can have fun" he touched my shoulder and it was his mistake. The moment he did it, he was shock by mine electricity. I smiled as he jumped off.

"Leave" I suggested and he listened to me this time. I smiled a little. Nice little moments. When I turned to the entrance, I finally saw a tall the with short black hair and square jaw. It took him long enough.

He was smiling and turned to the bar. I was happy He didn't see me, because he could just teleport away if he would. Slowly I sneaked into him carefully, so he wouldn't notice me. When he was talking to the barmaid, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Seb" I said and before I could notice what happened, we both were outside on the sidewalk. Thanks to physical contact he teleported me too.

"Short Circuit" I don't know if he sounded suprised or happy. He grabbed my throat and pressed me to the wall of the building behind me.

"The last time I saw you, you were nicer" I commented. I could just electrify him, but he wasn't hurting me for real, so I didn't want to start a serious fight.

"Last time I didn't know you were a mole" he reminded me.

"Once a mole, always a mole" I smiled "I was a triple agent, pretty good, huh?"

"Why are you fallowing me?" he asked menacingly.

"I don't wanna start a fight, I'm just here to talk. Maybe you can let me go so we could sit on the bench? Or, do you prefer this way?"

"Or, I will just take you to your mom, she will be happy to see you" he decided.

"You will not do such thing" I claimed.

"Why is that?" he smirked.

"Because I know you. You are not her dog" I knew Sebastian never truly respected my mother as a leader, but she was smarter and more powerful, so he couldn't exactly take over over her organization. However the power from Arcturion which she promised him was a good reason to stay and work for her. He was doing orders, but wasn't very devoted to the matter "C'mon, we both know you would like to lead, not follow" I was convincing.

"Everyone wants something, however I am a realist. But..." he let go of my neck, letting me go "...I always liked you more than your mom"

"Never tell that to girl again" I smiled rubbing my neck.

"How do I now you are not just trying to caught me? You are good now, right?" he doubted.

"I do, but mother is my priority. Gao is the scientist, not the leader and the rest of your team is a joke, so if mom will be gone, who do you think will be next posible choice?" I asked and put my finger at his forehead "This guy"

"That might be true, but they're two problems. One: I don't trust you. Two: You are her daughter so you are still alive, but when Terror finds out about me being part of conspiracy, I am dead" he pointed.

"Relax chicken, all you need to do is give her a message from me. Tell I have something very important to tell her and I will be on our clearing, she will know where. When she will come, I am going to take her down. If I win, you win, if I lose, you don't lose anything" I explained.

"And you think she is going to enter such obvious trap?" He asked.

"It's not, I will be there alone, tell her that"

"You will? You saw her power, right?" he asked not convinced. I nodded. She've defated three great superheroes, only few minutes after getting her powers. I could only imagine how dangerous she became after some practice.

"I'm aware how strong she is" I nodded "That is exactly why I'm the only one who can stop her. If I asked the team for help, she would simply kill everyone. But she will not hurt me" I explained. That wasn't exactly my plan, but I didn't need to explain to Sebastian my family's complicated situation. I was hoping if mom will hear what our games did to Oliver, she will understand her mistakes.

"I don't have any objections, you're the only one taking a risk" he shrugged.

"Great. Sorry for ruining your day off" I smiled "And by the way, crazy Lexi has extreme crush on you" I decided to tell him, why not? I have no illusions, he is bad guy but if he's going to help me, at least I can do that. Sebastian smirked.

"I'm not blind Shorty" he pointed. Oh, so he knew? Interesting.

"Is she so bad?" I asked really interested. Before she entered the jelous-crazy-yandere-mode she was a good teammate. Resourceful soldier and hard character, but she could play nice if it was needed. I mean she is cruel when it comes to the task, but it's something Sebastian should like.

"Not my type" he explained. I looked at him questioning. What a weird sytuation. If you would ask me today morning, I would never say I'm gonna be walking and chat with freakin Sebastian Kryne like old pals "She is following my without hesitation, always complementing, never ever scolds me, even when I'm total idiot" he continued.

"You prefer challages" I finished. I could see that long time ago "That's why you were so into me?"

"And in Bree" he grinned.

"Seriously? I'm definitely going to ask her about it later" I laughed, but then realization came to me. Is there still a place for me in the team? After what I did, after Oliver... Even now I'm going after my mom behind their back. I'm doing it to protect them but... Tlbut the part of my knows it's not true. Maybe I was doing it just to keep myself busy and don't think about the suffer I caused.

"Ok, go on that clearing, I'll deliver your message" he promised.

"So that might be the last time were seeing each other" I noticed.

"Then... Goodbye" he said. There was a moment of awkward silence after that.

"Goodbye" I repeated and grinned awkwardly. In an instant there, the next one he was gone.

**Oliver POV**

It wasn't as hard as I thought. I mean stressful like hell, but when it was over, I felt relief. They wasn't pushing me about therapy and let me get some time. That gave me sense of security. If they wanted force my to treatment, they wouldn't do such a thing. Also they left me space, making me very happy. Well, Kaz was there. I knew he felt guilty and despite I told him it wasn't his fault, he was still trying to make me feel better.

We were playing our irresponsible games, and then we watched the movie: "The Chronicle" It wasn't exactly the best but waiting at "Endgame" internet recommend that. Who cares? I just enjoyed my best friend's company. During the last months I was thinking mainly about Skylar and Dani, so only now I noticed how much I missed him.

"This movie sucks" I spoke after some time of silence.

"I know" he confirmed.

"So why are we watching it since an hour?" I think none of us knew the answer.

"Because there are superpowers?" he shrugged and I smiled. He looked at the watch stealthily. He was trying to do it so I wouldn't notice but honestly, I was pretty contacted too. At 10:44 PM Dani was still absent. I was mad at here earlier, but now I felt little bad. When my anger has passed, everything was fine, I have finally told the team... All I wanted right now was my sister to be here with us.

"You are worry about her" I more claimed than asked. He looked at me suprised.

"No!" I looked at him when he said it "I mean of course I do, but we're here for you now" he added quickly.

"So, you want me to believe you weren't trying to reach her yet?" I smiled slightly. I knew Kaz was thinking about her all the time.

"I texted to her but she's not answering" he explained. That sounds like her, my sister was never good at sharing her problems with the others "Oliver, I know she feels bad right now and you are mad at her, but she didn't even confirm if she's alright" he continued.

"Maybe her battery is down?" I guessed, but I couldn't help myself to thinking about her. My sister could definitely take care of herself, especially with her powers, but she had a tendency to falling into a trouble "You know what? I'll try to reach her" I proposed.

"Thanks" he nodded thankful.

"Kaz, I not like I'm doing it only for you. That's still Dani, I care about her too" I assured him. She saw everything inside my mind, decided to share my pain. It has to be as hard for her as for me, but she was ready to everything to make it right. It's not like I completely forgave her, but was too mad to notice that earlier and now I regret it.

"_Dee_?" I turned to her telepathic. Kaz looked at me expectantly. We waited a moment, but she didn't answer "_Dani, answer me, we're worry about you_" I tried again. Silence. I opened my mouth to tell Kaz she's not responding, but then I heard her.

_"I'm ok_" she said, but I could feel something was wrong. She was probably still feeling bad, so talking with me wasn't the easiest thing for her right now.

"Is she..." Kaz started, but I nodded and rose my hand as a sign that I need a quiet.

"_Dee, everything is ok. We were talking and we will figure it out somehow, just go home already_" I was trying to calm her.

_"I can't do it right now_" I could feel the wave of sadness in that sentence.

"_What do you mean you can't?"_ Now I was seriously worry. Kaz must've seen it at my face, but he remained silence.

"_Don't worry Ollie, soon it all will be over. I am going to stop her_" she said determined.

"_Stop who, Dani?"_ I asked but she didn't answer "_Who are you going to stop? Where are you?"_ I sent her a message a few more times, but she just repeated:

"_Don't worry"_

"Shit" I murmured using my real voice.

"What the hell is going on?" Kaz couldn't be holding himself off anymore.

"She might be in large trouble" I said quickly. She is going to stop her. I couldn't be sure who was she talking about, but there was only one person I could think about"I think she's going after our mom. Alone"

**Dani POV**

I landed at the lawn in front of cozy single-family house. I never thought I would ever come back here. That was our home. I looked at the window of my old room. The light was barely seen behind the blind. I was wondering who was living in there. Some child, teenager? Or single adult? It definitely wasn't big enough for a pair. After mom's "missing" we didn't even know what happened with the place. Clearly, bank or city took it after we stopped paying bills or something. We were going to try to acquire ownership, but after destroying the Mighty Med, moving to Centrum City we never thought about it anymore. More important things were happening. I know, it was our home and we should've, but all I feel looking at it now is sadness, nostalgia and anger.

I looked at the roof. Single brick was gone, causing a memory; I accidentally broke it away shen I was sneaking out by the window. I was so afraid mom will notice, but she didn't. She was always controlling and overprotected us, but paradoxically we had very little of her attention. Clearly ruling the company snd villain world makes man (woman in this case) busy.

I took a deep breath, turned around and moved to the forest. The house was located on the outskirts of the city, there were forest right behind our garden. I headed toward the big clearing in which we used to play when we were younger. Not only me and Ollie. When we were children, before that whole Argento thing, mom used to take us to that forest. We were running, playing hide and seek, the tag or other fun games. This is a distant mention, but I remember it. I remember mom was different those days, even after dad left us for that British whore, she was just happy to have us. She wasn't like "children, stop running or you're gonna fall and die" like now. No, she was cheerful, always smiling and positive.

After a walk we were visiting the big clearing. It was located like a kilometer from our house. Clearing wasn't anything special, but it was for us. We were playing there, sunbathing at the weekends. We even managed convince mom to spend the night in a tent. It wasn't the pleasant: the tracts got inside, they were all over my body, and Ollie found it was very funny. But still, it was one of my favorite memories of our childhood. The rest of it wasn't bad either, but after that horrible "accident" at the pier, our old mom was gone. She totally freaked out (now I know she've murdered her boss), became possessive and as I grew up I started to rebel. Ollie didn't. He followed her rules (most of them), never argued and although she wasn't the same anymore, my mom and brother still had a great relationship. I would never say it loud, but I was jelous about them.

Still, Ollie was great brother. Although we are twins, he was always acting like an older brother, protecting and supporting me whenever he could. Despite being mom's favourite, he was always able to talk some sense to her, when she was crossing a line. I loved when he was doing it. When he was taking her side it wasn't so fun, but he usually stood by me. As a children we should be stick together, right? I would do everything to get it back. Damn, I would do anything, if I could just live another carefree day with them both.

Lost in memories I didn't notice when I got into our clearing. I was suprised seeing a figure standing in the dark. When I got closer I could clearly see my mom. She was dressed in a dark tactical outfit, as if she was ready for a fight. But her face... Her look was disappointed and a little angry. With time, I've learned what they mean and I hated this one. She was giving me this while out biggest fights, when both of us were saying many hurting words.

"Danica" she spoke cold. I swallowed, preparing myself for what is to come.

"Hi mom"

**Oliver POV**

"Could you work a little faster?" Kaz asked looking at the monitor by Chase's shoulder. Bionic boy sent him a glare, but didn't stop writing at the keyboard.

"I will locate her phone in a several dozen seconds, stop distracting me" he said looking at the screen which was showing the world's map. With her flying power Dani can be anywhere by now. I just hoped she still had her phone.

"Oliver, try talk to her again" Calla said from a sit beside her husband.

"Don't you think I'm trying?" I said a little to hard. After we found out what happened, Kaz and I called whole team to the mission command. Bree decided to stay in the penthouse for this night, so we didn't have to waste time on calling her.

"She is just trying to help Oliver" bionic girl scolded me. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Dani is ignoring me" I explained. Skylar put a hand at my shoulder.

"If you have found mom we will help, don't do anything reckless" I knew she was able to hear me, but I couldn't came up with anything clever to tell her. There were only one one thing "_Dee please, I don't wanna lose you again_" I looked at my best friend "_And you how much it hurted Kaz, he won't survive if you will_..." I couldn't end the thought. I knew my mom wouldn't hurt her, but she was more than happy to use a Tryton to make my sister her mindless puppet. Besides, I knew some of mom's minions could not respect her order and hurt Dani.

"I got it" Chase announced triumphantly. Everyone got close to the monitor quickly. A red dot with my sisters picture above it was in Pennsylvania. The area was getting smaller and smaller, until we could see a specific city.

"Is it..." Kaz started.

"...Philadelphia" I finished "Home"

"Maybe she is there just to reminiscing a little?" Bree suggested. I shook my head.

"It can't be a coincidence, she really is after our mom" I said.

"We will never get there in time" Kaz panicked. Calla smirked.

"We will with this" she pointed at her geo-leaping bracelet.

**Dani POV**

"You are late" my mother spoke. I barely resisted the urge to sigh. Does she seriously have to lecture me even now?

"Not everyone can just teleport, you now" I said moving in her direction.

"Are your friends hiding behind the trees?" She was looking around, like she could see them.

"I promised I will be alone, I'm not a lier" I stopped five meters in front of her.

"I'm sorry that I'm finding hard to trust you, after you were cheating me by nine months" ok, so that's why she is so cold.

"You were lying to me by whole my life, consider it as a little playback" I crossed my arms. She smiled.

"If there's not a trap, why are we here Danica?" she asked. I was always wondering why she was stubbornly calling me by my full name, despite I'm always asking her to call me Dani. I know she hates when someone tells her what to do, but that 'Danica' thing is just annoying.

"Because this place used to mean something for us" I explained "Do you remember? It was when you still loved us" I said cold and she sighed.

"I have never stopped loving you, no matter how hard things are between us now" she assured me.

"You are not" I claimed "After you killed Argento and tasted the power, we were just an excuses. You were telling yourself that it's all for us, but you just wanted the power. And after you found an Arcturion, I can't even recognize you"

"Danica, you're ridiculous" she carefully moved in my direction "You can't see it now, but my plan is ready to go and very soon it will be over. Then, I will gain absolute control so you and Oliver will never get hurt"

"It's too late for that" I murmured. I wanted to tell her about Ollie with all my heart, but not yet; First I'm gonna play with a little guilt "Do you remember how it was earlier? Before you became Mr Terror, when you were just a mom" I gestured with my hands "You were so kind and gentle, we were just happy" I blinked, not wanting tears to come into my eyes.

"Don't you think I would like to stay like that, with you two forever? But then you almost died, because I was too weak to protect you. That will never happen again" she said determined. She took a deep breath and asked: "What is your plan, Danica? Are you just hoping that thanks to the memories I will throw away everything I was working on?" I bitten my lip "Let's say I will, what then? Your friends will put me in jail and after everything I've done, I don't think I'll ever leave it" shy had a point, but there's something she should think about before she started disintegrating people.

"You messed up so bear the consequences!" I exclaimed, making few steps in her direction. Now we were long two meters from each other "You left and disappointed us, not thinking what might happen" now I couldn't stop my tears, because those words wasn't pointed at her. Not completely; I did exactly the same.

"I gave you a chance to join me"

"And become supervillains? That only shows how little you know about us! It's always your way or not at all!"

"This conversation is not going to convince any of us. Just wait a few days and see for yourself" she claimed.

"Even if you will succeed, even if you will take over whole damn world, it will never be worth the price" I threatened.

"Few must die, but I'm going to save so many..."

"Even if one of this 'few' is going to be your son?" I asked with a hatred in my voice.

"I will never let something happen to any of you" she assured and I looked at her cold.

"It's too late" I said quiet, but loud enough for her to hear it. She smiled.

"Don't play with me Danica, I'm always keeping eye on you, if something happened to you or your brother, I would know" she said convinced. I wasn't surprised she was spying us, this is my mom we're talking about.

"Then your spy sucks mom" I took three long steps towards her until we were ourselves dangerously close to each other "Do you have any idea what have you done? What have we done?" I stopped trying to hold my tears back. I wanted her to see how much I was suffering. She sighed.

"You were always so ridiculously emotional. What such horrible happen? Your boyfriend broke up with you? Oliver doesn't speak to you? The Elite Force don't want you back? You did brave, important thing and they didn't appreciate it, just like I thought. But I do understand you. I didn't like what you did, but I am impressed"

"Shut up!" I yelled, causing her make a step back. We were often fighting in the past, but I was never shouting at her like that. I could say she didn't liked this "I had to stop you, you forced me. If you were just our mom, I wouldn't have to save the world from you! And... and everything would be ok" I snored. I was suprised she didn't interrupted me yet, but I continued "If you have abandon us like dad, you would make us less harm"

"That man doesn't even care if you are still alive and I..."

"And you made your son cutting himself!" I finally exclaimed.

"What?" the anger showed up at her face.

"He was hurting himself because he thought everyone in his life left him. I did it, I didn't think about consequences, but at least I am trying to make it right and so can you! You were the one who made me choose between saving the world or hurting my loved ones and I choose wrong. But it's all..."

"Cut it off" she interrupted and the calm came back at her face. Didn't she hear what I said?

"What?"

"You really do anything to stop me, don't you? Penetration my organization and breaking my trust is one thing, but making up something so horrible is crossing all lines!" this time she did a step ahead and I had to back off. Did she think I was lying?

"I am telling the truth" I whispered. How couldn't she see how devastated I was? "Do you think I could act this?"

"You were tricking me by nine months, didn't you? But you see despite what you think, I know my children. Oliver is very sensitive, but also intelligent and responsible, he would never do something so reckless. But you? Always rebellious, ready to do anything just so reach everything you wanted" more tears drawn by my cheeks. She was really thinking I could make up such a horror "I know I am not perfect, but what you did today is just..."

"I hate you, I hate you!" I yelled and without thinking created an energy ball in my hands. I made it as much as I could and throw it in women in front of me. I expected her to duck, teleport away or use one of her powers to defend herself, but she was just standing there. When a ball hit my mom, the force of the impact forced her to take a step back, but beside this didn't cause any damage. She smiled seeing surprise at my face.

"You think your power can hurt me? I thought you were smarter than that"

"How?" I couldn't understand. Her suit he looked sturdy, but it couldn't protect her from such powerful hit.

"The same way you can't hurt yourself by your own electricity, Oliver by his frost and your boyfriend by his fire. You see I absorbed those powers from Arcturion too and so as the immunity. You can as well throw snowball at me" she smiled. Shit! I could've think about it. I mean she and Jamie could harm each other, but since our powers comes from the same source, it's like with the snake: He can't be hurt by his own venom.

"No" everything went to hell. I couldn't convince her and I couldn't defeat her. There were only one thing to do. I jumped and rose to the sky, but a few meters above the ground an extremely powerful invisible force stopped me.

"You are not going anywhere Danica" I saw mom pointing her hand at me. Then she moved it to the ground and the same has happened to me. I landed painfully on wet grass. Bloody dew. My leg was hurting like hell and I wanted to check it, but mom was still point her hand at me, not letting me make any move.

"Let me go" I said through clenched teeth, but she was just slowly moving in my direction.

"I was going let you go since it didn't turned up to be a trap, but you lied and attacked me, so I am going to make a use of Dr. Gao's Tryton" she stopped right in front of me.

"I didn't lie mom, I swear" I said scared. How could I be so reckless? I was hoping that if she found out what she caused, she would give up but she didn't believe. I struggled, desperate to escape. She can't take over my mind! After how much I hurt Kaz and Ollie the first time... "Let go!" I exclaimed, but remained impassive.

"You will stay by my side, even if..."

"Step away from her Terror!" I heard our mission leader from behind me. I turned back and saw my whole team. Chase was standing at the head of the group, his sister and wife on the left (Calla was holding large, threateningly looking gun) Ollie, Kaz and Skylar on the right. Of all of us, only I wasn't wearing a mission outfit.

"Whole wonderful team I see" mom didn't look concerned.

"Let her go mom, even you can't take us all" Ollie spoke. She smiled.

"Can't I?" she looked at him "Good to see you're alright sweetheart. Do you know what your sister just done?"

"Powers from Arcturion cannot harm her" I warned them. Chase nodded.

"I said let her go, it's your last chance" he threatened. But mom just laughed. I really pissed her off, she was in a mood for a fight "Kaz and Oliver go help her. The rest: maneuver forceps" he commanded and team acted immediately.

Maneuver forceps consists in turning enemy's attention by attacking with the full power, while speedsters are circling him and closing in the crossfire. So they did. When Calla shooted at mom she used her telekinesis to push every energy blast away. Meantime Kaz and Ollie ran to me. When mom was occupied by the others her telekinesis wasn't holding me anymore, so boys quickly helped me get up and we all moved away.

Calla was still shooting while Chase created his force field, made it smaller and throw it at my mom. It didn't reached her either, but when she created a fire ball to throw it into him, Skylar and Bree appeared behind her. Bionic girl sent a nuclear blast into her and an alien generated sphere of plasma and she threw it at my mother too. Two powerful attacks were comming from behind her and she didn't have the slightest chance to dodge them. At least I was hoping she didn't.

However, the moment attacks have reached her, she just disappeared. Before I could even process it, I heard "Dee look out!" and felt someone's hand grabbing my neck and pushing me on the ground. My head painfully collide with the ground. Somewhere else I could hear Chase screaming something to Calla and then I understood what happened. When mom teleported, girls' attacks hit at us. I carefully raised my head, concerned by someone's whining. Kaz, which just have protected me from the attack was holding his right arm with painful expression of his face. Near I saw Chase and Calla hiding behind boy's force field. They didn't look harmed so they had more luck than us.

"Kaz?" I turned to my boyfriend, leaning to watch his arm.

"It's nothing" he assured me, but I didn't have time to argue, because mom didn't go away. She appeared right in front of Chase and Calla. Before any of us could recover, she created a large energy ball - at least twice as big as I ever made - and throw it at his shield. They didn't have a chance; force field disappeared, Chase was pushed away and he fell on Calla, leaving them both unconscious. God, I hoped they were just unconscious. It was so much like my mother; she knew Chase was our leader, so took him down to break our strategy.

"Chase!" I heard Bree screaming. Bionic girl wasn't wasting time and used her super speed to charge at the enemy. I was trying to warn her not to do so, but it was too late. When Bree was close enough, mom grabbed her arm and threw the girl away. My friend flew through the entire clearing and hit a tree. I hold my breath. With her strength she could've... I could only hope for the bionic endurance be enough for Bree to survive that.

"Bree!" Skylar exclaimed contacted. Bree was her best friend, so I worried she will lose it and do something reckless in anger. Fortunately, Skylar was experienced superhero. Alien girl sent another energy blast to my mom, but she teleported again and appeared right behind her. Skylar noticed that but not before mom created a massive wall of fire. Damn, Kaz was training extremely hard but he could never do something so powerful. Mom used telekinesis to direct the wall of fire into superhero. Skylar used her superspeed to circle it, but mom didn't give her a moment of respite. She was sending fire balls one after another, but Skylar was able to avoid all of them thanks to her innate dexterity. Finally, Calderian managed to reach her enemy, but she didn't made Bree's mistake. She was hitting my mom, but keeping distance at the same time. They both started using super speed and was fighting so fast we couldn't even know who was winning. I mean mom had way more powers, but fast hits increased the impact force, which compensated Skylar not having super strength.

"We have to do something!" Ollie turned to us. He was right, mom was fighting completely ruthless and I was sure she is going to kill everyone but me and my brother. Kaz was still holding his hurting shoulder and looked at us.

"But what can we do if our powers aren't working on her?" he asked. I knew exactly what to do. But I was sure my brother is not gonna like it.

"There is one thing" I muttered. In the same time, my mom was clearly annoyed by long fight with an alien, so she decided to cheat. She reached out and grabbed Skylar's throat with her telekinesis. Then, when the girl began to suffocate, the villain drew Skylar to herself grabbing her neck by right hand.

"Mom stop!" Ollie yelled, but she didn't even look at us "What can we do?" he turned to me, still looking at the scene in front of us.

"You have to show her" I explained and he didn't hesitate for a moment; With her strength, if Mom squeezed his girlfriend's throat a little harder, she would kill her immediately "Mom!" he yelled, running in her direction, Kaz and I followed him.

"I was telling the truth. Just look!" I added, and mom finally looked back. She let Skylar fell to the ground, desperate drawing the air. Ollie pull up the sleeve się we all stopped 10 meters from mom. It was impossible for human to see the scars from such direction in the night, but she did. I knew just looking at her face: she saw (probably Arcturion improved her eyes as well). She didn't even move, just teleported right beside him.

"Oliver" her voice was expressing everything: Supervise, fear, disappointment and worry. She took his left hand and looked at it: There were three big scares, and few smaller, already disappearing "Why?" her voice was breaking. I have never before heard her sounding like that.

"Mom, I just..." he didn't knew what to say. I was so mad at myself for putting him in this situation, but it was our only chance. After everything I just saw, I was sure now: We can't defeat her by force, she had to give up willingly.

My brother looked down ashamed. Mom looked as if she wanted to say something to him, but she stood back when Kaz and I slowly walked toward them.

"Stay away from my son!" she threatened, causing all of us shake. Before my brother could make a move, she grabbed his shoulders and they both disappeared.

**So, what do you think**?


	4. Chapter 4: Impasse

**Kaz POV**

**"**I am completely fine" I assured my girlfriend another time. She insisted that I do an x-ray, although bandaging my hand was definitely enough. We were in Mighty Med 2.0, patching ourselves up. I was shot with a ricochet of the Skylar's plasma attack, but it wasn't so bad, my hand wasn't even broke. Give it few days and I can kick butts again. Chase and Calla was knocked out, but they were alright by now. Dani and Skylar weren't seriously hurt too, just got a few bruises. Gladly we made it in time, but... Oliver and Bree wasn't so lucky.

Bionic girl broke her hip on three places. We had to call Mighty Med's ambulance to take her, but now she is stable. Bree had a lot of luck, if she hit a tree from a different angle, she could break her neck. This only made me sure how dangerous Bridget Short became. She never liked me even before everything, but now I'm just glad I didn't have to fight her.

But there are not all bad news. Mentioned crazy supervillain kidnapped my best friend. Yesterday I would think it's better him than anyone else, she literally doesn't see the world beside her children. However, after everything I saw yesterday I don't think it's good thing either. Dani told me everything, woman get completely mad. Moreover, after she found out about Oliver's problem, she just went into protect-my-poor-son-at-all-cost-mode and kidnapped him. I mean it was funny for me when we were kids, but now she is the most powerful creature in the universe and definitely lost all of her brakes. We knew one thing: Oliver had to be rescue as soon as it's possible. There were only one problem - we didn't know where Terror's new base was located.

"Stop being a child, you can get hurt" Dani insisted and I sighed.

"Seriously, you are the one lecturing me, after you expose yourself to extreme danger few hours ago?" I answered and she she sat on the bed beside me.

"I'm sorry, I just thought after I tell her everything, mom will finally listen the the voice of reason. Turns out she decided kidnapping Ollie for his safety is the better way" she sadly looked at the floor. I wanted to say something to comfort her, but she continued: "And Bree is injured. It's all because of my action, now everyone is mad at me even more than before" she said.

It was true, Bree was truly important for everyone in the team. Calla was her friend practically since forever, Chase was her brother, she and Skylar were BFF literally since day the day we started the team. Now Dee and I were sitting on one bed but everyone else were around the one Bree was on.

"Hey, look at me" I grab my girlfriend's shoulder by my heal, left arm "You did what you thought was the best option" I tried to comfort her.

"And how did it end the last time? I'm so stupid, never learn on my mistakes" I could see she was close to crying. I hugged her by my health arm and whispered.

"Don't do it to yourself. Bree is going to be alright, the doctors assured us, remember?" We wanted to help her ourselves, but Dee was in schock and I was hurt too. Besides, I didn't want to leave my girlfriend alone right now "Oliver needs you right now" I added and she nodded, rubbing her head on my shirt. We were like that, not worrying about doctors. They were really busy at the moment and scenes like that wasn't anything special here anyway.

"Were you trying to reach him?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I can't even feel his mind so there's no point. I think mom locked his powers" she explained. After Oliver and Bridget disappeared, he have sent Dani a telephatic message; Mother took him to some penthouse. It wasn't really helpful. Liv was using all League's resorces, Chase contacted bionic academy, but since now there's nothing. Bridget knew how to cover her tracks and since we couldn't search every apartment on the planet, we were powerless. Oliver was quiet after giving us this clue so all we can do now is wait.

**Oliver POV**

I thought my day can't be more messed up, but here we are. My possessive mother has gone over herself and kidnapped me. The only thing amazes me is she didn't this earlier. After she took me, we landed in some living room. It was looking extremely prestigious and expensive, just like my mom likes; brick walls, fireplace, massage chairs, etc. There were also a large window from which one could probably admire the whole city under us. Probably, because it was covered so I couldn't see it. In that case I could tell my sister a clue. Unfortunately, all I could say was "Some penthouse" before mom's favourite minion Mort put a blue handcuffs at my hands, so I don't hurt any of them or escape.

After that mom ordered him to leave us and started "the talk". Like I wouldn't have enough of it for one day. So I asked her if she could leave me alone just till tomorrow - that was a middle of the night - and surprisingly she did so. Well, she locked my in weird white room but at least I was alone. I had a bed, TV and the window which I couldn't open no matter what I did - not like I could just fly away - she left me a handcuffs. I wasn't in mood on some stupid reality show from TV so I spent half an hour, trying contact my twin. Possibility of success despite the cuffs was minimal. Even if I would, I couldn't tell her anything useful. However, it's not like I had anything else to do. Besides, when our team was fighting mom, things went messy. I just needed to make sure everyone are ok. I hoped so. So here I was, lying at the big, extremely comfortable bed untill  
I passed out.

I was awaken by loud banging on the door. It took me a while to understand where I was, but when I reminded happenings of the last night, I didn't want to get up. Unfortunately, iritating pounding didn't stop. I sighed and looked at the window. It was a day already and sun was quite high. I couldn't tell exactly what hour was it, there wasn't a watch on the room and mom took my phone.

"Get up kid, breakfast is ready" Mort announced before he opened the door. I sighed at got up, letting him lead me to the kitchen "How were you sleeping?" he was trying to start the conversation.

"How do you think lizard-man? You guys just kidnapped me" I said raising my hands reminding him about handcuffs. Normally I wouldn't be pissing off my kidnapper, but I'm sure with my psychotic mother in charge, my life was safer than his in there. Besides, I lied. I was sleeping very good. Although it was difficult to find a comfortable position and my hands completely numbed, bed was so soft and I was so wasted, that I had the best sleep since a long time. I know I shouldn't have especially in this situation, but yesterday was hard for me, ok?

Mort murmured something about spoiled brat and we reached the kitchen. It was nothing special, but after the decor of the room it was evident that place belongs to someone rich. But more than the furnitures, I focused at the other teo people in there. The first one was a girl with the long black hair, standing in front of the coffee machine. It was a long time since I saw her last time, but I could identify her as Lexi. After Chase, Bree and their siblings got Tank and Dani left them, Lexi, Mort and Sebastian were the only members of mom's main team.

The other person was some blond guy with a quite long hair and very green eyes. What suprised me, he was very young. I mean he couldn't be more than seventeen. Kaz, Dee and I joined the Elite Force at the same age. I had no idea who that was. Did mom found someone who will replace Dani? The boy was eating pancakes with the chocolate, which made me very hungry. When we entered, he looked up and smiled friendly. It was weird.

"Lexi, could I ask you for a moment?" Mort turned to bionic girl. She turned back with the cup of coffee in her hand.

"What is that?" she asked. When she noticed me, she sent me a wave, but she didn't seem to be happy to my presence. Did my mom tell them to be kind to me, under the threat of death? Yeah, sound like her.

"Mr. Terror has a task for us, but I can't find Sebastian anywhere. Do you know were he might be?" lizard-man asked. She nodded.

"I might have a few ideas"

"Then come with me. Timothy, will you take care of our guest? Mr Terror should be back soon" Mort turned to the boy.

"It's Tim you lizard" he answered and Mort probably considered it as yes, because he and Lexi immediately left a room. When we stayed alone, Tim's eyes lighted happily.

"Um, I'm Oliver" I said awkwardly, sitting in front of him.

"I know, Oliver Short, son of Mrs. Terror" he said looking at me. Mrs? That would make more sense than Mr. after mom's identity stopped being a secret, but I think everyone just got used to Mr Terror "I'm Tim, Tim Rossenbau" he stretched out his hand in my direction and I grabbed it despite my handcuffs.

The boy smeared the pancake with chocolate, folded it and handed it to me.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked. I shrugged. Pancake was a good choice, I could eat it in cuffs.

"Who are you Tim? Some supervillain?" I asked and he smiled. I needed to know if he had some superpowers. If not, I had a chance to escape.

"Yeah, more like an intern" he put cup of cacoa in front of me "I will be supervillain soon. I already have choosen my alias: 'The shadow' " he boasted. I frowned biting my pancake.

"Why?" I asked. He didn't answer, just disappeared.

"Because like the shadow..." I jumped when I heard his vioce behind my back "...I am behind you and boom! You are dead" I turned back to him, but he geo-leaped again and appeared at his chair "How cool is it?" he smiled to me.

"That's awesome" I lied. I mean geo-leaping is cool and useful, but literally every bionic human beside the Davenports could do it (I was always wondering why they didn't have this ability). I pretended to be exciting because of his powers, so I could learn more about him "What else can you do?" I asked.

"I have a super strength" he seemed to be very happy because of my interest "It's awesome in compare with teleportation, I can assassinate immediately" the way he was bragging something like that was disturbing "But my best super power is telekinesis. It's extremely powerful, look" suddenly three knives and forks rose and started levitating. They were flying around him with a large speed. I never seen Chase doing something like that and Tim wasn't even using his hands.

"How did you get your power?" I asked concerned, if mom found a new way to give people powers. Meantime I was trying very hard to eat, what was very difficult if I couldn't stretch my hands.

"Do you want to hear my backstory? Great!" I could see he loved being a villain. Hearing him wasn't my on my list of things to do, but I could see how he much desperate for attention he was. Mayby I will be able to reach some important information or even better, a way out of here?

"I always wanted to be supervillain. I hated that whole 'I wanna be superhero like Tecton when I'll grow up'." Woo hoo, where is he now? Dead, because good never wins" he explained.

"It's not true, we stopped the responsible..."

"You put them in jail, there is a difference. Do you know my dad was a superhero too?" he asked "Of course you didn't, I never told you. So, my dad was a superhero: The Blue Lance" the bell rang in my head.

"I remember him. In very old comic edition, he was..."

"...killed by his nemesis, Red Slaughter" he ended "I was 7 then" I felt bad for him. Our dad left us, but that was very slow process. At the beginning we were seeing him every day, later every week, every month and finally he moved to Great Britain. Losing parent from day to day must've been awful. We did lose mom this way but we were 17 and she didn't die, so it's not exactly the same.

"I'm sorry Tim" I said honestly.

"Funny fact, my dad caught Red Slaughter two times, but somehow he was able to escape Mighty Max twice. Moreover, killing his nemesis wasn't enough for Red Slaughter. The villain tracked us down three years later and he set fire to our house with me and my mom inside. Somehow I survived, but she didn't. Now it's a good time for I'm sorry" he shrugged.

"Life was hard for you, but you are still so young. Maybe we could..."

"No, we could not" he interrupted "Dad could take him down for good but no, that's not the hero way. That's why I decided to be supervillain, and honestly, I really liked it. Back to the topic, I was in the child care homes by three years. I've been living with few foster families, but nobody wanted me. It's not like I blame them; I became... specific person" he explained.

"You lost your parents, it's understandable" I assured him. I was thinking how could I convince him to abondan evil way. I could say something like it's not what your father would want, but I could see he blamed his dad. But Tim it was my way out. Besides, he didn't deserve for being brainwashed by my mom, I had to try.

"When I was 13, I was adopted again. I know, surprising, people usually wants younger children, but we will get there. That was a couple: Elizabeth and Samuel. They even had a daughter, Chloe. She was year older than me. Girl was their biological child, but they decided adopt another one. It was mainly Elizabeth initiative, she was an orphan too. Woman lost her mother when she was 11 and nobody wanted her, because she was too old. That's why she decided to give a chance some older child" he took a deep breath "So, they took me in. I could see this jerk Samuel didn't want me, he was showing it whenever he could. But despite all troubles I made, Elizabeth insisted that it was 'calling for help' and stood by me" he laughed "Problem started when I started looking at their daughter not like at sister. I mean we were hormone teenagers when we met, what did they expect?" It wasn't hard to imagine.

"I guess they didn't like it?" I smiled, ending my pancake.

"We never told them. I was bad kid; starting fights, failing tests, stealing just for fun and the worst problem; Apparently I'm emotionally unstable, but I'm fine with it. The other kids at school were like "Hey, lets not piss Tim off or he is going to burn down our homes" he laughed as I was trying to drink cocoa in handcuffs "Chloe loved that. Her parents were control freaks and after my arriving it's all became so fresh for her. She was the only one who wasn't treating me like a weirdo, so I liked her too. After some time we fell in each other" he smiled while he was talking about her.

"But?" I knew it was something more.

"Some day her father saw us kissing in the living room. It was two years ago, I was 15 then. When Sammy found out he was... unhappy. Let's say my jaw still hurts when I'm laughing too hard" he explained "So, I did what every logically thinking person would do"

"You ran away from home?" I asked. I don't think Tim was a type of person which would try to talk with someone or look for help. Boy smiled.

"Yeah, but not before I stabbed him a kitchen knife. Multiple times, just for sure" he smiled very proud of it, like he would win a competition or something.

"Ow" I wasn't expecting that. One thing if someone wants to be a villain because of some sad backstory, it happens all the time, but being a cold blood killer with no trace of remorse is something else. He must've seen fear at my face, because he frowned.

"I can see you have a problem with that. You're just like your sister" he sighed. So he knew Dani? Well, that makes sense, she was here by nine months.

"I'm sorry if sitting next to someone who doesn't see anything bad about killing people is little disturbing for me" I said before I could hold myself back.

"Ok, so I choose being a cold sociopath to deal with my problems. At least it's healthier than cutting myself" he smirked. How did he knew?

"Can you read in my mind?" I hoped not, because he could see how extremely terrified of him I was in the moment.

"Unfortunately not, but it would be cool" he got up and he began collecting dirty dishes from the table, seeing I don't want to eat anymore. It was somehow weird that he was acting like a good home help "Your mother told me yesterday. She was seriously broken by that" he said it like he would care.

"My mom confides to you?" I found it hard to believe. He nodded, putting dishes to the sink and started cleaning them.

"Yes, she once told me I am like a son she never had. I mean she obviously had you and your sister, but I'm sure she meant someone who will follow her without hesitation" he explained. Yeah, that sounds like mom. I don't know if I should be hurt or happy because she missed us so much that she took in this freak "She also told me about yesterday's battle. Man, I would like to be there so much, to see how your little team is being crushed" he sighed.

"How did she even found you? You came across an ad for a job: I am hiring a supervillain?" I asked.

"Actually, I was the one who found her. Like I said, since my both parents died, I wanted become a villain. Thanks to my dad I knew comics were true, so I was reading them very carefully. While kids like you had their favourite hero, I had my favorite villain" he explained.

"Mr. Terror" I said. He nodded with a smile at his face.

"Mrs. Terror sounds better right now. I don't understand why she stick with it even after her secret identity stopped being... you know, secret. Anyway, I wasn't a fan of blunt brutes like Annihilator, Megahertz or Catastrophe. They were just powerful, but Mr Terror was a genius. Ruthless, intelligent, resourceful and insidious, rulling the villains world without them even knowing it. And that plot with the wedding and revealing? Masterpiece" now he sounds like a fanboy.

Kaz, Dani and I were part of few comics stories. Ambrose was able to change our appearance a little, so nobody would recognize us, but "Mr Terror Arc" was one of fans favorite. I'm not gonna lie, Dani and I felt little bad that our life tragedy became a well know story. If it's some consolation, people loved it. They liked Mr. Terror. When shapeshifters attacked and killed Ambrose, Gus's father bought copyright and ended the arc, but honestly, I was never able to read it.

"I was following Mr Terror's doings for years and I knew more about her than you do, Oliver" Tim continued "When she revealed herself I could connect the dots. I found out she lived in Philadelphia, the name of company she was running and the most important; The fact that she used the company's headquarters as a secret bases. So, after I became a wanted murder, I came to visit the place. I was observing it for weeks until she showed up" ok, now I was impressed.

"And that's how she hired you?" he nodded.

"I didn't even have a superpowers back then. Stupid mom's normo genes" he sighed "But Mrs Terror was impressed by my for finding her. So much impressed that she let me be her student. After all, she also started as a weak normo" he explained.

"But you have powers now" I pointed. He stopped cleaning the dishes and moved to the living room, giving me sign to follow him. I got up and did so.

"To complete her new team, your mom organized a break out from UPSEI. I mean she was controlling whole villain world, but let's be honest, most of them are bad jokes" he was talking as we reached another room. I'm aware, that classic villains would not match our Elite Force. I suppose finding the 'Elite Terror's Force' made sense "Mort wasn't more useful than most of them, but he was a great Trojan horse" he sat at the coach, but I was still standing. Earlier we thought mom sent Mort there just to lure us out from Mighty Med while the attack. Turns out he had another purpose "Mort smuggled the messenger, found out where bionic prisoners were kept, and then he reported it to Mrs. Terror. She was perfect, when the backup from bionic island arrived, it was already too late" he smiled very proud of his mentor.

"Tim, we already know it" I reminded him, meantime trying to look through the curtained window. If I could find out where I was, maybe I would be able to tell that to Dani somehow later.

"You've asked about my powers, right? So, one of prisoners was Dr Gao" a mad scientist, I've heard about him too "He created amazing thing called liquid bionic. He had to visit another galaxy to get the necessary ingredients, but your bionic friends destroyed all of his liquid. Well, expect one little syringe" he smiled. It had to happen on Davenportia, Mr's Davenport space colony. I had no idea that Victor Kryne and Dr Gao needed some ingredients from there. But thinking about that, it made sense, they took a lot of trouble to get there.

"So, you decided to become a experimental rabbit for that last sample?" I asked not very suprised.

"Exactly. And viola, here I am" he smiled. I wanted to ask him why he wasn't in the field ever before, but then I heard a voice behind my back.

"I'm glad you two have a nice chat" my mom spoke and I turned back. She went through the door with a friendly smile. She was wearing typical business outfit, like she would be back from an important meeting. I suspected she was still controlling the company, but I thought after she fell underground, she wasn't showing up personally anywhere. However, more than by her outfit, I was surprised by her smile. I haven't seen her smile since... forever. I could see it was fake. Could it be caused by my 'problem'?

"Mrs Terror" Tim smiled very happy to see her, taking his legs off the couch "How was your meeting?" he asked.

"Excellent. I got everything we needed" she responded.

"What have you done?" I asked, but she only smiled to me again.

"Do not worry sweetheart, soon it all will be over" she assured me. Typical. She was consumed by her evil schemes again, while it was the only moment in my life when I really needed her attention.

"What have you done?" I replied the question. She got closer to me.

"When your sister told me what happened, I thought she was lying" she changed a topic "But when I saw your scars... I couldn't believe that" her fake smile disappeared, replaced by very real worry. But the way her voice sounded... I could see what it was representing and I hated that.

"You are disappointed by me" I noticed. Even after everything she've done, it was still hurting me.

"No no honey, of course I'm not" she said putting her hands on my shoulders "It's not your fault, it's mine. I should never leave you out of my side" she sounded honestly sorry. It wasn't right. It all wasn't right, first Dee, now she... I couldn't fully forgive my sister, not when physical and mental scars will always remain in me. How could I forgive the person which started it all and hurt me much more? But on the other hand, it could be her only chance to see her wrongs and give up evil. I've decided.

"Mom, it's ok. Let's fix it, just take those off..." I raised the hands with the handcuffs "...and come with me. It all can be stopped now" I was trying to convince her, but she just smiled sadly.

"My actions weren't wrong Oliver" here we go again "I will take over this planet very soon and it's out of discussion. I just regret I didn't take you two with me so I could keep you safe in the meantime"

"That's it mom" I stepped back from her and totally lost my temper "I always loved and respected you. But today? You made me do it!" I shook my sleeve, revealing my scars one again "You managed to achieve the exact opposite of what you were aiming for. And still, you are too proud to admit you were wrong! You don't exist for me anymore!" I exclaimed totally surprising her. In opposite to my sister, I was never raising a voice at her and now, I basically told that I hate her. To my surprise, in the meantime Tim pulled out the phone and started to write something on it, giving us a sign, that he didn't want to be part of it.

"I am really sorry you feel this way, but I was ready for it since I started planning the wedding" she reminded about the second worst day of my life "And honey, you and your sister just proved me right. You can't take care of yourself without me looking out for you" she said and I seriously started questioning her sanity.

"You are such a hypocrite! Those were your actions which caused..." I tried to argue, but she just rose her hand giving me a sign, that she is not going to continue this conversation. It was weird, but despite all of my anger, I was still unable to object her.

"Timothy" she turned to the teen. He immediately put down nie phone and got up "We are reaching the last part of my plan, but first there's one thing you need to do for me" she announced as he smiled.

"Finally!" he exclaimed and mom looked at him "I mean, I won't fail you" he corrected.

"Without Tank and my daughter, my strike team is running out of members. After almost two years of training, I would like you to lead them. I mean let Sebastian think he's leading, but lead them" she ordered. He nodded excited.

"What would you like me to do?" he asked, but mom turned to me.

"Like I said, leaving you and Danica out of my radar was a mistake. Mistake which I'm going to fix right now" she explained and I understood.

"Stay away from her" I threatened, but Tim didn't seemed to bother. After our conversation I knew he was a dangerous psycho and I didn't want him anywhere near of my sister.

"Timothy, I need you to bring my daughter home. Unharmed of course. I need both of my children safe here, while the last part of my plan will begin" she announced.

"I'm on my way" mom nodded giving him a sign that he can go and so he did.

"Be careful" she added when he was leaving.

"Mom stop, you can't sent this psychopath after Dani!" I explained when Tim was out of hearing range. She smiled.

"Don't worry Oliver, she will not be hurt. Unlike you and Danica, Timothy always follows my instructions" she assured me. I faked a laugh but she ignored it "Let's talk about something more important. Your problem"

"No. We are not going to have this conversation. You made your point completely clear, you think everything you've done was a right thing, so we're done mom" I said sitting at the couch.

"Danica did exactly the same and yet, you forgave her" she pointed.

"At least she admitted it was a mistake and now she's doing everything to fix it. And how can you know if I forgave her?" I didn't even knew it myself.

"Would you be so worried about her if you didn't?" she sat next to me. I bit my lip "Let's get rid of it" she decided, and waving her hand, she opened my handcuffs. I looked at her suprised "Don't look at me like that. Your ice powers cannot harm me and about your super strength, even if you are very angry, I know my son would never raise a hand at his mother"

"You are right" I agreed, I would never get on hitting her. She knew I will not be able to escape, with her power she could easy stop me, but... She probably didn't know about twin thelepaty. I could get help, I just had to find out where I was. I slowly got up and moved to the window. Mom stretched, clearly afraid if I won't try to escape, but when I just opened the blinds, she calmed down. I glared suprised by the view.

"The darkest is under the lantern, am I right Oliver?" Mom smiled clearly proud of herself. I could see the Centrum City's streets under me. The view of the national bank on the other side of the street confirmed where I was.

"Centrum City?" I couldn't believe it "I expected us to be on the second part of country and we were five kilometers from Elite Force's penthouse" I was keeping my mom busy by the conversation and I spoke in my mind:

_"Dee, can you hear me?"_

**Dani POV**

"Liv, you can't leave us on ice right now" I argued with my best friend by the phone. Beside Bree, our all team came back to the mission command. We didn't want to leave her, but there's nothing we can do for her right now, but for Ollie we could. Besides, her condition was stable, she will be back to full functionality and she had Jaden keeping her company. Oliver needed us more in this moment.

"_I'm not leaving you guys, just please, understand that New League's resorces aren't so big as the old one's" _she was explaining.

"Then spare more people to looking for my brother" I demanded.

"_Most of them is taking down Mr. Terror's facilities thanks to date you gave me. If we will be lucky, Oliver will be holding in one of them" _she explained.

"Liv, I there are just abondan warehouses or money launderings. I told you Ollie is in some penthouse" she sighed.

"_Dani, what do you exactly expect from me? We can't check every rich looking building in the world and let me remind you, Mr Terror was able to stay hide from the old League for years" _she reminded me.

"Just do whatever you can. You owe it to me" I said hostile and hanged out. Next I moved to the elevator and commanded MISS to send me underground. I shouldn't be so hard for Liv, I know she was doing everything in her power to help. Ollie was her friend too after all. But still, I couldn't help myself to blame her, but not for sending me on this mission. It was my choice, as an adult person I could say no. But she PROMISED me she will take care of my loved ones when I will be off the radar. How did it turn out? The team split up, my boyfriend was looking for me hanging out with God knows who and my brother could kill himself! I know she couldn't exactly be keeping eye on him 24/7 but c'mon, when someone is cutting himself, he is giving a signs. She was assuring me everything is fine with everyone, but now I see she wasn't even talking with Ollie. If she did, she would definitely noticed that something was on. She doesn't know yet about him, it's not the best time to tell her and I didn't want to do this without Oliver's permission. But I really wished she would find out and feel the same pain which I do.

I finally reached Mission Command and left an elevator. Kaz, Skylar, Chase and Calla were standing around the table, fiercely discussing about something. Skylar noticed me first.

"Any news?" she asked with a hope in her voice, but I was sure she could read it from my expression.

"League is still looking" I sighed resigned and looked at Calla and Chase.

"Any luck here or in bionic island?" I asked them, although I already knew the answer. If they found something, Skylar wouldn't ask me. I don't know why I asked then; Maybe I needed a reminder how much I messed up?

"We are checking the cites footages, but there nothing" Chase explained. I was surprised nobody was yelling at me for causing this situation. Honestly, I really hoped somebody would, I needed someone to punish me, but nobody did.

"We are wasting time, while his psychotic mom might be brainwashing him" Kaz noticed, then looked at me compassionately. I was hoping she won't do something like that. Mom was going to do it to me, but it was a punishment: First for infiltrating her base, than for my "lie". She would probably never hurt her beloved son like that, but on the other hand... When she was taking him away, I saw it on her face. The insanity. Perhaps she will tell herself that the taking control over Oliver's mind is the only way to keep him safe?

I've noticed earlier that she changed after touchig the Arcturion. Before that she was a villain, but villain with a code. She was trying to avoid of human casualties when it was possible, her only goal was to protect us. But while last months which I've spent with her had learned me how much she've changed. She became ruthless, which great example was yesterday's fight. My mother was never a good person, but when the Arcturion filled her with it's power, he might've change something more than her body. I think it affected her brain as well. I'm not sure how, but after nine months I've spend with her I can tell for sure, that after she died, the person Horace resurrected wasn't 100% my mom.

I've noticed that the others were talking when I was drawing in my thoughts, but they were just trying to stay positive, nobody said anything clever.

_"Dee, can you hear me?_" Suddenly I heard a familiar voice in me head, which almost made me jump.

"_Ollie? Are you ok?" _I asked him quickly, afraid we can lose our connection again.

_"I'm fine, but mom went completely insane. She sent some teen named Tim after you" _he warned me. Tim? I've never seen that guy leaving the base before.

"_Little Timmy? Don't worry about him, he just talks a lot" _I assured him "_Is mom with him? Are you safe?" _I was asking.

"Dani, are you ok?" Calla probably noticed I'm not paying attention to the conversation.

"Ollie just contacted, shh" I gave her a sign to be quiet. Everyone looked at me with relief, but they hadn't said anything.

"_Mom is talking with me right now, I'll try to keep her occupied. But Tim isn't alone, she sent the whole team_ _after you_" he warned me.

"_I will be ok, the others are with me. Do you know where you are?" _I asked with a hope.

"_I'm here, in Centrum City. The apartment in front of National Bank_" wow, that was only 5 kilometers from us. "_Are everyone alright? Mom was pretty hard for them yesterday"_ I could sense how much worry he was.

"_Everyone are ok" _I assured him. Well, Bree isn't exactly ok, but she will be and he don't need to worry right now "_We're comming for you. Just hold on in there"_

"Guys, he is in this big penthouse in front of National Bank" I announced.

"Here?" Calla looked at me skeptically.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go after him" Kaz turned to us.

"How could he contact you?" Chase also didn't look convinced.

"Probably mom let him use his power, so he would feel more comfortable. She is aware his powers can't harm her and she doesn't know about our telepathy" I explained. A couple looked at each other and I fast added: "We don't have time, Ollie says mom sent her team after me"

"Then let's go before they will get here" Kaz suggested, but Chase stopped him.

"Wait a second, Sebastian, Lexi, Gao and Mort are heading here?" he asked me.

"Gao isn't type of field guy, but she sent a guy you haven't met before, Tim" I claimed.

"Tim who?" Skylar turned to me.

"So, with mom's obsession about controlling and protecting her children, after Ollie and I refused to join her, she took this kid in and focused it all on him" I explained.

"And I thought she can't turn out weirder. No offense" Kaz added quickly.

"It's just a kid?" Calla wanted to make sure. I smiled a little.

"Not exactly. He is 17 now and has bionic. Gao made him his test rabbit. But he never left the base before"

"Do you know all of his powers?" Chase continued and I nodded.

"He told me everything, this guy loves the sound of his voice" I confirmed "Geo-loop, super strength and telekinesis. Just..."

"Just what?"

"His telekinesis is nothing like yours. It's extremely powerful, he can even use it as invisible shield, I've been never able to break through it" I said and when Kaz he looked at me questioningly added "We were training together few times. Timmy can move extremely heavy objects like they're nothing, he even claimed being able use telecinesis to completely crush human body, but I wasn't willing on demonstration. I think he was making up"

"You think?" Skylar sounded not sure.

"Yeah, he was telling me a story how he killed his stepfather multiple times, like it was something amazing. I'm sure he was making up. I think that with telecinesis he was making up too. Kid is just desperate to attention and unfortunately, my mother was the only person in his life which give it to him" I explained.

"Are we going or not?" Kaz asked inpatient.

"I don't think we should right now" Chase responded.

"What?!" Kaz, Skylar and I yelled, but Calla didn't look suprised.

"We no match Mr Terror and her team, especially without Bree. But now we know they will come here, so we can set a trap, capture them and then take down Mr Terror when she will be alone" bionic genius have told us his plan.

"Do you want to use her as a bait?" Kaz didn't sound like a fan of the idea.

"It's a good plan, let's do it" I agreed despite his hesitation. I knew Ollie was fine and Chase's plan sounded logical. Besides, I wanted to punch someone so bad. If I can't harm my mom, her minions are good as well.

"I think we should go after Oliver while Bridget team is out of her base" Skylar disagreed. Calla looked at her.

"Defeating her is not going to be fast or easy. It's very close, what do you think is going to happen when they will come back in the middle of the fight?" she was right. We would be without a chance. Skylar looked like she would like to argue, but Chase interrupted her.

"Who says we should set a trap?" he asked and rose his hand, just like Calla and I. Kaz and Skylar were in the minority.

"It's going to be ok" I assured my boyfriend, seeing worry at his face. He faked a smile.

"I hope so"

**Tim POV**

I was incredibly excited all the way. My first mission for Mrs Terror! After two years of studying and training, I will finally get a chance to prove myself. When we were taking the elevator, I've almost geo-looped to their door, but I had to stick with the plan.

"_We are heading the target" _I turned to Mrs Terror telepathically. Actually, it wasn't me, I didn't have telepathy, she did. My boss had an ability to connect with any person she wanted and talk with him or her. It was our little secret for now, no one else needed to know.

"_Keep me updated" _she commanded.

We silently left the elevator and stopped in save distance from the door so their AI couldn't detect us. Sebastian gave us a sign and we split on the sides; Mort and I on the left, he and Lexi on the right. The best idea for kidnapping sweet little Dani would be geo-leaping inside but we couldn't do it. Just like our base, UPSEI, bionic island or any other facility which had to deal with superpowers had signal disruptors, which were making teleportation inside impossible. But it's more like the shield surrounding the building, when you're already inside, teleportation is not a problem.

"Two thermal signatures, fitting to Arcturion's radiation. One of them is our target" Sebastian announced silently. I smiled. For a guy with bionic super intelligence, he was damn naive.

"_Mrs Terror, it's a trap. Just like you've predicted_" I submitted. Poor Oliver didn't knew his mother could hear him talking to sister in their minds. We knew that they knew we were comming. It's so good!

"_Excellent, come into it. Grab my daughter if you can, it have to look convincing, but don't forget why you're really there" _she reminded me. I was so happy my mentor gave me such responsible task. The others didn't knew true purpose of this action. Well, one of them is not going back, so it's logical.

"_I won't fail you" _I promised, when Sebastian pointed at me and at the door. I smiled and moved forward. Before anyone could detect us, I used my telekinesis to pull the door out of the hinges. Time to start the game.


	5. Chapter 5: There's only one mother

**Ok folks, I'm back! Sorry for a little break, I have two more chapters already done, but I just don't know if someone is even reading this. So if you are, the shortest comment would be really appreciated. **

**And now something I ignored last time. Timmy, as you are new, it's your turn.**

**Tim: Here we go. SzymonS doesn't own the Power of Seven, or any of Disney shows. Original fanfic belongs to Kihonne, he only owns this story. It's not profitable, bla bla bla. Is it fine?**

**Dani POV**

I was nervously looking at Kaz and the hallway for a change. Or maybe window? What if they will jump through the window? No, after Roman and Riker it's extra secured.

"Hey, relax" Kaz had to notice how much nervous I was and put his health hand at my shoulder "I'm with you, remember?"

"Yes and you shouldn't be" I looked at his the right arm, which was bandaged by a shawl. That wasn't broken, but he shouldn't be moving it. And now he was putting himself in the first line of front?

"There's no way I will let my girlfriend play a bait alone" he turned to me. I wanted to argue him, but how could I?

"You know you are the best, right?" I asked and he smirked.

"I'm aware, but it's nice to hear it every now and then" his smile faded "Dee, are you sure about the second part of the plan?" Of course he is going to worry. I came up with a risky idea to put down my mom, because I'm pretty sure when we came after Ollie, we will have to face her. It wasn't a good plan, the others wasn't approving it, but it's not like anyone else came up with something better.

"She can easily beat our team, you and I can't even hurt her by our powers. It's the only way" I assured him. My boyfriend didn't look convinced.

"If something goes wrong, you can kill her. Dee, if it won't work, she is definitely going to kill you!" he raised his voice unwillingly. He was right, when I do what I intend to do, my mother will be furious. Earlier I wouldn't be worry about her hurting me, but after what I saw yesterday? Arcturion's power have messed in her head, she is not the same person anymore. But what choice do we have? We can't beat her and asking her to give up doesn't work. Which I tried, multiple times.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" I changed the topic. I brushed bunch of blond hair back from my face nervously. God, I have to get rid of this colour.

"Maybe they won't..." he was interrupted by a loud rumble from the hallway "Nevermind"

We both stand up to face four people we were expecting. Sebastian, Lexi, Tim and Mort went into the living room, pretty smug. Tim smirked.

"There she is. Get her boys!" he exclaimed and Lexi sent him a glare "I mean guys, people... Just grab her" Kaz stood between me and the intruders when they moved in our direction, but suddenly hidden hiperlift's door showed up beside them, revealing Chase, Calla and Skylar in the elevator. Everyone jumped out outside, cutting off our enemies the escape route. Everyone seemed relief, sitting inside the elevator all the time couldn't be very comfortable.

"It's a trap!" Mort exclaimed and he took a fighting position. But Tim didn't look to be concerned.

"It's a trap, it's a trap!" he laughed "Who are you, Admiral Ackbar?" that's why this kid was annoying my so much. Everything was just a fun for him, if his beloved 'Mrs Terror' wasn't around.

"Give up willingly, we're outnumbering" Chase warned and Sebastian smirked.

"Are you going to hide behind your girlfriend?" he mocked. Chase generated a laser bo and so did Sebastian.

"Hello Shorty" Lexi said cold and made a step in my direction. I really wanted to punch her way more harder than she wanted to hit me. This jealous crazy blown up my cover. I prepared myself to electrocuting her, but Tim grabbed her shoulder.

"She is mine, Mrs. Terror's order" he said. She didn't have a time to argue, because Skylar just used her super speed to ram at her. Meanwhile I've noticed Mort on the ceiling - when did he get there was beyond me - but Kaz sent a wave of fire at him. Lizard-man let go and landed behind us. Kaz turned back and started chasing him. I wanted to help him, Mort was very flexible and Kaz could only use his weaker arm, but I had my own opponent in front of me.

"As in old times DeeDee" he smirked, referring to the time when I was helping him with training.

"It looks like that, Timmy" I answered.

"You know how much I hate Timmy" he said childish.

"Yes, and you know how much I hate DeeDee" I shrugged.

"DeeDee" he murmured.

"Timmy" I added before I send an energy ball at him. He did his favorite trick and disappeared, showing up right behind my back. Fortunately, I was expecting that, he wasn't the only person learning from our trainings. I electrified my body, so when he tried to grab and immobilize me by his super strength, electricity has passed through his arms. He jumped off, landing at the floor, but unfortunately, before I could catch him, he geo-leaped again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I've noticed Chase fighting Sebastian. Kryne's triple blade was giving him a little advantage, but Calla was equaling the chances by sending blasts from her plasma glove at him. It was difficult for her, because they were still moving, so she was afraid of hitting her husband, but a few times Sebastian had to block her shots by his bo. I couldn't exactly see the fight between Skylar and Lexi, it was looking like two blurres were racing around our house.

Kaz and Mort moved to the kitchen. Minion was able to immobilize my boyfriend's health hand at the wall by his lizard saliva. I wanted to help him, but he was on it. Kaz's hand started to shine and he melted down the substance by the fire. Next he throw a fire bowl at the opponent, but Mort easly avoided it, by jumping and grabbing the wall. The lizard was always very hard to hit, but while Kaz was using his less trained left hand, it seemed impossible. I generated the energy ball to help him, but Tim showed up on my way.

"That was good one DeeDee" he commended and used telekinesis, to move a chair. When he sent an object in my direction, I used a ball to break the furniture into pieces. I covered my face to protect myself from the pieces and saw some others doing the same.

"How many times I have to tell you, it's just one Dee!" I said sending another energy blast in him. When it reached him, the boy used geo-leap to move a meter to the front, making an impression, like a ball to penetrate through him. "And were not so close" I reminded him.

"You're hurting me. I thought we were friends" he said smirking. Honestly, I liked him when I was in mom's place. I mean guy never stopped talking, it was iritating like hell, but I don't think he was truly evil. It's just something that he was telling himself and I honestly hoped it would grow out of it, before my mother would make him do something seriously bad. It was a story disturbing about his forbidden romance, but I think he was making up. At least the part about killed stepfather.

"Then as a friend, I recommend you to stay down" I warned him, but he just keep smiling. I created another ball and throw it. This time he didn't geo-leaped, he just stretched out his hand and by his telekinesis made the ball stop a few steps in front of him. Then I saw girls fighting behind him. Skylar pushed Lexi through the wall, but when it seemed like she wants to make a the final blow, bionic girl grabbed a lamp from bedside table. It wasn't the most effective weapon, but I forgot about one of her powers. Lexi quickly changed the object in some sort of metal and when the alien got close, she hit her in the head. Skylar fell down, with one hand grabbing the head and the other one protecting herself from another punch.

"Lexi!" I shouted hoping it would draw her attention for a while, so my friend could escape. I didn't have a time to see if it did, because Tim used his telecinesis to throw my own energy ball at me. It would not make me a serious harm, just like with mom, but I was sure it will hurt like hell, so I ducked to avoid the hit. To my surprise, it was heading in Sebastian's back. The boy was too absorbed by fighting Chase to avoid it. I heared Lexi screaming his name, but it was impossible for him to react in time. Lucky for this guy, for Lexi it was. She she didn't manage to push him out of the way, but she was able to get between him and the ball, taking a hit. Bionic girl landed at the ground unconscious.

"Woopsy" Tim he didn't look truly concerned.

In the other side of the room, Mort pressed Kaz to the wall. By one hand lizard man was able to immobilize his health arm and the second one he was hitting him at the face.

"Kaz!" I moved to help him, but when I moved, the invisible force brought me down to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere DeeDee" I heard Tim's voice behind me. I landed on my stomach and couldn't move, but I've seen clearly Kaz and Mort.

"What are you going to do now, fire boy?" Mort mocked and hit him again.

"Stop!" my cries were futile. But suddenly, Kaz as if he had come to his senses, literally breathed fire into a lizard-man's head. Mort yelled and grabbed his face in pain.

"You are going with me" I turned back to see Tim getting close. He was pointing his hand on me, so I couldn't make any move.

"I don't think so" Skylar showed up behind young villain and when he turned back, she kicked him in the stomach. The boy staggered back, grabbing the windowsill to not fall. I was free so I got up, surrounding him. He looked around. Mort was still holding his face and screaming, Sebastian was fighting harder then before, shooting lasers from his eyes and throwing red energy balls. Despite that he was still out of match against Chase, Calla and Kaz.

"Looks like it's time to go" Tim shrugged with a carefree smile and geo leaped. A moment later he showed up beside the lizard, grabbed his shoulder and they both dispersed.

"Skylar!" I pointed at Lexi and alien girl run to bionic villain without hesitation, so nobody could geo-leap and grab her. Tim just left the penthouse, so thanks for our disruptors he couldn't teleport back here, but Sebastian was still inside.

"Come back Tim!" Sebastian exclaimed but it was pointless, he and Mort were long gone.

"You know, now it would be very good time to give up" Calla announced, when four of us surrounded him, while Skylar was putting handcuffs on Lexi.

"Screw you. It's not over" he threatened and as expected, disappeared.

"That wasn't so bad, right?" I turned to the others.

**Bridget** **POV**

Do you have any idea how hard is being a supervillain and a mother? Unexpectedly hard. You put too much attention to your children? A new player appears and tries to take your place as the ruler of the villains' world. You are focusing more on to acquire a cosmic rock which gives the absolute power? It turns out you accidentally gave an order to kill your son. You are doing your best so your daughter could understand your good intentions and join you? She betrays you and exposes all your secret schemes. But I can't be just a mother or just a villain. Mother which can't do anything to protect her children from all danger in the world don't deserve to be one. And the villain? Why would I want conquer the world if I had nothing to fight for?

So since I eliminated Argento, I was both. I knew that was making me moving away from my children, but it was all for them. Overcontroling was my way to deal with it. I could handle everything, even if Oliver and Danica would hate me in the end, I was ready for it. As long I can keep them safe, nothing else matters.

But I failed. When my daughter told me what happened to her brother, I didn't belived her. It was so ridiculous, I thought she was making up. I went mad and I couldn't noticed how much she was suffering. But ultimately, I saw on my own eyes. I couldn't reject the truth anymore. My son was cutting himself, because I wasn't by his side to keep him save. So I did the first thing I could think of: I grabbed him and took with my, so I could make sure he will never be hurt again.

At the beginning, I thought we should talk. After all this time, I missed my son and I knew he missed me too. But he didn't want to. I could see that, despite he was doing his best to hide it: he was terrified of me. So I let him sleep till the next morning and decided to move on with my plan.

Timothy could finally use the time I invested in him. He was good kid. Intelligent, resourceful, brave, loyal and the most important; full of potential. When my children rejected me, I had no illusion they would ever join me. Not after that superhero phase. It wasn't my endgame anyway, I just wanted to keep them safe. But Timothy was great child and he was appreciating everything I was doing. So I decided prepare him to become my second in command after I will take the world. Maybe one day he could even replace me. And to be honest, when I was around him, it made me miss my children less. When my daughter returned I was going to give it all to her, but now I don't think she would accept this.

Back to the topic, I decided to send Timothy at his first mission. He was the only person in my team I could trust. Sebastian was clearly going to take me down at the first opportunity, Lexi was following him like a blind poppy, Mort was working for me because he was afraid to leave and Gao cared only about himself. When I decided to start the last part of my plan, Timothy was the only one who knew it.

"Are you going to stare at me by all day?" Oliver asked irritated, pulling me out of my thoughts. I smiled to him.

"If I have to. I'm not going anywhere until you speak to me" I announced. I knew my son didn't mean what he said earlier. Oliver was very sensitive and though he usually wasn't losing his temper, if he did, it was extremely serious.

"There's no need, I wouldn't want to waste your valuable time. Shouldn't you be planning killing my friends?" he asked cold and I sighed.

"Oliver, I'm sorry I left you, but remember that I gave you two a choice" I reminded him.

"It was not a choice. You had a choice and choose power above us. The worst thing is, that you can't see your mistake even when you are literally looking at it" he showed me that awful scars once again.

"I haven't done it to you Oliver. I would do anything to help, but you can't throw a responsibility for this on me" I claimed.

"Then go and conquer the world like you always wanted. But do me a favor and stop telling everyone it's for us" he demanded. I was still smiling friendly, playing nice but it was all an act. I knew I was the one who started this all, but it was already too late to give up. I could just start crying, apologies him and deep down it was all I wanted, but it would only make things harder for both of us. I had to be strong for him right now. If my son is going to hate me, I think it will be better this way. I will remain a evil villain in his mind, so it could be easier for him. I didn't plan to leave anyone from the Elite Force alive, but now I think I will. This annoying kid Kaz (Danica should be pleased) and Oliver's alien girlfriend will not be harm, not too hard anyway. They could really threat my plan, but I couldn't take them away from my son. Not after everything he have been through.

"_Mrs. Terror, we are back_" I heard in my head. Finally.

"Put those on back please" I turned to my son and pointed at the handcuffs.

"Seriously?" he looked at me indignant. I sent him a look and after long sigh he he fulfilled my request.

"Wait here honey, I will be right back" I promised and moved to the front door. My team couldn't geo leap inside thanks to our disruptors, so they had do be outside. I opened the door and saw three members of my team in the hall between doors to other apartments. Unfortunately, Sebastian was with them instead of Lexi. Mentioned bionic boy was pushing Timothy to the wall with an angry look at his face. Apparently plan wasn't exactly like I assumed. Mort was standing behind them, holding himself by a red cheek.

_"You were supposed to get rid of Sebastian, not Lexi_" I scolded the boy telepathically. He looked at me terrified.

"I'm sorry Mrs Terror, I messed up" he answered me aloud.

"Like hell you did" Sebastian yelled him, pushing the boy to the wall harder "He knocked down Lexi and then grabbed Mort and left me behind" he complained.

"I hit Lexi in the heat of battle and I had to safe Mort when I still could" Timothy was trying to explain.

_"She got in my way, when I was aiming in Sebastian_" he added telepathic. I sighed. Nevermind, I can get rid of Sebastian after we realize the plan. As for Lexi, it's a shame to lose bionic girl, but I still have some good villains who can replace her.

"Let him go Sebastian" I commanded calmly, meantime sending to younger boy we-will-speak-about-this-later look. The self-appointed leader of my team didn't react "Sebastian, will you follow my order or shall I help you?" I threatened and bionic boy reluctantly let go of my intern. Timothy blinked to him happy.

"We're very sorry Mr Terror" Mort spoke for the first time since their arrival. I paid my attention on the lizard-man. I was glad the Elite Force got Lexi, not him. I would never tell that loud, but Mort was a valuable. He was one of my first minions plus unlike the rest of my team, he was actually afraid of my. And as we know, fear was the best guarantee of loyalty "We will figure something out, just give us a little more time" he asked very afraid of his life. I had to hold off a smile. After two years of working for me, he still thought he would be kill if I will be disappointed by him.

"Don't bother. Will you be alright?" I asked in a neutral tone "I have another job for you guys and you need to be recover" I added, so he would't think that I cared about his well-being.

"I'm ok Mr. Terror" he assured me and I smirked.

"Great. Go to Dr. Gao and tell him to start. One of you will join him to send a signal from KVLY Mast. The other two will break into the Davenport Industries object and introduce a virus to the system. Gao is going to instruct you" I commanded and pointed on Timothy and Sebastian "You two are going to separate" the last thing I needed was them to mess everything up because of mutual reluctance.

"Double teams? Without it we are out of numbers against the Elite Force, how the hell could we..."

"They're not going to stop you, because they will be attacking this place" I explained to Sebastian. That's why I didn't like him, he was always undermines my orders, although I was always right "I will hold them off, but you need to hurry. When you finish their powers will disappear and we can finally get rid of them and other superheroes" I explained to everyone.

"How can you know they will come?" I swear If I didn't need this boy right now, I would throw him out the window.

"Because I made sure they will. Now go" I ordered and he unwillingly moved.

"It's a great plan"

"It truly is" Mort and Timothy were trying to calm me down when they saw how much Sebastian pissed me off. I sent them a look and they both moved to Dr. Gao's lab as well.

"Oliver, you can come out now" I turned to my son aware he left alone couldn't help himself but eavesdropping. Boy came out from behind the wall, giving me a furious look.

"After all this assurance that you just want to keep me safe, you are only use me as a discreation" he accused me and I did not see sense in denial.

"I let you send a message, so they would come to me. I know you can contact with Danica. When I made you put on the cuffs again, you told them to hurry didn't you?" I smirked, when he realized that.

"You can't take anyone's powers" he claimed.

"My people and I are gonna keep our powers. It's temporary solution, but shall be enough. First we will come to your not so secret Mighty Med 2.0, next bionic island and in the end we will attack some big city to lure the Legue of heroes out. Even without powers, this sentimental fools will be ready to save innocent"

"I'm one of that fools mom" he reminded me angry "You are going to attack defenseless city full of civilians?"

"Well, that wouldn't be necessary if you would tell me where the League headquarter is located" I proposed, but I knew he is not going to do that.

"How could I ever hope you were able to change?" he turned back and headed to the living room. I followed him.

"Oliver..." I started but he didn't let me say anything.

"Do you know I belived in you? Dani didn't. She wanted to hunt you down and send to jail, but I convinced her not to" he sat at the couch, not looking in my direction.

"But she did it anyway" I murmured "Sweetheart, I will not hurt your friends. Just give me names" I proposed. It was risky, but I needed to do something for him. I couldn't let him broke down again.

"Mom, half of league members are my friends, I would take a bullet for my whole team. I will not decide who you should kill and who spare" he decided and I sighed.

"Fine, but remember, I gave you a chance" I warned but he looked at the wall and didn't say anything more.

**Dani POV**

I was so damn nervous. Kaz was right, this plan was awful, but it was everything we had. After mom's team escaped, we geo-leaped Lexi to UPSEI so they could take care of her and immediately moved to the place Ollie pointed for us. In addition, the fact that a moment after the disappearance of villains, Ollie sent me a message saying: "_Hurry_". Since that I couldn't sense him anymore. I just hoped we didn't arrive too late.

There was only one building matching Ollie's discription. Exclusive apartment, the highest in the city right after ours. Just like mom likes. Chase did a quick research. Turns out every flat had permanent owners recently, but one. Two weeks ago whole top floor was leased by someone named 'Smith'. I know mom wanted to stay our of radar, but seriously? Name Smith is just screaming: 'Hey, I'm so ordinary that it's suspicious!'

My hands were shaking when we were waiting for the elevator. They're always already on the bottom floor, why just today it had to be so dramatic slowly?

"Hey, you can do it" Kaz assured me holding my hand. It would be cute if he didn't claim a plan sucks a few minutes ago. Before I could say anything, the elevator has finally arrived. Inside was a man in suit with a short brown beard. He looked at us suprised; yeah, five local bionic heroes in mission outfits taking an elevator in your place must be a surprising view.

"Hi" I smiled and send him a wave.

"Fuck my life" he answered resigned. Before I could understand what did he meant, a man uncovered the weapon behind the jacket and reached for it. Bad for him, I was faster and send an energy ball into him. He flew back a few feet, hit the elevator's wall, and fell unconscious to the ground.

"Well, at least now we know it's a right place" Kaz smirked. After hitting this guy I felt better. It was like this unloaded the stress from me.

"Remember the plan. Calla, Skylar and I are taking Mr. Terror. Dani is looking for Oliver, Kaz is taking every her minion in range" Chase commanded, checking the pulse of mom's bodyguard. Next Calla put him she put on suppressing powers handcuffs. This guy probably didn't have any superpowers, otherwise he would use them instead of ordinary hun, but why would we risk?

"After everyone will be down, all you have to do is get me close enough to my mother. She is not afraid of my powers so she won't see me comming" I reminded the most important part of plan.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" Kaz asked again.

"Would I be here if I didn't?" I answered. Calla pressed the button directing the elevator to the top floor and she spoke:

"Be careful, we don't know how many people is inside or how powerful Bridget really is" Calla asked.

"I hope not more than we saw" Skylar added. The rest of ridiculously long ride was quiet. When the door finally opened, we carefully went out into the corridor. There were five doors, four on the sides and one in front of us. Chase he walked first, carefully looking around, probably doing a thermal scan. We followed him cautiously.

"The rooms on the sides are empty, but there are two signatures in a larger place in front of us" bionic boy explained.

"Probably Ollie and mom" he told me they were alone, but something was off. Where did Sebastian, Tim and Mort go, when they had escaped? To another base? Or were we just walking into the same trap as the one we set less than an hour ago? Anyway, we couldn't leave my brother with that psychopath. Not after everything he have been through recently.

Our leader first walked quietly to the door, then reached out to the lock and started opening this by his telecinesis. The rest of us was waiting tensely, hoping that my mother would not know. The lock made a barely audible click, signaling that it had opened. Chase gently pressed on the handle and the door moved without any complications.

When we went inside, we saw an empty room in front of us. There was probably a kitchen on the left and stairs to the second floor on the right. Most of walls were white, but one was lined with beautiful creamy brick. We were moving forward in the battle position, until we saw the passage behind the stairs.

It was a living room. My mother and brother were sitting on the large couch behind the table. She was smiling happy to see us, but Ollie wasn't as pleased as she. I looked at the handcuffs on his hands. That explains radio silence in my head. I've felt relieve when I saw he wasn't wounded. Earlier I would never expect mom to harm any of us, but after yesterday I don't know what to think about her anymore.

"Guys it's a trap, you have to go back!" He exclaimed trying to get up, but mom stopped him through a simple movement of the wrist. Ok, we were hoping she will not see us comming, but does it matter now? She is alone, so we can take her.

"You are not going anywhere" she smiled and got up. Next she used her telecinesis to move a little glass table away, leaving us a space to fight. We slowly started circling her, but she didn't seem to care.

"She wants to block everyone's powers, you have to stop her people!" my brother explained and I looked at the others.

"I will not let you" mom interrupted him, looking at us wildly "Did you already forget how it ended the last time?" she added.

"This time it will be different" I assured her, sending a glare. Mom looked at everyone.

"Even if you will beat me, my people are on their way to immobilize your superpowers. Give up know and I promise that because of my son, you all will be spared" she promised. That wasn't good. It means they found a way to protect themselves from whatever they were planning.

"I studied your schemes by a long time and I know you can't do anything temporary. Not without an Arcturion" Chase smirked "So even if you will suppress every superpower on the Earth, we still have a whole island of bionic heroes ready to keep villains in line until then" my mother didn't look concerned about his statement. Like she knew something we didn't. That's disgusting.

"Does it mean I'm free to kill all of you?" she asked and looked at my brother "I'm sorry honey. I'll do everything not to hurt your closest friends too much" she promised and took a fighting position. This was the second time in a day. She always liked to leave dirty work to others, but apparently she loved the power so much that she decided to stand on the front line more often.

While we were talking, my team was able to surround her completely. I was standing next to the couch where my brother was sitting and he stood up slowly. I grabbed his handcuffs and caused a little electric discharge. It wasn't powerful, because I was afraid that would hurt him in the process. Unfortunately, in this case it had to take time. But mom didn't seem to worry. She wasn't even looking at us and just measuring the opponents with her look. But it couldn't last forever.

Kaz attacked first. My boyfriend raised his left hand and directed a stream of fire toward her. As I expected, mom didn't even make a move, because fire wasn't a threat for her. However, as he was standing in front of her, it was making a perfect smokescreen. Chase standing around her left immediately moved forward, activated lazer bo and hit her. Sadly, she was able to see this despite the fire and just grabbed a blue wapon. That was impressive, I knew this thing could cut a man in half.

Mom swung to hit him, but at that moment Skylar ran up to her from the other side and kicked the villain in the knee. When it seemed that she would fall over, woman used her super strength and pulled to herself the bo she was holding and thus the whole boy. Then she flipped him over her shoulder, making our lesder fall into Skylar, which made them both land on the ground. Seeing that move Kaz stopped his attack not to burn one of our friends accidentally.

Now I could clearly see how much damage he made at her clothes. Well, here goes her super expensive suit. Clearly she didn't care. Contrary. Mom broke off her half-burned business suit, revealing the black combat outfit in which she was fighting with us yesterday.

"Wait a second" Calla turned to my mother aiming in the villain by her laser glove "Are you wearing this weird battle costume under the suit? All the time? On every long, boring business meeting?" clearly as a person who is also forced to wear similar clothes as the CEO, she could not understand it.

"I'm nothing but prepared" the villain smirked.

"Huh" Calla shrugged and opened fire. Mom was pushing the blasts away, but Kaz sending his distraction fire waves wasn't making this easier for her. Meantime I felt like Ollie's cuffs fall apart. Finally.

"Hey Mom!" my brother exclaimed making a large water tornado on his wrist. She didn't react, still pushing away everyone who came too close. Luckily, she wasn't able to gain an advantage. Chase and Skylar already got up, so there were too much enemies at once for her.

Meantime my brother's tornado got really big. Apparently, mom wasn't expecting him to attack her, but I knew he would. I could see it on his face, Ollie was extremely furious. That wasn't like him, but there will be time to worry about him later. Now all that matters is taking her down. She might be immune on our powers, but water is water. Beside, the shockwave itself should be strong enough to knock her down.

The water tornado was already a meter and half in diameter, I had to step back because the water was splashing in my face.

"Everybody move!" I called and our friends jumped from side to side, leaving my mother completely exposed. Ollie throw it at her, but the woman didn't waste time and teleported, before the attack could reach her. Luckily, our friends managed to move away enough to avoid getting hit. Ten water tornado it fell apart at the wall and all that water flooded the floor. Poor neighbors under us.

Mom used the fact that everyone was distracted and as soon as she appeared again, immediately started attacking. First, she lifted Calla over telekinesis and threw her at Skylar. Before it even had any effect, the villain threw energy balls at Kaz and Chase. They managed to avoid them, but they were in a losing position.

That was it. I was hoping they would be able to take her down, but I had no choice now. I have to stop her. I passed my twin and headed towards my mother.

"_What are you doing?" _he asked in my mind.

"_I got this" _I assured him standing against the villain.

"Did you?" mom smirked looking at me. She could hear us? That would explain how she certainly knew we would come. I should be expecting that, after she probably got every possible superpower from the rock, but still... It was our thing. She had no right. I made not large sphere of energy and I threw it into my mother. As I expected, she let it hit her, but it wasn't any when the ball reached the target.

"It is all your fault" I threw another ball at my enemy, raising my voice "You don't care about your children!" a ball again "All you want is power!" again "You are a hypocrite!" again "I hate you!" the last ball was big enough to make her do a step back, but it didn't do any real harm. I resisted on my knees exhausted, hoping, that my mother would buy it. And she did.

"Danica, my precious, naive child" she slowly approached me. I knew my brother wanted run to me, but I sent him a warning look. Luckily, we didn't need a telepathy to understand each other "Such an anger, you really are my girl" mom continued, still heading me. She was about 2 meters away. Come on, just a little bit more "But since then, you should already understand. Your powers won't hurt me, no matter how loud you will be screaming" I took a deep breath when she was finally close enough.

"But this can" I murmured and got up, pulling out the item hidden in the shoe. Before she could realize what I did, a short knife was stuck in her shoulder. Partly because she instinctively tried to protect herself, partly because I didn't want to kill her. Anyway, I stabbed her in the arm. The outfit could partially protect her from being hit, but she cried out and withdrew from surprise and a pain. Woman jumped away from me so violently that the knife was pulled out of her arm and it remained in my hand.

"Now!" I exclaimed and before my mother could recover, Skylar used her superspeed to get into her in a second and put a power-nullifying cuffs at her hands.

Everyone immediately gathered around us. The rest of the team knew the plan and despite they didn't like it, they weren't so shocked. But Ollie was. He was staring at the scene trying to figure out what just happened. My mother looked at me with a mixture of anger and surprise on her face.

"You did it Dee" Kaz sounded relief. As soon as he approached me, he hugged me with a healthy hand. My boyfriend was the most concerned about this plan. I do not know if he was more afraid that I will miss and mom will hurt me in anger or that I will miss and I will be the one who hurt her. Calla checked mom's wound and Chase was standing beside her for safety, while mother seemed to cooperate. Meantime Skylar reached Ollie and they both shared a hug too. I wondered how he felt with what just happened. My brother was obviously very angry at our mom, so I hoped he would understand that it was the only way to stop her. But before I could ask, I felt something weird.

Firstly I wasn't sure what was it; It's like something has changed in me, but I didn't know what exactly, but it definitely wasn't right. I could see at Kaz's face, that he felt this too. I turned back to the others: Ollie, Skalar and Calla were looking at each other confused. They must've felt it as well. I wasn't sure what that was, but I instinctively knew it was bad. Really bad. Only Chase seemed to be alright.

"Guys? What is happening?" Calla spoke first, looking around confused. Only now I've noticed mom was smiling.

"You have lost" she announced triumphantly, despite a wound at her shoulder.

"What have you done?" I dmanded.

"I did nothing, Danica. But I warned you, my people have nullified your powers" she began to step back and forth. As if to confirm her words, I tried to rise above the ground, but nothing happened.

"It doesn't matter, Chase still has his bionic, soon Bree will be health and we can call..." Kaz was talking, but Chase interrupted him.

"I think we have a problem" he spoke "I cannot access my data base" he informed and made a gesture to move the nearby chair. Nothing happened "Telecinesis isn't working as well"

"How is this possible?" Calla came to her husband "You told there's no way they could..." she paused as if she had just realized something "Crap. Our main servers, if they have put a virus on them..."

"Every chip we've ever updated had stopped working" her husband ended. No, it couldn't be happening...

"But you can fix it, right?" I asked with a hope in my voice. Calla nodded.

"Our firewall will handle this, just give it few days" she assured us and mum giggled.

"Oh, honey. You and your bionic friends will be a history by then" she smiled like a child who just won a game.

"No, stop it!" Ollie demanded, making a step ahead.

"It already happened sweetheart. But don't worry, my people have orders not to hurt you or your sister" She looked around "But I'll tell you what. Remove this" she raised her hands looking at the cuffs "And we can add all of you for the save list. How is that sound?" she was still smiling. I hated that. I hated the fact that after everything she have brought on us, she have won.

"You will call them off right now!" I ordered, but mom didn't seem to worry.

"It's already too late, even if I would want to. Soon my people will set me free, it's not like there's anyone who can stop them right now" she explained and leaned against the wall "But don't worry, I won't punish you for this" she looked at the red stain of blood at her suit "I know I pushed you to do it. But honestly, I am impressed"

"Are you?" Again? First she was impressed when I have infiltrated her organization and now when I stabbed her with a knife?

"You are sick" I whispered. She shook her head.

"No, I'm a good player. And you are the same"

"Ok, that's enough" Kaz said standing between me and her, but she continued.

"I was ready to sacrifice my own live when I touched an Arcturion. I took a risk and it payed off; now I'm the most powerful being in the universe. And you? You take the same risk when you went undercover without telling anyone"

"I'm nothing like you" I hissed. As much as I regret this right now, I did it all for a noble reason "All you ever cared was power" I added skipping my boyfriend.

"I want to make a world a better place and I will, by taking absolute control on it. You did exactly the same thing, you decided that taking me down will make a world a better place, didn't you?" I heard the others talking about how to get out of this mess, but I wasn't paying attention.

"It would be much better place without you" I said cold. I hated her then. Every last remaining feelings for the woman who I used to call a mother was gone now. For a moment her face have changed, but the mask indifference returned fast "You've hurted so many people in the process, including your own family" I added.

"And so did you" her voice become colder too. Could I hurt her feeling? No, that would mean she still has a heart "Oliver is the best example, right? He had to been through all of this because you decided that the ends justify the means, just like me"

"Shut up!" I heard Ollie behind my back "You have no right to talk about this" he made a few steps ahead and stood beside me.

"Dee, c'mon" Kaz firmly counted a hand on my shoulder, wanting to pull me away from her "She is not worth it" I wasn't even listening to him. All I heard were her words, repeating in my mind, over and over. My psychotic mother claimed I was the same as her? She was the reason of all of this! She started the whole nightmare. Although part of me agreed with her, I silenced that part. At least I could see my wrongs. The first thing she did after finding out about Ollie's issue, was using him as a bait. Which mother does that? Now I knew she would never change. But despite the fact she is completely alone now, everyone hate her, in her twisted mind she had won. And now the minions are going to save her, so the reign of Mr Terror could start for real. I couldn't let that happen. Not after everything she have done to us.

"Dee please" I heard my boyfriend's voice once again. He wanted to calm me down, but it was already too late. I realized the knife was still in my hand. Good. I looked at Kaz and I put a hand on my shoulder soothingly. He grabbed it and smiled slightly. But then I pushed him away so hard, that he he fell on the ground. I couldn't let anyone stop me. Anyone else could. The others were so caught up in conversation that they didn't even notice my unpleasant conversation with the villain. Good for me. Before any of them could react, I took a few steps forward and directed the blade towards the throat of my surprised mother.


	6. Chapter 6: The World Upside Down

**Hey guys, what's up? I would apologize for such a long absence, but I didn't get any review since chapter 1, so I'm sure you understand. So, who should do it? Jaden, why not.**

**Jaden: SzymonS doesn't own Lab Rats Elite Force, The Power of Seven or any of characters from both shows. He only owns this story and Timmy.**

**Dani POV:**

I'm not sure what exactly was I thinking. Sure, mom was provoking me since very long time, but killing her? That wasn't me. I mean she've won, using our worries about my brother against us. What kind of sick person does that? After discovering that her son was hurting himself? What the hell was inside her mind? Although I had a reason and the opportunity to finally stop her once and for all, I stopped the blade centimeter from her neck. I'm not sure why. Maybe my brain processed that it was a person which born and raised me? Or maybe deep down I knew it wasn't a right way?

"Dee stop!" Kaz yelled, laying at the floor. Everyone's attention immediately turned on me.

"Don't come any closer or I will cut her throat right now!" I threatened. They listened. Without their powers none of my teammates was able to reach me in time. With one hand I pressed my mother to the wall, and the other hand put a knife to her throat. She couldn't do anything to resist, not when she was hurt in arm and handcuffed.

"Drop the knife Dani" I heard Calla commanded determined tone, but I didn't even turn back, still glancing at mom's face.

"Listen to her Danica" the initial surprise was over and her face was calm again.

"It's Dani you blunt bitch!" I touch her skin by my knife and I could swear that fear showed up in her eyes for a while.

"Let her go Dee" Ollie didn't shout or command. He just... asked.

"Do you really want me to?" I turned back my head and looked at him "After everything she've done? She's a monster, pure evil!" I shouted.

"Maybe she is" he moved away from Skylar and slowly took a few steps in my direction "But you aren't. You are not a murderer" he claimed convinced. I laughed without a humor.

"Tell that to Rodissius and this poor innocent scientist which I help abduct, so she could torture and kill him!" I felt tears appearing in my eyes. I got over with Rodissius long time ago. He was a ruthless murderer and extremely dangerous psychopath. Everytime I felt bad, it was helping. But this innocent guy, Carson? (After he disappeared from the cell, I asked Timmy to find out for me how this man was named. I just thought it would be right to know who I helped murder). He wasn't bad guy. The scientists devote their whole lives to make the world better, he wasn't like Rod. I was making various excuses; They would kidnap him anyway, I didn't even touch a guy, I was just keeping my cover so I could save the world later etc. But none of them helped. Innocent man died and I was a part of this.

"You didn't mean to do any..." Kaz said when he got up, but I didn't let him finish.

"Stop glorifying me Kaz!" I shouted at my boyfriend. Usually it was lovely, he always saw the best in me, but since I found out about Ollie, that was making me crazy. I didn't deserve for mercy from anyone.

I saw Calla opening her mouth, but Chase put a hand at her shoulder, apparently deciding letting my brother and boyfriend handle it will be the best.

"I won't glorify you, you know I won't" Ollie was still slowly moving. I didn't care, he still wasn't close enough to to stop me "Dee, what you did was awful. You decided to stop her totally ignoring how much you would hurt us in the process" he claimed and I couldn't help to look down and sob, but only for a second. Kaz opened his mouth to say something, but wisely, decided to stay quiet.

"I'm sure you had to do many messy things to keep your cover" my brother continued "You've killed Rodissius in rage. You broke and betrayed me, you betrayed Kaz" I don't know what was I feeling while listening to him. On the one hand it was terrible to hear, but on the other side, it was a relief to finally hear what I was keeping telling myself for a long time "You completely broke your boyfriend heart. The person which was literally crazy for you. And you broke mine, despite I was always there for you, even before we were born" he paused and snored, when tears started leaving his eyes as well "I will not be hating you, but honestly I don't know if I will ever trust you again" I saw the others look at each other listening to him. Mine grip on my mother's shoulder got stronger.

"But despite it all, I can tell one thing. You are not our mom. You regret. You care. I'm sure if you knew what was going on, you would drop this stupid mission in hell and come to help me" he said confidently. I wanted to add, but I was paralyzed. I would. I would do anything to make it right "I know you would never kill a human on purpose. Honestly, I don't even care about this woman anymore..." he looked at our mother in disgust "...but I do care about you. You are still my sister, no matter what happened. Dee, if you kill your own mother in cold blood, it will destroy you" now I noticed he was already like a meter from us. I knew he won't try to stop me right now. He wouldn't risk, I could cut her throat accidentally.

"But if I don't, she will get away with this. Her minions will set her free and after everything she've done, Mr. Terror will be run everything" I don't know if I was trying to convince him or myself.

"We will figure something out, we always do. Please, we will fix things between us somehow, but if you kill her, you will never be able to look at the mirror again. And I don't wanna lose you. Not right after you came back" he begged me.

"I already can't after what I did to you" I claimed.

"And that makes you better than mom, you fell guilt. She was wrong, you are nothing like her. Just give me the knife..." he reached out "... and prove yourself you are not Mr. Terror's daughter. You are Short Circuit, a superhero" my hand was shaking, but I was still hesitating. He was right. Mom killed a dangerous supervillain to protect her love ones and it has changed her forever. If I do the same, I won't be better than her.

"Just promise you'll be alright. That you will let me help and make it up for you" I begged him. It was the only thing I cared at the moment.

"I promise I'll give you another chance" he assured me, bringing his hand closer to me. Satisfied with the answer, I slowly moved away from my mother and handed him a knife. Calla and Chase ran up to take care of supervillain when Skylar took the knife from Oliver, as if she was afraid he would just use it himself.

"I'm so sorry" I hugged my brother as much as I could and he did the same. I stopped holding back sobbing. I could feel Kaz's hand at my back. I didn't see him, but I knew it was him. I just wanted it to stop. The last three days were the worst in my life and I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt you, but we need to go" Chase announced and everyone looked at him.

"Am I the only one wondering why this place isn't full of villains right now?" Kaz asked. Well, when he mentioned that right now, why after ending their missions evil team didn't arrive to save their leader?

"Because they're heading the Mighty Med 2.0 as we speak. She told me" Ollie explained. I noticed he didn't say 'mom'. She truly crossed a line this time.

"You lost, just handle it" woman said. I sent her a glare. Didn't the knife on the throat teach her anything? "You need to set me free right now" she demanded.

"Stop making fun of yourself Bridget, you know we won't do such a thing" Chase turned to her, while his wife was bandaging her hand. Then I realized.

"She is afraid" I announced it, attracting attention of everyone in the room "She had literally the reign of terror. When her minions will see how defenceless she is right now, some of them might want to get rid of her and take over"

"Don't be ridiculous Danic... Dani" wow, it was the first time in my life she called me like that. If only I knew ten years ago, that all I needed to do, was putting a knife to her throat "Some of them they have overgrown ambition..."

"Sebastian!" I interjected between fake coughs.

"...but most of them know that they are nothing without me"

"So I see no reason, why you shouldn't wait for the rescue in handcuffs" Ollie said.

"They will not harm me, but you have not superpowers in the moment. They will smite all of you, if I won't be here to put them in line" I almost believed the concern in her voice. Almost.

"We'll pass" I murmured and turned to the others: "We need to evacuate the Mighty Med 2.0"

"What about her?" Kaz pointed at mom "Shall we geo leap her to UPSEI facility?"

"No, This will be the first place where minions will start looking for her" Chase protested "Chips are toasted and without backup from bionic heroes UPSEI won't survive the assault. We don't want her army to be increased by all the villains released on the occasion"

"What do you suggest?" Skylar asked.

"The facility X. She can stay there until superpowers will return"

"Wouldn't a bionic island be a safer place?" I disagreed.

"No, there's the next place they will attack after Mighty Med" Ollie explained.

"Ok, we need to secure the Mighty Med right now. Bree and many other heroes who can't fight are still there" Calla reminded.

"Guys, I might have an idea" Skylar said, but before anyone could ask what it was, she added "I don't feel comfortable explaining you details when she is here" she looked at mom, who was listening to her with the great interest.

"Ok, what do we do?" Kaz asked her.

"Calla, I need you to geo leap me to the tower. Next take everyone to Mighty Med and buy my as much time as you can. Try to keep the villains there" she commanded and we decided to trust her.

"Be careful" Ollie said and she nodded, before Calla pressed a button on her watch and grabbed Skylar's shoulders, so they could both disappear.

"Someone need to take her to the Facility X and make sure she will stay there" Chase turned to the others.

"Dee and I can handle it" Ollie spoke before anyone else could. I looked at him suprised. I don't know if I was still welcome in Mighty Med if I would like to return to work, but he was in charge. Shouldn't be prefer to protect this place? "Our mother, our responsibility" he explained when I looked at him suprised.

"Kaz, will you take care of them?" I asked my boyfriend, when Calla appeared in front of us. I love her bracelet.

"I will" he nodded. I got closer to him and put hands at his shoulders.

"I'm truly sorry about everything. Be safe" I asked. He smiled to me comfortingly.

"I will be" he promised and gave me quick goodbye kiss. I was worry about him, but it's not like we never faced the villains without superpowers before, right? Calla will arm everyone, Skylar has a plan, everything is going to be fine. So why had I such a terrible feeling, as if something was going to go even worse than before?

"Hold on tight" genius girl commanded. I grabbed her left shoulder, Ollie right, his second hand holding dissatisfied mom. I held my breath. God, I hate geo leaping.

The Facility X didn't have a prison cell. That would be very weird if it would. So, after Calla explained to object's manager Dr. Evans the situation, we took mom to the unused warehouse. The scientist immediately went back to work. Every now and then one of bodyguards was checking if everything was fine, but mostly our three were alone. God, it was awkward, especially considering how we spent the last few hours. I was checking my phone every 5 seconds awaiting for news news from others.

"They are all going to die, you know" mom decided to break the silence and I glared at her "What? I gave you a chance" she was acting as if it was our fault.

"They will be ok" Ollie turned to me seeing that her words were coming to me "We have faced more dangerous opponents than Mort and the company"

"You can believe it, but ..." she continued, but I sent her a glare.

"Tell me about you and Skylar" I turned to my brother to show the woman, that we are not interested in what she has to say. I was afraid if he would like to have an ordinary conversation with me, after everything what happened. I don't know if he also wanted to talk to me normally, or to distract attention from stress, but he replied.

"We are great, even better than before she left" his eyes were glowing when he was talking about the Calderan girl "We became really close. Now we're going on dates literally everywhere and when it will all end, we're taking a week's vacation on Caldera. You know, it would be nice to go there for once not because of some matter of life or death" he explained dreamily. He seemed to be really happy. I had no illusions, I knew that someone who was experiencing deep depression a month ago is definitely not 100% ok, but it was not so bad either.

"I'm glad" I said truly happy for him.

"How about you and Kaz? He missed you so much" I saddened. From his face it was obvious that he regretted those words. But I knew everything from his mind already.

"We are doing great as well" I said, not wanting my voice to break down "That's the weirdest thing Ollie. Since we saw each other again, he never let me know he was mad at me. Do you think he is hiding it?" I asked honestly.

"Dee, there's no much loyal guy than Kaz on this Earth. He loves you unconditionally, no matter what would happen. Don't you dare do something completely stupid like pushing him away just to punish yourself. He loves you and he wouldn't survive that" he warned and I nodded. I have to admit, it crossed my mind. I don't think I still deserve Kaz, not after what I did. But considering what my brother just say, would breaking up with Kaz be more letting him go, or depressing him again?

"Did you meant everything you told me today? Or you just wanted to stop me from killing her?" I asked.

"I did it for you, not for mom" he uttered the last word in disgust. We were ignoring the woman sitting at the box beside us, but it was awkward having her around. Gosh, just today we had to lost our powers, telepathy including. I looked at my brother, expecting more "Listen, I would really want to forget about everything. Don't you think I do?"

"I know you do" I nodded.

"But I can't just ignore it. Everytime I try, that just hits me when I'm not expecting it. And who knows, maybe I shouldn't try? Hard experiences are making us stronger, right?" he considered.

"You are absolutely right Oliver" mom interrupted.

"Be quiet!" we both turned to her and I couldn't help to smile a little.

"Will you threat to kill me again?" she questioned.

"If I have to" I murmured and added serious "Did you think I would really kill you?"

"Would you?" she asked. I shrugged and turned away not to speak with her. Now when I think about it, I surely wouldn't. I was extremely angry and spontanic, but in the moment I stopped to think, I knew I won't do it.

"She is better than you" Ollie glared at her "You turned your love into something awful. That's why even if you win, you will lose" before anyone could tell anything else, we heard loud sound signal. Ollie and I looked at each other.

"Well, it seems like it's time for me to go" mom smiled.

**Kaz POV**

We arrived to the hospital too late. Apparently, we wasted too much time discussing the plan, because when we reached Mighty Med 2.0, the villains were already attacking. Fortunately, we didn't find just a rubble and bodies like the last time; the attack just've began. We could see Gao, Sebastian, Mort and two other villains, from outside the Bridget's team: Black Falcon and Hidden Witch. First guy as you can guess, was man in a black suit of falcon. He can fly and his wings are very spicy, but I don't think the interior of the hospital was his dreamed battlefield. The Hidden Witch was a woman who could penetrate through the objects. She was using two daggers as a weapon and thanks to her power was extremely effective in the melee combat. Bridget had to recruit those two because she was running out of competent minions. Good to know.

"Kaz, take everyone outside!" Chase didn't had to tell it, I was already on my way. Patients were doing good job protecting more wounded ones. Powers or without, they were still superheroes. Our security ball-shaped drones were firing lasers at intruders, giving us a little more chance. Chase and Calla managed to get to the place where Bree was lying. Luckily, bionic (but not in this moment) girl didn't need rescue. She was conscious, though still couldn't get out of bed. Fortunately for her, Jaden stood between her and the danger shooting in opponents by Paragun. He always has this weapon with him. Clearly, being brother of genius inventor has its benefits.

When we tried to break through to them, the boy fought Mort. Not without satisfaction I noticed, that lizard man had a nasty wound at his face after I blew fire at it. A man was able to avoid all of Jaden's shoots. When he got to the cook, he knocked out his weapon and hit boy at the face. Bad for him, lizard didn't know Jaden was a former football player. Very good one. The boy bent down and like he was playing again, rammed a thin man and pinned him to the ground. Mort hadn't helped from his superhuman agility in any way, he was immobilized.

I sent a few blasts at Hidden Witch, but she used her only power and my attacks penetrated her. Totally ignoring everything around her, the villain calmly came up to me. When she was a meter away from me, she pulled out two knives and started brandishing them like a madwoman. I stepped back sharply. She could kill me like that! I pointed it at my plasma gun, but the woman kicked me half a turn, and I fell to the ground and let loose my only weapon. It's not like I was doing good use of it; I was much better with throwing fireballs than with shooting and thanks to my girlfriend's mother, I had to been using my left hand! From the perspective of time I think, that going out on the battlefield in this condition wasn't such a good idea.

"Maybe we can talk about this?" I turned to the villain. I didn't expect her to listen, but I wanted to buy myself just a second to get up and retreat. Unlucky for my, she didn't hesitate even for a while and she swung at me with a knife. Instinctively, I covered my face with a healthy hand, wanting to minimize the damage, but the hit never came. The woman gave a startled cry and fell to the ground hit by Paragun. I turned back to see my saviour. My teammate was right behind me and with a smile gave me a hand. I grabbed it and turned to her almost accusing.

"Why don't you suck on this like me?"

"Cuz I designed it, I'm shooting since I was 15 and what's less important, I'm using two hands" Calla smirked helping me get up.

I looked at my opponent. Hidden Witch was knocked out; her greatest weakness was the fact, that when she was attacking, she couldn't remain immaterial. We looked around. Few heroes managed to drive the Black Falcon into the corner. The villain was difficult to fly in a limited space, but he was still waving his sharp wings, not allowing himself to be overpowered. Jaden and Mort were still fighting at the ground, but when lizard man gained an advantage, despite of the pain, Bree grabbed device which reads the heartbeat and hit the villain. Her face immediately grimaced in pain, but it was enough for Jaden to recoup.

Our most dangerous opponents, Dr. Gao and Sebastian were pushed to the wall by drones. In addition, Chase was shooting his nemesis, but Sebastian was easily blocking the attacks by his bo. Apparently, the scientist had enough of this, because he said something to a younger boy, who nodded and with telekinesis he pushed away all six drones. Four of them hit at the walls and stopped working, but two were still shooting. It really exhausted Sebastian, but only for a moment, and in the meantime Gao protected him with a force shield. It was difficult to say who would will win this fight. We didn't have our powers, but the battlefield suited us. On the other hand, these two villains were very strong. Skylar said she had a plan. Where the hell is she then?

**Dani POV**

An intermittent sound signal filled the air. We didn't know what the reason was, but there were only two possibilities A: Some experiment went very bad, and in a moment we will all be blown up, or B: We were under attack. Considering the point that we have brought here the most an influential villain on the world just half an hour ago, it wasn't hard to guess what was going on.

"Shall we move from here?" I asked confused. How the hell did they found us here? Ok, mom's organization knew about this facility, but it was one of many. They couldn't check all of them immediately, after Liv's actions, mom was running out of people, even incompetent ones.

"I think we should meet the security guards" Ollie suggested, but from his tone I could say that he wasn't sure what exactly should we do. The warehouse have been opened. My brother and I immediately pointed the weapons in that direction. Luckly, it wasn't a supervillain in front of us; A panicked man in a ruffled hair and a white apron came running inside.

"Dr Evans" Ollie spoke with a relief in his voice. Huh, at least nobody will notice I completely forgot this guy's name.

"What happened?" I asked convinced, that I already knew the answer.

"Oh, you know, just an intrusion on the object's area. Quick question. Who the hell did you brought to my place?!" he seemed to be much more stressed than any of us.

"Man, calm down. What are the protocols for the situation like this?" I tried to get some sense from him.

"Don't die and call bionic island, bu-but Calla said they're not avialable right now"

"Even without their bionic they should be able to help us" I suggested. I was determined to keep mom imprisoned, but in the same time I was tired by all of this. In last 24 hours I had three fights with supervillains, and I would be really grateful, if someone else could take the baton for a while. But my brother shook his head.

"Without superpowers nobody will get here in time" he explained, looking for a solution in the same time.

"Calla has geo leap bracelet, maybe she could bring someone?" I threw an idea.

"Our team is protecting Mighty Med right now in the fight almost impossible to win. We can't interrupt them right now" he insisted.

"We should hide in my lab. This is protected by Daven Wall, the best security system at the planet" Dr Evans was still clearly afraid, but he managed to defeat it at least enough to think logically.

"Take us there" I said quickly, as if I was afraid that my brother would undermine this idea as well in a moment. But he nodded, so I grabbed mom's arm without hesitation. She rolled her eyes.

"You children never know when it's time to give up" she said and I shrugged.

"I guess we've got it from you" I smirked and we all left the warehouse.

We set off down a long, white corridor. The facility wasn't big, but someone who didn't know it's area very well, could be lost here for hours. Seriously, this place was a freaking maze! We ran through several identical corridors while I was trying to remember the road (unsuccessfully). Suddenly, two mans got out of the bend. I instinctively directed the weapon at them, but after a second I noticed their uniforms and realized that they were bodyguards.

"Woah, woah, easy!" Dr. Evans raised his hands to the chest height. We all pointed weapons at the ground "Tom, where are George and Chris?"

"They're dead" the man named Tom said straight from the bridge. I felt anxiety, but I was trying to hide it. I could see Ollie trying to play cool as well, but he wasn't doing good job too. God, I would give so much to talk to him telepathically right now. I mean the villains have been always killing; Rodissius's children killed tens of people in Centrum City, much more in the original Mighty Med, other villains also weren't showing a marcy, but this time it was particularly disturbing. That was the first time in two years, we didn't have our powers to protect ourselves and the others. Sure, we had the weapons, but so as the security guards. It didn't help them, did it?

"What happened?" my brother asked in a calm tone.

"It's a young man, long blonde hair, creepy smile? We were in the security room while George and Chris were doing the rounds. We saw at the cameras; They came across him, guys had no a chance. The guy used telekinesis, throwing them against the walls like he was having a great time" Tom explained in disgust. Ollie and I looked at each other. Timmy. My brother mentioned that he meet the boy after kidnapping. I had never considered Timmy as a serious villain before, but apparently he just have killed two people. Well, I think it's time to stop disregarding him. I was expecting mom to say something like 'that's my boy', but she decided to remain silent.

"We alarmed the headquarter, but without bionic heroes it will take hours for help to arrive" second man added.

"We don't match guy with superpowers, not right now. We have to barricade ourselves in the main lab and wait for help there" I revealed them our plan. They didn't look like they wanted to argue.

"It's just around the corner" the scientist said quickly, and without waiting for us, headed in that direction. Our five quickly followed him. I was holding mom's shoulder to make sure she won't do anything stupid. But when we were on the last straight, I heard loud whistle behind me. I turned my head back and saw my former friend with a disturbing smile on his face. There's no way he would catch up just like that, boy had to geo leap. He waved two hands down and I heard a loud crack in front of us.

"Stop!" Ollie exclaimed and we all listened to him. Before us, a massive lamp fell from the ceiling and hit the ground. If it hit us, we could all die. Luckly, having mom with us saved our lives. Timmy would never hurt his beloved Mrs. Terror. We all turned to the enemy and pointed out guns at him. As I could see, he was alone. Timmy was good and we didn't have our superpowers, but four of us should be able to take him out.

"Wonder twins! Guys I wanted to meet" he said happily.

"Evans, take our mom to the room and wait for the rest of us" Ollie commanded to the scientist. He wasn't exactly the bravest or strongest person, so I was afraid mom might not cooperate, but she seemed to be fine with it.

"Timothy, don't hurt my children. You know what to do with the rest" she just said, and then let the scientist take her. Evans pulled out a small plasma gun and pointed it at her, but I had a bad feeling about leaving them alone anyway. However, we couldn't leave the bodyguards to fight him alone. Timmy has already killed two of them.

"I'll catch up for a while Mrs. Terror" Timmy promised and looked at us "Seriously? Plasma guns against bionic? So embarrassing for all of us"

"Stay back kids, we got this" one of them (I think his name was Tom?) commanded. I wanted to argue, but they were much better with guns, so I decided to not interrupt them. We just rose our guns from the safe distance, when security guards moved forward "Do not make a move" Tom warned aware, that supervillain is not able to use his telecinesis when, if he is still.

"I don't have to" he grinned and disappeared immediately. In the first moment I thought he would just pass us to save his boss, but he materialized behind the guards. Before any of us could react, he grabbed the head of man standing on the right and he turned it at 45 degrees. I've heard an unpleasant sound of breaking neck, and when the man fallen down, I was sure he was dead. But before body touched the ground, Timmy grabbed the other man with telekinesis and lifted him up above ground, holding his throat in Darth Vader style.

"Let him go!" I exclaimed, but my voice was shaking. He just killed someone in front of us. I saw him or my brother using theirs super strength before, but now I realized how dangerous this power can be in wrong hands.

"Yeah, I'll pass" he decided while the bodyguard was chocking. Having no other choice, I shot him. Boy smirked, and still holding the hostage above ground by his right hand, he sent my blast away using left hand. Ollie and I shoot few times more, but with the same effect. Damn, this thing is useless. I want my powers back! I felt a hand on my shoulder. While we were shooting, Ollie was slowly leading me back to the safe lab. Timmy with no rush followed us, dragging poor man with him.

"Guys faster!" I heard the voice very close behind me. We immediately turned back and run off. We ran into a large hall, and a panicked scientist pressed a red button on the wall. In a second, a blue force field appeared in the entrance. Wow, that was close.

"Dr. Evans, are you sure this will hold?" my twin asked with the fear in his voice. I understood, even if we were better trained with those weapons, our chances against Timmy would be pretty bad.

"It's Daven Wall, designed by my mentor to protect his children from Victor Kryne and it worked" the scientist explained with the proud in his voice. The Davenports told us about him. The most stereotypical villain on Earth; I'm gonna rule the world, hahaha! But he was scary, powerful and ruthless "And believe me kids, as creepy as this guy is, he is nothing like Kryne" Evans assured us, much calmer than before.

"Oh, you are hurting me" Timmy slowly got close to the force field. He let the hostage fell at the ground with a quiet groan "Don't go anywhere" boy said to him and geo leaped. I tense convinced, that in a moment he will appear inside, but our opponent materialized before the wall and fell to the ground, as if he ran into it and hit at head.

"Ha, don't you think Kryne knew that trick too?" Evans challanged him. I expected Timmy to get mad or something, but he didn't. Boy just smirked impressed.

"Rude" boy said like a child who has just been refused a candy "Guys, let me in! That is cheating!" He called.

"Forget it weirdo" I said, still alert.

"Timothy, our time is limited" mom said a little impatient "Get me out of here, right now" she commanded. If she wasn't my handcuffed mom, I would hit her at the moment.

"Ok, ok, chill out" Timmy looked at me "Ok, DeeDee. I remember you took it pretty hard when Gao killed that poor poor and extremely innocent Carson Bosetti. So, let's make it quick. You are going to get rid of this ugly force field, or I will kill this poor innocent, but not really important bodyguard. What do you say?" I looked at the others. Ollie seemed to consider our option, but Evans immediately spoke.

"He gets in, we are all dead" the man panicked.

"He will not kill any of you, if you let me go" mom assured.

"We can't let this man just die" Ollie argued.

"We can't let her go, not with the League defenceless like that" I disagreed. My brother looked at me suprised "Ollie, after everything we've been through, do you really want to go through all of this again? It's not our mom anymore! If she gets out, much more of people are going to die" I insisted.

"Dee, this man is..."

"Oh, spare me this boring chat about morality" Timmy interrupted us "Why don't we make this interesting? I am going to kill this man very slowly. The moment that..." he pointed force field between us "... disappears, I'll leave him alone. What do you say?" The boy asked and without waiting for a response, he clenched his fist. Although Timmy didn't even look at the man, he began to choke.

"Stop!" we both screamed, but it only made his smirk bigger.

"You are the only ones who can" he reminded.

"Don't open the door!" Evans yelled seeing our confusion. I looked at my brother questioning. I didn't want this man to die, but Timmy was in some madness. Letting him in would be very dangerous for us, even with mom here.

"Ok, just stop!" Ollie passed beside Dr. Evans and pushed the button again. The force shield between us was gone.

"That's much better"

"Now let him go" I turned to young villain.

"Gladly" he let bodyguard fall at the ground, but before poor man could even caught some air, Timmy grabbed his head and with super strength hit it against the wall, leaving a red mark at the white surface.

"What is wrong with you!" I exclaimed.

"Do you think this is funny?!" my brother shouted indignant, and Timmy nodded. We both fired at him repeatedly, but the villain used telekinesis to create some kind of gravitational field and all blasts have fell sideways. Suddenly, my weapon was torn out from my hand and began to levitate before Timmy. In the next second the same thing happen to Ollie's gun. Next Tim's normally green eyes turned red and he melt the objects shooting a laser at them.

"You didn't say he can do that!" Ollie accused suprised.

"He couldn't" I answered.

"I learned a new trick when you left" Timmy boasted "Lasers aren't the coolest thing. My eyes are getting red, like a true supervillain" he added very proud of himself.

"Ok, screw this" Evans said. The scientist passed young villain and run to the exit. That was a mistake. Timmy just turned to him and shoot a laser at men's back. He fell to the ground unconscious or worst. Gosh, probably worst, this heat vision just melted our guns and considering what I saw today, Timmy probably wasn't holding it to spear this man.

"Timothy, was it really necessary?" mom made a few steps forward and stood between us and him. I wanted to grab her so she couldn't escape, but honestly I didn't want to be another person on his way.

"Hey, you have never let me play" he shrugged innocently.

"Release my so we can lead the attack on the Mighty Med" she commanded. Timmy's face twisted.

"Yeah, about that" he said looking at her apologetically "I am not going to do that"

**Kaz POV**

We were losing. By the moment I thought we had a chance to win, but after they destroyed all of our drones, we lost our advantage. We have now been literally tied to the wall by supercharged villains. We were standing between them and Bree with the others more injured patients, but honestly, there wasn't much we could do to protect them.

"Now, don't make this harder than it needs to be" Gao which was acting like a leader of group smirked to us.

"You will not get away with this" I threatened. If they take us out, as soon as League and bionic soldiers get their powers back, they will not stop until they will hunt them all down.

"Wow, it was good one. I think I am going to write it down so I can use it in the future" Sebastian mocked and activated his Bo "So, who of you should I take down first?" before he could attack, something surprising happened. In the middle of the hall, a square black hole appeared. It looked like one of Skylar's intergalactic portals, but she lose the ability to making them back on Caldera. But a second later I understood what just happened. Skylar emerged from the portal in strange gray clothes. And then another one. And another. I have never thought that an invasion of aliens would make me happy. In total, five Calderians appeared. Skylar was with them, I could distinguish her because she was still wearing Elite Force mission outfit. Our friend kicked the Black Falcon in his chest. That means she still was powerless, but luckily, her friends wasn't. The other four girls attacked villains by the series of devastating superpowers; From super strength to energy balls. We immediately started taking patients out from the battlefield, it was the most useful thing we could do without our powers.

Everything was going extremely fast. Two of aliens engaged Black Falcon and Hidden Witch, two faced Sebastian and Gao and the rest of us shoot to Mort. Lizard man was very flexible, but we were shooting at him from every direction so someone (Calla) finally got him when he was at the ceiling. Then I saw one of the Calderans trying to take Gao, but he quite effectively kept her at distance using his force field. Unlucky for him, because of piston he didn't notice Skylar getting behind his back. Our teammate kicked him in the leg so hard, that the villain fell on the ground. Before he could get up or geo leap, she put the handcuffs at his hands. I'm the meantime Hidden Witch and Black Falcon were defeated. Nothing unusual; these two have never been in the first league, and the Calderans were one of the strongest species in the universe. Only Sebastian was able to deal with his opponent, but when Mort landed next to him holding his aching arm, the bionic boy realized that he was alone on the battlefield. Without hesitation he jumped to the lizard man, grabbed his arm and they both disappeared.

"Are everyone alright?" Rose, one of our new nurses asked. People were slowly getting up with the relief.

"Skylar, it was genius!" I praised my friend impressed. She smiled.

"You're right, it was. I just thought that if everyone on Earth lose their powers, maybe I should ask for help someone who wasn't on Earth right then. So, I grabbed an intergalactic teleporter from lab and I sought out some of my friends" she explained.

"Wow, it's nice some of your friends are actually good people" she looked at me offended "Oh, don't give me that look. Experion, Scarlett. Shall I continue?" I smirked and she hit me at the shoulder gently.

"We are very grateful for your help..." Chase turned to one of Calderans after checking his sister.

"Emily" the girl ended and smiled friendly. Of course it's Emily. She looked at Skylar "You saved our home from the civil war. It was a pleasure to help you" she looked at Skylar with the admiration.

"Girls were the most involved in war against the opposition. They were very satisfied with the result of the treaty that I helped negotiate" Skylar explained.

"Hello, I'm Hannah" the other holding Hidden Witch introduced herself "There are Seraphina and Emily. Yes, another Emily" she added pointing at the last two girls.

"We will remain on your planet until Earth heroes will get their powers back" Emily assured us.

"It's very nice of you. According to my calculations, it will take from 24 to 72 hours" Chase said.

"Great. We got most of Terror's minions, let's go back after her to Facility X" I said happy. Everything was going in right direction. We will finally put our greatest enemy in jail, then we will handle Oliver's problem and catch Sebastian and Mort. I was so optimistic back then, and I didn't know yet what awaited us.

**Oliver POV**

"What do you mean you won't release my?" mother asked Timmy threateningly. He looked at her scared.

"It's not what it looks like, I'm not trying to take over your empire" he assured her "I just can't let you go... yet"

"Timothy, what the hell are you talking about? Just destroy it by your super strength or lasers" she rose her hand showing him the handcuffs.

"I can't" he repeated to her irritation "I mean I will, but I need you to do something for me first. Well actually, for yourself" he added and we all looked at him confused.

"Are you trying to force a promotion?" my sister was surprised.

"No, I have all I need right now" he replied "Mrs. Terror, I just need you to kill one of your children" he said with a smile and I froze. After his careless attitude, I might have suspected he wasn't serious, but he just killed five people. Ignoring him would not end well.

"Timothy, it isn't funny" mom apparently had similar feelings.

"You're right. But I'm trying to help you" he said fondly and I worried about what was happening here, took my sister by the hand and slowly pulled her to the exit hoping, that they would be too absorbed in themselves to notice "In your greatest day when you touched the Arcturion, you had to choose: Power, or your children. Let's do it again" he grinned and when we were already next to the exit, he grabbed us by telecinesis and rubbed us against the wall.

"Timothy stop!" Mom commanded, but he ignored her.

"You're losing it Mrs. Terror. This children are the reason why you are imprisoned right now. I get it, they were important for your dramatic backstory, but for the love of God, Dani betrayed you, Oliver despites you. You don't need this failures anymore. Stop loving them!" he yelled unpleasantly and I trembled. It was hopeless situation. We were all powerless and this guy clearly lost his mind. That's how the employment of sociopaths ends, mom.

"Timothy, you are taking being supervillain too literally" mom used her only power she had at the moment; manipulation "We can love. We can care. Honey, it's the thing which gives us strength" she said to him pleasent voice. I knew that tone, she was using it for Dani, when my sister didn't want to do something mom expected from her. But I knew better now; In the moment Tim will set her free, she is going to kill him. She won't let anyone threats her children, Argento learned it at his own skin "I love my children Timmy" the first time she didn't use his full name "And I love you. I did since you found me" she smiled friendly and touched his face. But he didn't look happy to hear that.

"Oh, seriously?!" he screamed and pushed her away "If I would want another step mommy, I would go back to the orphanage. I followed Mr. Terror, not Bridget Short, so act like the villain!" his eyes glowed red as he got angry "Make this choice again. Kill one of them and I will set you free. Choose power like you did the last time and feel free to conquer this defenceless world" Tim demanded. I was trying to get out from invisible force, but telecinesis was too strong.

"Don't do this Timmy" my sister looked at him begging "You said to me that we were buddies, remember? I was teaching you how to fight, eating your awful, awful scrambled eggs pretending it was good" she was convincing.

"You were pretending?" he looked hurt. My sister smiled askew.

"Yeah, everyone did. But to give you justice, pancakes were amazing"

"They were" I agreed remembering the only meal I ate today.

"Thanks guys" he smiled to us and looked at mom again "So, which one are you going to kill?"

"I won't Timothy. They're my children, my only motivation to get up in the morning" wow, I don't know if it was nice or tragic, to be her motivation for all of this evil schemes. Tim seemed disappointed.

"Oh, c'mon!" he waved his hand, throwing the table across the room "I know how this is going to end. A redemption arc! You will see your wrongs, help beloved children safe the world and sun will be shining forever. Not on my watch!"

"Timothy" mom was trying to get to him, but he did something none of us expected. He pointed a hand at her and throw his mentor through the room by his telekinesis.

"Don't even talk to me. You promised me the world, I should take it by your side! But you are not a genius of evil. You are a mommy" he said the last word in disgust. When he focused his telekinesis somewhere else, we could finally move "And you know what happens with moms? They're dying" he pointed his hand at her again and mom started chocking.

"No!" Dani yelled and grabbed some container. Timmy turned back just in time to see her to swinging to hit him. It would probably knocked him out, if he wouldn't have super strength. But he did. The boy stopped this in last possible moment using only one hand. Next he pushed it away, and he knocked my sister down to the ground in the process. I looked around panicked. This guy wasn't a joke. If I won't find some weapon quickly, he is going to smite both of us. I quickly reminded myself that Dr Evans had a little plasma gun to self defense. I run to him trying not to think that it was probably dead corpse, but I didn't head it in time. Invisible force grabbed me and throw beside my sister.

"It's funny guys, but soon this place will be full of your friends, so we need to hurry" Tim was keeping us in the ground and looked at our mother "If you don't want to kill one of them, I will. But you still can choose. Who will it be? Our gentle, but loyal Ollie, or rebellious, resourceful DeeDee?" he asked excited. I was trying to get up, but he was alert this time. Mom was still laying by the wall, he probably hit her very hard.

"Timmy stop it!" she sounded very feared, which didn't calm me down.

"Wrong answer" he clenched his fist and I felt a huge pain in my stomach. It hurted so much that I couldn't even scream with pain. I saw my sister doing the same "Chop chop, time is running out. Choose or they will both die" Timmy demanded. We didn't have enough energy to protest.

"Timothy please, you are mad at me, not them. If you need to vent, kill me" she begged.

"I suppose I can, but where's fun in it? I really want to know who you would choose" he said and stopped hurting us. I was trying to catch a breath, while mom finally got up.

"I am not going to make this choice you sick bastard!" she looked at him wildly "Hurt one of my children and I will make your life so miserable, that you will be begging me to kill you!"

"Yes, that's Mr. Terror, not Bridget Short" he smirked and moved to her "But it's motivated by the power of love again, so sorry, but you can't lead us anymore" he rose his hand again "It's time for The Shadow to take over" before mom could do anything Tim used telekinesis to send her at the wall again. Not strong enough to kill, but enough to leave her unconscious "Now where were we?" He turned to us again.

"Timmy, she learned you everything she knew. Let us take her to jail and the other villains will follow you. But if you will harm us, our friends won't stop until they hunt you down" my sister was convincing.

"Yeah, that sounds logical. But you know what? I really wanted to know who would she choose" he moved to us. We weren't holding by his power anymore, but I was in serious pain and as I could see, Dani as well. Despite this I moved to my sister, wanting to be between her and this psychopath.

"You knocked her down so we will never know. Just walk away man, we never did anything to you!" I screamed at him.

"Just like my mother did nothing to Red Slaughter!" He shouted furiously, making a gesture as if he was threatening us with his finger "Life isn't fair. So, I have an alternative for you guys. Choose among yourself, who goes to the sand?" I was still standing between him and Dani, but I was paralyzed in the moment. What can we do? We have to get out of this somehow, but I couldn't think clearly because of the stress. I don't want to die. I don't want my twin to die even more!

"You have 10 seconds, or I will disintegrate both of you" he pointed at his eyes, which became red. I was preying for someone to show up and stop this guy, but chances were minimal. What should we do? What the hell should we do?!

"Kill me, Timmy" I heard the words which shocked me. I looked at my sister in disbelief "I choose myself" she added.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed, but she didn't have a chance to answer.

"Hahaha! DeeDee, always the bravest" supervillain smirked "Very well, it works for me" with a wave of his hand he made me fly to the other side of the room. I might've break something, but I didn't even feel pain at the moment. I quickly got up but all I managed to do was see my twin sister's sad look.

"No no, Timmy wait!" I called, but he ignored me and sent a red laser straight at her chest.

"DANI!"

**So, anyone wants another chapter? Just one person? I have already written two next, so if just one person will leave a comment, no matter how short, I will post another one immediately. If not, see you within a week or two :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Broken Pieces

**Hi guys, as I promised, here is another one. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you still will.**

**Kaz: SzymonS doesn't own The Power of Seven or any of it's characters. He only owns Tim and this plot.**

**Oliver POV**

I was awaken by very strange smell. Something like... oh right, medicaments. I got used to that smell working in Mighty Med, but clearly it was more of them. I was trying to open my eyes, but thst was very difficult; It's not like they were too tired or something, it was a light. Terrible, bright, annoying light.

"He's waking up!" I heard someone's voice. Where the hell was I? Well, it had to be some hospital, I just hoped it was Mighty Med, if some normo found me, I will have to find an excuse how did I end up like that. But that's the question: How did I end up here? I had to hit in head very bad. I was haunted by very unpleasant dreams: People were dying, sometimes I didn't know them, sometimes opposite: Skylar, Dani, Kaz and the rest of the team... But I can't panic, first I have to remember what exactly happened. There're probably just a manifestations of my confused mind.

The clearest thing I remember was team finding out about my 'situation'. I wasn't fan of this, however in some way it was a relief. But now there was a problem; in the hospital the doctors had to have noticed. In normo hospital it shouldn't be a problem, if it wasn't the reason of me being here, they should've spare me this a psychologist part. But in Mighty Med? My team was one thing, but in Mighty Med I was a superior of those people, they couldn't see me like this. I mean none of them was a bad person, I'm sure they would do anything to help me, but what about my authority? I had to be able to manage this place in crisis situations, and who would follow the guy in depression? Calm down Oliver, first you have to understand what happen.

Ok, so my secret revealed. What next? I remember... Dani. Something very bad with her. Did we fought? Of course we did, it was the reason for all of this. But How does this explain my current location? It surly never came to blows, our physical fights have entered when we were 8. But someone had to do this to me.

I finally managed to open my eyes. At first, I could barely see the room through this bloody brightness, but now I was sure, it was a Mighty Med.

"Relax Oliver, you are safe" I've noticed Brian, one of our doctors.

"What happened?" I asked an obvious question. He looked at me oddly.

"Supervillains, remember?" he reminded me. We he mentioned that, a bell rang at my head. Mum, she kiddnaped me and... I don't know, the harder I was trying to remember, the harder my headache. Amnesia short-term, the result of head injuries. Somebody will just have to explain to me. Now I realized, that all of my body was feeling weird. I barely could move, drips were attached to my veins. Painkillers. Someone had to beat me pretty hard. I noticed with dissatisfaction that my scars were exposed. Luckily, Jazz brought my girlfriend, she and Skylar were heading me. Huh, she had to be somewhere close.

"Oliver" she said with a relief in her voice and sit at my bed.

"What the hell happened? How long am I laying here?" I asked her. She looked at me sadly.

"Don't you remember? You were in facility X, we checked the monitoring and saw this villain Tim attacked you" she explained shaken. I frowned.

"Facility X?" Ok, it's too much. I don't even know why would I be here. But Tim... This name tells me something. Was he one of mom's new minions?

"Why was I there?" then realization came to me "Did mom put this brainwashing device on my head?" I asked terrified. She shook her head.

"No no, we rescued you, remember?" I didn't. And her face told me, she was very worried about something. Were it my wounds? Will I have a problem because everyone found out?

"Skylar, are everyone alright?" I asked about the most important thing in the moment. I saw her look went down, making me worry even more "Did everyone else got injured?" I asked with the fear in my voice. I tried to remember, but all I had in mind were those awful dreams which I had unconscious. What if one of them is true? What if someone is even worst than injured? "Sky, say something" I begged her. She looked in my eyes.

"Oliver, your sister..." she took a deep breath, and I couldn't believe in what she said next "Dani didn't make it" and with those words the wall in my mind broke. I remembered everything.

**14 hours earlier**

"DANI!" I exclaimed, while she falled at the ground. Despite the pain, I got up immediately and run to her. Nothing else existed for me; Not scientist and bodyguard killed a few minutes ago, not my unconscious but still alive mother, not young psychopath glaring at me and not a terrible pain in my back. My injured sister was the only thing which mattered. I passed Tim and knelt beside her. Dani's face was in pain, but it was good. That meant she was conscious and what's more important, not dead.

"Dee, eye contact" I turned to her trying to assess the damage. Laser didn't kill her on the spot, probably only thanks for the mission suit. But now it was making extremely hard for me to check the wound. I tried to take her armor off a way that would not hurt her, but my shaking hands weren't making it easier for me. Meanwhile I saw red liquid flowing from under her body. O my God, this meant... This could meant the laser went through her. There were tears coming from my eyes, I couldn't believe this was happening. Not like that.

"Ollie..." she tried to say, but I stopped her.

"Shh, don't waste your energy. Just hold on, you're a freaking superhero. You don't die like that, do you hear me?" I was convincing, but my breaking voice and tears streaming down my face didn't give me credibility. I finally managed to undress her upper part of the outfit, but I wasn't ready for what I saw. At her black undershirt there was a massive blood stain. It was black, not good. In combination with the growing puddle on the floor... I saw many unpleasant injures in the Mighty Med, and not all of them could be miracle cured thanks to comics knolage. What am I trying to say is, that I should get use to situation like that, but seeing my sister in this condition, considering the fact that she was shoot a few seconds ago in front of me... I just lost it. I had no idea what to do. The panic took me over completely. Her injuries were so extensive, and I didn't have any equipment. I reached into my pocket, but it was empty. I had to lose my phone running or being beaten... No, no, no, I must call help, I can't save her alone!

"Ollie" she spoke again "It... It hurts so bad" she started coughing. I quickly pressed her arms to the ground so that she wouldn't move; That could only make her condition worst.

"Don't worry, I'm here" I assured her, not sure what else could I say. I had to stop bleeding, but how? I didn't have any bandages and I couldn't tear up our battle outfits. If I had any normal clothes... Then it hits me "I'll be back in a second, ok?" without waiting for an answer I ran to Dr. Evans's body. I didn't want to leave her side for any moment, but it was necessary to save her life. I quickly took off man's apron. I totally ignored the fact he was dead, there were other emergencies. Next I immediately run back to my twin and pressed it at her wound. I was doing everything in my power, but she didn't stopped bleeding! If the laser went through, it would not help anyway, but I had to do something.

"Ollie run" she begged, but I ignored her. I didn't even know if Tim was still in the room, but I didn't care.

"Dani stop talking please! As soon as the others will deal with the Mighty Med they will arrive here thanks to the alarm. Just hold on" I begged repeatedly. I was still pushing the wound, but that was pointless. She lost so much blood already... Why doesn't it stop bleeding?! "You are going to be ok, we will go back home, I won't be mad anymore. Dee please, I won't be angry at you ever again, just stay with me" I was losing hope seing her deteriorating condition. Dani's face was in pain but at the same time... the light on her eyes was fading.

"I'm sorry... I... It hurts too much" and with those words, her face stopped expressing anything. Her eyes were still opened, but they weren't looking at me anymore, they were... empty. This view haunted me for the rest of my life.

"No no no no, please don't" I was talking to myself. I stopped pushing the wound and I shook her shoulders gently "Wake up Dee, I'm begging you wake up!" Rational part of me knew this was not going to work, but I refused to believe that "Wake the hell up!" I yelled the last time and I put my ear to her mouth in hope I will feel a breath. Nothing. I wanted to start resuscitation, but then I saw this whole blood. The laser had to damage its internal organs, I would only make her worse. There was nothing I could do for her anymore. Nothing. I took her unconscious body into my arms, still repeating "no" desperately. It was over.

I don't know how much I would stay like that, but move in front of me drawn my attention. Tim. This sick, sadistic bastard was just standing there and enjoying the show for the whole time. I hated him more than I thought I was capble to. I wanted him dead. I kissed my twin's forehead, gently laid her down and got up. If I had to die here, so be it. In this instance, it would mean the end of the pain I was feeling, so that was tempting perspective as well.

"Don't give me that look buddy" he said careless "I didn't like this eighter. I mean the twins, what were the chances? I was hoping she say something like 'I don't wanna die, I don't want my child to die' and we would have a Game of Thrones 2.0! Well, as I know she wasn't pregnant and you two were not in incest love, but maybe there's something I don't know about?" he winked to provoke me.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING HOLE!" I exclaimed. It all was funny for him?! I felt the anger growing within me again, and without thinking about the consequences, I ran all the way to him. But just when I was about one yard away, the villain extended his left arm to use his telekinesis, and violently threw me against the wall behind me, completely destroying some desk in the process.

I couldn't hide the pain I felt the moment, my back hit the wall, because I painfully moaned when I fell to the ground. I could barely move after such a powerful impact, and all the villain could do was letting out a cruel laugh when he saw me there, suffering.

"I suppose I could kill you right now, very, very easily. That would be probably the smartest thing to do, but I gave you two a choice, right? I'm killing you right now, and whole that drama, the sacrifice goes to hell. So I think I will let you live. You're welcome" he smirked and turned back. Despite the pain, I managed to say:

"I will find and kill you, even if there's gonna be the last thing I do in my life!" I threatened.

"I can't wait to see you try. Until then, see Ya" with those words he disappeared in the black blur, leaving me with three bodies.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. All I wanted was to reach my sister's body and close those terribly open eyes, which remained open because of pain. But I wasn't even able to get up. I tried crawl to her, but it was already too much for me. Physical and emotional pain completely overwhelmed my body, and after defeating a few meters, I passed out.

**Present time**

I couldn't believe what had happened. My twin, the one I'd been with since conception, the one who i'd shared a childhood with, the one I shared a birthday with, the one whose hand I'd held in as we crossed the street as kids, the one who had kept all the secrets I ever told her, the one who knew my favorite things and my biggest fears, always willing to help... And now she was gone.

"I'm so sorry" Skylar whispered seeing realization on my face. I let the tears run down my face. I didn't care about the others anymore, what was the point?

"No, it's impossible. It has to be something! Some healer, spell or time travel... We've a time machine, right? All we need to do is stop this bug before he become a threat. Why anyone did it yet?" I asked desperate. I'm sure Kaz would do that already. Why didn't he? Is he too injured as well? Skylar shook her head slowly.

"Kaz wanted to do so, but Chase and Calla didn't let him use the machine. They worries about the space-time continuum. After that Kaz left, he hasn't returned yet" she explained.

"Who cares about this? When it came to saving them, nobody had that problem" I protested "It's not fair. That's not fair Sky" I repeated quieter.

"I know" she nodded sadly and hugged me gently. That wasn't fair.

**Three days later**

Funeral was as successful as funeral can be. We didn't make it public event. People still didn't know about Dani's dead. They will in a day, but I didn't want them to find out before the funeral. Many of them would like to attend, Dani was known, great hero of Central City, and I knew that bunch of strangers wasn't something my sister would like. But it's not like there were so little of us anyway; Except our team, there were people from Philadelphia, like Jordan and Gus, the whole New League of Heroes (most of them didn't know Dani, but she was a hero like them, so it felt right to give an honor), Donald, Douglas and Tasha Davenport and a few people from bionic island (Chase and Bree's siblings and a few people we met at Calla's wedding). Plus... Certain two unexpected guests.

Honestly, I don't remember very much from this event. It was like a bad dream. The worst was the wake. Seeing her like that, with the blonde hair... Why did she have to die with them? She hated that colour, it was a symbol of her obeying to mom. Now it's her last one.

Later I had to make a speech. I wasn't the only one, Skylar and Chase made one as well, but it didn't make it easier to me. I said how brave person she was, how amazing friend and sister I lived with, how much she sacrificed for the greatest good. How she gave up her life to save mine.

I couldn't see that earlier, but going undercover, giving up everything she had to save lives was worth it. Yes, it was hurting that she didn't trust us with the plan, but still, she shouldn't be blamed as much as she was. How was that?  
'Penny for my thoughts? No, I sell them for a dollar. There're worth so much worth, after am I gone.'

That was beautiful line perfectly fitting the situation. Her methods could be wrong, but she did it all for us. And how did we repaid her? The last days of her live we to spend blaming and punishing her. I hated everything in this.

On the wake I could finally talk with Kaz for a while. He moved from the penthouse after his fight with Chase and Calla, we don't know where. I was mad at them too, but I understood their worries about messing with the timeline. Or maybe I was too exhausted to argue? Whatever. My best friend was sitting at the table alone, not paying attention to anything around him. I moved toward him slowly and sat on the chair beside.

"Kaz?" I said peacefully, not sure if he even wants any company. Ever since I left Mighty Med, all team members were following me alternately. They tried not to notice, but it was obvious; Like accidental meetings, I still have questions or I do not need anything. Sure, they were certainly trying to make me feel better, but considering the last events they were afraid that I could hurt myself again. But Kaz? Since he had a fight with the team three days ago, we were speaking only once. Despite my own pain, I was really worry about him. My best friend didn't have anyone to talk to, so I had to be that person.

"Hi Oliver" he was stimulated immediately. Boy closed my in tight hug "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you, especially today..." he started as he let me go, but I interrupted him quickly.

"Stop treating me like I should broke down at any time. Please, not you too" I was sick with it already "It's as hard for you as well so please..." I didn't have to finish, he nodded.

"Did I saw your dad earlier?" he changed the topic.

"He came with his wife" I nodded. I shouldn't be surprised, that the father showed up at his daughter's funeral, but he didn't speak to us since more than three years. When we 'lost' mom and we needed him, there was no way to contact him. Now where Dee died, he decided to care?

"Have you two speak?" my best friend asked. I shook my head.

"No. He tried, but I'm not in mood for catching up with absent dad. Not today" I admitted "You should go back to the penthouse Kaz. Where are you living now anyway?"

"I'm staying at Drake's place for now" he explained and I didn't like the answer. I thought he has booked a room at the hotel or something.

"This guy again? Kaz, he is a villain!" I raised my voice and regretted this immediately. It wasn't a good time to place to argue. Luckily, Kaz knew this as well.

"No, he is just using his unusual skills for his own benefits" Kaz was defending his new friend.

"Isn't this a definition of supervillain?" I asked much less offensively.

"No, he doesn't hurt people, it's just a hacker" yes, because they're such a good guys. Honestly, I didn't know much about this guy. When Dani left with mom and Kaz was going solo to find them, he made a few dangerous friendships. One of them was Drake, very talented tech guy, which messed with wrong people. I don't know about the details, but Kaz basically saved his life, so Drake swore he will return the favor and help him find Dani. They failed, but apparently they're still buddies. I've heard Drake has a superpowers which allowed him to affect technology in some level, but I don't know details.

"Come back Kaz" I repeated my request, not wanting to argue about Brian.

"No, they have already accepted that Dee is gone forever. But she isn't, I am going to get her back" he insisted. I sighed. It's just like the last time. It's her damn funeral, but here we are, refusing to admit my sister was gone. But the last time Kaz was right, and I was wrong. I wanted him to be right this time too. I needed him to be right.

"What are you up to?" I asked and saw a relief in his eyes.

"It's a few ways. Horace is dead, but we know he has a sister. Maybe they were sharing the same abilities?" he suggested, and before I could answer he continued "The time machine. Chase and Calla hid it when they found out what I was up to, but I'm going to find it. Screw the natural order, it can't get worst" he took a deep breath and said "Now the weirdest way. Magic. Dani used it to resurrect Dr. Wrath. I was talking to her, the ingredients to the spell are quite specific, but it works. Just... she don't know how to keep resurrected person alive.

"What? Then what is the point of that spell?" I complained.

"It worked for Wrath. But he was feeding people's live force. When Liv's team got him, guy died in the prison in less than a week" Kaz explained. Ok, that option is out. There's no way Dani could be killing people to stay alive. Horace's sister was out of radar since the long time. The only option remained the time travel. Ok, it never ends well in the movies, but we have positive experience with that option.

"Let's talk with Calla again" I proposed "It was hard couple of days and we all were emotional. But it's not like they never used it to save their own friends before" I referred to their story, about Leo from the future.

"Yeah and I stopped you from being evil" Kaz reminded me.

"That's consequences of time travels are just movies effect to make things more dramatic. All we have to do is be careful and think this out" We can do it. Me, Dani and Kaz were a team like since forever. We're going to get her back, no matter what was the risk "But how can we get a machine? Calla transported it" I reminded. Kaz smirked a little.

"I might have an idea, but you are not going to like it" he admitted. When I was to ask him what he had come up with, I saw a man approaching the table.

"Oliver, do you..." Kaz didn't let him finish.

"Man, in case you didn't get a clue, he doesn't want your company" my best friend attacked. My father sighed, giving him a glare. Kaz never was on the good side from any of my parents, something about irresponsiblity and bad influence. But as he was usually trying to be polite, today he wasn't in the mood. My father ignored him and turned to me again.

"I know I must look terrible for you right now, but you don't know the full story. If you could just let me explain..." he started, but I knew it would escalate to the fight and I couldn't let that happen. Not here, not today. Dani deserved something better.

"Dad, stop. If you want a chance so bad, fine. But I'm not going to argue with you on my sister's funeral" I said. Despite all the anger I felt, he deserved a chance. Unless he start this my-work-is-very-important stuff again "You can visit our penthouse tomorrow, then we will talk" it wasn't even necessary to give him an address. The whole town knew where we were living. Dad he made a face as if he wasn't fine with this "It's ok, if you really need to be SOMEWHERE ELSE again, I will understand" I added cold. He shook his head quickly.

"No no no, I'll be there" he promised "I will call you an hour earlier, not to surprise you" Wow, I almost forgotten he still had my phone number. When he left, I looked at my best friend again.

"What is your plan?" I asked. He sighed, trying to avoid my question.

"You know what? You're right. Today there's not a good time for matters like this. Let's grab a drink, what do you say?" He proposed, and I nodded. Whatever his plan is, we can deal with it later.

**Sebastian POV**

That was hard couple of days. After our spectacular failure at Mighty Med we've been haunted like never before. At the beginning by the alien girls, then by New League of Heroes after they got their powers back. All the signs on heaven and Earth was saying that Mr. Terror got captured. Usually it would make me happy, but it's not like she left me a lot to take over. Her empire was ruined, as I knew Mort and I could be the only two left.

We were hiding in my emergency place. That was nothing more than an ordinary flat. I rented it so I could be somewhere alone when I need to. Now it was the most logical place to hide. Many of our people got caught, and you know what villains are like. They certainly have betrayed all hiding place of the Mr. Terror in exchange for shortening the sentence. But no one except me knew about this place, so it was relatively safe. The more I was surprised, when my former teammate suddenly showed up in the middle of the room while Mort was watching TV and I was checking random articles at my phone to kill time.

"Tim?" I didn't expect him to be free. I thought he got caught trying to save his leader. If he was here, does it mean he succeed? In that case, where was Mr. Terror all the time? "Where the hell were you? And how did you found us?"

"Those are very important questions and I am going to answer one of them" he answered, sitting at my table with tired expression on your face. He didn't look good.

"As you know, I was trying to set Mr. Terror free, but... Let's say some interesting things happened..." He started and told us everything what happened in the Facility X. I was glaring at him with an open mouth when he finished.

"You've killed Dani Short? In front of her mother?" I needed to make sure if I have heard him right.

"Exactly" he nodded very proud of himself.

"Why? Why? I know you have issues, but why did you kill one of only two people in the world which you weren't allowed to?" This was beyond me. Tim was following Bridget without hesitation. Was I right all along and this guy is just sick? That's likely.

"She needed to get a lesson. I mean, she was tempting me with the perspective of working for the greatest villain in the world, but in the end of the day, she was just pathetic mommy bagging of her children lives. I can do better, we all do" He was convincing. "Now, do you have some whiskey in here, or just a bear? It was hard couple of days"

"No no no no. You killed Mr. Terror's kid. You have a dead sentence above your head. You... I... Get the hell out, I can't be connected with you!" Mort which was quiet until now, finally spoke. Gosh, this coward annoyes me lately.

"Shut up worm, grown ups are talking" Tim silenced him. I shrugged and moved to the cupboard to get a drink he was asking for. If Mr. Terror was truly out of picture, then I needed to reconsider my strategy. There were not many valuable villains left. Those two in my place could be the last ones for now. But should I keep working with them? Mort proved many times in the past how useless he can be and Tim is just a psycho. I'm not an angel, but I don't feel comfortable working with the guy ready to kill me without a reason. And Shorty... Poor girl, I never wished her bad. But I can't let her death to cloud my judgment. Killing good guys is kinda what we do.

"Here" I put three empty glasses at the table. Next I pulled out a bottle of honey "Jack Daniels" from a mini fridge and filled a quarter of each glass "Do you guys want cola or...?" Tim didn't let me finish and drain his glass without thinking.

"Ahhh, much better. Good stuff" he smiled while Mort automatically put an orange juice to his portion.

"Man, it's a good whiskey and you are killing it" my respect for this man was smaller every day.

"Can we focus on more important things like, what the hell are we going to do now?" Man asked irritated.

"I assure you guys, despite our situation can look bad in the moment, we are going to take over the whole world" Tim assured us.

"And how the hell are we going to do so? We lost all of our resources and because you killed Dani Short just to prove your point, The Elite Force, Bionic Heroes, New League and heavens knows who else are after us" I pointed.

"No, they're after him. That is why I suggested to leave him behind" Mort spoke again.

"You could" Tim didn't look concerned "But you are forgetting one thing. I was Mrs. Terror's apprentice by two years. And she have taught me everything she knew about being good villain. You see after this little bitch screw her and hidden Arcturion, our beloved leader needed to move with plan B, that let's-take-everyone's-super-powers shit. But would you like to know her plan A?" he asked smiling to us.

"Create an army by Arcturion. But we don't have it" I noticed.

"Yet, but is not going to be a problem. Trust me, the only reason we failed last time, was because mommy dearest was afraid to take really a brave action. But I am not and I promise you, soon we will put our hands on this rock".

"What still doesn't solve the problem of how we won't die after touching this. That was Gao's part, but now he is captured" I continued.

"Have a little fate Seb. Beside rock we are going to need a few things, but I can handle it all. I need your help with one little stuff" he pulled a small box from his sweatshirt "Gao was trying to rebuild your father's first Tryton device. According to him, it could control anyone who looked at it, but it doesn't work. So, he didn't finish it yet, or he didn't want anyone else to use it and locked it somehow. I don't really know, this whole science thing was never my best site. You know, I have something called personality" he smirked and I took a box from his hand, not sure if I should be offended by his last comment.

"I was working with Gao many times, maybe I can make it work" I assumed. Tim nodded.

"Exactly my thoughts. So, does it mean you are on board?" Boy asked with hope in his voice.

"I'm not sure. Don't get me wrong, but I... Don't exactly trust you" I commented calmly, but prepared myself to fight. You never know what to expect from guy like Tim.

"C'mon man, is it about how I left you in Elite Force's penthouse? That was Terror's order" he explained.

"Yeah, I kinda figured it out" I sighed "But seriously man. I would be calmer if you would betrayed your mentor just to take her place. But you did it for some whim. If I decide to find a girlfriend, or just feel something more than hatred for the world, are you going to kill me too? Just because I will not be worthy of being a villain?"

"No no no no" he interrupted me fastly "She was everything for me, I had a great hoped for her and I was only trying to help, but she rejected me. You guys can be just my buddies, I don't need you to be such a great villains like me. What do you say?"

"Sorry, but I am out" Mort spoke "Maybe in few years, but now I am not going stay with the guy whose head is wanted by both heroes and villains."

"Bad for you" Tim shrugged, but sent him a glare. I was sure that he is going to do something to lizard, but he was just looking. Mort had to be worry about it too, because he fastly added:

"I will take my stuff and I'm out of here. If you would like to join, you know where to find me" he turned to me and quickly left the room. Tim's anger immediately disappeared from his face and the smile came back.

"So, what's your answer? A little hint. It should starts with _I'm_ and ends with _in_" he sat beside me and filled his glass with Whiskey again, but this time he mixed it with Coca-Cola. I wasn't drinking mine. I could expect everything from this guy and alkohol in my blood was the last thing I needed in case of fight. But he didn't seem to care, because before I could answer the question he started emptying his second glass.

This was hard decision to make. Timmy was dangerous, unpredictable and above all, totally psychotic. But that's the kind of guy I should work with, right? Now I had nothing. I mean Mort was loyal and all, but his results wasn't impressive. With Lexi and Tank in jail, the rest of my family turned against me there was nothing I could do. I still remembered Dani's words "_just leave it all and enjoy your life"_ but I couldn't. I'm meant to achieve unbelievable, not have fun in casino for the rest of my days. Tim was bionic like me. And he was right; Bridget learned him everything she knew. Psycho or not, he was too valuable to reject him.

"If we are going to do this, you will not be another Mr. Terror and I am not going to be your minion. We will be equal" I decided. The boy nodded quickly, afraid that I could change my mind.

"Totally. No problem. World is too big to rule it alone anyway" he said.

"You are quite sure of this plan of yours" I tried to take over the world, my father did (multiple times) as countless other villains. And now heroes were numerous and better organized than ever. To defeat them all we needed an army. Arcturion and Tryton were a good ways to get one, bud we needed to make rock work without killing it's users.

"It won't be easy but it is going to work. I guarantee" he promised.

"I wanna hear the whole plan before I will engage in it" I demended.

"Absolutely. Like I said, to make Arcturion work we need two more things, and I know where we can find them"

"But what about the Arcturion?"

"First things first. At the beginning, I'm gonna have to pay a visit to my old foster family" he smirked dark.

**Chase POV**

That was such an exhausting day. It's not like previous ones were easy, but... Today everything became so real. And I couldn't help but blaming myself. Sure, we had this whole "everyone is a leader when the situation requires" but we all know that I was still a leader. And every time something went wrong, it was my responsibility.

My brain processed thousands of things that I could do differently. What was I thinking sending Oliver and Dani alone? I thought they won't be find there, but I should've consider it. I should've stop that whole 'taking our powers' thing. I had time. Everything Dani did in past year was to get this information and I didn't make any use of it. And now it's wasted. If only I had acted like "the smartest man alive"...

"Chase?" I turned back to see Calla, which put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hi" I smiled to her comfortingly. We were alone in the kitchen. Oliver and Skylar were in boys bedroom, Kaz disappeared again and Bree stayed in Jaden's place where he is giving her 24 hour care (I think Adam and Leo stayed there to help) My sister insisted to get checked out from the Mighty Med so she could make it to the funeral. She is still healing and doctors have forbidden intense movements, but she should fully recover within a two weeks (thanks God for out bionic immunity)

"How are you?" Calla spoke, sitting at the chair next to me "Sorry, dumb question" she added seeing my expression.

"I'm still thinking about how could I let it happen" I admitted. She nodded.

"If I will tell that it's not your fault fifteenth time today, it is not going to help you at all, does it?" she sat at my knees.

"I suppose it won't" I admitted "God, I am sorry that I am so sorry for myself".

"Don't be. But seriously, you did the best you could. Without your chip working you couldn't calculate the risk and stuff. You were like everyone else, and we are all blaming ourselves" she continued.

"But still, I failed this team. How can I expect them to follow me now?"

"They need you now, more than ever" Calla interrupted "None of them would admit it, but they are all looking up at you"

"Yes, especially Kaz" I muttered. My wife sighed.

"He is mourning. You know he didn't mean that, right?" she insisted.

"That I sent love of his life to die? That is exactly what happened, so I'm sure he meant that" I answered. We and Kaz had pretty bad fight and everyone said little too much. But I couldn't really blame him, if something would happen to Calla, I would probably be just like him "Maybe it isn't such a bad idea with this time travel? Maybe we should consider this again?" I proposed.

"You from all people should know how dangerous it is. One tiny change and we can erase ourselves or someone else from existence" she said.

"I know but... You and Leo did it and now Adam, Bree and I are here. I feel like a hypocrite" I admitted.

"And who knows who else isn't? Maby if you wouldn't make it, Douglas would never lost Marcus so he wouldn't turn to Kryne, without his bionic soldiers Giselle wouldn't turn evil end her androids would be protecting Earth from villains, so heroes like Dani wouldn't have to die?" she theorized "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... Of course I would never change it back, no matter how beautiful future could this make, I just... It feels like playing God. Playing God never ends well Chase"

"I know" I nodded. Calla's inventions were amazing and they had brought a lot of good to the world, but she was always afraid that some of them can be used wrong.

"We may not be able to help Dani at the moment, but there's the thing we can do for her and many others. We have to bring this monster to justice" she spoke.

"I already programmed MISS to look for him. If he gets out to be seen by municipal monitoring, he's ours" I assured her.

"Didn't we try it with Terror for a year? We have to do this the old fashion way" she decided.

"Which is?" I looked at her intrigued.

"Before he became Mr. Terror's intern, he was in many foster families. He spent last two years in Castello family"

"Yes, I know. Until he killed stepfather, and disappeared"

"I've spoke with Elizabeth. She really wanted to help us caught him" Calla explained. Elizabeth Castello was current CEO of _Castello Solution_. It was founded by her husband Samuel, but after his death she took it ever. Davenport Industries have been working with them for a short time at one project: Graphene Chamber. When me and Mr. Davenport introduced our groundbreaking energy source we needed something which allow us store so much energy. Our device was destroyed when The Incapacitator exploded, and our relations with Castello Solution couldn't be called friendly since then. But, I suppose when someone kills your husband, that's enough to put the differences aside.

"But I don't get how is she going to help us"

"She won't. But she says Tim was very close with her daughter, Chloe. If someone knows how to find him, this is she"

"I don't think it's going to work. Even if she knows him, it's not enough to find someone who was trained by..." I started, but then I changed my mind seeing her fave "But you know what? It will not hurt to try." I decided.

"Great. Tomorrow we are to meet at their home" my wife announced.

**Kaz POV**

The wake ended surprisingly fast. Despite Oliver's protests I didn't came back to penthouse with the team. There was someone I needed to see and I know my best friend would not approve that. But hey, since when it stopped me? I took a deep breath, looking at the door in front of me.

"She is there already. Come in whenever you are ready" announced man in a black uniform. I nodded in thanks. Gosh, I was so not ready for this. The person on the other side of that door was my second the most hated being in the world. And yet I came here, to UPSEI facility of my own free will to see her.

When I crossed the door, my uncertainty from earlier disappeared, replaced by anger. Bridget Short was sitting at the table, looking like 7 misfortunes. Her blond hair was a mess, for some reason it was unevenly. Her face was nothing but tired and I'm sure I could see a little bruise on the left cheek. I don't know it she wasn't such a Terror here without her mysterious ways of being (and her extremely threatening powers) or if she did it to herself in despair for a lost daughter. Although using super powers was impossible in this room, the woman had special handcuffs on her wrists. She looked so miserable that I would certainly feel sorry for her if I didn't blame her for Dani's fate. When she looked at me, it was like a light would show in her eyes again. But only for a while, she immediately she put on a poker face.

"I'm suprised you came" she said neutral, when I sat on the other side of the table.

"I'm suprised you called" I answered, but I didn't try to control my tone "I suppose I wasn't your first choice. Did Oliver tell you to go screw yourself?

"I wasn't trying to reach him. I'm aware he probably don't want to see me again, and it's not like I'm suprised" she said diplomatically. Oh, I wonder why is that. Maybe because you basically killed your daughter? But I didn't want to fight with her right now. Well, I wanted very much, but our time was limited, and if she called ME of all people, it had to be important. I was really hoping she had something to help Dee.

"What do you want from me?" I asked with irritation.

"I want you to put Tim down. If you loved my daughter at least half as much as she claimed, you will do it" woman said determined. At the sound of villain's name something woke up inside me. If this bastard were here, I would shatter his skull with my bare hands.

"But didn't you give every possible location to Hero League already?" I asked suprised. After she got caught, Bridget was extremely cooperative. She gave us literally everything she could to help us hunt down the bastard which killed her daughter.

"Just our safe places, but he isn't stupid. Tim knows I will do everything to take him down, so he won't get close to any of them" she explained.

"But you know how to find him?" I noticed. We wouldn't have this conversation if she didn't. Woman slowly nodded.

"I know him very well" she confirmed "If I tell you how to find him, can you promise you will not put him in jail? He has to die. Slowly" she demanded.

"That would be my pleasure" I claimed. Over past few days I was thinking about two things: Saving Dani and revenge. The first thing was full of dead ends right now, but if she was giving me opportunity to do the second one, I won't hesitate.

"I knew you will come around. Also, I don't want you to engage Oliver into this. I don't want another of my children anywhere near that psychopath" she continued.

"Sure, sure, just tell me where can I find him" I demanded. The others wasn't needed. They would try to stop me from killing this son of a bitch. But there's no thing in this world powerful enough to stop me from that.

"Fine. As you know, he spent a lot of time with his latest foster family. Castello." she started. It's true, I did my research and I'm sure the rest of a team did as well.

"I know about them" Tim spent with Castello family almost a year. The parents, Elizabeth and Samuel were owners of _Castello Futuristic_, quite important company which specializes in high tech stuff. Drake says they were working with Davenport Industries on one project, but something went wrong and now both companies don't have the best relations. I don't know the details. Anyway they also had a daughter, but she didn't stand out anything special.

"They were happy family until Tim killed his stepdad with no reason, stabbing him 23 times with a kitchen knife. But for some reason you decided he will be perfect person to work with" I accused, but she ignored me.

"The official version says that stepfather Samuel saw Tim kissing his daughter Chloe, then he went very mad and boy killed him in self defense" Bridget explained.

"I'm very touched" I commented.

"Thing is..." She continued as if I didn't interrupt her "...that this isn't true. He told me everything; When Samuel was beating Tim, Chloe grabbed the knife and stabbed her own father to protect her lover. Then Timmy stabbed him 22 times more to cover traces and took a blame" she explained.

"How romantic. Why should I care again?" I was beginning to lose patience. The presence of this woman didn't affect me well.

"Timmy still loves her. Since he got bionic, he was using his geo leap seeing her at least once a day" she explained.

"So, I should just follow this girl" I understood.

"Yes, find a girl and you will find him" she confirmed. It's good.

"I am going to enjoy this"


	8. Chapter 8: Straight way to hell

**I am back guys. I'm sorry it took me so long, but for few of you which still are here, next time I'll publish double chapter. Now time for our new character.**

** Chloe: SzymonS doesn't own labratsverse or The Power of Seven. He just owns this story and his sick imagination.**

**Kaz POV**

"Ok, the residence is in sight" I said to my smartwatch.

"Make sure you will stay at least 500 feet from it, we don't want to start the alarm. Do you see any electronic device?" Drake's voice came out of my watch.

"No, but they have pretty big energy pole right here" I replied.

"Good enough. Point your watch towards it" he commanded. Yeah, so that was our untypical plan. At 5 AM, in the middle of some California's Mountain of Richness, I was observing Castello's residence like a total creep. It wasn't extraordinary big, but it seemed beautiful. So... shining. Anyway, I was here alone, but not completely, because Drake was inside of my watch. Well, technically he was miles away but he has this messed up super power which allows him control technology. Something about government experiment.

He can also 'jump' from one controlled machine to another, and that was our plan. We were going to put him inside of their monitoring system, without initiate an alarm, so he could keep an eye on the place. Meanwhile I was going to wait here; in sight, but out of the reach of alarm, to be ready when Tim shows up. In case he didn't want to meet his girlfriend in her house, I would have to follow her by whole day. God, I really sound like a serial killer.

"Are you in already?" I turn to my friend.

"Yes, you impatient moron. What did I say about 500 feet?" He asked annoyed.

"Relax man, I'm definitely out of range" I assured.

"Then explain me, why the hell silent alarm had activated?"

"What? You tell me, you are the one inside" I demanded.

"No, rich jerks to much value their privacy. They have cameras only outside" Drake explained.

"Then why the hell did I brought you? No matter, I'm going to check it myself" I decided and carefully run towards the house.

"What? Wait!"

"You said alarm was already activated anyway, so I'm going to just check it. Maybe they need help" I said and soon I was against the wall of the building. Now, how should I get inside? "Drake, are you able to open the door?" I asked. I didn't want to force it, that could be a false alarm.

"Yep, bless you internet of things" he called and I moved to the door. I grabbed the knob and, as I expected, it was open.

"Thanks man" I said and careful made a step inside. I was going to call if everything is alright, but then I heard a loud shout. Ok, that's enough reason to screw someone's private property. I quickly moved in the direction of the sound I heard, not caring that someone might hear me. I crossed the long corridor and turned left to the large living room.

Inside I saw three people. One of them was my target: Timothy. The other two were women. One of them was lying on the ground unconscious and the other, was standing behind the sofa and staring at the scene with horror and surprise in her eyes. It was extremely dark so I couldn't see her completely, but I saw she've noticed me.

"What the... Help me!" she exclaimed. Boy hearing that turned back and saw me. I feel only hatred looking at his careless face. I saw guy only once before, when we were fighting at the penthouse, but we didn't interact then. However, I was looking at his photo long enough to recognize guy everywhere.

"Hey man, we're kinda in the middle of something, could you come back a few minutes later?" he asked making step in my direction.

"Timothy" I murmured with venom in my voice.

"Have we meet? Sorry, not ringing a bell" he asked suprised.

"You should've" I said raising my fist and making it covered with fire.

"Oh, I know, I know. The fire dude" realization showed up at his face "You are this man from the Elite Force. I must say, didn't expect you. I was hoping for Oliver, he had such beautiful look at his face when I saw him last time" he laughed "Oh, wait. Don't tell me guy cut himself to death this time? He's not funny at all."

"Shut up" I said preparing myself to fire at him.

"But your look is amazing too" he continued "You are not some random guy wanting avenge his teammate, aren't you? You have to be DeeDee's boyfriend, the one she was talking about so much" I didn't wait for him to tell anything more. I threw a fireball at him, and the boy had to duck to avoid it.

"I will burn you alive!" I threatened by sending another wave of fire towards him. In the meantime girl which was behind him ran to the exit, but Tim noticed that and he waved his hand sending her toward the wall painfully.

"Lay there not-sis, I will return to you in the moment" he promised and as I throw another ball at him, villain used telekinesis to grab it "My turn. Catch." he thrown it at me. I covered my face but I didn't try to dodge. So, Bridget didn't told him how it works, huh? When he noticed that it didn't make me any harm he sent me a glare "Ok, let's try with this" his eyes glowed red and recognizing the sign I hid behind the couch to avoid the laser at the last moment.

I quickly jumped out of the hiding place and threw a whole series of fireballs at him. He couldn't avoid it all by ordinary way, but I forget how strong his telekinesis was. He raised his hands and created an anti-gravity field around him, so that all my attacks which were close to him, were pushed sideways. Man, why do I have to be the only one in the team witch only one offensive super power?

Before I could think about some strategy, Tim took advantage of the break between my attacks and suddenly invisible force grabbed me and moved a few feets above the ground.

"Why are you so mad? I made another hole inside of your girlfriend, so now you have more to play with. You should've thank me" he chuckled. That was a mistake. I knew this could end terrible for my since this guy had super strength, but I used all of my anger to get energy. I flew towards him, and breaking through an invisible embrace. Before he realized what I was doing, I leaned in such a way that my head hit his face, effectively knocking the boy on the ground.

"I loved her you piece of shit!" I shouted and hit him at the face with my fist, this time before the villain had the chance to recover "I loved her! I loved her and you killed her! Why?!" I was shouting, punching him with every sentence.

"Because..." he coughed, groaning in pain "Because I could." he murmured making me hit him again "Because I was stronger! Like now I'm stronger than you." he moved his body to push me a few inches away. It wasn't enough to make me any harm, but I was forced to let go of his shoulder, so he could geo leap away. When he disappeared, I quickly turned back convinced that he will be there soon, ready to turn my neck, as he likes to do. But he materialized on the other side of the room, beside a glass table.

"You are dead." he said with and anger at his bloodied face and hit the furniture. Because of his super strength, the glass table broke into hundreds of pieces.

"You are going to kill me by devastating the house?" I mocked. He smirked.

"Not exactly." he raised his left hand and with it, all the pieces of furniture were raised as well.

"Oh, you got to be kidding..." he didn't even let me finish the sentence. As soon as he made a gesture with his hand, hundreds of deadly glass debris turned in my direction. Instinctively, I flew to the ceiling, dodging the attack. Next, I immediately hit the shards with a wave of fire. The fragments dispersed, but once I stopped my attack, they again formed a deadly hive. Seriously? How long did he have to train to be able to do something like that?

I landed on the ground to avoid another attack. I was quite close to Tim and I saw that he directed his two hands towards the glass swarm, completely absorbed in it, not able to attack me. I quickly used it and reach him with fire, but glass hive was moving faster than this and quickly formed a shield between me and the boy. I run in opposite direction seeing my attacks can't harm him this way and I threw myself around the room, desperately trying to avoid being hit. But it couldn't last forever, and soon one of pieces got me, hurting my leg. I fell to the ground, and shards of glass surrounded me from every side.

"Oh, I think you broke my nose. This is going to be so satisfying." Tim said as all shards rose above him "But before I will end you, quick question. How does it feels like, that in a moment you will die of the hand of the killer of your beloved, which you wanted to avenge so much?" No no no no, I couldn't die like this. This bastard needs to pay!

"Go to hell" I muttered, trying not to show the pain I was feeling.

"Really? I killed your girlfriend, now I'm about to kill you, and that's the best line you can throw at me?" he mocked "Do me a favor and tell DeeDee I said hi." I prepared myself for unimaginable pain, but it never came. Instead, I heard a loud bang that pierced the air. Immediately after that there was a very satisfying moan of pain, issued by a young villain. All the glass shards fell to the ground when he grabbed his arm, from which the blood ran out.

"That's enough Timmy." I saw the girl he was threatening to behind him. She was holding some a white-red weapon aimed at the boy.

"Seriously Chloe? The laser?" He looked at her mad.

"Yes, and we are not Davenport Industries. This thing is going to make you into swiss cheese." she threatened.

"Look, what a coincidence. It's just like my lasers." he said when his eyes had turned red again.

"Do you wanna check whose is faster?" She asked, and without warning shoot at him. Boy was able to disappear in the last possible moment and avoid being hit "That's what I thought" she muttered. So, it looks like she wasn't his girlfriend after all.

"Thanks..." I started, but then it dawned on me that Tim had just escaped. Shit! But the girl didn't even look at me.

"Mom!" She cried and moved to the body laying few feet away. I messed it up so bad.

**Oliver POV**

"Relax, it's just your father" Skylar said soothingly. I sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'm happy he decided show up, or am I mad because he decided to do it only now" I admitted. My girlfriend and I were alone in the penthouse. Bree was still in Jaden's place, Calla got a call and immediately left with Chase, and as for Kaz... I have no idea where he went.

Anyway, like an hour ago my dad called to inform me he and Abigail will be here in an hour, so anytime now. He wanted explain himself so bad, that I decided to give him this one chance. Skylar wanted to be with me and I was grateful for that. She still wasn't too natural with how exactly our 'parent" thing works, since Calderans don't have such a thing, but watching a lot of Netflix taught her almost everything about our culture, so she understood how father absence affected me and Dani, especially after what happened to our mom.

"You know what would be funny? If he didn't show up, as he always does" I muttered.

"But he just called to make sure, we are at home" she reminded me. I looked at her. She was dressed in a beautiful, representative, black dress. I think she took that 'meet my parents' thing little too seriously, but again, TV shows like to put a lot of drama in it "It's not like we're gonna face Megahertz again, just calm down" she tried again.

"Honestly, Megahertz would be very nice to face right now" I said dramatic. She giggled a little.

"Just sit down and stop toddling" she grabbed my shoulders and put me on the couch.

"Sorry" I muttered. That little distraction was good anyway. Thinking about dad, being mad at him. It was keeping my mind occupied, so I didn't have to think about my sister. The one which died for me. The one which...

"_Mr. Oliver, Mrs. Skylar. You asked me to inform you if someone will reach the door. So, I am informing you"_ our AI's voice drew my attention.

"Thanks MISS" I said as I got up.

"It's JUST your dad" Skylar repeated tenth time today, and followed me when I moved to the door. As soon as I heard the bell, I opened the door to see my father and his wife, also dressed quite elegantly. Dad had a suit, and Abigail wore maroon dress. Seriously? What is wrong with all of them? All I wanted was to have a normal conversation, but they and Skylar dressed up like that was a business meeting or something.

"Hello son" dad was the first to break the silence when I invited them inside.

"Yeah. Hi" I was trying to play cool to break the tension.

"I haven't seen you in years Oliver" Abigail smiled friendly. Yes, it's true. I saw this woman only a few times, when we were visiting dad in Britain. When he and mom divorced, dad moved there to get better-paid job. The neurosurgeons were very wanted all over the world, but Great Britain was the place where they were paid the best. For the same reason, Abigail moved there. She was from Finland. So, they were two people on unknown land, blah blah blah, I'm sure you know what happened next.

Thing is, that we and Dani took it very differently. We were little kids back then, so our perception of the world was more rectilinear. As much as we missed dad, since Abigail was so nice when we were visiting them, I liked her. But my sister... Dani considered her as a reason, why dad left us. I'm sure that when we grown up Dee understood that it simply didn't work for mom and dad, and Abigail didn't have any influence on it. But we haven't seen her since forever, so truly none of us was thinking about it too much.

"And you have to be Skylar" dad turned to my girlfriend. She smiled friendly.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Short" she gave him a hand.

"Please, call me Robert" he smiled too clearly happy, that I managed to get a girlfriend, since I had a little problem with that in childhood.

"Let's move to the living room" I proposed. We all went inside, and I pointed at wooden table. The others they took places, as he spoke again:

"It's really nice place you're living in. Is the rest of your team here?" he asked.

"No, they're busy" I replied briefly, not willing to tell him too much, and then proposed: "Coffee? Tea?"

"Thank you, that won't be necessary" dad assured, and his wife nodded. Again in rush I see.

"So you want to go straight to the point, huh?" I sat in opposite to them, and so did Skylar "I don't mind. So, explain as you promised; Why did your daughter had to die to get your attention?" I demanded. Skylar grabbed my hand to calm me down.

"Your father have never abandon you or your sister" Abby said gently. I sent her a glare, but before I could say anything, dad interjected.

"Let me begin from the start" he asked. I crossed my arms, ready to hear "As you know, when your mother and I divorced, we didn't do it in the best atmosphere" he started.

"Not kidding" I muttered. He and mom were fighting terrible, but it's normal thing in divorces, right? Usually, I think.

"Your mom wasn't too... enthusiastic when I wanted to see any of you. Especially after I meet Abby. She was afraid I would... take you away from her" he explained.

"Oh, so you are going to put all the blame on her now?" I snorted.

"You know what she's like" he said stubbornly. Sure, she was extremely overbearing, but it's not like it could stop me or Dee, not to mention an adult man.

"Yes, I know what is she like. After all, in opposite to someone, she was raising us on her own by 15 years" I hissed. I wasn't protecting her, no. She choose power above us so many times, that finally it caused my sister's death. But I don't think dad knew it, and I wanted to hurt him at the moment.

"Oliver, please understand that..."

"Understand what? That you obviously cared about your career more than us? Gosh, you didn't even know that we dumped the school and joined bionic team! And you are too ashamed to even admit it, and you are using the most pathetic excuse you could..."

"She was threatening us Oliver" Abby put in quickly. I immediately stopped talking and looked at my father waiting for exploration.

"It happened when you visited me in me in England the last time" he started "Firstly she was just making excuses, like you are busy, she've lost your passports and stuff... But you two really wanted to go and when I arrived to Philadelphia to pick you up, she say that if I take you, I will regret it" he said. I looked sidelong at him. Mom was totally freaking out, she had to still be afraid of losing us after that Argento thing.

"I remember that. But you took us then" I remembered.

"Yes, I did" he nodded "But after you went back, Abby had an accident"

"What happened?" Skylar turned to woman, speaking for the first time in a while.

"I'm still not sure. I was leaving my office and when I was coming down the stairs, a man fall for me. Nothing serious happened, but I couldn't walk for a week. We thought it was an accident, that someone was just in hurry and hit me accidentally, but then..."

"But then your mother called me" Dad interrupted "She asked if Abigail is feeling alright. She said that 'accidents happens'. I knew this woman for many years, I married her, but that day, she was like completely different person" he said dramatic "She said it could end up much worst, so you two shouldn't visit me abroad anymore. I was still seeing in Philadelphia occasionally, but few years ago..." he continued, but I stopped listening.

"So you knew? All the time you knew how dangerous mom was and yet you decided to leave two of your little children with her?" I couldn't believe that.

"Oliver, since ahe was posing a real threat to us, I don't think she could..."

"Yeah? Tell that to Dani!" I rose my voice. Skylar wanted to grab my hand, but I didn't let her.

"What about Dani?" he seemed to be annoyed that I was raising my sister here.

"What do you think happened to her?" I asked dangerous, and then realization appeared on his face.

"I didn't think... I was sure that it happened on one of this missions of yours" his voice cracked, as his wife put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, that was very good friend of mom. Former now. He decided that killing her daughter will make a wonderful payback" I said cold. I don't know what's in me, but honestly... I just wanted to make a man in front of me suffer. Maybe it was because of feelings I was suppressing in myself in last few days? Or maybe in last year?

"What happened?" He asked after a while.

"Now you want to know? You didn't care when we could truly use some help. Do you think it just happened? Do you have any idea how much did Dani suffer for the last year? How much we both did?" I asked rhetorically.

"But she was just threating me because she loved you, how could I know... I thought she just she hired some thirst! When I heard what happened to Dani, and that your mother went to prison..." he seemed to be quite disturbed.

"She was supervillain my team was fighting with throughout the past year. And you knew... You knew how dangerous she was and you did nothing!"

"What should I do? Kidnap you? Even if she didn't find us, no court would agree for this!" I saw at father's face something I hadn't seen ever before: The tears were forming in his eyes. And he got the point, I know that. As much as I know there was nothing my dad could do to save Dani. It was our choice to fight her, we could just stay away. Mom wasn't the one who came to us, Dee was the one who found her. Deep down I understood that all, but... I was just so mad, angry. I just hated everything and everyone.

"Why did you stop visiting us?" I asked miserably "Why couldn't you even pick up the damn phone, she didn't prohibit you that, didn't she?"

"No, Oliver. But three years ago... Three years ago Abby has born a baby"

**Calla POV**

When Chase and I planned to visit Castello's family house yesterday, it wasn't supposed to be a crime scene. But when MISS had informed us about the murder, we easily connected the dots. I mean Elizabeth Castello was going to deliver us some information which could help us got Tim, and next day that happens. But how the hell did he found out? And the biggest surprise came later: Kaz was there too.

After talking to the police officer, we found out what happened. Tim broke into the mansion, killed Elizabeth Castello and tried to kill her daughter as well, but then Kaz showed up at stopped him. Unfortunately, he was unable to catch the villain.

"Kaz, what the hell?" Chase asked as soon as we were able to talk.

"Yeah, you knew he would be here and you came alone?" I added.

"I'm sorry, it's just not like you guys were so helpful lately" he replied cold.

"But you can't just... How did you even knew he would be here?"

"Bridget Short" he explained without hesitation.

"This woman? Seriously, after everything she've done, you turned to her, not to us?" I couldn't believe this guy.

"Yes. At least she gave me something. But what about you? We can easily reverse all of this..." he turned around 360 degrees "... if you would just let me use your damn machine!"

"I told you we can't do this yet. We have to carry out tests, simulations, we've never done it before" I didn't give way.

"Yes we did. Twice, and nothing wrong happened" he insisted.

"We can't tell that" Chase supported me.

"Fine. Then I'll fix it on my own, while you try not to let die anyone else in YOUR team" saying this, he turned around and didn't responding to our cries, he rose to the sky.

"I know he's hurt, but I think Kaz is taking it too far" my husband turned to me.

"If he won't stop, he's gonna got himself killed" I agreed. We had to do something. Kaz was our friend and seeing him ruining himself like that was breaking my heart. What if he was right? What if my time machine truly was the answer for all of our problems? But I can't be sure. And if we start solving all our problems with the help of a time machine, won't it make us Gods? Playing God never ends well.

"But what can we do? He hates us" Chase reminded.

"He is not" I repeated "He is just too mad at everything. But maybe if we ask Oliver, he will be able to got to him" that was the only thing I could came up with. But Kaz wasn't our only problem right now "Let's check on Chloe" I proposed and moved inside the house.

The whole was fenced with police tapes and no civilians should be allowed inside, but as you can see, being a bionic hero pays off. In the moment there were four police officers inside. Two of them were looking for evidences (I saw the space marked as a place of death. Monica's body had to be already removed), and two others were talking to Chloe.

I saw the girl once, almost three years ago but she didn't change much. Her blond hair was still unnaturally long and straight, not letting anyone know what she was just part of. Just like the pajamas with the rainbow which she had to be wearing when Tim attacked, and she probably didn't have an opportunity to change. The only thing which was off was her red cheeks and blue eyes with the tears forming in it, despite the fact that the girl was clearly doing her best to hold them back.

"Chloe?" I told gentle when we got close enough, wondering if she would recognize me. When Mr. Davenport and Mrs. Castello were discussing the details about the Graphene Chamber, Chloe spend the afternoon with me. I liked her pretty much then. She was the heiress of a substantial fortune, but she didn't seem to be happy about that. Basically, her parents were raising her on new CEO, not caring about what she wanted. And she hated all of this: Very high responsibility, being publicly recognized person, stress and practically not free time. Well, I wouldn't agree with most of it, I love my new job, but it isn't for everyone. I can understand Chloe's reluctance especially after her parents basically stole her childhood, subordinating everything to prepare her for management.

"Excuse me, I'm not sure..." girl looked at me hesitantly "Calla?" she recognized me after a moment. I smiled to her gently.

"Hi" I sat on the couch beside her, while my husband told something to police officers, and then all three of them moved away to speak somewhere else "Good to see you again Chloe. I am so sorry that it must've happen in such circumstances" I couldn't hide guilt in my voice. Maybe if I didn't call Mrs. Castello, and she didn't decide to help us, Tim wouldn't came.

"It's so good to see someone familiar right now. Even if we barely knew each other..." She couldn't stop her tears right know "Why did he have to do this? Killing one of my parents wasn't enough for him? What am I going to do right now?" Her voice was breaking.

"Calm down Chloe, I'll help you figure it out" I promised. She put her head on my chest surprising me, but I let her stay like that. Poor girl was completely losing it. She put her hands around my stomach and I gently stroked her head "Chloe, are you 18 already?" I asked. I remember that she was something like three years younger than me, so she she could or not be adult now.

"Mhm" she gently nodded her head. Good. That means she can already live on her own, and she doesn't need to worry about ownership of her parents' company.

"Ok, I know it all seems pretty hard for you right now, but I will help you with everything. Taking over the company, manage or sell it if you would like to, we will protect you from Tim, and whatever else you need" I assured her.

"Would you do that?" She asked snoring, but still didn't let me go "You are basically our competition".

"So? It doesn't really matter in the moment" I answered.

"Calla?" I looked up to see my husband with two police officers "These gentlemen would like to ask a few more questions about her relation with Tim" he said.

"I told everything when he killed my father two years ago, you have it all in your files already" she defended herself, not really willing to talk about this.

"That's the procedure Chloe, I'll stay with you" I proposed and then added "If that is allowed" I looked at one of the officers.

"Yes, of course" he nodded. I'm not sure if it was since we weren't a lawyers, but once again, it's pretty hard to refuse a bionic heroes.

"Tell us what connects you with the suspect" a man with a mustache asked when he sat in a chair opposite to us. Chloe took a deep breath.

"He was my brother in law for 2 years" she started hesitantly "My mom spent half her childhood in the orphanage, because she was too old and no one wanted her. So, she decided that it would be good idea to give a chance to some kid like her" girl made a pause, while officer noted it down. I put my hand on her shoulder encouragingly.

"From the very beginning there was something wrong with him. But nobody through... They were letting him get away with everything. Well, mom was. Dad wanted get rid of the kid, but mom didn't want to hear about it. She thought he was just pushing everyone away because he already lost the hope, just like she did."

"What did you think about it?" Officer asked.

"It's not like parents took my opinion into consideration, like ever" she said reproachfully "I wasn't actually afraid of him, more like annoyed. I mean I always had to be perfect, getting the best marks, winning competitions, attend additional classes, continuous tutoring... Because my mother didn't have it, and she thought I should be grateful. But I wasn't. And Timmy? The worst kid I ever met, always trouble maker, disobedient, just... just bad. And mom was letting him get away with EVERYTHING because he was so hurted"

"So, you were... jealous" officer suggested, and I wanted to interrupt, seeing where this conversation is going, but Chase put a hand on my shoulder.

"You can say so. But one day, I was fed up with everything and pretended to be sick to stay in home and avoid school. Tim stayed too, because he doesn't care, and we had a chat from heart to heart. He saw I wasn't such a nerd as my mom was trying to force me to be, and I saw that when you don't treat him like a freak, he isn't one" her voice broke in this part. I knew about this, it basically coincided with the police report that I read thanks to my sheriff mother and my status. Chloe took a little break and continued.

"He asked me what do I want. I know it is stupid, but nobody in my life ever asked me what do I want..."

"It's not stupid" I disagreed to comfort her.

"...and he was so kind and understanding. Thanks to him, for the first time in my life I felt like I could stand up to my parents. And since they brought that boy, and expected me to be a good sister for him, what would be better than... You know... Be someone else" she said shy.

"You were mean to him?" the man asked, and I was wondering if he really is so stupid.

"Oh for the love of... We fucked dammit" Chloe lose her temper. I knew this part of story as well "Why are you looking at me like that? He wasn't series killer then, and I was in a bad place, ok?" I squeezed her arm harder. Poor girl had a very complicated childhood, and this guy just used the fact how vulnerable she was.

"I'm sorry mistress, please continue" he encouraged.

"Once when we were kissing (just kissing) in the living room, dad came home earlier for no reason and... He wasn't happy" I could say that "He fell into a fury, started beat Timmy like a mad man, and then he just... I don't know how, I don't know from where, but Timmy got a knife and stabbed dad so many times" she brushed a tear from her cheek "I begged him to stop, but he didn't listen to me. And when he finished, he just said 'see you later' and run away" she looked at the floor "I haven't heard about him, until last year. My boyfriend Brian was attacked in his house. Someone ripped off his tongue, he died by choking on the blood. It was sick, it had to be Tim" according to Oliver, Tim got his powers some like year ago. Yeah, it fits "And yesterday mom told me we were about to meet the Elite Force representatives and in the night..."

"We got that part already" officer interrupted her. Of course they did, otherwise they wouldn't let Kaz go yet.

"Can I contact my lawyer now?" she asked hopefully.

"You could anytime sweety. Maybe I could call someone..." I proposed, but the second cop cut me off.

"That won't be necessary, you are not accused about anything, Mrs. Castello" he assured her "I highly recommend consultation with the psychologist, so if you wish..."

"Thank you Mr. Davis, I think I'm gonna find someone who won't repeat everything I say to you" she answered cold and looked at the others working people "And since you are not going to get out of here in the nearest time, I will" saying that, she got up and moved to the exit.

"Mrs. Castello, I don't think it's wise for you to stay alone..."

"We'll take care of her" I promised, taking Chase's hand and we both moved after her. The girl was frustrated, it wasn't surprising, but I promised to help her, and since Tim could attack again in any moment, leaving her on her own was the last thing we needed.

**Oliver POV**

"It went good, I guess" Skylar smiled to me. When my father and his wife left, we fell on the couch much more done than we should be. I frowned.

"Yeah, I got a little sister now. A sister..." I stopped, not wanting to cry again. How ironic was that? I didn't even see a little Mia, they left her in Britain. She was 2 years old already and I didn't even know she existed. And after what I just heard, I can't really blame dad for not telling us. Maybe completely cutting off from us was too much, but mom was unpredictable and he was trying protect his daughter. At least the one he was able two. The way I reacted was weird for me. I should feel enjoy or anger, curiosity, something. But instead I was like: Well, it just happened. Mia was not the sister I needed.

"I'm sorry, you wanted me to support you and I was just sitting there doing nothing" Skylar apologized, seeing that I became grim.

"No, you did great. Just your presence was so helpful for me and it was really nothing you could say in our family matters. I just want you to know, that I really appreciate it" I assured her, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm glad I could help you. Is there anything you need right now?" she asked politely. I smiled, despite it wasn't reflecting my well-being.

"I'd like to eat croissant. But not an ordinary, the one from Paris" I asked and Skylar looked at me suprised, but she got up and she would probably have superspeed to another continent if I didn't take her hand "Sky, I was joking"

"Oh" the realization appeared at her face.

"Yeah. Seriously, you might stop taking care of me so much, this is getting ridiculous" I noticed. She looked at me.

"But I want to" she assured me.

"I know it, but being treated like that, it's just... I want to feel normal"

"If that is what you want, then ok" she agreed and I sighed "In that case, I might want to jump out of this dress after it will get totally wrinkled" she decided.

"You do that" she turned to the door, but before she left the room she turned around "I will be fine for a minute Sky" I promised. Then she left the room using superspeed and she came back dressed in the wink of an eye "Or a second."

"I'm sorry, do you want to stay alone for a while?" she must've get the clue.

"It's not like that, you are making things easier for me, really" I responded quickly "But... I would like to think about all of this. And I promise I'm not going to do anything stupid, ok? I'll just be in my room" she was looking at my disturbed, but she slowly nodded her head.

Man, of course she worries. It's my fault, if I didn't grab this stupid knife back then... I'm not gonna lie, after what happened to Dani, it came through my mind to use physical pain to silence the psychic one again, but one memory of Skylar's sadness was enough for me to never do it again. That wouldn't just hurt me, that would hurt her as well. Maybe if I could hide it, but she was checking me every day and she wasn't even pretending she doesn't.

"I will be right here if you need me" she said finally. I smiled to her. I knew she will.

**Kaz POV**

I don't know, man" Drake was making sure our looks wouldn't crossed "One thing is helping you find some villain, but hacking Davenport Industries?"

"C'mon buddy, it's not like you had a moral problems" I sent him a glare, referring to some of his not so noble actions.

"Moral? Don't. Self-preservation? Yes!" he stood up from his chair, and he was right next to me. The studio we were in wasn't very big "They are letting you get away with everything because you are their teammate, but I'm technically a criminal. And yes, I'm not a saint, and yes, I'm very grateful for what you did for me, but I know better than mess with Calla Davenport"

"I just need you to tell me where it is. I'll take care of the rest" I promised.

"What do you want me to find anyway?" he asked and I bit my lip. He didn't supposed to know about time machine.

I knew I could count on Drake, he was very useful and stuff, but he was just a hacker with super brain. Before he was got his power, he lived on stealing secret data. I could be desperated lately, but I wasn't stupid. If the existence of such a powerful device were revealed... Literally everyone would want that and it wasn't worth of risk.

"Oh, so you're not going to tell me even that" he sounded offended. I sighed laudly.

"Just this one thing Drake. You do that for me and we are even. Please man, I won't ask you about anything ever again" I practically begged him. He was my only hope to find this device. Calla knew how much I wanted to use it, so she certainly made sure I couldn't find it.

"Even if I would like to do it, you have to tell me something about it. I mean, what do you want me to find?" he asked and I smirked, aware that he just basically agreed.

"The chair" I said mysteriously.

"The chair?" he repeated not so excited.

"I know it sounds dumb, but it's very important chair" Calla shouldn't have shown me that. Before Drake could change his mind, I quickly added: "I will give you my password to access cyber desk in our penthouse. Your power should be enough to get access to MISS and then the whole Davenport Industries servers. Find the thing marked 'Project Chronos'" I knew Calla was brilliant programmer, but there was no man on earth who could match Drake's hacking skills, not since he got his powers "You'll get access to all of their files, so I'm warning you, don't get any funny ideas" I warned.

"Hey, you are the one asking for a favor right now" he retorted.

"Does it mean you are in?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"If I do that, I don't owe you anything anymore" he demanded.

"Completely" I agreed. If we ever met in new timeline. Speaking of, there was one thing disturbing me; The Grandpa Paradox. It basically means you can't change the past, because you would eliminate the reason for time travel itself. But since it worked last time, I'll just let smarter guys worry about that and save my girl. Soon I'm going to see her again, I can feel it.


	9. Chapter 9: Lost in Time

**Hey guys, here's double update. Without unnecessary talking, enjoy!**

**Marcus: SzymonS doesn't own Lab Rats, The Power of Seven, or basically anything. He only owns this story. **

**Kaz POV**

I ran to the corner when security guard turned away. This guys were everywhere. No wonder Drake found this place so fast; such numerous security was literally screaming "there's something very important around here".

Somehow I managed to cross the door with a sign "Don't enter" undetected. I looked at my prize: a large car seat, pulled from a damaged go kart, with several small canisters attached to the back of it. Nearby, sitting on top of a metal table, was a circular device, similar to one of our tablets.

Calla explained to me how it works: All you had to do is tell what do you want to change. You know, in case you don't know the exact time; The machine will send you an hour earlier.

I grabbed circular object, but not without hesitation. I took a deep breath: Future me used it to save Oliver and it went fine. Now I'm going to do it again with Dani. Easy peasy.

"I want to stop Tim Rosenbau from becoming supervillain" I demanded, talking to the device.

I know what you think. Why bother while I should just save Dani? Well, I thought about it very long. If I went back to this awful day to Facility X, I could fail. Tim defeated me once and he could do it once more. Nobody else had powers then, so he would kill her again... I couldn't let that happen.

Of course I could go back few days earlier and warn Bridget Short, but she treated Tim like a son and hated me quite much, so I wouldn't bet everything on this card. I could also warn the team, but I wasn't sure if Chase and Calla would help - space-time continuum and stuff.

Anyway, if I couldn't defeat Tim, I decided to do next obvious thing which time machine allows: Stop the bastard before he become a problem.

The screen lighting up and a seemingly random stream of numbers and letters sliding onto the screen: 2635CSA-P-P-.16. I had no idea what any of those meant, but Calla was rarely wrong when it came to her algorithms, so I decided to go with it. What was the worst thing that could happen?

I took last deep breath and pressed green button with a label saying "Go". Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light, a fierce gust of wind, and I felt like I was spinning. It only lasted for a brief, confusing moment. Then I found myself in the middle of hill, full of bushes. It took me a moment but I recognized where I was. I was here two days ago (Well, to be specific two years from now). Illuminated Castello's residence was in sight. I looked at the screen: 2nd March 2016. A week after Mighty Med was destroyed, few days before we formed The Elite Force. It didn't tell me what hour it was, but that had to be late evening; The sun had already set, but the sky west was still brighter.

"MISS, what the hell?" I turned to the computer. Yeah, I should probably mention MISS was there too. Well, it wasn't exactly the same AI as the one in our penthouse. That MISS was designed to lead time travelers; To tell them what they have to do to achieve, whatever they want to achieve.

"I'm sorry Sir, I don't understand the question." AI's voice responded.

"Why did you bring me almost three years back?" I asked more specific.

"To complete the mission. In this specific place and time, you have the biggest chance to stop Timothy Rosenbau from becoming a supervillain without killing him." she explained. Ok, she made up this part 'without killing him', but it was Calla's invention, so what did I expect? No matter. If whatever I'll do is gonna stop Tim from hurting Dani, I don't desire his death.

"Alright. What do I need to do?"

"Today 9:27 PM Timothy will murder his stepfather Samuel. You have to call the police and report a burglary at the Castello residence exactly at 9:13 PM. Then they'll catch him in the act, Timothy will be arrested and spend next 35 years in prison for ordinary humans. He'll never meet Mr. Terror and won't get his powers." AI explained.

"So Tim is going to kill some man in two hours, and I should let him?" That wasn't the right thing to do. If I came here to save Dani, I could save this man as well.

"Mr. Kaz, if you'll decide to try another way, I can't guarantee success of the mission." AI insisted. I sighed.

"Alright." I muttered, trying to suppress the guilt. It's ok - I was telling to myself - this man died years ago.

"I'm happy to hear that. I'll inform you when you should start. In the meantime, I recommend you to stay here, so you won't interrupt to timeline."

"Fair enough." I agreed, looking around. That was going to be long almost two hours. "Hey MISS, do you know some interesting games?"

No, she didn't. It indeed was long almost two hours. When time finally passed, I did as MISS said; I called the cops, I gave them false information and hung up.

"That was easy. Now we're waiting?" I asked.

"No. Everything will proceed without your interference. You should go back to your time so you won't be detected." She commanded.

"Are you sure it will work?" I would be much calmer if I could've see it.

"I can guarantee, Tim Rosenbau will not leave the prison in next 35 years." Ok, it was Calla's tech. If I learned anything about this girl in past years, it was to trust her tech.

"Then take me home." I decided. After a while the machine started just like the last time. When the world around me was blurring, there was only one through in my head: Dee, I'm comming.

This time, when I knew what to expect, the journey through time wasn't so confusing. I landed in the place from where I left. I carefully stood up and moved to the exit, not wanting to get the guards' attention. I slowly leaned out of the room where the time machine was stored. I leaned my head out the door to look around. A larger room wasn't full of guards like earlier. I could see only one bold man patrolling the area. Well, that makes sense. If I succeed, Dani didn't die, I didn't threat to use it, so Calla didn't need to assign extra security here. That was a good sign, but I needed to make sure.

I wanted to be in our penthouse as soon as possible and see Dani with my own eyes, but first I had to get out of here. I have already done what I wanted, but I would prefer to avoid being caught. I followed the man. I managed to avoid many more guards the first time around, so it shouldn't be too hard.

I crept behind the guard at a safe distance. He was moving on a fairly predictable route. All I needed to do was wait until he pass the exit and I would be free. I would be, if this guy didn't suddenly turn around looking directly at me.

"Holy crap, since when Calla hires ninjas?" This guy was good. Was it something like a sixth sense? Probably.

"Don't move!" He screamed, but to my relief he didn't pull his weapon, just walked slowly in my direction. He was weird. His voice, his head, I don't know. Something was just off about this dude.

"Ok, I surrender." I raised my hands in surrender. There was no point in fighting Calla's guards. "Listen, your boss and I are pretty good friends, so if you could call her..."

"I doubt that. Now stay still." To my surprise, the guy generated a yellow ball in his hand and threw it at me. I ducked to avoid the attack in the last possible moment. The ball hit at the wall, to leave there large black mark.

"Damnit, since where bionic soldiers are guarding this place?" Man didn't answer, instead of this he throw another identical ball at me. I didn't owe him and throw my fireball at this, causing a little explosion in the place where balls hit each other. It was closer to me, but it was good thing: The flare caused by the collision of two attacks made it difficult for my opponent to see me, so I could run towards the exit.

I had to run past him, so I sent a wave of fire towards my opponent to distract him. It worked: He activated force field to protect himself. It was a relief for me, I didn't want to hurt Calla's guard. I turned to door, ready do open it, but when I was about to do that, an invisible force grabbed me.

"Woah!" I was brutally turned around, hanging few feet above the ground. "Man, chill out!"

"I told you to stay still." he said dispassionately. I would really let this guy arrested me or something, but he was too damn aggressive. I had no choice, time to use a weakness of bionic: Two abilities at once were not allowed. Despite the invisible force squeezing my shoulders, I managed to send a vague shape of fire towards him hoping, that he wasn't as good as Tim, and he couldn't stop this and hold me at once. To my surprise, he didn't have to.

The man was still holding me by his right hand, while he rose left one to create incomplete force field, just enough to stop my attack. How?! Chase said that using two powers at once can melt someone's brain. Was he so committed to take that risk? I saw another yellow ball forming in his hand. I couldn't let him fry me alive! Luckily, fight with Tim it taught me certain thing.

Taking advantage of my body's weight, I flew towards him. The bullet in the man's hand disappeared, and he covered himself with his limb, this time not creating a force field. At the last moment I turned so that I hit him with my legs, not my head. I did as I planned: My legs landed at his arm. As I was hoping, my opponent pushed me away, probably using a little bit of super strength. I directed all my energy to fly away in the opposite direction. It turned out to be enough to break free from the telekinetic embrace in which he still imprisoned me with his other hand.

Painfully I hit the door, which fortunately wasn't locked, and landed outside. I cried out in pain: I hit the door with a hand that was almost broken recently in a different fight, which certainly didn't do anything good. But I didn't have time to worry about it at the moment, overzealous guardian was right behind me. I looked up. There was a large window there - freedom. I jumped and created a fire around my left fist and smashed it, so that I could soar into the sky. Calla will be furious, but after what her bodyguard just did, I don't care.

I landed on the outskirts of some city. I didn't know where I was, and in the moment, I didn't care at all. As soon as I found a bench, I fell on it, panting heavily.

What. The. Fuck. Calla and I are going to have a serious conversation. Ok, so in this timeline she decided that bringing one bionic soldier from the Island would be cheaper then employing a whole bunch of them. Ok, not my business. But that was some psycho! Beside, I through none of bionic soldiers was older than us and this guy was like 40. And two abilities at once? It wouldn't be anything weird if that were just superpowers, but I can find a difference when I see it: That was definitely bionic. It didn't fit, but I changed the future, so maybe the rules has changed as well? I just hope Dani was alright in this timeline. That everyone were. But I just made sure we would never meet Tim, that shouldn't effect us in the past.

I dropped my head on the backrest and looked at the sky. It was the middle of the night. I was in some park, but where exactly? I needed one more moment. My hand was hurting more than before, I must've open the old wound. It surly wasn't broken - the pain would be unbearable - but that wasn't pleasent either. I had to go to the hospital, but this can wait. I will visit Mighty Med 2.0 when I'll reach Centrum City. This is my priority for now.

After a few minutes of rest, I got up looking for something to eat. I was literally starving. In the meantime I was trying to use my phone, but apparently on this timeline I didn't buy THIS SPEFIFIC SIM CARD which I took with me on a time travel, so it was inactive. I sighed, entering the store. It was practically empty at this time, the only person there was a young saleswoman, sitting behind the counter. I looked at the advertise above her, as she smiled to me.

"Evening. Two hot dogs please, no matter with what." I said chaotically.

"Sure, it'll take 5 minutes." she replied.

"Ok, could you give me Sim Card for 10 dollars please?" I quickly paid, put it in my phone and activated, as she was making my meal. It was completely new, so I had to remind myself someone's number. I had only two of them in my mind: To Dani and to Mighty Med. It was obvious choice to call my girlfriend. What could I say to someone in Mighty Med? "Hey, it's Kaz, I just came back from the past and need to make sure everyone are alright?" Yeah, not so much.

Full of hope, I dialed the number. One signal. Second one. Third one. And another. Another. Another. Crap. I moaned in annoyance.

"Dee, call me back as soon as you hear it, please." I left a quick message. It didn't mean anything. There was a signal, but since it was 2 AM, Dani probably slept and her phone was muted. For sure. I checked Google Maps to find myself. Oh, Geez. A long flight awaits me.

"Your hot dogs are ready." Saleswoman announced. I smiled a little. Someone know how to improve a man's mood.

**Marcus POV**

"What the hell happened in the warehouse?" An angry voice came out from my phone.

"It's just a little incident..."

"Can you explain to me how someone could just come and go from one of your facilities?" She didn't let go.

"Can you explain me, why the hell did you make me in charge of this mess, if this mindless cans are reporting directly to you anyway?" I argued.

"I was counting that you'll keep things under control."

"So stop interrupting and let me! I'll find whoever that was, question and kill him, like I always do. End of story." I insisted.

"No!" Gosh, why does she always needs to have the last word? "Nothing should be able to break our anti-geoloap shields, and yet someone did this by some machine. I don't have to tell you how much damage this technology can make us. Examine it and make sure that something like this will never happen again." She commanded.

"Will you take care of the intruder?" I asked.

"No, there's something very important I have to do. Send the hunters." She commanded.

"Ok. I'll contact you tomorrow, when everything will be done." I promised.

"I hope so. Don't fail me, Marcus."

"I never did, so you could finally start believe in me Mom." I quickly hang out. Yes! And who has the last word now?

I moved to middle-aged man standing in front of me.

"You mindless, little peace of rust! Don't you know, that you are reporting directly to me, not to Giselle?!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Commander, I was just following the protocol..."

"No, I'm following her orders, you are following mine. There's no need to bother her by every single security breach. Are we clear?"

"Yes Commander." He nodded.

"Good. Now, about the intruder. Identify him." I ordered. Android immediately took action. The skin on his hand disappeared and a holographic screen emerged from metal part. Photos appeared on the screen that changed at an unnoticeable speed. For the ordinary human eye, there was only a streak on the screen, but thanks to the chips with my intelligence that Giselle implemented in her machines, the android was able to analyze millions of photos in few seconds. We were connected to all existing deta bases: Facebook, Twitter, Tinder, XXporn and every other shitty human toy. If intruder's photo were somewhere online, Jerry (working name of my minion) would find it.

"That's him." He spoke after a while, as I expected. I looked at the photo, which remain at the screen.

"That's impossible. I crushed this little ant years ago." I did. The picture presented Kad Broadman, so call superhero, which turned out not so super when I was crushing his neck.

"I'm sure it was him. I didn't detected any clothing devices." Android insisted.

"Magic, maybe?" I suggested. We still didn't fully understand this area. "It doesn't matter, everything will be clear when I'll question him. Send the hunters, connect to city monitoring and find him. I want to ask him a few questions, so don't damage him too much." I decided.

"Yes, Commander." I love that title. Jerry moved to fufill his task. It just turned out to be really interesting.

**Kaz POV**

Hot dogs were delicious (in my current, hungry state everything would be, but still - delicious).

"Is everything alright?" A girl which sold them to me asked.

"Sure, why?" I asked while finishing second one.

"Well, you seem to be pretty tired, plus you eat like you haven't had anything in your mouth for days." She explained.

"Well, A. It's a long story, B. I'm always eating like that." I admitted "Sorry for distracting you, I'm leaving now."

"There's no need to hurry, nobody decent is coming here at this time, so I wouldn't mind some company. Did you run home? Have nowhere to go?"

"What? No, How did you come to this conclusion?" Do I look like a kid? I throw paper to the trash, as she smiled embarrassed.

"Sorry, I'm just really bored around here." Girl admitted.

"Ok, but I'm in little hurry so..." I left the store ready to soar into the sky. But as I walked along the street, I noticed my shadow along the night light. It wouldn't be anything weird, in case it wasn't double. It couldn't be, because there was only one night light. I carefully turned around, to check if two bums which I passed earlier decided to rob me, or if it was just an ordinary passerby. To my surprise, there was no one behind me. Before I could think about it, mysterious second shadow changed it's shape, sprang from the ground and pinned me to the wall.

"What the..."

"Shut up imposter" a dark-haired figure in a black suit emerged from the alley. I didn't see her face, but this power? This could be only one person.

"What are you doing Nyx?" I asked terrified that because of my messing with the past, she remained on the path of evil. Was it possible? I didn't have time to think about it, because the girl came up to me.

"Don't move, that's not going to hurt. If you're human." Not giving me a chance to answer, she put her hand at my chest and whispered: "_ostende mihi faciem ejus vera natura."_ A strange tingling spread all over my body.

"What have you done to me?" I wasn't big fan of her magic, especially when I didn't know what it was doing.

"You're not a machine." She claimed, totally ignoring my question "Who are you?"

"Kaz! Come on Rani, you know me." Or did she? On this timeline, not necessarily.

"True, I met Kaz once, but you're not him." The shadow's grip tightened. "I won't ask again. Who are you?"

"Let me go, or I'll have to free myself. And I don't want to hurt you." I warned honestly.

"Don't worry, you won't." She raised her hand "If you don't want to talk politely, fine. _Patentibus__..."_

_"_Step away from this man!" Someone's serious voice interrupted, before sorceress could finish the spell. We both looked towards the source of the voice. We saw two guys dressed in rags, whom I had just passed. What the check? Did really bums have to be the ones comming to rescue? Oddly enough, even though they were barely standing just a moment ago, Rani seemed genuinely concerned about their presence.

"We've warned you." The second man added when Rani ignored the first one. In his hand appeared the exact same yellow ball, like the guy's from the facility. He threw it at Nyx, but she was faster: The shadow which was holding me moved in front of her, effectively protecting the girl from attack. Before they could try anything else, shadows covered her completely, after which her silhouette literally sank into the ground, disappearing without a trace. In the meantime I fell at the ground, staring at two men. Bionic bums? What the fuck have I done with this timeline?

"Thanks?" I wasn't sure what to say. They both geo-loaped at the same time, to be right in front of me.

"Our camouflage is no longer required." In an instant, two inconspicuous bums turned into formidable-looking government agents.

"That's new." That was what I said loud, because inside I was like: "What the hell is going on?!"

"You're coming with us." The other one had announced when they both leaned over to grab me. But none of them did: Suddenly dark shadows wrapped around their wrists. They turned around to see that Rani didn't escape.

"No he's not." She spoke. Although the men seemed to be neutralized with their hands immobilized, suddenly they both fired red lasers from their eyes in perfect synchronization. Rani managed to protect herself, but was forced to release her enemies. "_Mihi vero __alienius__!"_ As she said it, there wasn't one Rani in front of us, but six. Now multiple shadows were attacking two men, but Ranis were doing different moves, making it impossible to recognize the real one.

"Little help!" All six of them yelled to me. I had no idea what was going on, who was by my side, but I did know two things: Mysterious bionic guys mean not good, and the last time I checked, Rani was fighting by our side. God, don't make me regret it.

I sent a wave of fire towards a closer man. He turned towards me and managed to activate the force field to protect himself from the attack. However, turning his back on Rani was a sentence for him - he missed one of the shadows wrapping around his throat in time. To my horror, it tore the man's head away from the rest of the body. I started to think that I made the wrong choice, but then I noticed that instead of blood, sparks and wires appeared from his neck. An android? Like our former principal? But they were bionic, and as far as I knew, there were only two people in the world able to make them: Douglas Davenport and Giselle Vickers. This woman was killed (Supposedly by herself) and Douglas was our pal. Or wasn't he now?

Before I could think about it, a second still running android fired a laser from his hand at me. Before the attack could reach me, a shadow barrier shielded me. Then the girl's clones disappeared, leaving before us only one Rani.

"You're outnumbered." I warned him, and android seems to agree with that, because he immediately geo-loaped away.

"Don't be so happy, there will be more of them." Shadow-girl warned me.

"Who are they working for?" I asked but I didn't get the answer.

"There's no time. We'll figure out who the hell you are later, for now we need to go." She urged, grabbing my arms.

"Go where?"

"Somewhere they can't get us. _Muta locum" _she incanted, and then the shadows surrounded us.

When the shadows fell down, we were no longer in the dark alley, but in a huge room that once was probably a warehouse. The walls looked decent but already used by time, and in the corners were respectively: Beds, computers and shelves full of various objects; From food to clothes. Three figures were gathered around one of the computers. I couldn't recognize them until our arrival caught their attention and they turned to us.

First person was Oliver, looking at me with shock on his face. Second one was Drake, my tech guy. He didn't seem to by very touched by my presence. The last one was... Dani. She stared at me in disbelief; A mixture of joy and despair was on her face. I grinned like an idiot. It worked. I obviously fucked something up in the process, but we'll deal with this later. When I saw that she was here, nothing else mattered.

"Is he a reason why you woke me in the middle of the night?" Drake didn't seem to be too happy about this. What the hell was he doing with them? I decided to think about it later. As soon as the shock of seeing the girl which I was afraid to never see anymore was gone, I immediately ran towards her. When I was about to hug her, still confused girl she reached out and let out a few sparks, effectively quelling my ignition.

"Is... Is that you?" Her voice was shaking.

"Of course it's me" I assured her, not sure why everyone seems to have such a big problem with accepting this.

"No, we saw him... In there." Oliver looked at his sister. What was he talking about? Did I die on this timeline instead of Dani? If that's what happened, then I'm fine with it, but in that case... Why was I still existing?

"It's not an android, I checked him through magic. Ordinary, living organism." Rani looked at me again.

"I am..."

"Maybe it's one of Rodissious' brats." The witch continued, not letting me speak.

"I travel through time!" I shouted annoyed and everyone froze.

"I'm pretty sure that's impossible." Drake said.

"It is, we saw this already." Dani said with a hope in her voice.

"But how could he arrive from the future if he's dead in the present?" Oliver argued. "Maybe Giselle changed her strategy, and sent shapeshifter instead of machines to spy on us?" Giselle? It couldn't be a coincidence. This had to be Giselle Vickers. Somehow I brought her back with Dani. Oh man.

"Listen, I'm not exactly from the future. Just let me explain, ok?" I asked. Dani took a step toward me, still threatening my by hand.

"How did we meet?" She asked quiet.

"Someone - as we later learned, one of your mother's old boss's minion - pushed you to the lake when we were 4. My brother who was the lifeguard there saved you, and then I and Oliver spent the rest of the day trying to cheer you up." I explained quickly.

"Could someone else know that?" Rani asked.

"Who's Katy?"

"Your cat, I gave her to you on fake birthday party in The Domain. I made it two months earlier to make a surprise."

"What is our favorite dish?"

"We don't have one. It's mostly your fault, because you're a vegan. It always annoys me when you're cooking, but we both know I would never said it loud."

"What did I gave you for Valentine's Day in 2015?" She tormented me with a few more questions, and with each of my answers she was getting closer to tears. When they finally came out, Oliver put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think it's enough." He said. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I already convinced everyone in damn room.

"So, now it's fine if I..." I approached my girlfriend carefully. I don't think she still wants to electrocute me, but she was a mess - delicacy was recommended. When I was just a few feet from the girl, she suddenly wrapped her arms around me, placing her head on my chest. The sudden impetus almost knocked me down - that would surely be embarrassing - but I was able to stay on my feet. It was an amazing feeling to hold her in my arms again. I've done it many times before, but only now could I really appreciate it.

"You're really here." she sniffed.

"I am." Only now I felt that my face was also wet with tears. What did I make her go through? She lost me just like I lost her. How could I?

After a long exchange of tenderness with my girlfriend, the group led me to canteen. Rani explained to me that it was an abandoned Amazon magazine. For some reason nobody wanted this place anymore, so the group decided to set up a temporary base here. What group you'll ask? Well, at first I thought it was League of Heroes, but in the canteen I saw something very unusual; Megahertz, our sworn enemy generated electricity from his hand, struggling with a coffee vending machine.

"What the hell is this villain doing here?" I asked a whisper, when we were heading table in the corner.

"They're no villains and heroes anymore. Just supercharged people and androids." Rani explained.

"Plus, Megahertz was very helpful with my powers. He taught me a few very cool tricks." Dani added. Mentioned supervillain drew attention to us as soon as we were in sight.

"Hey guys, I modified this slow scrap a little, so now it shouldn't be taking so damn..." his look stopped at me "long." I sighed.

"Let me guess, I should've been dead?"

"That's what they said." A man agreed.

"Can someone explain me what the hell happened?" I was getting impatient.

"You also have a lot to explain. Come on." Oliver pulled me towards the table we were heading to, Dani and Rani followed us, and Drake stayed to talk with Megahertz. Someone was waiting for us at the table - I didn't have to wonder who. The characteristic red hair made me recognize my old friend from distance.

"Liv, thank God you're ok." I sighed with relief when we were close. Geminus and I haven't the best relationship lately, but I don't think it should last in this new reality. She of course, was looking at me with suspicion in the eyes.

"Did you check him before you let him into the base?"

"Good to see you too Liv." I said sarcastically.

"Of course I did." Rani seemed offended by this suggestion.

"It is Kaz." Oliver assured her. Alivia no longer seemed suspicious, but she was still restless, as the three of us sat down in front of her.

"How are you here?" she asked what everyone present wanted to know.

"How do I feel? Amazing, I'm pretty used to crazy androids trying to kill me."

"Kaz!" Dani scolded me.

"Ok, ok. First, how did you guys find me?"

"You called me." My girlfriend explained.

"Our numbers can be traced by Giselle, so we don't use them anymore, but Drake, our tech guy have some weird power thanks to which he can monitor almost everything that is electronic. Someone was trying to reach Dee, so he gave her the message thinking it was one of our old friends." Oliver explained.

"When we found out it was you, we were sure it was a trap. But, Dani and Oliver insisted to check it, no matter how small the chances was. Since I'm the only one who could do it and avoid being caught if it indeed was a trap, I volunteered." Rani ended. "Now it would be very good time to tell us what do you meant by 'I traveled through time'."

"Shortly, something very bad happened, so I went back in time to fix it and now when I came back, it turns out that the world has gone crazy. I'm sure that if I could speak with Calla or Chase..."

"Who?" Liv and Rani exchanged confused looks.

"The Davenports." Oliver explained.

"Honey, Calla and Davenports, they're... They're gone." my girlfriend said with a sadness.

"What? No no no no, what about the Elite Force?" I couldn't believe that. Sure, I expected some things may be different after I change the past, but this was too much.

"Elite Force?"

"Kaz what and when have you changed?" Alivia asked serious. What have I done, what have I done?

"Kaz?" Dani was right next to me, but her voice sounded distantly. I felt warmth all over my body.

What have I done?

My breathing became irregular and shallow.

What have I done?

My heart started beating crazy.

What have I done?

I was sure my face turned red.

What have I done?

What have I done?

What have...

"You killed them." I'm sure this voice wasn't real, but it sounded very real at the moment.

"Kaz!"

I killed them... But how?

"Kaz!"

All I did was send to prison a bastard, which we had never seen before. How was that bad thing? What fucked-up domino effect could have caused such a thing?

"Kaz!" Someone grabbed my arms and pulled me back. Only then I noticed that the table in front of me was burning. Well, I only saw it for a moment, because a second later I was laying on the floor.

"Ouch!" A painful fall on my back brought me back to reality. Everyone jumped away from the table, except Oliver, which used his power to cover the fire with a huge amount of snow-like substance. I looked back to see that Megahertz was the one who pushed me back. "Ouch." I repeated.

"Kaz, what's going on with you?" Dani looked worried and a little scared.

"I killed them." This time the voice which said it was my own.

**Marcus POV**

"I told you not to disturb me because I'm doing something important. And what've you done? Geo-loaped to my summer residence and dragged me here." Giselle scold me, while I was smirking.

"Are you sure we have the same definition of word 'important'?" I looked at her with disbelief.

"That was very expensive and very old wine. It WAS important." She insisted. I was still looking at her, so she added "Look, I'm a very busy woman with a very stressful life, okay?"

"I get it, totally, totally get it. Just share with me next time." I loved to tease her. She looked at me menacingly, but she didn't argue anymore.

"You better have a damn good reason to bringing me here like that."

"Kinda." I pushed her gently by the shoulder and led the woman I consider as a mother into the room where I examined intruder's machine.

"It's a chair Marcus. How did this thing break through our barrier?" She walked around the object, trying to understand what is so unusual about it.

"Not the most comfortable one. But look, I examined this peace of scrap very carefully. I can say that it is used for transport and is powered by very unusual fuel."

"Unusual how?"

"I think it's save to say, that it doesn't come from our planet." I explained.

"Maybe they brought it from Davenportia?" She suggested, grimacing while pronouncing the name.

"If they did, there's nothing in Davenport Industries files, or even in Calla's personal notes. She made this thing by the way."

"You killed her almost three years ago." She reminded. I wanted to interrupt something about Miss Obvious, but I pissed her enough for today. Or you know what? I changed my mind.

"I told you we should keep her alive. If you've listened to me, now we would know what it is." I accused.

"She would never help us."

"I could make her. Well, I guess we'll never know."

"What makes you so sure that it's her device anyway?" She asked.

"Believe me, I seen enough of her works to recognize one when I see it. But it has a lot of dangerous safeguards."

"Then hack it." She commanded.

"Do you remember what happened the last time I tried?" I reminded. When I tried to get into the Calla's AI, the console exploded almost killing me.

"Then you're useless." It gave her much more satisfaction than it should.

"Well, I'm sure since this Kaz came here with this, he could tell us everything, and by the way, we would learn how miraculously he is still alive, but while you made me play with this chair, your useless drones let him get away."

"Stop pissing me, or I will turn you off." She threatened.

"You like me too much. Plus like I said, the rest of your drones are useless." She snorted but didn't argue, proving me right.

Actually, I liked her too. Our relationship was... Complicated. You see dad programmed me to be manipulative, ruthless and little sadistic. With these qualities, it was a matter of time before I would decide to rebel against him. Therefore, he made sure to have security. In addition to my bad qualities, he programmed unconditional love and obedience to him, my 'dad'. Because of this, when Giselle rebuilt me, I couldn't disobey him, not to mention about killing; the program wouldn't let me. However, I was very determined to take my revenge, so I finally found a loophole: I simply replaced 'dad' with 'mom'. And honestly, I liked her more than him. Dad created bionic so others could fight his battles. Giselle could easily use me to get rid of Davenports and bionic soldiers, but she was fighting alongside with me. Sure, it was caused by her lust for revenge, not fear of my life, but it said something about her: She wasn't a coward like dad. So when we got rid of our enemies, I stayed by her side as the program commanded me. I was mean and direct, but only because she liked it. I saw that she was tired of the mindless obedience of her androids, and I was a nice change.

"Alright, fine. If you clame to be so smart, then from now you're in charge. Take as many androids as you need and bring him here." She ordered.

"I don't think that will be necessary. I have a feeling he'll come back here by himself." I smirked.


	10. Chapter 10: Lost in Time - part 2

**Giselle: SzymonS doesn't own The Power of Seven Lab Rats, or basically anything. Which doesn't matter for me, because I'm dying anyway. Crap.**

**Kaz POV**

I hate my life. Why, when everything seemed to go in the right direction, ultimately turned out to be much worst?

"You caused it?" One of the present accused.

"Giselle shouldn't have win?" Someone else added. I just learned what happened here and when it was my turn to explain, others weren't very happy. Let me summarize it:

Everything went to hell right after I made my trip back in time. After Mighty Med was destroyed, Me, Dani, Oliver and Skylar tried to contact Donald Davenport. We couldn't do it, but someone else came to the rescue: His nephew, Marcus. We through he will help, so we went to meet him on the bionic island. Yes, it was a trap. He and this woman, Giselle took on the island. We didn't suspect anything, we weren't any match for Marcus. Oliver, Dee and I just got our powers and we really sucked, Skylar didn't have them at all, so it's not surprise we lost.

That's where it gets messy. Villains set it trap for a reason, but they needed only twins. Which means, that Marcus killed me and Skylar in front of our loved ones. (In purpose, so they would suffer, just so you know.) Why not them? You see, when Bridget gathered ultimate power and revealed her identity, a message followed it: If you hurt my children, you will die. Unfortunately, it worked both ways. Giselle had the ambition to become the new Mr. Terror, so she made her own message: Come here and face us, or I will kill your children.

Bridget came of course, and she almost destroyed Marcus, because even the super-powerful-invincible-android couldn't match the full power of Arcturion, but there was one tiny thing which make the fight unfair: Android was using her children as human shields. In the end, she lost, but thanks to her Oliver and Dani could escape. They also saved another kid which was held there, Daniel. He told them the rest of the story. So, this is how I screwed up the time:

In the original timeline (During long games of monopoly we exchanged stories of our major adventures. And the one about the creator of my favorite zombie movies, which turns out to be a super villain, definitely interested me) Daniel was the one who destroyed her most powerful machine - Marcus, because only he could replicate his ridiculously strong powers. Unfortunate for us, this time Daniel wasn't there. You guessed, that's my fault.

Well, Daniel was supposed to get into Bionic Island the day the heroes faced Giselle and Marcus. Brought there after being arrested by the police, to be specific. Unfortunately, when he was taken to the police station and he asked to be taken to Douglas Davenport, it wasn't possible, because chaos erupted in there. And this is due of a rich girl (Chloe Castello), intended to save her brother/lover/whatever (Tim) from the murder charges. When her mother, very powerful and influential woman who had just lost her husband found out, chaos reigned over the station. Enough chaos to make for deputies better things to do, than taking care of Daniel. Before they could deal with this mess, the boy had to spend the night there. When they reached the island next day, there was no one there.

After eliminating Mr. Terror, their biggest competition, things were easy for Marcus and Giselle. Android managed to take over Davenport Industries (he forged some documents and considered himself the only heir. Everyone who had a problem with that mysteriously disappeared). Then Giselle could use the technology company's resources to resume the production of her androids. About a year later, Rodissious's children attacked Washington, in order to demonstrate their powers, so they could take over the world. Giselle's androids stopped them, and became new heroes of America after the bionic heroes mysteriously 'disappeared'. Then there was time for contracts with the government, and the rest is a history.

In the meantime, after they put themselves back together somehow, Dani Oliver and Daniel joined Liv's New League of Heroes. Ultimately, it was just League, because soon enough everyone has found out that androids target all people with super powers, no matter if they were good or evil. Giselle as new Mr. Terror wanted to eliminate every threat. The League was a kind of shelter for heroes, villains and ordinary supercharged people, who didn't want to have anything to do with all of this. In the beginning, they were trying to fight back, but the problem with the machines is that when they are destroyed, Giselle can always make more. Now they're just hiding, trying to help whoever they can and protect each other. And now, back to the present;

"Are you saying you left the time machine in Giselle's warehouse? Are you completely out of your mind?!" Rani joined the group of voices.

"He through it was Calla's." Dani was trying to defend my, but I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Giselle can't use it, it's secured."

"Don't underestimate her. If she can send her soldiers to any place and time, we will be lost!" Drake argued.

"Calla was afraid that after going back in time someone else might to intercept the machine. Then the consequences could be infinite. Before another person can boot the system, he must enter the appropriate code that only Calla and Chase know. Giselle won't break it because she doesn't even know that the code should be entered."

"So you..."

"I don't have to enter the code because I'm still on the system. If MISS recognizes me, I can use the reverse button." I assured. Okay, relax, here's the plan. I have to use this group's strength to regain the time machine. When I undo what I've done, I'll step back a day before Bridget kidnaps Oliver, warn the team of everything and we'll figure it out together. If Chase and Calla won't help, fine. I'm sure the rest of the team will. I should've done it in the first place, what's wrong with me?

"Then you can fix this. Prevent all this nightmare from happening?" Dani looked at me.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"That leaves us with one question. What did this Tim through which Daniel didn't get to the island did, that made you went back in time to bust him?" Liv asked. I bit my lip nervously.

"That doesn't matter." It did, but not for them right now.

"I'm pretty sure it is." Drake intruded. Gosh, I don't remember him being so annoying on our timeline.

"No, it isn't. The time machine possesses reverse button. When I use it, you won't remember anything. So no, there is absolutely no need for you to worry about it." The audience began to whisper, arguing over what to do. Apparently, some of them feared that the mysterious stranger would be able to stop Giselle by pushing 'reverse button' semmed too good to be true. "Guys, I'm telling the truth. You know it's me, and I would never want anything bad for any of you."

"I have no idea who you are." Supervillain named Conflagration answered and several other voices followed her. Ok, that was bad example.

"Megahertz, please take Kaz to one of our free rooms and keep an eye on him. We have to discuss it." Liv asked (former?) villain.

"Why I can never be part of the discussion?" He was sulking.

"Because your only advantage is strength, empty head." Drake chuckled.

"I rather have an empty head than get fucked!" Before anyone could react, Megahertz grabbed his throat.

"Calm down!" Another man I have never met before, tried to pull Megahertz away. Liv facepalmed muttering, how much she hates this job, and then split into four duplicates, trying to stop the riot before it starts. I could say it was something normal around here.

"I'll take him." Dani suggested standing next to me as soon as the situation calmed down.

"And I shall..." Oliver started, but my girlfriend looked at him, probably telling something telepathically "...stay here." He finished. Nobody around had a problem with that. I really needed to spend some time with her now. Oliver will be there when I'll come back. They both will when I'll succeed, but you know what I mean.

"You should do that." Liv agreed, as her clones combined. I have faith that the group will make the right decision. They knew me (at least most of them). Now I just wanted to spend time with my loved one.

Dani led me to her place instead some free room (which made more sense).

"This is the office of one of the many managers. We got rid of all unnecessary stuff and arranged cozy, small bedrooms." She explained.

"This place is huge." We had to travel quite a long way.

"2500 people worked here."

"So why did they abondon it?"

"They moved their warehouses to Eastern Europe. People work there for lower rates, in worse conditions, and they don't strike so often. After closing the place that gave so many jobs, the economic situation in the area collapsed, people started to move out and nobody wants to buy it now." She explained.

"Fair enough." I shrugged. Finally we arrived at the office / bedroom. It was nice; A small single bed was against the wall, and a wooden desk stood under the only window in the room.

"Cosily indeed." I assessed after examining the room.

"You're too generous. But we must live with what we have; Androids have found a way to distinguish ordinary people from those who have extraordinary skills. Apparently they can recognize some special genome or something." It had to be the same genome which Bridget used to deprive everyone of their powers. "They're not kidnapping, they're exterminating us. And with their ability to take any human forms, we had to stay under the radar."

"That's awful." I said with a lot of guilt in my sat on the bed and Dani wrapped her arms around me.

"That's not your fault." She claimed. I smiled sadly.

"It is. I literally caused it."

"I'm sure whatever you were trying to prevent, was also very bad thing." It was, but I couldn't tell her why did I went back in time. I saved her life and because of this, countless others lost theirs. But I can fix it and she doesn't need to worry. I dropped against the wall adjacent to the bed and let her put my head on my shoulder. "It was me, right?" She said after a moment of silence.

"How did you know?" Since she guessed it anyway, I wouldn't be able to lie to her. Dani looked at me with her big, shiny eyes.

"The way you looked at me when you arrived was... I lost you too, you know? I know that pain when I see it."

"And I force you to get through this. I'm really sorry" I stroked her hair. "Don't be afraid Dee, I won't let you die. After we fix this I won't go back that far, just to this day, then I will gather the team and..."

"Kaz don't." She interrupted me, sitting straight.

"Dee, I..."

"No. You can't do it again." She insisted.

"What? Do you know what you're asking me for?"

"About not putting me above everyone else." She replied.

"Dee, I am sorry about what happened. I really am. But it was just... Bad luck, we were doing more crazy things, and... and..."

"Kaz." She said gently grabbing my face with both hands "You're not thinking clearly. Things which happened here, things which I saw... None of this can happen again." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, don't cry." I hated to see her like that. I wiped her tears, as she continued:

"Do you think I want to die? I don't, I really don't but... What happened when you changed the past, maybe... Maybe time wants to give you a sign that it doesn't want to be changed."

"Screw time. We want this, that's what matters." I convinced.

"You can't, please. I can't force you to anything, but you have to promise me that you will never go back in time again." She had a point, but I couldn't hear that. "Kaz please!" She begged, as I closed my eyes, for a very long while. "Promise me you will not risk to create another Giselle. There are things worst than death, and this woman made us go through work of them."

"Ok." I didn't want to said it, but words came from my mouth. I had to do it for her.

"Kaz, said it." She requested, a little more composed. I took a deep breath.

"When I undo the effects of my time travel, I will never use this machine again. You have my word." I sweared.

"Good." Dani nodded vigorously, sniffing. "I know you won't. You could never lie to me." No, I could not. I promised her I wouldn't go back in time and I won't do it. I would never condemn her to such a life again. But there are still other ways, like magic. I AM going to get her back.

"If the group agrees to help, we don't have much time." I noticed. We'll have to act quickly, otherwise Giselle may destroy the machine, and our only chance for stoping her with it.

"Then I need you to tell me what happened. I need to make sure the rest of you will be ok."

"We will. Dee, we miss you like hell, but we have a team now. Calla, bionic siblings Bree and Chase, even Oliver and Skylar finally got together. Your mother went to prison, thanks to you." I explained. This last information didn't please her.

"Here she sacrificed her live, so Ollie and I could escape." she said sadly. I bite my tongue before I said that in my timeline she got her dead. "What?"

"What?"

"What are you hiding? I see you are." Did she have to know me SO good?

"It's Oliver. He didn't... Take your death well." Technically, I didn't lie. I just thought saying 'he almost killed himself when you left the team' wasn't necessary. It was nothing she could do, and we didn't need her to torment herself, as we were about to erase this world anyway.

"And you chose to save my life instead of mourning. I don't think you've dealt with it either." She noticed.

"Of course I chose saving you." She looked at me. "Ok, it was easier. Spending every single moment trying to avenge or save you, rather than face the fact that I'll never see you again." I admitted.

"Kaz..."

"Without you... I just don't know what to do." I let my own tears fall down.

"Then let me tell you what are you going to." She said determined. "You won't be looking for this Tim on your own, you won't be trying to bring me back risking your life in the process. Instead, you and Ollie are gonna be there for each other, and you can get through this together, like you always do." She decided.

"He's not alone." I assured her.

"But you are." I had to admit she was right. I didn't left because of my fight with Chase and Calla. I left because being with them, experiencing this mourning which spreads to everyone else, it was like... Admitting that I lost her for good.

"Maybe loneliness is just what I need?" I claimed. She squeezed my hand.

"I'm worry Kaz. You have to promise me this one more thing." I knew what she meant.

"Me and Oliver will be there for each other. I promise." I would do anything for her. If that's what she wanted, I'll handle it. "We don't have much time." I reminded.

"I know." Dani smiled slightly and kissed me gently.

**Dani POV**

We didn't sleep for the rest of the night, we spent it catching up. Kaz told me many amazing stories about our adventures as Elite Force. I know he skipped the less pleasant ones, but I had enough of sadness in my life, so I didn't insist. I liked the ones that contained Perry, a woman which I not quite understand why lived with us - she was amusing. They all were. I would really like to meet them someday. They were dead here, but we could fix it, get them back. Get everything what we've lived through back.

We were so absorbed in conversation that we didn't notice when the night was over and the sun began to fall through the glass. For only a few hours there were only us. Until a quiet knock on the door brought us back to reality.

"Come in." I spoke. The door opened, and the younger boy's head slid inside.

"Thanks God you're decent." He smirked.

"What is it Daniel?" I smiled to him. After we pulled him out of Bionic Island, Ollie and I took care of Daniel for several months, before Liv has found us. I really liked this kid. He was hurt deeply by the loss of a newly found family, but eventually he regained some joy in his life. I was proud of this; This boy was one of the few positive things that happened to us recently.

"They decided to go with your plan." Daniel looked at Kaz with excitement. "We're taking this bitch down. Alivia is gathering volunteers to help. She asked you to come to the place of check-in at 8am."

"Thank you." I said getting up. The boy nodded and left. I know if we'll win I will be dead, but I was hoping with all my heart that we won't fail. It gave so much hope to people like Daniel, that failure was not an option. But if we will, there was still one person I had to talk to.

"Where are you going? We still have like..." Kaz looked at his watch, as I was wearing my hoodie.

"I need to talk to Ollie." I said. Kaz sat down.

"Will you tell him?" He asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Are you sure? He's not going to remember anyway, and that will be pretty bad distraction during our mission." He claimed. True, Kaz had a point, but it wasn't fair.

"I have to tell him Kaz. After we lost everything, we kept each other sane. I can't hide it from him." I argued. True, sharing your mind with someone can be annoying, but the fact that there is still someone in the world who wants the best for you, who tells you everything and who you tell everything to... It gave my strength to keep moving. So I couldn't lie to him in the end?

"I won't tell you what to do Dee. But ask yourself, do you regret I've told you?" Kaz got up, standing beside me.

"No. That gave me opportunity to say goodbye, even if I won't remember that." I answered, obviously surprising him.

"Hey, it's not forever. I promise." He grabbed my shoulder.

"Kaz, I know I will never convince you to stop trying to get me back, but please, if you fail, you have to live on." I grabbed his hand with mine.

"I don't know if I can." He confessed.

"You think so now, but time heals every wound. You'll find another girl." I wished him that with all my heart.

"Not as beautiful like you." He smiled.

"That's for sure." I gave him a long hug. "I'll be back in a while, then we can grab some breakfast."

"Ok." I turned around, preparing myself for another hard talk.

I passed several shelves and climbed the stairs. While the warehouse was huge, my brother's room was quite close - we've told everyone that's twin thing, but truth is, we've got little traumatized through events on Bionic Island. Telepathy, combined with the awareness that we are physically close, provided some sort of security.

I knocked on the door, and a few seconds later after receiving permission I went inside.

"Hi Dee." Ollie was sitting in a swivel chair, looked up from the phone.

"You haven't slept?" I noticed and he yawned as I mentioned it.

"Not at all." He admitted, putting his phone on the desk.

"Listen, I'm sorry." I said quickly, sitting on the bed.

"For what?" He seemed surprised.

"Come on, I don't even have to read your mind to know how you feel right now. Kaz came back and then we left for hours, when you were sitting here, as we probably made you think about Skylar."

"No. I mean yes, but I'm happy for you, really." He assured and I smiled.

"Of course you are." I patted the bed next to me, and he got off the chair and sat down in the indicated place. "We're having breakfast for a while, will you join us?"

"Yeah, sure." He nodded quickly. I felt bad right now. Kaz and I were so happy to meet again that we totally left Ollie on the ice. They were best friends after all. "Are you afraid we won't make it?" He asked.

"No, I know we will." I assured. I didn't take any other option into consideration. "I have to tell you something."

"What's happening Dee?" His voice was worried.

"Kaz caused the androids apocalypse, because he wanted to fix something,,." I started. I'm sure he knew where this was going, but I still couldn't force myself to say it. Instead, I thought it. "_I died._"

"No no no no no." As it reached my brother's mind, he got up, went to the window, then turned back and sat down in exactly the same place next to me. "You can't, not you..."

"Hey. Hey! Calm down." I asked, grabbing his arms. "It's gonna be ok."

"How can you said that?!" He yelled with disbelief.

"Remember, we're saving everyone. We're saving the world." I could say I wasn't helping at all. His face expressed pure panic. I said first thing which came to my mind "Kaz said you and Skylar finally got together."

"Do you think I would rather date with Skylar than heve you alive?" Ok, that was not comforting at all.

"But she will be alive. And Kaz. And mom. And countless others." Ok, I think it was a little better.

"But I can't do this without you." He claimed.

"Listen, it's time travel, remember? When Kaz resets the machine, you'll forget about the last years. We'll never meet any damn android."

"But..."

"No buts Ollie. Look." I took a deep breath "We only had each other in past years, so perspective of my death is unimaginable for you. But if you have others, it won't be that bad. It will be better."

"It won't."

"It will. Depending on your family so much isn't healthy. We had to, but in this new timeline, you will be able to move on." I continued.

"Dee, if all of this didn't happen, each of us would go a different way eventually. But... Letting you go knowing that you're happy and knowing you're dead are two different things! That's..."

"Come here." I hugged him, as he couldn't speak anymore. "Don't think about it now, you'll forget it eventually. I just... I just wanted a chance to say goodbye." And it was all I could count for. Now, it's time to save the world.

There were many more people at the check-in than I expected. The prospect of stopping Giselle once and for all must have affected them. Many of them lost hope that our lives would ever change, and that was a chance. I won't bore you with the details of motivational speech or distrustful adventurers who believed that it was a trap.

Important things, Drake got into their system; Monitoring confirmed that Kaz's machine was still in place. In addition, Giselle was also present in the magazine. This convinced many people to participate in the mission. Even if they didn't believe in time machine, the prospect of ending this woman was sufficient for them.

The plan was that Drake had started an alarm in the few of other Giselle's facilities. This should attract enough attention so that they cannot call too much backup to the one place that we will actually attack. We divided into four strike groups and each of them was run by one of Alivia's duplicates. Three of them were to strike first, focusing the attention of all androids (which was surprisingly many there.) Our fourth group was supposed to escort Kaz to the place where he left machine. It was me, Ollie, Rani and Liv's duplicate. For now, however, our group was sitting in a warehouse.

"Anytime now, Liv." I muttered, looking at my best friend. Considering the fact I was going to die no matter if we'll succeed or not, I was extremely excited about our mission.

"Still to early." Liv had a connection with her duplicates, so she knew when there would be enough chaos to let us enter.

"We're gonna have only a moment." Rani reminded. Kaz and Ollie was still glaring at me. Gosh, so awkward. They both knew the moment we'll put our hand on that button, I will die. Can you imagine something worst?

"Rani, now!" Liv spoke suddenly. The witch didn't have to be repeated twice.

"_Mutare locum!"_ She exclaimed, and shadows covered us immediately. When they disappeared, we found ourselves in a modern room. Two men were there with us. But before they could do anything, a huge mass of shadows pressed them to the wall. Then Ollie sent a wave of water toward them. These were like new phones, the water itself didn't hurt them, but in combination with my electric attack, it fried them like chops.

"This is it!" Kaz looked straight at the inconspicuous device like a go-kart, but before he could run towards it, Rani's shadow appeared in his way.

"We're not alone here!" She warned. As she did, two person appeared between us and the machine.

"Sure you are not. You couldn't actually think it would turned out so easy." Marcus smirked to us, as Giselle made a step forward. I hated these two beings the most in the world, like everyone in this room.

"Now, be good kids and tell us why this pile of scrap is enough valuable for you, to launch a suicide attack?" She smiled to us. I reached out, ready to send a lethal dose of electricity at her.

"You've killed so many of our friends, so many innocent people." I muttered, looking at her with hatred.

"Those are my greatest achievements." She said proudly.

"Why have you done it all?!" Liv shouted furiously.

"That's nothing personal."

"Davenports were very personal." Marcus interjected.

"Yes, but you are just competition for my androids." She explained calmly.

"You'll pay for this." I threatened. Giselle laughed.

"That's not the first time I hear this. It's so sad that you made such a desperate attack, many of your friends will die and you will eventually have to get around without your prize." She pointed at object behind her. "It's almost like..."

"Giselle? Why, if you promised me that I could command today, you're the one giving the villain's monologue?" Marcus interrupted her again.

"Because it's my thing and you just ruined it, thank you very much." She was sulking.

"Can we get to the point, please?" Rani said annoyed, as her shadows prepared to the attack.

"We need only this one." Woman pointed at Kaz. "Capture him, dispose of the rest."

When she said these words, I decided to attack first and threw a ball of pure energy at her. Unfortunately, her android caught it just before it hit the face of his leader. Then, Marcus fired a lightning bolt. Everyone dodged, but I instinctively wasn't afraid of electricity - it was my mistake. Clearly, his attack contained something else, because after it hit me, I landed on the ground painfully.

"Dee!" Someone shouted, but they had bigger problem. Marcus began to move at incredible speed and attack everyone present. Kaz had no way to get to the device. I stood up, holding a sore spot on my chest when Giselle came up to me with a smile.

"Going somewhere?" She smiled cruelly, looking at the object she was holding.

"No. But you're going down." It sounded so much better in my head. I got up preparing to take her. I heard that Giselle was very good fighter, but she was still a normo, and any normo could match superpowers. Even if we don't get the machine, if I stop Giselle, no one will make more androids. We will be able to win. However, before I attacked her, a whip emerged from the object in her hand like in Star Wars.

"Do you think you will scare me with this skipping rope?" I asked making energy ball in my hand.

"Believe me, you won't be the first person it cuts on half." I really needed to wipe that malicious smile from her face. It wasn't a person, it was soulless beast. That's why, not as usual, I wasn't holding back.

I threw a ball at her, not caring about reducing power to a safe level. The woman spun her whip, which destroyed the ball of energy as soon as it came in contact with this.

"Nice try!" She raised her voice as she swung the whip at me. I dodged, bumping into Liv which was probably pushed by Marcus. Before I knew what was happening, Liv grabbed my arms and pulled me to the ground, and a moment later plasma grenades flew over our heads. Marcus, which threw them, immediately turned to push back Rani's attack. This place was way too small for so many people to fight here.

"We have to hurry, the others..." my best friend couldn't finish her sentence, because we had to jump away from each other to avoid being hit by Giselle's whip.

"You're pissing me of!" I shot at her a lightning that would make Emperor Palpatine proud, but she spun her whip again, completely eliminating my attack. What is this damn thing made of? With all my heart I wanted to turn around and look at how others are doing against Marcus, but I knew that turning away from someone with this weapon will cost me my life. So I waited, until she swung again, and when she did, I flew to the ceiling to avoid the attack. Then, using the moment the whip was unfolded and Giselle was exposed, I shot a lightning bolt in her direction. Unfortunately, I underestimated her. The woman released the whip so it wouldn't restrict her movements, and then rolled sideways, avoiding my attack. For w moment I through I had her completely defenceless, but then she drew a second, identical weapon from somewhere.

"Oh C'mon!" I shouted annoyed. Before I could think about my next move, something (someone) hit me. When we landed on the floor painfully, I noticed it was Kaz.

"Sorry." He groaned. I looked towards our target: The space between us and the machine was clear.

"Go!" I shouted, but Giselle attacked again and Kaz moved me out of the way.

"Don't kill him!" Marcus yelled when Giselle almost hit Kaz.

"Then take care of them already!" Woman commanded.

"Roger Roger." Marcus parodied the high-pitched voice of a droid, then created a large blue ball and made it rise above our heads. Then he waved his arms from side to side, and the ball split into five smaller ones, each of which hit at one of us. I hurriedly generated electricity all over my body, hoping it would be enough. Fortunately, although the attack overturned me, this time it didn't cause any damage. But the others weren't so lucky.

"Electrokinetic? Interesting. Don't worry swiettie, I have few other things which shall work on you." An android's eyes turned green, as I got up.

"No!" Giselle forbade, stopping her soldier with a hand gesture, "This one is mine." She took on a combat position.

Marcus didn't argue, just stepped aside, letting us fight. I looked around. All of my friends were laying on the ground, moaning in pain. Liv seemed the worst of all. Poor girl was using 4 duplicates to fight in different parts of the building. I stood in front of Giselle, preparing for her attack. She withdrew her hand as if she was about to hit, but when I prepared to dodge, she gave up the attack and laughed. Damn bitch was playing with me.

I shot lightning at her, but she blocked it like the last time. I could beat her. I knew I could. But it was pointless; My friends were lying battered and Marcus would have killed me the moment I knocked out his leader. Unless... My fate was a foregone conclusion, but I could still stop Giselle.

"You'll pay for every life you took." I threatened her causing another volley of laughter. She must die. Even if we don't change the past, I will end her reign, even if Marcus is about to kill me shortly after.

I could do it using a simple trick Megahertz taught me. I threw a whole series of energy balls. She was blocking all of them with her whip, but in the moment she realized I wasn't even aiming, she was destroying only the ones which posed a real threat. She thought I was throwing blindly because I was in peace with my fate. Good. I prepared myself to use my most powerful attack, placing palms opposite each other.

"Flashlight hands?" Marcus standing somewhere in the background looked at me confused. When my 'torches' generated a ball, I put my full - deadly - power into it. I aimed the attack, but not at Giselle, perfectly prepared for defense. Praying that I would choose the correct angle, I sent the ball into the ceiling. Giselle, convinced that I missed, swung the whip ready to finish me off, but then the ball bounced off the ceiling and hit her head at an accelerated speed.

"Giselle!" Marcus exclaimed. I was sure that in a moment he would tear me apart, but instead he ran up to the body of his leader and knelt down next to her, checking if everything was all right with her. I knew better: I hit directly in her head. There was no way anyone could survived it. However, android's attachment was something very good for us at the moment. It gave us a chance to complete the mission. I run to my boyfriend which was still laying on the floor to help him get up.

"You have the chance now." He grabbed my arm and together we hobbled towards the machine which he came here. I was worried that Marcus might want to stop us, but the only thing that interested him was Giselle. He put his fingers to the woman's temple, searching for a pulse while me and Kaz reached our goal. I helped him sit in a chair when he looked at the button.

"This one." He reached out but didn't push it, just looked at me. "Dee, I..."

"I know." There was no time to say goodbye. I grabbed his hand and gently pushed it, forcing him to press the button. At that time, Kaz pulled me with his other hand and kissed me gently. I had to put all my will to make a step back. The machine began to make strange noises and emit light. Kaz smiled good-bye to me, but my look didn't focus on him. I stared at the other figure in the chair. I would think that I had foreseen, because I only saw her for a fraction of a second in the glow of the light emitted from the machine, but she was...

It was a younger girl, probably even younger than Daniel the day we met him. Twelve, at most thirteen years old. She was sitting on Kaz's lap. She had brown hair and big eyes of the same color. Her face made a few freckles and a wide smile. It wasn't, however, the smile of a happy child. It was evil. I know how it sounds, but the way she bared her teeth ... And she was looking directly at me. She was, and in the next moment she was gone. They both were, time machine disappeared. I was so terrified of the mysterious girl, that it took me a moment to remember what was happening around me. Or what's more important - there was still some around me. We should've dissapear. Did Kaz fail? Or did he fool us? No, I'm sure he didn't. Maybe that girl...

"That didn't supposed to happen?" Marcus, who just a while ago had been terrified Giselle's condition, now regained his good humor. He stood up and slowly came towards me. "Did he escaped by this thing and left you behind? I'm not mocking, that's serious question. I didn't see because my dumb protocol forced me to 'protect mommy at all cost'. But now I don't have one since she's dead and I can do whatever I want. So thanks for killing her, you did me a favor."

He was right in front of me and I looked around the area. Rani knelt beside Alivia, who could barely catch her breath. My brother leaned against the wall, but tensed ready to attack in case the android did something unpredictable.

"Did you lose your tongue? Answer me!" His eyes turned green "What the fuck is going on here?"

**Kaz POV**

I stared at the face of my beloved one last time. When I kissed her, her face seemed cheerful, fulfilled, as if she had already accepted her fate. Suddenly, calmness was replaced by terror. I have no idea what scared her. Did her world just fall apart, because I hit that button? I have no idea because a second later the room became empty. All traces of the struggle disappeared as if nothing had happened here. Did I return? I stood up slowly, looking at the exit. But before I could take a step, the room was swarming with armed guards.

"I give up!" I exclaimed, praying that they would be people.

They were. A few hours later I was sitting in the Elite Force penthouse, in the company of the whole team. When they found out what I did, their reactions were very different. Calla, Chase and Bree (who has just returned from rehabilitation) were upset of course, Skylar understood me, and Oliver was like "Why did you use it without me?" (the machine was one-man, so I think he understood). But the real mind blower appeared when I told them what happened.

"Kaz, are you making fun of my right now?" I didn't know what Calla meant until she explained: "Reverse button? Seriously?"

"Reverse button what?" I inquired.

"Your story is full of nonsense. You can't just reverse everything and..." Chase hurried to help his wife.

"And MISS doesn't tell you how to change the time, she isn't even there. AI just takes you to the right moment." She finished.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She talked senseless. "You're the one who told me..." I broke off. Did she... I delved into memories. I was sure that... I couldn't remember Calla saying anything about 'reverse button' or that MISS should explain how to change the past, but... Now when I'm thinking about it, I just knew that. "But... But I just used it." I mumbled confused.

"That button you were talking about? It doesn't fix time, it makes a picture." She said annoyed.

"A picture?"

"And he informs me that someone (implicitly you or Leo) used my invention without permission. That's why I wrote 'don't touch' on it!"

"It wasn't..." When I recalled memories, I couldn't remember if they actually wrote something like that. What is happening to me?

"Kaz, stop making up. Fuel used for three courses. Where did you really go?" Chase lost his patience.

"I'm not making up!" I exclaimed. How could he accuse me of that? I told them everything. I didn't want to, it was extremely painful, but I had to be fair with them.

"Giselle as Mr. Terror? You just took one of our stories and... How dumb do you think are we?!" Bionic genius persisted.

"He doesn't lie!" Oliver he cut in on the conversation.

"Yes, Kaz is horrible liar." Skylar added. Yey, thanks.

"I couldn't make it up, even if I want to." I assured.

"Don't..." Chase started but Calla stopped him.

"Wait." She looked at me. She wasn't angry anymore. Now she looked worry. "Kaz, do you really believe you are telling the truth?"

"I AM telling the truth." I insisted. Calla sighed slowly.

"Alright, we believe you." I looked at her uncertainly.

"Do you?"

"Do we?" Chase repeated.

"Stay with him." Genius girl turned to Oliver and Skylar, while she grabbed Chase's sleeve and pulled him to the kitchen.

"But you two really believe me, right?" I looked at the couple hopefully.

"We do." Oliver said, but he sounded uncertain. I couldn't blame him. I thought about all this, considering what Calla said. I couldn't remember how did I know about the button or MISS, but I spoke with her, and I was in the different messed up timeline. I remembered it. What the hell happened to?

**Chase POV**

"We don't actually believe him, right?" I asked my wife as we were out of earshot of others.

"Kaz wouldn't lie us, not about this." She answered and I couldn't believe it.

"Really Calla? His story is so ridiculous! First of all, if he died on that timeline, he wouldn't have the right to exist and fix anything." I started.

"Does he? We do't fully understand the rules of time travel yet. Damn, we don't understand them at all."

"But this doesn't make any sense. And what about MISS which wasn't there directly telling him what to do? Or your selfie button saving the world?"

"All of this makes no any sense Chase. He used fuel for three jumps, but the onboard history is clear. Like he never left."

"What are you saying." I knew she had something in mind, but she really didn't want to say it out loud.

"After Dani Kaz was really... distant. I believe he's telling us everything he remember but... Can we really say he's..."

"Sane?" I finished.

"Aware of all his actions." She corrected. One same thing for me, but it wasn't real problem. "Assuming Kaz cleared the onboard history, he did three jumps. One to get somewhere, then somewhere else and the last to come back. He visited two places. Where did he go? What did he do?" I saw the fear on her face. He could do anything in time, and since he can't remember it, we'll never know. If the past has changed, we will not remember it. Wait, that was it!

"What if he's telling the truth, but he isn't delusional? What if he messed something up so bad, that it changed his memories?" This case was beyond even me.

**NON POV**

When Chase and Calla tried to figure everything out, and Oliver and Skylar tried to help Kaz, no one was able to see the inconspicuous girl who was at the side of the pyrokinetic boy. All the time she smiled ominously, because after the time that was forever for her, she was released. And soon, the whole world would feel the consequences.

**So, how was it? This was the biggest arc I ever made, so I'm dying to hear your opinion and theories. Was it cool enough? Who is this little girl? Make sure you'll leave comments, it really motivates me to keep going!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Shadow - part 1

**Hi guys! I know I was a little absent lately, but c'mon, give me something. What do you like? What don't you like? I would love to make a shout-out, but you need to give me something more than "it was ok" By the way, big thanks for guest who said I made double update instead of part 2. I would never noticed that without you :) In the meanwhile, I'm comming with double update.**

**Chloe: SzymonS doesn't own anything, and I'm pretty sure everyone knows it already!**

**Calla POV**

The penthouse was full of life, ironically. After Chloe took care of some very important business, she accepted my offer to stay with us until we control the mess created by Tim. Meanwhile, I was trying to figure out what exactly Kaz did with my time machine, and how much his story checked out. It didn't at all. Fortunately, the boy allowed us to convince him to live here again. We were all afraid of what happened to him, but also what else could he do. Luckily, he and Oliver seemed to affect good on each other.

Besides, it was also Bree, who although insisted that she was ok, was not yet completely cured. This meant that my brother spent every spare moment with in here. Does it seems like we have too less people around here? Not for long, because in a moment someone else would appear.

Chase and I were sitting in the lab, where I transported my time machine, so I could do additional simulations. We were doing our best, but the only way to really learn something was practical tests, not theoretical. But after what Kaz told us, I categorically refused to use it again.

"That is so pointless!" I began to lose my patience. I get used to hard work, my intentions ware never comming easy, but this was something else. Like it was no chance to win.

"Maybe little break will help?" My husband suggested.

"How would it help?" I asked in really bad mood.

"You're right. Let's just take it on the test ride." I sighed as he said it.

"Chase, we were talking about it." Luckily, we weren't meant to finish this conversation, because someone interupted us.

"Hey guys." We both turned around hearing the voice.

"Really. Again?" I asked with disbelief, looking at the intruder.

"Your security sucks. It's funny every time." AJ smiled to us.

"You know, if you still sneak like that, I will desinegrate you with Bo one day." Chase threatened. "By the way, good to see you."

"Me too." I looked at the younger boy "But you said you were leaving for good. And it was like two weeks ago. What happened?" His positive attitude was gone.

"I used the emergency braselet you gave me. Can we meet with the others? I need your help. It's about my mom."

Few minutes later we were in the living room, with all others. It was almost like the old times.

"Who are you and when did you come in?" Chloe looked at the boy suprised.

"AJ Henig. You look familiar, have we met?" He asked, sitting on the couch.

"I'm Chloe Castello. My family is kinna famous, so that probably why you saw me somewhere." She explained.

"AJ likes to come in and out in very inconvencional ways. Better get used to it." Kaz added.

"Guys, I'm really sorry I couldn't attend the funeral." He looked at Oliver with guilt. "I really wanted to grab geo-loap braselet and come, but mom didn't want me to leave the home at all, and I didn't want to disobey her. She was still a mess because of uncle Carson and..."

"AJ, it's ok. You lost someone too." Oliver was the first one who interupted the kid, but the others joined soon.

"Actually, that is why I'm here. My mom went to shopping in the morning and she still didn't come back yet." Kid explained.

"AJ, it's Saturday. And you know what woman are like when it comes to shopping." My brother jump off to avoid Bree's hit, but he couldn't dadage mine.

"Guys, I'm serious. She doesn't answer my calls, she always is. She promised that she would be back in a few hours and she was gone all day. If something came up to her, she would have called." I had my doubts if Sienna was really in danger, but AJ semmed to be really upset about it, so I wanted to help him. I looked at my husband and saw that he thought the same.

"We'll take care of it." Chase assured and I nodded to confirm.

"Thanks guys. I know you probably have better things to do, but after what happened to my uncle I'm really worry about her." He smiled grateful.

"You helped us countless times AJ. We could do something for you once for a while." Oliver patted his shoulder.

"Alright. I need her picture." I said while getting up. "MISS will throw it into our face recognition system and we will find her using city monitoring." I explained.

"Thank you. I'll send you a text." He smiled pulling out the phone.

"So, who are again?" Chloe sat beside AJ.

"Their security specialist." He smirked.

"He's..." Chase wanted to argue, but I grabbed his shoulder and dragged him to the lab.

"Are you even 13?" I heard a confused girl and a few chuckles behind me. Yeah, better let him have it.

"I told MISS to look for your mom, but there are plenty of cameras on the world, it can take several hours." I explained when I returned from the lab. Chase stayed downstairs to oversee the process, while I decided to keep company to our guests for a while. I really needed to get out from this damn lab.

"I think Philadelphia will be enough." AJ said, surprised.

"She'll start from there." I assured, sitting on the couch. "Where are everyone?" I asked, seeing that he and Chloe were the only ones here.

"Bree and Jaden went on the walk, the rest is playing some game... I think." Boy explained.

"We started to getting know each other." Chloe interjected. "He's cool."

"You have your own company, you are the one who is cool." I looked at AJ as he said it.

"So do I, and you never said it's cool." I noticed.

"Yeah, but you're in the Elite Force, and you're making all of this super inventions. It's cool enough." He explained. Chloe made eye contact with me and smirked.

"I don't, so does it mean I'm not cool?" Chloe somehow managed not to smile, sounded genuinely offended.

"No, you're..." Boy looked at me, looking for help. I crossed my arms.

"She's what?" I looked at him dangerously. AJ was looking at us for a change, he even blushing a little.

"Hey! You're not funny." He started laughing when he figured out we were teasing him. We joined him immediately. We all needed that after past weeks.

"You're not working on your project?" Chloe asked.

"I don't have the strength for this anymore. If I stayed there a little longer, I'm sure I'd hurt someone, and since Chase was the only one around..." I sighed dramatically.

"So what are we going to do until MISS finds my mom? I can help with something if you would like." AJ proposed.

"You might try to join Kaz, Oliver and Skylar. They are the most down from all of us and your presence works good for people." The boy smiled and ran out of the living room.

"Did you want to talk with me alone?" Chloe guessed.

"Actually, yes." I moved closer to her as AJ was no longer sitting between us. "Are you doing ok?" I asked seriously.

"Yes. I mean, your teammates are great people and..." She paused "I miss my mom, but I'm ok."

"I'm sorry Chloe. I promised to take care of you, but I focused on my own affairs, leaving you all alone." I grabbed her hand, because earlier I noticed that it calms her down a lot.

"Calla, I'm not a child, you don't need to take care of me." She smiled. "I do feel safe here, I don't have to be afraid that this lunatic will return. You really do more for me than I could expect."

"We're doing our best to find him. But if you ever need to talk, just come to me. I'm not as busy as I look." I offered. Everyone in this place needed to talk out.

Me and Chase managed to deal with losing Dani by sinking into our duties, Bree and Jaden focused on girl's rehabilitation. Oliver used the help of a psychologist whom I recommended him, Skylar also met Eve once. Kaz wasn't really a fan of talks, but since he came back from time travel, he was really trying to get closer to us. We weren't fighting anymore; I'm sure after he used the machine, he could see our point much clearer. The only remaining person was Chloe.

I was feeling kinda responsible for the girl. I brought her here and offered help, but the only help I provided was physical one. I was trying to convince her to talk with some specialist, but she is a little paranoid. She didn't trust the strangers, but she had lived with us for a week since her mother's funeral, and I was hoping I wasn't a stranger to her anymore. It gave me hope that she would open up for me. I also admit that any information about Tim she could give us would be very helpful.

"I would like to." She said quiet, squeezing my hand harder. "But I..." Her voice broke down.

"You know you can trust me." I calmed her.

"I do and that is why... I don't want you to hate me too." She swallowed.

"Chloe, nobody hates you."

"My mom did. And I deserved it. I loved this monster." She closed her eyes, holding back crying.

"I'm sure she wasn't." I was trying to comfort her, but it worked opposite.

"You don't know her. She had never stopped punishing me for this. How I loved the man which killed my father." She stopped for a moment and I didn't know how to comfort her. It wasn't her fault. "She said, that if I didn't fall in love with this freak, Dad would still be alive. And you know what's worst? It's true."

"Chloe, he used you. You can't..."

"No, he didn't." She interupted me. "I know it might look like that, but... He was different then. Just... You won't understand."

"Then tell me everything." I encouraged. "Start from the beginning."

"It might take a while." The girl wiped her tears and sighed heavily. "As I said, my mother was very demanding. I didn't want the life she tried to create for me, but she didn't care. I honestly hated my life back then. But everything completely changed, when my parents decided to adopt another child...

**Flashback begins**

**Four years ago**

**Chloe POV**

Based on a sofa I peeked at my dad. I was so uncomfortable and bored. All because I was dressed as if I were to meet the president in a moment - Jacket, skirt, tights. I was so over this suit in school, but now I also had to wear it in home. Mom was supposed to be here soon with my new brother and she decided that we should dress properly for the occasion. Don't get my wrong, I wasn't some jealous brat, afraid that new child will steal my parents attention. Actually, it was kinda opposite. I was hoping mom would focus more on him, and finally will be pain in someone else's ass, so I could finally live a little.

"Are you excited?" Dad asked to start conversation. I nodded, that he would leave me alone. Dad was the exact opposite of my mom. He was so... submissive. He was doing everything mom told him, and despite Castello Solution was his company, she was the one in charge. He got the company inherited from his parents, but he wasn't interested at all. My God, I will probably end just like him.

"You don't really want this kid, do you?" I asked. I would never dare to challenge mom like that, but dad was... Well, dad.

"Of course I do, sweetie. When our family will increase by one member..." Then he began to tell me that I don't have to worry about being replaced and other similar stupidities. Sure. If he really wanted it, he would be there with mom, not here with me. But that's how it works in our family. Mom wants something, everyone else has to obey. I don't think she wanted this kid either. She just really wanted to be adopted when she was in orphanage, and now she would feel guilty if she hadn't done it herself.

"You know, I have good feelings about that." I said looking out the window at the driveway. When my mother's car finally appeared, my father and I went to the hall to meet them.

"Hello everyone." My mom came in first, with this fake smile of her. Yeah, I could really feel how happy she was. I was wondering if our 'guest' could feel it too. Speaking of, I saw the silhouette of the boy still standing outside. Mom turned around and looked at him. "Don't be ashamed Timmy, come inside."

The boy did what she told him with a slight hesitation. Now I could take a closer look. He seemed to be a little shorter than me, but everything else... He looked almost the same as me. Blonde hair, disproportionately small nose, green eyes. She chose him only because he was looking like their child, because he fit into this family. I could feel that as he looked at me, he thought the same. In addition, welcome to the family, with everyone dressed as for a business meeting? Great first impression mom.

"Hi, I'm Tim." He introduced himself dispassionately. He looked around the room, apparently more interested in our rich decor than his new family.

"I'm Samuel, you can call me Sam." Dad took a step forward, as mom sent him a glare. She probably expected him to let the boy call himself dad or something. I smirked; Someone sleeps on the couch today. After they shook hands, there was my turn.

"I am Chloe, and you can call me... Well, Chloe." I waved to him.

"Great. As for me, I'm Tim. Not Timothy, no God forbid Timmy. Just Tim." He looked at each of us in turn. I laughed, but quickly stopped when mom looked at me. She called him Timmy like a minute ago - that's for sure will be interesting evening.

As planned, we had dinner together. Timmy (What? I can call him that in my head) wasn't too eager to tell us about himself. I couldn't really blame him. Mom said his parents died in two years in two different accidents. First, his father was killed while robbery, then his mother died in a fire in their house, from which Tim barely survived. I'm just hope this is the end of his bad luck.

He wasn't saying anything, but my mom's mouth wasn't closing at all - as always. She talked about our family, about the company and worst of all: about me. Like I'm the best student in my class, I win school competitions with older kids, I am preparing to take over the company in the future, I'm extremely lovable etc. I hated when she did that. Everyone immediately thought that I was a small copy of her; self-righteous nerd. Another great first impression.

When the dinner was finally over, my mother showed Tim around the house and brought him to his his new room, so we didn't see him for the rest of the evening. A real family atmosphere indeed. Later, my mother only reminded me to be nice to him, and then started working on her laptop.

When I was getting ready to sleep, I decided to look into his room. I knocked on the door and after hearing silent "come in" I did. The boy sat on his still linen bed and stared at the phone. He looked up slightly, and only when he noticed it was me, he did put down the phone and looked at me.

"Sis. Sup?" When he called me that, it sounded rather derisive.

"I just came by to check on you." I realized that I don't know why I came at all. Blur bad first impression maybe? "Do you need anything?" Great, now he's gonna think that mom sent me.

"Actually, yes. What is your Wi-Fi password?" He asked.

"money" I responded. He looked at me, trying to figure out if I was joking. Then he decided I wasn't and entered the password on the phone. "I came up with this, you know. It seemed to be much funnier back then."

"Thank you." I took a few steps inside slowly, as he after entering the password put down the phone and looked at me again. "You know, you look much better in your PJ. And don't ask me if that was a complement, alone decide." He smirked. I shrugged, not sure what to think about it. Of course he said something like that, it was a BOY. I sat in the chair next to the desk.

"So, you must think we are weird." I said and he thought for a moment.

"Absolutely. But I could have hit worse. At least they didn't take me for cash, because you definitely don't miss it." Ok, this boy is straight. That's good, I think.

"Mom wanted to do something good, because..." I tried to explain.

"I know, I know, she was in orphanage too. She said it to me like five times already." He interupted.

"Anyway, my mom is very specific, but if you turn a blind eye to it, you can really enjoy here."

"I doubt that." He argued.

"What?"

"I was in few foster families before, so it's not my first ride and I know how this is going to end." He didn't sound aggressive, just as if he didn't care.

"Tim, listen..."

"You listen. I see that; you're good girl trying to please your mommy. So you can go back to her, tell that you were good fake sister and leave me alone. Ok?" He looked at the phone again, showing that he doesn't expect the answer.

"I was just trying to be nice for you!" I got up and walked towards the door. If he wants to be mad at whole world, fine. I didn't adopt him, so I shouldn't be the one who deal with it.

It's been a month since Tim came to our lives. I naively believed that he would change something for the better. On the contrary. This boy was terrible; I didn't blame him for failing at school, after all you can expect genius from a kid who didn't have parents who would force him to study. But he was completely out of touch with other people. He had been at my school for only a month, but he was already widely known; Everyone hated, or feared him. And because he had the surname Castello now, it was also my problem.

It's not like my social life was so good: My only 'friends' were Mary and her younger sister, Josie. (I'm pretty sure it's all about my money) We weren't meeting except the school anyway, I didn't have time for it due to my busy schedule. It doesn't change the fact that my 'brother' making himself enemies everywhere he went wasn't good for me.

I came home in a bad mood. Yesterday I spent the whole afternoon with my mother in her company and I had to listen to her talk about her business. When I came back I had to do my homework until late at night and today I was literally falling asleep at school, because I was so tired.

"Hey fake sis!" Tim ran out of the living room as soon as I entered the house. Of course he was here first. Earlier, the time after returning from school was my only time for myself, at least before my parents came from work. It wasn't long, since mom made participate in numerous extracurricular activities, and later I had to do my homework. But still, I always had just a little of free time, and now he was here.

"What do you want, brat?" I glared at him.

"Bad day? Don't even start."

"What, yours too?" I was surprised.

"No, I just don't care. Now c'mon, you'll see something amazing!" I've never seen him so excited before.

"Screw you, I'm going to my room." I had a paper to write, I was exhausted and the last thing I needed was to deal with his weird ideas.

"Don't be such a nerd just once in your life." He moaned like a small child. He was so annoying! How dare he call me a nerd? I am overwhelmed with duties while he does practically nothing!

"Don't call me a nerd." I said the most dangerous tone I could afford. He just smirked, as always when I was getting mad.

"Don't call me nerd. Don't call me dweeb. Don't call me fake sis. You're so hard person to live with." He mocked.

"I swear, say just one more word and I will beat you down." I was so mad, that I probably would.

"Some day I would love to see that. But now, just come with me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room.

"Let go you freak, I didn't even take my jacket off!" I was screaming, but he didn't stop until he dragged me to the TV.

"Look, superheroes!" He pointed at the screen.

"Are you on drugs?" Superheroes? That was dumb, even for him.

"Just watch!" He turned my head towards the TV. I was about to hit him in the face, when I saw he was right. A YouTube video was playing on the screen; it presented three teenagers, two boys and a girl. One of them created a force field around the pipe from which gas was leaking, while the other welded a hole with a laser from the eyes.

"No way." I stared at the screen in disbelief. After a while, a news presenter appeared on the screen.

"_Experts have confirmed the authenticity of the video. It's official: Here are the first bionic people in the world." _She announced.

"This guys are so screwed! Now villains will target their families, that's if government doesn't get them first." Tim said excited. "Or maybe this is just beginning? Maybe now all heroes and villains start coming out of the shadows? It's so exciting!" I slapped him to stop it.

"Calm down freak." I said when he looked at me indignant. Tim loved comics. His room was full of them, but I thought it was harmless. I mean, he is a boy, most of them love comics, right? "Timmy, they're not superheroes. It's bionic, science." I tried to quench his enthusiasm. He looked at me as if I offended his religious feelings.

"You'll see one day Chloe." He assured me. It was one of the few times he called me by name.

The following months passed monotonously. Me and Tim were in a bad relationship, my life still sucked, and bionic people, although still exciting, didn't affect us in any way. My life changed radically one day. It was when I decided to go on truancy. I did this from time to time; I pretended to feel bad and my parents were too busy working to care for me. Until I didn't this more than a couple times a year, they didn't make a problem. This way I stayed alone at home for 8 hours, which I could spend relaxing. I really needed it then, I had a very tiring week. So, as soon as Tim went to school and parents went to work, I jumped out of bed and turned on the music.

I was wondering how to spend the day, when I searched the fridge. Some Netflix maybe? So many shows to catch up. The fridge didn't hide anything I wanted to eat, so I took from the cupboard three packs of chips and a bottle of Pepsi which I bought yesterday. I put everything on the living room table, turning the TV on. In the meantime, all the time I danced to the music from my playlist coming out of all the speakers at home.

_"I'm addic-dic-dic-dic-dicted to you_,

_I'm addic-dic-dicteeeeed,_

_You're addicted to me, so ridiculously_..."

I was singing, as suddenly I heard someone's loud laughter behind me.

"What the hell?!" I shouted, looking at the intruder leaning against the wall.

"OMG, fake sis! I didn't know you had it in you." He laughed, as I quickly turned music down.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I repeated colossally pissed off. He was supposed to be in school at least by next six hours!

"Enjoying the show. C'mon, move those hips of yours once again. I'm addi-di-di..." He didn't stop even when I hit him on the head with a heavy Pepsi bottle. He jumped off, holding the sore spot and still laughing. "You're not so sick as an hour ago." He noticed when we calmed down. Horror immediately appeared on my face.

"Don't tell my mom." I practically begged him. She would've killed me.

"Relax dweeb, I'm not a squealer." I calmed down. Tim was a lot of things, but he never lied before.

"But what are you doing here?" I asked third time. He smirked and reached out.

"Hi, I'm Tim and I don't give a damn about school. Have we met?" I looked at him.

"You knew I would be here."

"Ok, I just thought you might need some company if you're sick and your parents didn't even check how you feel." He admitted.

"Yeah, I don't buy it. Why are you really here?" I asked again, but he just shrugged.

"Is it so unbelievable I could actually do something nice for my fake sister?" He asked sitting down on the couch. Yes it was, but I didn't want to argue.

"Thanks for caring. You can eat it all if you forget what you just saw." I proposed, pointing at my snacks.

"No way. My nerdy fake sis on truants. What happened?" He seemed to be honestly curious.

"I. Am. Not. A. Nerd." I said slowly, leaning over him dominantly.

"Sure you are." He said indifferently.

"Unlike you, I have something called duties."

"And something called parents." He added. Ok, is he just trying to make me feel guilty? He won't, not like this.

"Don't play this card. My parents are trying to give you everything and what are you doing? Nothing but problems, all the time. You could at least pretend to be grateful."

"Grateful for what? Your father would get rid of me at once if he wasn't your mom's bitch, while she uses me to convince herself that she is a good person." Well, I couldn't argue with that. I sat down beside him.

"I get it, but is this place really worst than orphanage? Because acting like that, you're on your best way to go back there." To be honest, I don't know if I would like them to send him back. It's true, Tim irritated me like hell, but now I got used to him and I would be sorry if he was gone. You know, like a poppy or something.

"Orphanage sucks." He admitted, after a while. I didn't say a word, just looked at him convincing to go on. "I was with many foster families so far, but in every one of them I felt so... not right. I know that some of them tried, but everyone were acting like I was their duty. In none of this places I felt like home and that's why I always tried to come back to the orphanage. True, it sucks but at least it's not fake." He confessed, and then for the first time since he came to our house, I actually felt bad for him.

"Timmy." I gently put my hand on his shoulder. I was afraid if he won't freak out, but he didn't, so I continued. "I'm truly sorry for what happened to you. I should've told you that earlier." I took a deep breath, taking a short break. "I'm sorry I didn't. I'm sorry I make you feel not wanted." I felt terrible about it. I was just like my parents. I treated him like an annoying object, although it certainly hurt him a lot more.

"Don't be." He looked at me "I'm calling you fake, but true is you're the only person which was honest with me, from the beginning."

"You know that I still am, right?" He nodded.

"And now I'm talking about my feelings like a girl. Gross." he winced and I laughed.

"You'll get used to it." I smiled. "Tim, may I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Stop calling me fake." I asked, as he looked at me disapointed.

"I said anything, and that's your request? You wasted it so much." He chuckled, and I hit him in the neck.

"What did you think I would ask?" He shrugged and turned his head away from me.

"Let's say there's not the way the porn I'm watching is going from this point." He joked. I think. "Alright. From now you're my not-sis."

"Close enough." I sighed.

"So, what is it about your free day? Are you avoiding the test or something?" He changed the topic.

"No, I'm just tired. Mom makes me do all this stuff, it just surpasses me. Sometimes I have to take a break, relax."

"It sounds almost like you're not a nerd." He noticed.

"Timmy, do you think I enjoy it? That mom organizes every moment of my life for me? That I can't leave the house, meet new people, have fun? Just study so I could take over her job, although I don't want it at all?" I complained.

"Honestly? I thought so." He admitted. "So, if it's such a problem, why don't you talk to her?" He said like it was obvious.

"It's not so simple."

"Sure it is." He pointed a finger at his mouth. "Look, those are lips. They're moving and making noises. You see? Easy peasy." I couldn't stop the snort.

"She never listens to me. Never." I explained.

"Well, if that's such a problem for you, I can talk to her. I'm good at catching attention." He proposed. Wait, did Timmy just offer me help?

"However nice of you, this is not the best idea. Mom will close her eyes to many things you do, but if she thinks that you are putting her perfect daughter on the wrong path, she won't be indulgent." I warned.

"Wow, is it nice way to say that she'll kick me out?" He didn't seem to care much.

"Maybe. I know you don't care, but... Timmy please, don't do it." I asked him. Of all the things he did, I didn't want him to go back to the orphanage for standing up for me.

"You called me Timmy twice today." He changed the topic again.

"You called me worst, so deal with it." I shrugged. "Now promise me you won't do anything dumb and try to stay here." I needed him to say that.

"You know I never lie, so what's in it for me?"

"Please?" I said uncertainty.

"Really? In that case..." He went thoughtful.

"I'm serious Tim, stop making fun of me!" I really got into it. "Please, give us chance, stay here. I can't speak for my parents, but I promise: I won't be fake." I sweared.

"You got my weak point. Fine, I won't do anything to get out of here in purpose, but I'm not going to adapt to your creepy mommy's requirements." He promised. It was good time for hug, but I decided to not go with it. Tim would surely ruined this moment for me. "Just tell me one thing Clarince."

"Please don't." I chuckled at the newest nickname he picked for me.

"If you don't want to be super rich CEO, then... What is it that you want?" He asked. Nobody has asked me that yet. Everyone, including my parents took for granted that I was going to take over family business. Like it was mega dumb not to. Maybe they were right but...

"I don't know." I confessed. "I'm not even 16, I didn't think about it yet. Maybe mom is right, maybe in few years I will appreciate it, but now... I just want to be happy. And I don't think this job is the best way to get it. Not for me."

"That's very... pure wish?" Tim summed up.

"The worst are other people. They would give anything to exchange lives with me, while I don't even like it." I continued.

"So do what I do; Ignore this dumb bitch." He proposed.

"Timmy!" I know I wasn't the biggest fan of my mom, but it didn't mean he could call her that.

"Ignore this annoying lady." He corrected. That's better.

"My mom isn't someone you can just ignore. She wants me to fulfill her old ambitions, whether I like it or not." I complained.

"Why not? You're her child, she won't throw you out on the street." He persisted.

"You don't understand... I just can't stand up to her. I never did." I muttered.

"If you're sure you don't want my help, I'm not sure what I can do." Tim leaned on a giant pillow.

"I'm a coward."

"Kinda." He nodded, and I looked at him. "Don't beat me, we promised to be honest, remember? So I'm honest."

"I will hit you anyway." I smirked, as he hid himself behind the pillow.

"Ok, then at least I will give you a good reason." Before I knew it, he grabbed my phone and got up from the couch.

"Give. It. Back." I said wildly. He couldn't do anything without my finger print, but no one steals my phone and lives. No one.

"You see not-sis, I know that song too." I realized what he was planning, but he had already pressed the only button he could with the screen locked, and the music in home speakers resounded.

"Give it...!" Loud music drowned me, as I chased Tim between the furniture, as he was singing along.

"_Cause I'll always be a sucker for your dress!"_

"Stop it!"

"_And I will always be a sucker for your Meth_!?"

Soon he jumped on the table, knocking down all my snacks. I was still shouting at him, but I couldn't stop laugh coming from my mouth.

"You crazy freak." I muttered when the song was over and he gave me my phone back. "You've killed my snacks."

"I brought my own. I'll go get them." He proposed and went back to the hall, while I got rid of this mess. This was so childish, but it was nice to be myself with someone, even if it wasn't my favorite person in the world.

"You have the right to remain impressed with my vocal skills." Boy said when he came back with his backpack.

"Don't do that never again when I'm near." I sat at the couch and turned TV on.

"Fun, Charlie." He chuckled. I accepted that he would never call me by my real name. "Now that I've seen you capable of it, you and I are gonna have a lot of fun." He promised, putting the chips into a bowl.

"Now I'm scared." I said dramatic. But really I though that could be interesting. "What do you want to watch then?"

**Flashback ends (Still Chloe POV)**

"You fall in boy which was nice for you. I don't see anything wrong about that." Calla interjected, as I was talking. Oh, she didn't hear anything yet.

"Well, he wasn't such nice..."

**Flashback begins**

"...I'm just saying he's cute." Josie, one of my two 'friends' was talking about her newest crush. Josie was practically a kid, but she was hanging out with me and Mary because she was her sister. Mary chuckled, hearing that.

"You're too excited little sis. Victor doesn't even know your name." Mary cooled the girl's enthusiasm. She made a face.

"He does!" She insisted and I smirked.

"Josie, you and Victor Hale? That would be pedophilia." I teased her. She glanced at me, while Mary and I giggled.

"You're not funny. Non of you." She crossed her arms, making us laugh even louder. We were in front of the school, near the playground. We admired the boys playing football until they finished playing and went back to building. We did, however, have some time to still enjoy the fresh air. At least until someone hit me unexpectedly. By someone I meant a girl dressed as a garbage can (Sabine I think?). As if that wasn't enough, she spilled some drink on me, leaving a blue stain on my white sports outfit. What the hell was she drinking?

"Are you kidding me?!" I screamed outraged, eyeing the girl.

"What the fuck?" Mary was right next to me, holding something in her hand, but I wasn't paying attention to her or to the wet spot on my shirt. All the time I was staring at the girl who had just poured something on me, ready to rip her to shreds if I didn't hear the prettiest apologies in the world. And judging by her expression, it wasn't comming.

"I'm terribly sorry." She mumbled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I was sure I would hit her in a moment.

"What's wrong with me? Oh right, how dared I touch Little Miss Perfect?" When she used this nickname I hated, I immediately knew what was going on. She was one of the people who hated me for being a "teacher's pet". Many people thought that as the richest person in this city, I was treated unfairly by teachers. Well, maybe I was, but it's not like I needed that. It was one of those moments when I regretted convincing my mom to send me in a public high school.

"You just ruined her shirt!" Jo accused, trying to defend me.

"Don't worry Josie." I put a hand at younger girl's shoulder. I'm Castello, I could beat her ass down and get away with it, but there was better way to handle people like her. Just act like my mother "I'll just BUY myself new one." I smirked, looking at Sabine. "Question is, what are you going to do with this trash you call clothes?" This bitch opened her mouth to talk back, but Mary interupted her.

"Don't be mean Chloe. I am sure that if her parents took a mortgage, they could buy her something nice." My friend chuckled. There were a few onlookers around us, but I wasn't paying attention.

"Maybe they will. Meantime, you try stick your head deep enough into your ass for your parents." Girl turned around, but someone stood on her way. My eyes widened, when I saw who that was. Oh, crap.

"Excuse me, what you just said about my beloved sister? Apologize in this moment." Timmy smiled innocent. I already knew he came here to start a fight.

"Ow, I almost forgot that thing is your 'brother'." Sabine looked at the boy in disgust. She looked around and added loud "You know, I heard he's her father's bastard." Oh, she just made the biggest mistake in her life. Didn't she hear what Tim was like?

"Now, that's not true. But you know what is funny?" With a seemingly calm attitude he took a few steps towards the girl. "You think just because you're a girl, I won't make you eat those words." I was ready to pull my girls aside so we wouldn't get involved, but then someone grabbed Tim's arm.

"What's your problem dude?" Harry Nolan, muscular, a head taller than Tim guy spoke threateningly. O my, two boys wanting to prove their manliness. Harry was clearly stronger, but Tim was... well, Tim.

"My only problem was, that it would be very weird to beat crap of that bitch, she's a girl after all." My non-bro (I will definitely use it in the future) answered calmly. "Good thing you showed up." The group around us was more and more numerous.

"Are YOU threatening me?" Harry seemed to be amused with this idea. I grabbed both of my friends shoulders and forced them to step back.

"Timmy, you don't have to..." I was trying to stop the fight before it begin, but Tim didn't want this at all.

"Of course I was threatening you, I thought I made my point very clear." Younger boy wasn't afraid at all. "First I will break your nose. Then I'm about to..." Tim couldn't finish his threat because the other boy punched him in the face.

"Ow!" The crowd exclaimed like in the movies. Was I suppose to do something? Probably, but things were going so fast, that I couldn't even think about anything. Tim coughed, staggered back a few steps and raised his head, revealing red liquid under his nose. Next he smiled as if he didn't mind.

"My turn." In the moment he said that, my not-brother sped up and hit his opponent's forehead before he could react. Then, taking advantage of Harry's surprise, he kicked his knee, and when he leaned forward slightly, hit him from above with an elbow on the head. His opponent fell to the ground, but Tim didn't let him rest, and kicked him few more times. Several boys apparently wanted to take him away, but they probably remembered who the hell he was.

"Timmy enough!" I exclaimed afraid he would hurt other boy too much. To my surprise, he immediately stopped attacking. When her would-be protector moaned in pain on the ground, Tim wiped a trickle of blood from his face and looked at Sabine.

"Now, I think someone here deserves at least dishonest apology." He grinned to her, still wincing a little in pain.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry!" Girl panicked, but no one else dared to stand between them. I gotta admit, it was really satisfying seeing her twisting like this.

"You offended her too." Tim looked at me.

"I'm really sorry Chloe." Sabine was looking around, thinking if shouldn't she run away. Well, if I was her, I would.

"Now say it like you mean it." Tim didn't let it go, and before I could say it was ok, girl continued.

"I'm sorry f-for ruining your shirt. I'll wash it." She promised trembling voice.

"I akcept your apology." I said quickly, not wanting him to do something to her too. "Now get..."

"What is going on here?" I heard the voice of one of our teachers. Everyone immediately began to move away. I quickly pushed confused Tim towards the group.

"I'll take care of it, go!" I commanded and he didn't protest.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?! Are you ok?" Miss Brown, our history teacher glared at Harry, when he got up.

"I fell down." He answered, and I smiled internally. I knew a football team member would not report to a teacher that he had been beaten by a guy from first grade.

"Nolan, do you think I'm an idiot? What happened here?" She called looking around, but none of those present was interested in selling out a local psychopath.

"I saw him falling." I immediately added. Teacher looked at me in disbelief.

"Now, did you Chloe?" She didn't buy it at all, but she didn't have to. Relax Chloe, just be your mother.

"Yes." I nodded in a superior voice. "You saw that, right?" I turned to my girls, and they immediately agreed.

"I'm not convinced." Mrs. Brown said annoyed at my conceit. Ok, now we'll get away with this, or will be completely screwed. 50/50.

"Are you suggesting I'm laying?" I said threateningly. So, now either a woman will make a scandal for the whole school, my mother will have to come, and I will have shit, or considering the amount of donations that my family donated to this hut, she won't consider that worth it. I saw that the teacher was making a quick calculation. If I would be very determined, with my name I could cost her a job.

"You're coming with me to the nurse." She decided, and pulled Harry's hand. I sighed with relief. Damn, I'm such a hypocrite. I'm still talking about how I hate my family name, but I don't mind when I want to get out of trouble.

"You totally crushed her!" Josie exclaimed excited, and I covered her mouth.

"Ow, did you licked my hand?" I let her go quickly in disgust.

"Payback." She smirked adorably.

"Chloe, what is wrong with that guy?" Mary interupted and I sighed.

"I'll take care of him. Can you get for me something dry?" I asked, and both girls run to school, while I rubbed the wet stain on my shirt, annoyed. But the memory of Sabine's terrified face was far too satisfying. Waiting for the girls, I searched the scattering crowd. I found Tim leaning on a tree. He wiped a bleeding nose with his sleeve.

"Would it really kill you to use a handkerchief?" I asked, getting closer to him.

"Well, do you have one?" He asked and I shook my head. He smirked and he did exactly the same with the other sleeve. Seriously dude?

"Don't worry, I got you covered. But why did you..."

"Oh, let me guess. You will ask what is wrong with me, I will throw some immature, but hilarious reply, and then you will go away offended and won't speak to me again?" He asked. Part of me wanted. But I didn't.

"No, actually. I think it was kinda cool." I said.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded.

"It wasn't exactly how I would handle it, but nobody beat the biggest guy in school for me before. Thanks." I smiled.

"I'm sure there are bigger ones around here. And don't flatter yourself, I just wanted an excuse to hit someone."

"Anyway, I don't think there's something wrong with you. I mean, there clearly is, but I don't mind." I knew he would get me in trouble eventually, but you know what? Maybe it's time stop being a perfect clone of my mom. "Do you want to hang out with me and my girls?"

**Flashback ends (still Chloe POV)**

I looked at the ground, embarrassed. I couldn't force myself to look Calla in the eyes.

"Chloe?" She said quietly when I didn't continue the story. "Hey, look at me." I didn't. While I was still looking at my knees, the older girl put her hands on my shoulders. "What is wrong?"

"What is wrong?" I repeated in disbelief, raising my head. "I encouraged him. I could say that such behavior wasn't right, but... But he was the first person which let me be myself. He showed me that I don't have to be who my mom wants me to be." Tears started running down my face. "I just wanted to accept him the same way he accepted me."

"Chloe, calm down." She asked, but I needed to get it all out of my system.

"He liked me, we promised each other to always be honest. I could've change him, but I was too excited the prospect of finally freeing myself from my mother."

"Chloe." This time Calla interrupted me more strongly. "I'm not gonna lie, bullying people in school with him wasn't cool. But he killed your parents." She said, but I knew it was just a mercy. I brought it all to myself and Calla just felt bad for me.

"I just didn't want to be alone again." I said sadly.


	12. Chapter 12: The Shadow - part 2

**And another one.**

**Sara: SzymonS doesn't own anything.**

**Chloe POV **

"So, you didn't have literally anyone else than him to turn to?" Calla asked.

"Dad only pretended to care about family. Mom was taking care of his business, and he led a carefree life. Whoever at school was nice to me, did it because of my money, and mom... Don't even get me started." I complained. "I mean... Beside Tim, there was only one person which saw me as someone else than Castello's fortune heir."

"Who?" She became interested. I smiled, able to sink into more pleasant memories.

"You."

**Flashback begins**

I breathed a sigh of relief when finally left my mom's office. It was a middle of Saturday, and how was I spending it? Admiring my parent's negotiation techniques. Short story: Mom's newest associate Donald Davenport, was working on a new energy source that would revolutionize the world. (And I would rather watch cartoons then listen about it. Is there something wrong with me?) Both companies hoped to join their efforts to find a way to store such a large amount of energy. For considerable profits of course.

It would be boring like any other meeting my mom drags me to, if that wasn't Davenport. (Ok, it was boring anyway). The thing is, this man's children are famous bionic teens. A few weeks ago they stopped some psychopath Victor Krane, from enslaving human race. I heard that Mr. Davenport was seriously wounded, but honestly, he looked like newborn. Timmy really wanted to go with us and meet creator of bionic heroes, but of course mom didn't agree. Despite I would love to see that, certainly within five seconds he would find a way to offend our new contractor.

A young girl arrived with Mr. Davenport. Well, she was clearly few years older than me, but still too young to conduct conversations at this level. I assumed she was his daughter, although I didn't know he had more children besides bionic teenagers and his step son (which turned out to be bionic as well lately). This was explained when she introduced herself as Calla Parker, his personal assistant. I was a bit embarrassed by the fact that the girl took the floor during a conversation very often, while I did everything to keep myself awake and focused all my willpower on refraining from peeking at the watch.

Finally, after three hours of gibberish which I didn't understand at all, my mother and Mr. Davenport reached an agreement. However, they decided to take a short break before dealing with the formalities. Thanks God - if I stayed there a moment longer, I would passed out for sure. The adults moved away, absorbed in a conversation that only this two found funny. (I swear until I met this guy, I didn't think anyone on this planet could be as egocentric and stingy as my mother.)

"You know, the vending machines in our canteen give the best food in the whole state." I said to the girl, when we where left alone in the hall.

"Sounds great, I'm starving." She smiled to me excited. Wow, this girl must love snacks. As I was leading her to canteen, she spoke again. "You know, I couldn't not notice, you weren't too engage on the meeting. Is everything alright?" She asked with sincere concern.

"Yes, yes. It's just... not my thing." I admitted. Usually I was cautious about expressing my reluctance, mom was never taking it well. But I don't think Davenport's assistant would report to her.

"Don't you want to follow in your mother's footsteps?" She continued interested.

"Not at all, but I don't think she is going to give me too much of a choice." I sighed. "Is that wrong? I'm basically a child who gets a fortune on a plate. Mom always says I should appreciate it."

"I don't think it's wrong." She replied as we entered canteen. "I have been a fan of Mr. Davenport since I was a child and it is basically my dream job. But beside Leo, I don't think some of his children would like to engage in company's business."

"Well, your friends are superheroes. I'm just Chloe." When we reached the vending machines, Calla pulled out her purse, but I stopped her with a gesture. "C'mon, there's no way we're gonna pay for this. I own this building." I looked around to see if any of our employees could see me entering the code into the machine. When I finished, the keyboard glowed green."Choose." I grinned.

"Now that's hospitality." Satisfied girl quickly chose her delicacy, and when I did the same, we continued the conversation. "You know, Adam, Bree and Chase have their own plans for future. Kinda." She shrugged. "My boyfriend Chase, for example. He's... well, the smartest creature on the planet (Don't you ever reply it when he's near). He could follow in his father's footsteps and easily overwhelm him. However, he would prefer to help people in politics.

"Aren't politicians two-faced liars?" I say before I thought about what I was talking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." I started to apologize quickly, but the girl laughed.

"Don't worry. I mean most of them surely is." She said and I laughed alongside with her. "Yes, politics is a dirty game. But Chase would like to do something for the climate, poor people, the future of our planet."

"It's the opposite of what my mom does. She will bypass any legal regulations to save another cent. No matter what damage it does along the way." I complained.

"Well, if that's the reason why you don't want to follow her footsteps, I don't think you should look at it this way." I looked at the girl curious, as she pulled out her treat. "I mean, even if your mom isn't the most noble person in the world, it doesn't mean you have to be like her. Let's be honest: Mr. Davenport is great guy, but I'm sure he will sell our device the one who will pay the most, he and Chase are still arguing about this."

"Your point?"

"My point is, that some day Chase and I will own this company (don't repeat it either) and we will be different. You can be too." She explained.

"So you're saying, I can use my future fortune to make good in the world?"

"I'm saying, you can do whatever you want. You might hate this job from your present perspective, but I think you should give it a chance. You can be better CEO than your mother. And if you will still hate it, you can always spent the company and spend the rest of your life in Morocco." She suggested, and I smiled.

"Well, at least I still have enough time to think about it." I shrugged, and lead girl to the nearest table.

"Is there something wrong?" She spoke after some time, seeing that I was thoughtful again.

"I'm sorry, I'm a terrible host." I apologized. I should've engage her in conversation, but she made me think.

"What's bothering you?" Calla asked.

"I just... I'm afraid I won't be better than her. Now I'm just a teen with a lot of dreams and money, but there are real worries and temptations in adult life, I might end up just like her." I explained.

"You're the most depressive teen I ever met." I looked at her. "Listen, I might never understand what is it like, my family is quite ordinary. But on the end of a day, it doesn't matter who your family is, or what other people think about you. What matters, is what do you have here." Calla put a hand on my chest.

"In my stomach?" I smirked and looked at food vending machine. "Because the best snacks in the state will always be the property of Castello Solution?"

"Don't ruin this for me, I just gave you very good speech. I meant heart, by the way." She patted my chest. "And this Sevendays tastes like the ordinary one, but in the same time it's like heaven in my mouth. How?

"Sorry, top secret. And thanks for what you said, that sounded honest. I rarely hear it." It was nice to talk to someone who won't sweeten me just because I have money. I had Timmy of course, but let's be honest, he wasn't so... empathic. "Weird question. Are you bionic?" I changed the topic.

"Why everyone keep asking me about that?"

"Probably because everyone around you are. And now this Krane... Did the government arrest his soldiers? Were they really innocent teens? Are the rumors the true? Is Mr. Davenport in charge of new project, aimed at training them?" God, I sound like Timmy in his fanboy mode. But I really wanted to find out something for him, superheroes/villains were his obsession.

"I don't know where you heard something like that." The girl's expression was neutral. Well, I don't think I will learn anything about it from her. But I was bored, so...

"C'mon, there has to be something not top secret, what you can tell me." I argued.

"Sorry, I can't tell you anything yet." She cut off.

"Yet. Then soon - maybe. So you're working on something." I smirked.

"In this one thing, you are like your mother."

"Stubborning or annoying? Both because of spending too much time with Timmy." I explained.

"Timmy?"

"My step brother. He didn't come with us because... Well, he's hard." I added. Calla nodded and didn't ask any more.

We spent the next few minutes discussing more mundane topics. The girl told me a little bit about Chase - Their second anniversary was coming. I on the other hand, didn't have much to say about my life, I didn't want to create a gloomy atmosphere again. But it was ok, we discussed less important matters. While talking with her, I didn't feel like with Mary, Josie or any other girl at school. My 'friends' always weighed the words carefully, so as not to accidentally offend me, it was annoying. Calla didn't - Maybe because most of her friends were millionaires and she got used to it. It was a nice time, but unfortunately, I didn't see the girl for almost three years since then.

**Flashback ends**

**"**You still remember our meeting so well. That's nice." Calla noticed.

"I should've call you." I smiled sadly. "After dad... When Tim killed him, mom hated me. My 'friends' turned their back from me... I could really use a real friend."

"Why didn't you? I would listen." I could feel compassion from her voice.

"We had one nice chat. You were nice to me, but I didn't think you would like to hear about my problems" I explained.

"Well, I can do it now. You made some stupid mistakes as a teen. Who didn't? But Tim is the one responsible for all of the casualties in your life."

"You're right. And that's why it hurts much worst. Because he is the one, who gave me hope for better tomorrow."

**Flashback begins (again!)**

I was in a great mood. It was the day of my sixteenth birthday. I was hoping that thanks to reaching this age, I would be able to get out of my mother's control at least a bit. Besides, it was one of the few occasions (except holidays) when I could do whatever I wanted. My mother didn't organize time for me, and I didn't have to confess every minute if I 'spent time productively'. I've been hanging out with the girls all day, and now it's time for Timmy.

The boy still didn't give me any present, and honestly, I had pretty big hopes about this, since we started getting along. A year ago it didn't go very well, but then we still... didn't like each other very much. Four months ago, when Tim turned fifteen, I bought him that cool Davenwatch (long live supporting competition) with bionic heroes. Tell what you want about guy, but Donald Davenport knows how to make money from savings lives. Anyway, Timmy and I were about to go out tonight. I told to mom we were going to meet Mary and Josie, she would probably be afraid that Tim would get me in trouble if we were alone. And let's be honest, he probably will.

"Have a good time sweetheart." My mother improved my dress. She was in a surprisingly good mood today. Well, birthday. When I was about to join Timmy waiting in the hallway, she added. "I really appreciate that you are trying to make Timmy a part of your life. I know it was hard for you at first, but he is a good kid and he deserves a chance." Until recently, I would be annoyed by this comment, but now I was glad that my mom approved our friendship.

"You were right, he was just calling for help." I managed to stop the sarcasm in my voice. "Well, we're gotta go."

"Have fun, be careful and stick to your friends." Wow, if only she could always be like that. She probably thinks that this one day pays me the rest of my life. No, it doesn't. Gosh, why even when she was good for me, I have to feel such a reluctance for her?

"I will. Thank you, mom." I smiled and moved to join Timmy in the corridor. She didn't accompany me, she was probably in a hurry to work again or something. We walked until we got to the car parked on the side of the road.

"Don't tell me you stole a car." I looked at him. I could turn a blind eye to a lot of stupid things Tim did, but something like that could get both of us in serious trouble.

"I'm evil, not dumb. If one day I go to jail, it will be something worth it." I nodded, waiting for further clarification, but he probably wasn't going to tell me where he got the car from. Borrowed? We had a lot of money after all.

"I don't think you got a driver license, did you?" I asked skeptically.

"Do you want a birthday surprise or not?" He asked mockingly.

"Nevermind." It may not have been the wisest idea, but doing something illegal gave me a weird, but pleasent thrill. The police are unlikely to catch us at this time, and even if, Timmy will be the one who will suffer the consequences: I could not know if he could drive. Of course, when mom finds out, I'll be in trouble, but in Timmy's presence, for some strange reason it didn't bother me.

"Are you sure you won't kill us?" I was still a bit worried.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Tim grabbed my arm and led me to the passenger door. He opened the door in front of me and reached out, letting me to get in.

"Such a gentleman." I muttered, and got in, still a little uncertain. After a while, the boy sat behind the wheel and turned to me. Then, he unexpectedly grabbed my hair, doing something weird to it. "What do you think you're doing?" Instinctively, I grabbed his hand, ready to defend the hairstyle I had worked on for hours.

"Stay still." He ignored me and began to wrap my hair around my head.

"Hey! You're ruining it!" I protested, still trying to stop him unsuccessfully.

"Your hair will be ruined anyway where we are going." He said as if it supposed to calm me down.

"What?" I stopped struggling with him, looking menacingly instead.

"Just don't move for a second." He grabbed my hair again, but I hit him at the head.

"Where are you taking me? And why didn't you tell me before I spent so much time making this hairstyle?"

"Well, A. Your mo. would be surprised if you left the house dressed as an orphan (wordplay intended) B. It wouldn't be that much of surprise, does it? And C. If it comforts you, you dressed totally wrong for this occasion as well."

"I am about to kill you." I threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, now let me do my thing." He continued his inept attempt tying my hair in front of my eyes like eye sleeping mask.

"Stop it!" I commanded, and this time boy didn't choose to ignore me.

"Alright, alright. Plan B." He pulled out of somewhere actual eye sleeping mask with the intention of placing it on my head.

"Timmy, do you really expect me to go with the freak, who has not driving license, blindfolded?" Oh my, is that's what happens when I'm not listening to my mom?

"Yes." He seemed genuinely surprised by my skepticism. "Don't you watch movies?" I crossed my arms, and he looked at me imploringly. "C'mon, don't ruin a surprise. You're gonna love it, I promise. Please?"

"Ok, but If you kill us, I will sue you." I agreed. I don't know why, but sometimes with him I just... couldn't resist, no matter how reckless action he proposed.

It's hard to say how much time we spent on the road: With the blindfold on, I couldn't look at my watch. However, for some reason, I didn't feel fear. I should've - I was driving a car with someone who certainly should't be driving, I didn't see anything, and yet my initial fear completely disappeared.

When we were riding, I felt like in a rollercoaster. I don't know if Tim drove so badly, or if it was a placebo effect, but I didn't protest again - I wasn't a coward, not anymore. Finally, after a time that I can hardly define, we stopped.

"Do not peek." Timmy warned me, when I wanted to remove the blindfold from my eyes.

"You didn't take me to the wilderness to do something weird to me, right?" I asked half seriously. I couldn't see, but I was sure he was smirking very widely.

"Really? Have you met me?" I wanted to pretend to be scared, but I couldn't stop my giggling at his comment. God, what was wrong with me?

"Seriously, what did you buy that you couldn't fit in the car?" I asked sincerely intrigued, although I knew he wouldn't answer me yet.

"I didn't BUY you anything." He answered simply.

"What?"

"What would be the point? Buying a gift to a billionaire? It would be so fake of me." He explained. Well, I've never looked at it this way. I mean, mom was who she was, but she never refused me a money. I could have had anything I wanted. But that doesn't mean buying gifts for someone richer was something bad. The gesture matters, right?

"Anyway, I decided to give you something what actually will make you happy." He continued, while I had my little inner monologue.

"You seem so sure about that. Now I'm curious." That was so sweet of him. Even if I don't like his surprise, I will be delighted. Timmy has put so much heart into it today.

"You mean you weren't before? So why did I do all of this?" He pretended to be offended, then got out of the car to open the door for me a moment later. "Here." I caught his hand, and he led me outside. The air was pleasantly warm, but it was the only thing my senses were able to register. I didn't have a hint where did he bring me.

"Do we have to play at this?" I asked when we walked a few dozen feet. At first I was walking on the grass, but now I found myself on something tougher, a concrete?

"Don't you watch movies? They always do it." He said like it was the best argument in the world. Then we were silent, except for boy's occasional comments, to help me walk. "We're here. Ready?"

"Yep, take it off already." I tried to take off the mask myself, but it was very tight, so it wasn't the most pleasant experience.

"As you wish." He sounded as excited as I was, and then with one straight movement he untied the knot, letting me see again. I blinked quickly a few times, to habit the eyes the light - neon lights. "Ta da!" Boy exclaimed as I stared at the objects around us.

"Did you really...?" It took me a moment to figure out where we were. "Did you take me to the amusement park?"

"Not just amusement park. The one you really wanted to go by all summer, but your loving mom had other plans." He reminded. I looked around, thinking. This was very creative and nice of him, but it was a strange time and I had no energy for this - it was basically a night. Which reminds me.

"How did we get here? Doesn't this place have a night guard?" I asked uncertainly. Tim smirked proudly.

"Mark left, leaving me a pass." He pulled a magnetic card out of his pocket. "Nobody else will come here, you'll have the whole place to yourself, without standing in stupid lines." He convinced, as if sensing my lack of enthusiasm.

"Do I even want to know how did you managed to convince watchman to leaving his station and giving you the keys?"

"You can convince people to everything if you have right... arguments." He smiled mysteriously. I am definitely not going to explore this topic. "So, what do you think? You, me, devices causing vomiting, and what's the most important, there's no your mom or fake friends around." God, he was really excited about this. Maybe I could too? I got a lot of presents today, but Timmy was the only one who actually put some effort into it.

"Ok. Where do you want to start?" I smiled brightly.

"It's your birthday, decide." He encouraged. With hesitation I looked at my beautiful dress, aware of what would happen to it in a while, but after a moment of reflection I whispered anyway:

"The pendulum." A smile formed at my face.

We spent the next 2 hours playing like little children. And I didn't regret a minute. Although at first I was skeptical, this feeling quickly disappeared. Timmy's attitude came quickly to me. All I wanted was to spend a good time. All my worries and anxieties had gone away, just for this one night. I had all these machines for myself, and it was awesome.

"Your screams are confusing. Like you were scared, not happy." Tim noticed while we were taking a short break.

"We can be both, you know." I said taking a piece of cotton candy into my mouth.

"Not me. I can control my emotions. Consider it my superpower." He smirked stupidly.

"Right, because your real dad was a superhero. I forgot." I nodded smiling. I wasn't sure if Tim was joking, or did he actually believe that, but I had no reason to argue with him. If he wants to see his real father as a superhero, be my guest. Minor delusions are his least disturbing feature.

"Let's take a walk at the Ferris Wheel." He proposed. I nodded - after eating half the snack bar, something slower would be a good idea. "So, are you having fun after all?"

"I gotta say, at first I wasn't delighted." I admitted. Tim valued honesty above all else. "But I really needed that. Thank you, Timmy."

"You're welcome. Now sit." I did as he asked, while bounced the magnetic card, starting the Ferris Wheel, then jumped on me next to me, at the last moment before it bounced off the ground. We need to stop doing that. The machine slowly lifted us above everything else, showing us a view of the lights of a distant city. I smiled and stuck my head, enjoying the moment. When we reached the top, the device suddenly stopped. My eyes widened. If it's broke, we'll have to wait until the morning for someone to help us and we'll be so screwed...

"Charlie, relax." Tim chucked seeing panic at my face. "It has been programmed this way. We'll be down in 5 minutes." He assured me. After a moment I smiled with relief.

"I didn't think you were the type of person who appreciates beautiful views." I said, as he shrugged.

"Yeah, not really. I think that here will be great place, to give you your real birthday present." He smiled at me. I sat up straight, surprised.

"Really?" I looked at him curious, what else could he come up with.

"Yes. And now I'm pretty stressed." He tapped his forehead. "And now I'm not. Ready?" I nodded interested, and without delay he connected his lips with mine. I widened my eyes in surprise, and an alarm sounded in my head, telling me to step back immediately, but I didn't. I let him kiss me, but by the confusion in my head, I don't remember whether the kiss lasted two or twenty seconds. When he stepped back, I stared at him completely surprised.

"Wow, good thing you have nowhere to run." He joked at me, but for the first time in his life that dismissive smile disappeared from his face. "Hey seriously, was I that bad?"

"No, no, you just..." I wondered what to say. Did I like it? Yes. Timmy was making me happy all the time and I wanted to do the same for him, but... "We can't." I whispered. Tim tilted his head.

"Because?" He was quite convinced that I just couldn't resist him. And I didn't want to, but it wasn't up to me.

"You know why." I didn't want to argue with him.

"No, I don't. I mean, we are not a real family, we don't know each other even for two years, so nothing really prevents us from being anything other than siblings." He said like it was so simple.

"They would never let us." I argued as he gave me a look.

"You mean your mom wouldn't let us." Tim corrected and I didn't answer, so he continued "She controls every aspect of your life. Private, social, she will take everything from you if you'll let her." Boy insisted. He wasn"t angry, he did't argue, just spoke calmly and with concern in his voice. "Chloe please. I know you feel the same way as I do. I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but today, just once in your life, don't think about what your mom would want. Give yourself permission to be happy." I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I wanted that. Really, really bad, but I'm sure she would never let that happen. However, I thought about what he said. I really wanted to be happy for once. The machine started to drive us down. I had to decide now.

"Mom can't find out. Never." I demanded. Joy immediately returned at boy's face.

"Totally."

**Flashback ends**

"Just once I let myself be happy. Next four months were the happiest time in my life. Until dad cought us, then all happiness in my life ended." I said to Calla, expecting for her reaction. I really hoped she would understand. It was extremely important for me, that she wouldn't turn away from me.

"It's ok." Older girl she whispered, putting hand on my shoulder. "What happened next, wasn't your fault. It was his." She assured me. No, it was my fault. But I couldn't tell her last part of the history. If she ever found out...

"Calla!" Her husband chose this moment to run into the living room. We had a moment here!

"Calla." He looked at us, as if waiting for permission to continue, and after nod from his wife, he added. "MISS found the match."

"Great. Will you bring AJ?" Girl turned to me. Before I could move, bionic genius interupted.

"This might not be the best idea."

**Calla POV**

"A crime scene?" AJ repeated anxiously, when everyone but Chloe were in the lab already.

"She's not the victim." I assured him quickly. The boy breathed a sigh of relief, but he still wasn't calm.

"Then where is she?"

"We're not sure." Chase answered. "Let's start from the beginning. She entered a small herb store. MISS, start." He commanded and on the screen appeared the recording of a small store, and AJ'S mother entering it. "Few minutes later this happened." As if on cue, the recording was moved forward, and a younger, black-haired girl ran out of the store. "That girl was the only one who left the shop. The owner was found dead by some customer, but the police didn't find anyone inside."

"So where is my mom?" I'm not sure if we should wait with these revelations until we find out more, but I didn't want to keep AJ in the dark.

"We will find her AJ." Skylar took his hand reassuringly, and the boy squeezed hers in fear.

"We should start with this girl. Who is she?" I turned to my husband.

"Police is probably on it, but they don't have me and MISS. It's Sara Barker, daughter of the store owner. She was probably a witness or even our killer." He explained.

"MISS, can you determine her current location?" I asked quickly.

"I already did, Miss Calla. Miss Barker lives in a dormitory. She took one bag and now she's on her way to leave New Orleans." She explained.

"Wait, it's New Orleans? What the check mom was doing there?" The surprised kid came up to the monitor.

"I hope we can find out." I said. How did she get there? She said to AJ she will be back in few hours, but she couldn't possibly think going to the other end of the country and back in such a short time.

"We will get your mom back. Everyone but Kaz, suit up. MISS, show us the current location of Sara Barker." My husband commanded.

"Wait, everyone but Kaz?" Mentioned boy stepped forward.

"Kaz, together with the rest of the team, we decided that until we figure out exactly what happened to you, you shouldn't work in the field." I said calmly. He looked around, looking at his companions in disbelief, and Oliver nodded.

"We'll talk about it later, now we need to go." He said to his best friend, and when Kaz didn't react, he moved to change.

**Chase POV**

"We're on the position. Where should we go now?" I turned to MISS. Me, Calla, Oliver and Skylar were outside of old, abandoned construction site. Seriously, why every city has to have creepy place like this? This is new Orleans, why couldn't she go to voodoo carnival or something? Anyway, apparently our fugitive failed to reach the train station and somehow got here.

"I'm sorry Mr. Chase, but all i can say is in this magazine. There are no cameras inside." AI, explained. I looked at the others. There were only four of us, and after his sister was killed right in front of him, I don't think Oliver should attend any mission in the nearest time. However, until Bree finished the rehabilitation, we had no choice. The league is still developing, and Bionic Island has its own missions and protocols, so we can't just ask for back up.

"Skylar, Calla, you have to approach the building from that side, there is a back entrance. Oliver, you're going with me." I turned to them, after which I checked the communication. "Kaz, AJ, do you copy?"

"Loud and clear." Kaz responded with obvious anger that he had been grounded in the lab.

"We're here, but like MISS said, there're no cameras there. We won't be able to help you." AJ added.

"We're on the position." I heard my wife. Great, thanks to Calderan's speed they circled the warehouse in the blink of an eye. Oliver and I approached the main entrance - or at least what looked like the main entrance a few years ago - and activated my thermovision.

"Four heat signatures, all of them are moving" I announced. That gives us Sara Barker and three unknown people.

"We are ready to step in." My wife assured me.

"Don't let anyone pass you by, but don't attack them if they won't. We don't know if they're a threat." I reminded, then slowly opened the door. Before our eyes appeared... well, unfinished building. A lot of empty space and several elevations. Above us the bridge was narrow for lack of better definition bridge, similar to the one on which Marcus almost killed me years ago. Good times.

"Chase?" Oliver pointed to It's distant end. Our girl, Sara Barker she climbed upstairs and started running. A moment later, two seemingly normal men also climbed the ladder and started chasing her. Suddenly, the girl turned around and waved her hand, causing part of the bridge between her and her persecutors dissapeared. The men stopped so as not to fall several meters to the ground.

"What the..." I stared in disbelief. It was physically impossible. Apart from the fact that the mass of the object has just disappeared, the structure was holding like a typical bridge. Since this central part has disappeared, the whole structure should fall to the ground, but nothing like that happened. The girl smirked, ready to go down the ladder on its side of the structure, but her pursuers took out their weapons.

"Look out!" I yelled, and using telekinesis, I pushed her off the firing line. Oliver immediately jumped into the air and thanks to the super strength he caught the girl before she fell to the ground. It wasn't that high for her to die from falling down, but she would certainly get serious, maybe permanent damage. Oliver didn't manage to catch the girl in the Superman's style, but he reached her a few meters above the ground. They both fell down, but it was enough to absorb the fall.

"Shoot her!" One of the men ordered, and then he and his partner immediately opened fire on the girl and my friend. I immediately created a force field in front of them to protect them from bullet hail. It grounded and left me defenceless - you know, only one bionic ability at once - but before I could come up with a plan, the men fired their magazines. Oliver, seeing a break in their attack, leaned out from behind the shield and threw a wave of water at them. The impact was so strong, that it's victims were unable to stay on the narrow surface. It happened extremely quickly, but I managed to deactivate the force field and use telekinesis to slow them down a bit. I don't know if that made any difference, because they fell to the ground and didn't move anymore.

"What the hell?" I turned to my teammate, surprised by his determination.

"What?" Oliver answered, helping the girl get up. "They were shooting at us with firearms, should I politely ask them to stop?" Before I could answer, the girl she removed her hair from her face and turned to me.

"You're an Elite Force." She said with relief. I looked at her.

"And you are Sara Barker?" I made sure and she nodded.

"There's something you need to..." She didn't finish, because a loud roar of the shot interrupted her.

"Stay with her." I turned to Oliver, then headed in the direction from which I heard the sound. "Calla, Skylar what's going on?" I called to the messenger, but it wasn't necessary, because after a few seconds I reached the place where the girls were. The sight of the scene in front of me calmed me down: Skylar twisted another man's arm, his weapon lay on the ground and he writhed in pain under the girl's pressure. This was the fourth person, that would be all of them.

"This funny guy though he could shoot the speedster." Calderan explained, squeezing his arm little harder, when the man tried to set himself free.

"What is going on around here?" Oliver followed me with our girl. As soon as the man held by Skylar saw her, he tried to get away from her, ignoring the pain.

"Someone is determined." Calla muttered and looked at the girl. "Sara, right?"

"And you're The Elite Force." She nodded, clearly recognizing us from TV. "Thanks, thanks God." She added with a relief.

"Could you tell us what happened in your father's shop, please?" Oliver turned to her.

"Gladly."

Tryton. After connecting the dots, I did the scan and found out, that all three men were under the control of my father's dangerous app. When I was able to interrupt the signal, the men claimed they didn't remember anything. We couldn't tell if they were lying or whether it was like with bionic soldiers. Luckily, Sara Barker turned out to be much better source of information. We all gathered in the living room, Bree and Jaden came back to penthouse as well.

"Thank you." She muttered, when Calla gave her a tea. She looked into the cup and looked at my wife. "Don't you have something stronger around here?"

"We do." Calla crossed her arms, a bit annoyed by this stalling "How about you give us some answers first?"

"Right, sorry." The girl she leaned back on the couch and took a deep breath, as we looked at her expectantly. "So, my dad is... was kinda collector. Magical objects mostly. I don't know if you know, but New Orleans is a city of witches and Dad made a business deal with supplying them with various ingredients." She explained.

"Ow." We all turned our eyes on AJ, when realization appeared on his face.

"Ow, what?" I asked, but kid he pulled out his phone and showed the girl a picture.

"Was this one of his customers?" He asked quickly.

"Yes. I don't know her, but yes, she was in the store when... this happened."

"AJ." Bree sat next to him. "Is your mom practicing magic?"

"Sometimes." He admitted. We were all consumed by this plot twist, when Chloe interupted us.

"Excuse me, could we take a moment for those of us who were convinced that magic isn't real?" Apparently it touched her a little.

"I know right? And it's just like with super powers, zero logical explanation." I muttered.

"Guys, can we please focus?" My wife admonished us.

"You have to understand, it wasn't my secret to spare." AJ begged us with guilt at his face. "Besides, she wasn't using magic since years, just now she dug up some old books on Uncle Carson's attic.

"Well, she wasn't such an amateur if he came after her." Sara interupted.

"Who came after her?"

"Listen, I really tried to cut off from this shit. My mother left us when I was little, my dad had his shop and I had my normal life, and my little, harmless power." She started.

"You're making illusions, right?" I said, remembering what she had done in the construction site. She nodded.

"I trained a little bit and now if I tried very hard, sometimes I can make people feel what I want them to feel. But it doesn't cause them any physical harm." Girl explained.

"My mom." AJ reminded, annoyed.

"I'm getting to it. So, dad wasn't involved in any important people's business. He just had his 'magical pawnshop' under the cover of a florist." She marked the quotation marks with her fingers. "But lately, Dad told me not to approach the store because someone dangerous was interested in it. Specifically, he was looking for someone who could do a very specific spell and thought dad had this magical shop, this villain considered he knows someone like that."

"That's why he wanted my mom?" AJ realized.

"He made a deal with my dad, he wanted him to let him know if someone was looking for the ingredients needed to perform this spell. And dad did. I'm sorry." Sara looked at AJ with a guilt.

"What kind of spell was your mom trying to cast?" Chloe asked curious.

"I swear guys, I didn't even know she was up to something." Kid looked around scared. "Maybe she was just renewing her old supplies. Maybe it wasn't anything big?" He convinced with hope.

"Calm down man, we will find her." Kaz promised.

"That might be hard." Sara interupted. Wow, applause for the tact for her. "I came to dad's shop then, I needed money, long story. Then this woman, your mom came in, and a moment later someone wearing a black tactical suit. As if he were teleporting. He broke my dad's neck, I escaped thanks to my power, so he sent after me those guys."

"If he can teleport, it would explain why Sienna came in but didn't leave the store." I reasoned.

"You haven't seen his face?" Kaz asked. Sara shook her head.

"No, but dad says it's new big guy in the villain world."

"Someone took over after my mom was out of the game? Already?" Oliver sighed.

"I don't know his name, but I can tell you his villain allias, if it helps." Girl added.

"Shoot." Kaz muttered.

"The Shadow." Suddenly, everyone's eyes widened.

"Seriously?!" Oliver was the first one who he broke the silence. Chloe looked at Calla, to tell what we all wanted to see.

"It's Tim."

**Sienna POV**

"Wakey wakey!" Someone's cheerful, but extremely annoying voice reached my ears. Why does my head hurt so much? Too much coffee, too little sleep? No, it's more like I hit it. It took me a moment to realize that I wasn't lying in my comfortable bed, and the person who is calling me is not my son. I slowly opened my eyes, reflexively touching my aching forehead. Then I realized, that I was wearing some sort of handcuffs. I lay on the dirty ground of a warehouse, and a young blond-haired boy was kneeling above me.

"Who are you?" I tried to sound menacing, but the words that came out of my mouth were barely audible.

"I'm the Shadow. But friends call me Tim, and you and I are gonna be very good friends." He smirked, as I sent him a glare, he added. "Oh, and if you're thinking about casting some ugly spell on me, these handcuffs have engraved symbols from ancient Egypt that block the magic energy. Man, you wouldn't believe what wonders can be found on Amazon." Well, he had a point. I sat down, leaning against the wall and analyzing the surroundings. Me and this boy were the only people in the room, and without magic I was completely defenseless. In addition, he claimed that he wanted to become friends, although these shackles didn't indicate that.

"How did I get here?" I remember I was in the New Orleans, but everything was hazy. Did he sneak up on me in some dark street and knocked me out?

"Your friend Ernest sold you out. Don't be mad at him, I killed him anyway, and now my minions are after his daughter. We don't want witnesses, do we?" He smirked. I shook my head, to get rid of pain. He had to hit me in Ernest's shop. He killed him. Whoever this teen is, he's not a joke.

"What do you want from me?" I got to the point.

"I'm glad you asked. C'mon." He helped me got up and lead me to smaller room. "I captured you, because Ernest said you were gathering ingredients to very special spell. I need someone with your abilities." He let me sit on the chair in the place someone could've call a kitchen.

"You want me to raise the dead." I muttered.

"Yes. You see, Arcturion's problem is, that while it's giving almost infinite power, also kills in the process. Luckily, it seems like you can solve this problem."

"You want Arcturion's power for yourself." My father had exactly the same goal. Next this murderer, Bridget Short. I shouldn't be surprised, that another villain is comming after it.

"Not only that. I need an army." He explained.

"Listen, resurrection requires massive source of power. I assume Arcturion would be enough, but I don't think I can share this energy on so many people on my own."

"Don't worry, I'm working on something which should help you. And of course, I have to get Arcturion first, but I'm on it too. So, you're saying you're advanced enough to do such a spell?" He looked at me challenging. I thought about it. Power source was the last thing I needed to get my family back, permanently.

"Do you know where Arcturion is?"

"Don't worry about that, I will get it." He assured me.

"I'll do it, you'll get your army. But I need to bring two people with them." I demanded.

"Now, that would be the waste of power." He smirked. I looked at him, angry. He thought I would cast the spell for nothing?

"That's my condition. If you don't like it, you won't get anything." I wanted to cross my arms, but well... Handcuffs make it impossible.

"Oh, I get it. Is it that part where I'm threatening your son?" I froze. He found me in NOla, how could he know about...

"Don't look so surprised Sasha, I did my homework. I always do."

"Leave my son out of this or I will kill you." I got up, and looked into his eyes. He seemed to be amused.

"Really? Because I don't think you're in position to make threats right now." He leaned against the counter.

"Ok, I'll do it." I decided quickly. I wasn't going to, but Tim doesn't need to know that. He's gonna have to take my seals off, if he expects me to do the spell, and when he will, I will take him out.

"That's awesome. But you see, despite that threatening your son would be very funny, I need you to be 100% abroad." He pulled a small box out from under the table, and when he opened it a green ball appeared to my eyes.

"What is this?" I asked concerned.

"It's call Tryton." I was completely absorbed, staring at the green object. And then... nothing.


	13. Chapter 13: Hail of Problems

**Hi guys! Since my story reached the level of one reader, it's time for update. Thank you Goddess of Fire for your review (too bad I can't PM guests) and here's your reward. But first, let's get it over with.**

**Sara: Disney owns Lab Rats, Kihonne owns the Power of Seven and SzymonS only owns this story plus every character you won't recognize.**

**Kaz POV**

I have the same dream for the hundredth time. Well, obviously not the hundredth, but it feels like that. I don't know where I am. I'm sitting in time machine - the invention which took me on the most terrible journey of my life. But beside this, there's literally nothing around me. Nothingness. Black. Emptiness. The void. I don't know. As if I was in outer space, but there were no stars around. I want to move, but my body resists. It refuses to leave the machine - the only remaining object around. I'm not sure how I got here, but I feel that I'm on a mission. Something very important. But why even...

"WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL!" A loud voice is heard somewhere nearby. I'm looking up, already knowing what I will see. Her. This terrifying girl, probably half of my age is levitating above me. Everytime I'm dreaming, it is the same; she's always there, glaring at me with this creepy smile at her freckled face, but every time, I'm acting surprised.

"What the...?" I can't finish the question, because she interrupts me immediately.

"I got you!" She exclaimed and then quickly repeated few more times. "I got you I got you I got you!" Pure joy emanated from her. Before I could make any move, she waved her hand and I wasn't on the chair anymore. Suddenly I found myself a few yards away, and the mysterious girl moved towards my machine, making movements as if she was swimming. I tried to do the same but with no results. It seemed as she felt like a fish in the water here and I couldn't move at all. As if it wasn't creepy enough already.

"It's primitive as hell, but few upgrades here and there and that will do." She was talking to herself, checking the machine I had arrived at from every side.

"What are you talking about? Where am I?!" I didn't try to hide my total confusion. None of this made sense.

"You people are all the same. You think you can just jump in time, feeling like gods, and when you end up somewhere you didn't want to, you're like: What the hell could go wrong?" She chuckled.

"What is this place?" I asked, and she continued.

"I like to call it the void. You clearly understand why." She pointed to the area around us. "You were trying to go back in time to save the love of your life." To prove her point, stranger waved her hand and suddenly figures of me and Dani appeared out of nowhere. "So cliche. Seriously, if I had to name every 'hero' who did it, I'd run out of eternity. But don't worry." She snapped her fingers, causing imaginary figures of me and my beloved to go up in flames, just so them could disappear after a few seconds. "You'll do something far more interesting for me." Suddenly, she was a few feet away from me.

"I won't do anything until you tell me what is going on." I tried to sound more confident than I actually was.

"They always think they have a choice. You see pretty boy, we're in the void now, beyond space and time. When people travel in time, they cross this place. Sometimes I let them, sometimes I just want to have fun." She came even closer so that her nose almost touched mine. Whoever she was, she didn't know the concept of personal space. "It's gonna be more interesting than chasing long lost love, I promise." She quickly jumped on my back. Although my first impulse was to shake her off, seeing the power she has in this place, I decided not to. She wasn't heavy anyway. Gravity, like other laws of physics, seemed to be only a suggestion around here.

"Boop." She touched to my nose, chucking. "Let's end some world."

"Kaz!" Someone shook my arm, waking me from my sleep.

Oh, God. Awakening is by far the worst part of this nightmare. That's the part where I realize, it hasn't finished.

"Are you alright?" I looked at the boy in front of me. I got used to waking up in the middle of the night with scream, or at least deep sense of inner anxiety, but it took me a while to understand why someone was in my room.

"AJ?" I asked numbly.

"You were shaking and speaking in a dream." He explained. I sighed.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." I murmured, rubbing my eyes.

"Are you ok?" He repeated the question.

"Yes." I answered quickly. "It's been hard couple of weeks, it's just an unharmful nightmare." I explained. AJ has shared a room with me since his mom was kidnapped. Since Chloe moved out, he could've have his own bedroom here, but I don't think kid really wanted to stay alone right now.

"What was it?" He asked uncertainly. Shouldn't he want to sleep or something?

"I'm not sure." I said honestly. I had a lot of nightmares recently. Most of them involves Dani, Tim, even androids. But the ones with that creepy girl are still a secret for me. "You should go back to bed." I suggested. The boy smiled to me politely, and immediately did as I recommended.

"Night Kaz." He said, hugging his pillow.

"Night." I answered, looking at the person sitting on his bed. I turned around to the wall, as she smiled to me. 'She isn't here. She isn't here. She isn't here.' - I repeated in my thoughts.

**Calla POV**

"I'm sure you can do this, Chloe." I said to the phone while spreading the jam sandwich. We usually had breakfast with the whole team, but today I got up early to catch up at work. Although I have been more focused on stopping Tim and discovering what Kaz did with my time machine for the past few weeks, I still had a company to run. The approaching holiday season wasn't reducing the workload at all.

"What if they push me against the wall? I never did something like that before, and they are monsters." My friend panicked on the other side of the town.

"You're overreacting right now." Chloe had her first meeting with Castillo Solution management today, and as you can hear, she wasn't to optimistic about it.

"Seriously, have you seen their eyes? They are worse than demons, those corpo-rats have no souls." I chuckled, as I heard this.

"Chloe, you are their boss. Just remember what I told you, and be confident." I really felt sorry for this girl today. Although her mother prepared her for this eventuality, Chloe had never had to negotiate hardly before. Because that's exactly what it was. According to the girl, board members found her incompetent and didn't want her to run the company. She obviously is not going to step down, so although she has 51% shares, they will have to find a compromise.

"I wish you would be there with me." She murmured.

"I would be happy to help, but it seems to me that even if I wasn't the CEO of a competing company, I wouldn't have the right to be there ."

"I know, I know." She said sadly.

"Maybe we'll get some coffee in the city later, so you could tell me how it was?" I proposed, putting the sandwich in my mouth.

"I would love to. I have to go now, love Ya." She called for goodbye.

"Good luck." I responded and grabbed my meal to one hand and tablet to the other. "MISS, activate hyper lift please." I requested, unable to do it myself, when someone joined me in the living room.

"Good morning early bird."

"Good morning, sleepyhead." I smirked, as my husband kissed me a welcome. He looked at me.

"You're about to work, already?" I shrugged, so he added: "You're working too much, and that's comming from me."

"I neglected my duties recently." I explained. "But you can complete this boring documents if you'd like, I know how much you love that stuff."

"Deal." He joined me in the elevator. "Were you talking to Chloe?"

"Eavesdropping is rude."

"Hey, I'm pretty sure you two were having competition which one of you can scream louder, and I have super senses." He shrugged. "She's not taking new responsibilities well, isn't she?"

"Well, she still hates this company and the management is full of assholes, but she can handle it." I explained, when we arrived at the lab.

"But?" He added sensing, that something was bothering me. I sighed.

"I would really like her to stay with us." I don't understand why Chloe decided to leave. This maniac is still out there, but the girl wanted to move out from our penthouse. She didn't return to her old house, but to the apartment in her company's building. Apparently, Chloe's mother was so absorbed in her work sometimes, that she had to convert the top floor of the company building into her private apartment. That was a good thing. One, it was in Centrum City, so quite near, and two, it was protected 24/7. I doubt bodyguards would handle bionic human, but I'm sure they'd at least set the alarm and hold him off for long enough for us to arrive.

"She'll be fine." Chase assured me. I nodded sadly. A lot of changed lately. It took a lot of paper work and pulling strings, but AJ could legally stay with us by next three months, or until his mom won't be 'missing' anymore. Sara, on the other hand didn't accept our offer to stay here until we get Tim. That girl was off anyway - I mean her father just died, but she seemed to be more concerned by the fact, that she had to move to another university and find a new job. We organized something for her, she's checking in regularly, but that's it. With a good news, Bree finally finished her rehabilitation. If Dani was here, it could be said that everything was back to normal.

"Ok, let's start with the..." Before I could finish, we were interrupted by alarms on our smartphones. "...mission to start the day better."

"MISS, what is it?" Chase spoke loudly.

"_Several armed assailants barricaded themselves with hostages at a mall in the city center."_ She explained.

"A mall? Who raids the mall?" I reasoned. You can steal interesting fancies, such as from electronics stores, but it isn't very handy, and the object is too large to successfully keep control over it. "Total amateurs?" I suggested. Chase looked at me with a worried look at his face.

"Or terrorists." He added. Oh, damn. At this moment, the door to hyperlift opened.

"Why do all these disasters have to happen at 7 am?" Kaz complained, as he and the rest of the team went inside. It was early in the morning, but I'm sure there were a lot of people at the stores. Christmas are comming after all - and that means a lot of hostages.

"What's happening?" Skylar asked, stepping forward.

"We have hostages situation in 'M1'. God, let them not be terrorists." I muttered. Ordinary thieves, although often dangerous, were never geared to harming people, unless it was absolutely necessary. Terrorists, well...

"But it doesn't mean I can't go, right?" Kaz asked, rubbing his face. Few days ago he finished his psychologist session, and Eve assured us he's ready to missions. But this involved fight, maybe even human casualties... "C'mon guys, I didn't spend hours at the psychologist talking about my feelings, so you could cut me off right now."

"You're going. We'll need all help." Chase decided. I nodded. Things were hard lately, but we were heroes, people were counting on us.

"I'll lead you from here." I added. I would rather to go with the others, but in such a large complex the support of someone who has an eye on the situation will be invaluable. AJ was better with computers then anyone, but I couldn't expect from a kid to lead such an action. I opened the plans of the complex on the holo-screen - MISS prepared it for me already. Here we go.

**Kaz POV**

I took a deep breath, as we arrived. God please, make her go away. Please. I can't let myself be distracted, no when there are lives on the line. I know I should've tell the others about my problem, but c'mon. "Since I'm back from the time travel, I'm seeing some random little girl, and she's talking to me sometimes." Is that what I was supposed to say? There's no way anyone would let me attend the mission. Hell, they would lock me up in the room and not let me get out. And I had to leave. I had to participate in the mission, I had to help someone, although I couldn't help Dani. Otherwise, I would go crazy completely.

"What's the situation?" Chase asked, as we went close to police officer, which seemed to be in charge here. There were five of us: Chase, Bree, Skylar, Oliver and me. I hope we were enough to handle this.

"Captain Charles Brown." Man introduced himself. "We managed to get access to monitoring. There are nine attackers. Most of people run away, it's really big complex, but they took several dozen hostages in one of the main corridors." The man explained. Probably all available police units have arrived. Many people were hanging around - both wanting to get to their imprisoned loved ones and onlookers.

"What do they want?" Our leader asked.

"We would like to know. They didn't put out any demands, but as far as we know, there are also no fatalities."

"They are collecting the most valuable items, and want to escape later maybe?" Oliver suggested. Officer shook his head.

"No, they're literally not doing anything. We have a live recording. They're watching hostages, patrolling the complex and waiting. And before you ask, no, it's not looped." The man explained.

"Calla, any ideas?" Chase turned to the communicator, and whatever she told him, the rest of us didn't hear it. Second later, he turned to girls.

"Skylar, you can still turn invisible, right?" When she nodded, he looked at his sister and added. "Good, then you'll join Bree and that's what you will do."

**Calla POV**

"It's like they're waiting for something." My brother said, looking at the monitor over my shoulder.

"That's why we've sent Bree and Skylar. They can check if bad guys don't have explosives or something." I nodded.

"Definitely not looped." AJ said, when he triple-checked the record. It's not like we didn't trust police technicians, but... Wait, that's exactly how it was. "They're just surrounding hostages, watching out. That's super weird."

"Let's check what girls will be able to find out." I would advise them to be careful, but this were Bree and Skylar we're talking about. They won't fail.

"Miss Calla, I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's new Mission Alert incoming." I looked at my AI's screen surprised.

"What is it now?"

"Lake Pontchartrain Causeway is falling down. Hundreds of people are trapped there." She explained.

"The largest bridge in the state of Louisiana?" My eyes widened.

"How?" AJ looked at the screen surprised, watching photos which MISS just put on it.

"Better if bionic heroes will take care of it right now. I'll call Kieren, ask if they're on it." I decided, pulling out the phone. Damn, couldn't it find a better moment? What else is going to happen today?

**Chloe POV**

"Now, that's disrespect." I said to particularly conceited person in front of me. Christina Pergins, extremely annoying brown-haired woman crossed her arms.

"You are the one talking about lack of respect?" She looked at me. "You can't consider yourself better then us, just because you own most of shares." She continued. I got up and I refrained from commenting, that in this room I can.

"Listen, you got used to my mom, which was always so diplomatic and falsely polite. I'm not going to be her, just because you expect it from me." I crossed my arms eithter, and I leaned on the windowsill behind me.

"You're the CEO of one of the biggest technology companies in the world. You have to act like one." Other guy, named Ben answered.

"Beside, we all know you're not only wrong right person for the job, but also you don't even like it." Christina continued. "Let's face it, we've made a really attractive offer to buy your shares. Why don't you take it?"

"Because, Miss Pergins, I decided so. I will keep shares, whether you like it or not, so you can either accept it and work with me like a civilized person, or you can leave through this door." I pointed and as on demand, the door opened, showing one of our bodyguards. What was wrong with him? Doesn't he know, he's not allowed to interrupt our meetings, except of life and death situations?

"What is it Adrian?" I asked in an annoyed tone, already pissed off enough by my co-workers. There was no answer. Instead, the man's face contorted and he fall to the ground with a moan, revealing the figure behind him. Everyone froze, seeing as the skin boy pulls his hand out of the man's chest and lets him fall. Then, he stepped inside and wiping a bloody hand on his black T-shirt, grinning.

"Hey not-sis. It's been a while." He smirked. Most people got up from their seats and backed away in horror, but I don't think they knew who he was.

"What do you want, Timmy?" I looked at him with a mixture of fear and anger.

"Isn't that obvious?" He looked around. "I came here to help you."

**Calla POV**

**"**Miss Calla." MISS turned to me again, when I followed the progress of two groups.

"What is now?" I sighed with resignation.

"Security breach in Castello Solution headquarters." I straightened up immediately. "The police are on their way." She announced, but I don't listen. Why now? Why on Earth now?!

"MISS, call Chloe Castello, now." I commanded and looked at my brother. "Jay, you'll be technical support. AJ will help you in need." I decided.

"You can't seriously think I will let you fight guy who killed Dani alone." He grabbed my arm, when I was preparing myself to leave. I looked at him. He was right, our team had their mission, bionic heroes had their, Kieran said they engeged every avialble League member eithter.

"I have someone." I said when the idea came to me.

"I'm still going with you." He decided, and I knew I couldn't convince him to do otherwise. If it was some random problem, maybe, but Tim was too dangerous. And I had no time to argue with him.

"AJ, you'll help them, ok?" I turned to the younger boy, and he nodded. That was the best possible option. I had to trust that the boy would handle this despite the pressure, and Chase will take care of everything else. I shouldn't have, but I couldn't just leave Chloe and make her wait until we take care of this.

"Just get him. It's the only way to save my mom." He asked.

"Chase, do you copy?" My brother turned to the communicator. "Lake Pontchartrain Causeway is falling down. Guys from Bionic Island have a problem with handling it, Cee Cee and I are gonna help them. AJ will help you in case of need." He informed. Good thinking. Chase would be here in the flash, if he knew I was about to fight Tim, and we couldn't let him, when there were human lives on the line.

"Don't worry, I can handle it." AJ informed me with the confidence. "Keep me updated if you can." He asked.

"You too." I said, putting coordinates in my braselet.

"Who are we going to ask for help?" My brother asked, trying to understand where I was heading.

"League is unavailable eithter, but there's one more person we can call." I answered mysteriously.

"I'll never get use to it." Jay moaned, when we teleported to the district on the outskirts.

"Give it several dozen more tries." I smirked, and knocked to the door of the building in front of us.

"Where are we exactly?" He asked again, but before I could explain, a familiar girl opened the door for us.

"What if I thought they were villains and shot you?" Sara crossed her arms.

"Do you shoot everyone who knocks on your door?" I did the same.

"Fair enough." She moved, letting us pass. "Sorry for a mess, I invited few friends at the night." I wanted to ask how did she manage to move to another university, find a new job and friends in a week, but we were in a little hurry.

"Sara, I need your help. We probably know where Tim is." I announced. Technically, it wasn't 100% confirmed that he was behind Castello Solution problem, but I was sure of this.

"Great. Take him down then and make the world a better place, so I can get back to my life." She looked at us confused. "Wait, you don't want ME to help you with that, right? You guys are freakin Elite Force, why would you ask me?"

"Elite Force is on a mission. You have super power, if you want go back to your life, then help us." My brother came to the rescue. Sara seemed deeply in thought.

"Isn't there any other supercharged friend you can turn to?" She asked uncertainly.

"Would we be here then?" Jay started losing his patience.

"Look, my friend is in danger. I'm going to stop Tim no matter what, but there may by our only chance to do this, before he fall underground again." I reasoned. I tried not to sound like a bitch - the fact Sara had superpower didn't mean she was a warrior. But she claimed to have a lot of control on it, and she was the only back up we had.

"He killed my dad." She muttered, taking a while to get a breath. "And I'm not gonna hide for the rest of my life."

"Alright. Grab my arm." I commanded, preparing myself to another geoleap, as Jay rolled his eyes.

**Chloe POV**

"Wow, I asked Mom to take me here so many times." Tim looked around, with an interest. "Now that I'm here, I'm not impressed." He snorted.

"What do you want Timmy?" I asked, standing between him and people who were getting up from their sits worried.

"I just told you, I'm here to help, like I always do." He smiled adorably, like he used to when times were easier. I looked at the others, worried. They were trying to get as far away from him as possible, but bionic boy stood on the way to the only exit.

"Like you helped me with parents?" I rose my voice.

"Your mom was restricting you, just like they are trying to now." He pointed at empty chairs. "Ladies, gentlemen please take back on your sits so we could speak about your support for my not-sister."

"Let's be reasonable." Christina held out her hands in a defensive gesture. Tim tilted his head.

"Do as I said!" He cried out suddenly and his expression changed, from amused to mad, while his eyes glowed red. Everyone returned on their seats immediately, some faster, others slower. I wasn't sure if it included me, but I didn't want to wait for another psychosis attack so I came back at my place by the window. Tim hurried past the table and stood behind me, smiling smugly. "See? Like with children. You raise your voice once and they obey." He turned to me and looked up. "Let the meeting begin!"

**Calla POV**

"That was quick. And also, I'm gonna be sick" Sara announced, as we appeared on the underground car park.

"Police have already surrounded the building, but they have no means to stop geolocation technologies." I explained.

"So if it's Tim inside, it's up to us to stop him." My brother concluded.

"It must be him." I said with confidence, when we started climbing the stairs.

"Couldn't you teleport us little above at the first place?" Sara complained.

"We have no idea what is going on in there, we could've appeared right before just launched bullet." I explained.

"And on which floor exactly is this meeting taking place?"

"Fourteenth."

"I think I prefer the bullet." She rolled her eyes. I smirked a little, and we spent the next minute in silence.

We entered the room, which was something like a reception. All people were evacuated, but at the exit gates there was an unconscious bodyguard, and beside the metal detectors two more. Jay approached one of them to check his pulse.

"Are they..."

"I'm sorry." We immediately looked at direction of the voice which interupted me. One of our old enemies was coming down the stairs. "But Mrs. Castello is not taking guests right now.

"You're not our guy." Sara muttered. The boy with a smile at his face activated his bo laser.

"Sebastian? Are You working for Tim now?" My brother immediately pointed his gun at him.

"With Tim." Villain emphasized the first word. "I know he's total freak, but you didn't left me much of a choice by taking out my whole team."

"Should I know you?" Sara did seem to be very relaxed.

"Manners. I'm Sebastian." He smirked to her.

"Sara." She reached out as if to say hello, but instead threw a ball of pure energy at him.

**Kaz POV**

"How is it?" Oliver asked Chase, when it's been 10 minutes since the girls left. Genius just silenced him by the gesture, and said to his com.

"Are you sure? Alright. Hold your positions, and wait for orders." He commanded.

"So?" I urged, when bionic boy finished talking.

"They are preparing for defense. They locked hostages in a small clothes shop. Only two people are guarding them, the rest are watching the exits."

"Can your girls free hostages?" Charles asked.

"Yes. We should coordinate our actions, and assault. Bree and Skylar will neutralize criminals near hostages. Then, they'll defend them, until we take out everyone else." Our lider proposed.

"Sounds good for me. Our strike team is ready when you are." Officer assured. Chase turned to us.

"Let's save those people." We all nodded. That's gonna be interesting.

**Calla POV**

I gotta admit, Sara was doing amazing with her powers. She told us that she had power since she was a child and practiced a lot, but still, she was awsome. She attacked Sebastian with everything that came to her head - fireballs, lightnings, knives appearing from nowhere. She appeared in several places at once and then merged into one. Sebastian probably believed, it was some kind of advanced magic. Although the attacks looked extremely realistic, I knew that it was only a matter of time before the bionic boy realized that none of them could hurt him physically. He also managed to bounce back Paragon's blasts quite well. At one point, Sarah jumped behind the counter to avoid Sebastian's latest attack. Meanwhile, her non-existent visualization advised jumping around him doing complicated stunts.

"Calla!" The girl exclaimed from her hiding place and gestured to me. I hesitated. Jay and I we were hiding behind a pillar in a relatively safe place and running out of the hideout didn't seem to me the best idea at the moment. I looked at her uncertain. "C'mon!" She urged.

"That's enough!" Sebastian furiously waved both hands, creating a huge wave of bright red energy. It looked a bit like fog or smoke. It penetrated harmlessly through Sara's figure while Jay pulled me to the ground and the whole building shook. I had to thank my brother later, because a moment later a piece of broken glass fell around us. Damn it, why didn't the police storm at this instant?

"Cee Cee, are you ok?" My brother asked, when it calmed down. I slowly nodded, in the meantime checking if he wasn't injured.

"This isn't... real." Sebastian smirked, but at the same time he held his chest, panting heavily. He apparently was very tired of the amount of power he used.

"He's weakened, get him!" Sara shouted from her hideout. Before I could wonder if it made sense, from behind the pillar behind which we were hiding ran my doppelganger. Groaning, Sebastian threw a ball of energy at 'me', but when it reached it's destination, that penetrated through the my copy. My image smirked and disappeared. I realized what Sara was doing, when another three of me and two Jays ran from behind other pillars.

"Join them after a while." I commanded and joined my copies in circling Sebastian. Bionic boy wasn't even trying to attack them anymore. He was probably too exhausted to see the point. After a while, villain was surrounded by about twenty copies of me and my brother, all with Paraguns pointed at him.

I'm not sure why didn't he teleport away. Either he was too overwhelmed to think about it or he used too much power and was overloaded. Either way, it was _over_ for him. Get it?

"One, two, three!" Sara shouted, and at this command, we and all the doubles fired at the villain. I think he tried to use telekinesis to protect himself, but it didn't bring any effect. Only my and Jay's blasts did him real harm, but if you believe Sara, the boy felt them all. Anyway, he fell on the ground unconscious.

"This was cool." I murmured, when Sara jumped out from behind the counter.

"Teamwork!" She exclaimed.

"Jay, handcuffs." I said and looked at the stairs. We needed to go, Tim was there so long with Chloe and...

"Seriously dude?" Mentioned boy was standing on the counter, looking at unconscious Sebastian with disappointment. "You had like one job." I didn't know when did he get there, he had to geoleap.

"Don't move!" Not that I expected him to listen to me, but Jay and I aimed at him immediately, and in Sara's hand appeared a non-existent fireball. "What have you done to Chloe?" I asked menacingly.

"To Chloe? Nothing, I would never hurt her." It was hard to say if he was serious. Tim looked at Sara. "You have replaced Dee Dee already?"

"You killed my dad." She informed. Tim winced.

"Did I? Well, if you say so, that's probably true." he shrugged. I had enough of this and shot him. Unfortunately, the boy was ready for it. Before the blast reached him, he disappeared. He appeared behind us, but instead of attacking, he grabbed Sebastian's unconscious body and disappeared again.

"Oh, c'mon! This superpower is just cheating!" Sara exclaimed annoyed, when it became clear that he wouldn't come back. Before we could decide what to do next, the room was swarming with anti-terrorists.

"What were you thinking?!" I rolled my eyes, when Chase gave me his totally expected reaction to my independent action.

"Chase, man relax. It's not like she went on her own." My brother was trying to defend me. We were already in the mission command. The team managed to free hostages from the supermarket, but surprise surprise, attackers weren't thieves or terrorists. They were under the control of the Tryton App and were waiting there for our team. Considering that Tim attacked Castello Solution exactly in the same time, it wasn't hard to find the one responsible.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Chase said, after he calmed down a little. "You were not alone and you have the same right to participate in missions as we do, but this guy..."

"I know." I put w hand on his shoulder. Tim was hard to handle, for all of us.

"So he got our attention using innocent people. Not that I expected something different from him, but even with Kryne it was easier." Bree complained, sitting beside my brother.

"Chloe, are you sure everything is ok?" I turned to the girl again.

"Yes." She repeated, although I wasn't convinced. Something was clearly bothering her, but it's not like I can blame her. Tim killed two people on her eyes. Again.

"You know nothing about my mom?" AJ interupted, and I shook my head sad.

"She wasn't there." After AJ revealed to us that his mother is a witch, powerful one according to him, we assumed Tim used Tryton on her. Is wouldn't be surprising, since he didn't have a problem to use an ordinary people before. "Since his only companion in Castello Solution was Sebastian, we must assume that he needs her for something else."

"Before you ask me again, I don't know what she was looking for in dad's shop." Sara added. "We weren't that close."

"We figured." I murmured. "But you did great today. Thank you."

"You helped me once, plus I hate this jerk." She shrugged.

"Chloe, do you know what he was there for?" Chase turned to the girl.

"Like I said, somehow he found out about my problems at the company, he came out with 'I still love you Chloe' and killed Christina Pergins to let the rest of the council know what would happen to those who would cause me problems. And I thought they didn't like me before." She looked at the ceiling for a few seconds, resigned.

"They can't blame you for that." I quickly went to her.

"We both know they will." She muttered little annoyed, and despite of how much I wanted to argue, she was right.

"But we'll handle this. Together." I assured, grabbing her hands.

"Maybe wait until we all leave before you kiss her?" Sara smiled innocently when we glanced at her. "Seriously, I need to go. How do you think my boss will react if I say: I know I was late for work in my second day, but I was fighting a bionic super villain? I'll let you know. But I could use another miracle teleportation." She looked at me.

"You can leave me in the company as well. Sebastian told you there was nothing personal in this attack, so I will make sure if nothing was gone." Chloe added.

"Do you want someone to accompany you?" I proposed.

"No, Tim wasn't after me, I'm not in danger." She answered.

"Calla train sets out." I sighed, grabbing my braselet.

**Chloe POV**

I went to the window in my living room. Say what you want about my mom, but she had amazing idea of making an apartment on the top floor of company's building. The view from here was so nice. If we still had snow for Christmas, it would be even more wonderful. I turned back, lost in thought. I didn't have to make sure that nothing was stolen, I knew it wasn't. Tim came here just to protect me, like he always was.

**Flashback starts**

"...so if you could prepare those before I will be back, this would be wonderful."

"Sure mom, I'll take care of this immediately." I told to my phone. I sound like her assistant right now.

"Great." She hung up quickly. I sighed.

"Thank you Chloe, I love you Chloe'." I was talking to myself. "You're such a priceless daughter Chloe, I really appreciate all you're doing for me Chloe."

"You spoke to your mom again?" Tim chucked and I turned around to him. He was sitting on the sofa, clearly amused by my behavior.

"When did you came in here?" Last time I checked he was in his room, but somehow he always managed to sneak in unnoticed.

"I'm the Shadow." He smirked, and he tilted his head. "What bothers you?"

"What else can be bothering me? Mom." I sighed and looked at the ceiling. "She will be back right before midnight, but now she wants me to check those dumb reports again." Tim got up, as I continued. "It's not like she has people to do it... Oh wait, she does! But I am the rising star of this company and I have to be able to deal with..."

"Clarie, you will hyperventilate yourself." He grabbed my head and directed her so that I would look straight ahead again.

"Ok." I fell silent, staring at him.

"Better?" He asked.

"No, I just can't stand her." I complained.

"Well, there're few nicer ways to spend Friday night. You know, with your parents away and stuff." He smirked.

"Tempting, but I really need to do those." I pointed at the laptop, where my work was waiting.

"Oh c'mon, what can she do if you disobey once? Confiscate your phone? It's not like she's letting you to have a social life or anything." He shrugged.

"Timmy, we were talking about it." I sighed.

"Yes, and I still think I'm right. Maybe she'll notice you're not just an intern, and then start treating you better." He suggested.

"Or, she will be furious and..."

"And what?" I turned around, not wanting to look at him. "Chloe?" I took a few steps forward, not wanting him to see the tears forming in my eyes.

"And nothing." I wanted to leave the living room, but quickly caught up with me and grabbed my arm.

"Hey." He rubbed my hair as I let out a soft sob. I knew he wouldn't let it go now. "What's happening?" He made me turn around, but I looked at the floor.

"No...nothing." I answered stupid. "Just let me do those reports." I passed him and sat on the couch naively believing that he would leave. He didn't. Instead, he slowly sat beside me and grabbed my hands, while I wasn't even pretending I wanted get a laptop.

"Chloe." He called me my name, which he did only when he was very serious. "Did she ever hurt you?" I squeezed his hands hard.

"Just let it go. Please." I swallowed the lump and looked at him.

"If she hurts you, I will..."

"Don't." I stretched my legs out on the couch and grabbed his arm. "Please, don't." I begged him. I knew what he was capable of and I knew it would never end well.

"You can't let this..."

"Don't. Don't do anything please." I hugged him with all my might, as if that would stop him.

"It's ok." He embraced me gently, rubbing my hair soothingly. "Shh, it's gonna be ok." He repeated. I was trying to calm down, but... How could I let it out so easy? He shouldn't supposed to find out. Nobody did. People are never gonna believe me, and she will be so mad...

"Chloe, calm down." He repeated louder when my sobbing continued.

"Timmy please don't do anything. It will make things so much worst for both of us." I was trying to convince him, but there was no chance for that and we both knew it.

"Don't think about it now. Just breathe." He asked, still rubbing my hair. I leaned against him for the next few minutes and gradually managed to calm down.

"Timmy, you're all I have. Please don't make me lose you." I spoke, breaking the silence.

"You won't. I promise, I will always be there, protecting you. No one will touch you again." He make it sound so easy, so beautiful... I don't know when our lips connected. He always knew what exactly I needed. And in this specific moment I really needed that. Until another disaster happened.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" My father was standing in the entrance.

"Crap." Tim got up, not showing any fear at all. "Sammy! We were just... Practicing, for school performance." He said as if trying to defuse the atmosphere.

"You little peace of shit." Dad moved toward him. "We welcome you into our home, we tolerate all your sick behavior, and you dare to touch my daughter?!" Dad never liked Timmy, but now he was purely hateful. And boy's next comment didn't help at all.

"If that makes it any better, she was touching me as well. Multiple times." He just couldn't help it, did he? Dad ran into the living room in his jacket and shoes as if on cue, and swung at Timmy. Bad for him, the boy was faster and avoided the hit. "Is that all you got?" He kicked him in the chest in a flash. "I was fighting people ten times harder, old drunkard!" He shouted, avoiding another blow, then hit Dad in the face.

"Timmy enough!" I exclaimed.

"No!" He wasn't going to listen, not this time. "You can stand up to me." He snarled furiously, knocking Dad down. "But you can never stand up to your fucking wife!" He kicked the man on the ground again. That's why he was so mad. Because dad never helped me, when mom was abusing me. I ran desperately to the boy and grabbed his shoulders with all my strength.

"I said stop!" This time he listened and turned around to me.

"He deserved it Chloe. She deserves it too." He was panting heavily and I could have sworn I saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Breathe." I advised, what he earlier advised to me.

"Let's go. Get some money, expensive high tech stuff, whatever has some value." He ordered, not giving me time to process his words. "There's no way we're gonna..."

"You're dead." I saw my dad getting up. Tim smiled mockingly.

"Second round Sammy?" He turned around to the man, more than happy to fight again. But Dad wasn't stupid, he knew he wouldn't win. Instead, he ran towards the kitchen.

"Really? Are we playing that 'Catch me before I call the police' from "Home Alone" thing?" Tim hurried off in that direction, knowing that the man had no way to escape from the kitchen. In the meanwhile I... had no freakin idea what to do. When Tim was about to enter the kitchen behind my father, he came out holding a knife.

"That's not like you." Timmy said as if he was impressed. Dad made a war cry, reminiscent of two mating seals (What? First association) and then rushed at Timmy. The boy managed to dodge the first blow, but before the second he had to cover himself with his hand, due to which the tool left a bloody cut on his wrist.

"Stop it!" I yelled, but again, none of them listened. After a few more attacks, the boy landed on the ground and I knew that if I didn't do something right away, it would end tragically. "Timmy run!" I shouted and without thinking much, with all of my strength I pushed my father. Weakened by his previous injuries, he fell to the ground, and Timmy immediately stood up, instinctively searching for something to fight. "Let's go!" I commanded, grabbing his sleeve, but boy was still looking at the man laying down.

"Chloe." He said quiet, as we noticed dad wasn't getting up. Did I knock him out? Maybe he fell on nie head and... All these suppositions in my head were broken when I saw a small red puddle forming under his body. Oh God...

"D-dad?" I wanted to take a step toward him, but Tim stopped me. "Oh no, no, no, what have I done... I'm fucked." My body started shaking.

"Chloe, it's gonna be alright." Tim grabbed my hands and made my turn to him. He didn't seem to care in the least that someone just died here.

"Nothing will be ok! I'm gonna go to jail, like forever and..."

"No you won't!" He shouted and I shook.

"We can't hide..."

"Well, I can." Timmy he leaned over his body, turn it back on its back and pulled a knife out from my dad's chest.

"What are you doing?!" I stared at him in disbelief.

"You're psychotic not-bro got mad as your dad wanted to beat him up." Timmy stabbed his dad again, and I set my mouth with my hand, to suppress the scream. "Stabbed him about twenty times, because he's crazy." He continued, still stabbing the body. "While you, the innocent victim were staring at the scene in fear." He finished, throwing the knife to the floor. Blood covered his hand and shirt.

"No, you can't..." I stared at this in horror.

"Too bad, cause it's exactly what happened." He smirked glaring at the blood which was covering him like it was nothing. "Do me a favor and wait something like half of an hour before you call cops so I could escape."

"No, no, I'm going with you!" There was no option for him to take the blame.

"Then you will be complicit. And what do I have to lose? Orphanage? Thank you very much." He came up to me, and although he was covered in my father's blood, I didn't back off.

"Don't leave me." I whispered, as tears were running down my face. "Not with her, please don't leave me." This can't be happening. Just half hour ago everything was normal and now...

"It's ok, Chloe. I found someone who will help me. He's a super villain, he'll help me, I'll get super powers and come back for you.

"Like bionic? It's too dangerous!"

"Not necessarily bionic, and hey - In this live you won't get anything without a fight, so be strong, ok?" I grabbed his lips, not wanting to let him go. Mom is gonna blame me now and I can't face her without the only one person which was giving me strength.

"Promise me you'll be back. I don't want to be alone again." I damended. He looked at me with love.

"I promise."

**Flashback ends**

I interrupted my thoughts when it got to the most traumatic event in my life that changed me forever. This day my dad died, but honestly, I never missed him. He knew what I was going through, but he didn't care. He deserved for what he got. I missed Timmy much more when he had to leave.

"That was quite a good show down there." I turned towards the voice, not particularly surprised. I'm used to it coming out of nowhere, so I just smiled.

"What the hell was that Timmy?" I looked at the boy sitting on my table.

"I got rid of your problem, as you asked." He smirked, jumped off the table and came to me.

"When the hell did I ask you to do this?"

"Well, you were still talking how bad this Christina was, so what did you expect me to do?" He shrugged.

"Pat my shoulder and tell I can handle it. What the hell have you done? Now they're all gonna hate me." I complained, when he was just a few feet away from me.

"Hey, you know what they say. 'Let them hate, as long as they fear'. Or something like that." He said in a thick voice.

"Chase said you you sent armed man to the supermarket to distract them." I accused.

"I also got this large bridge blown up." He smirked proudly. "What? I didn't want anyone to interrupt us, bionic guys needed something to do as well."

"Why didn't you discuss something so important with me?"

"So you could be realistically surprised. The management had to believe that you are innocent and I'm a bad psychotic stalker." He rubbed my arm. "You're not mad, right? Are we cool?"

"Yes, yes." I nodded quickly. "Just don't do something like that without asking me first again." I warned.

"Good. Is everything ok?"

"I reviewed the Castello Solution documents. You were right, mom never ended it. We will need Calla." I explained.

"Good thing she loves you like a little sister she never had, right?" He repeated what I told him earlier.

"Yeah... but I don't feel ok with this Timmy. She was so good for me and..."

"Hey, it's not like we're gonna hurt her. Just make her help you with this one little thing."

"Yeah." I repeated. I didn't want to hurt Calla, nor physically, nor emotionally. But we needed that thing. Timmy needed that, and I will be dammed if I won't get it for him, after everything he done for me.

"Seb is gonna be out for a while, but I got a pretty good idea, how to get Arcturion on my own. In the meantime, you do your part, and then there will be no one to screw with us. Never again." He smiled warmly, taking my head in his hands.

"Never again." I repeated, remembering years of abusing. "Never again."

**Kaz POV**

Today was a success. Well, at least for our mission. No one in the mall was killed, so we did a good job. We saved people. I covered my face with water, and looked in the mirror. And despite I was free of her by all day, here she was again, sitting on the tub behind me.

"You did great job there Kazzy." She said it in this cute way, that someone unforgettable with the situation would consider it a proud child praising her father or older brother. I turned around, no longer surprised by her mysterious appearances. "What? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I haven't seen you all day and hoped it would stay that way." I muttered.

"Of course I wasn't bothering you during the mission." She said, jumping from the tub. "You could've get distracted and killed if I would show up. And that's now what I want." She came nearer to me.

"No, you just want to drive me crazy." I complained, but for some reason I didn't leave the bathroom andl still talked to her.

"Poor Kazzy, you're not going insane. I'm real, very real." She smiled and to prove the point, she hugged my stomach.

"No, there's just something very wrong with my brain." I claimed. I hit my head or it's just PTSD after time travel. I don't know.

"That's not PTSD either." She looked up, still hugging me.

"And the fact you know what I think doesn't prove at all that you're just in my head." I murmured.

"I exist Kazzy. You know, just only for you. At least for now." She let me go and she made a pirouette laughing.

"So explain my, why the child version of Samara Morgan haunts me." I asked.

"Well, since you finally decided to pay some attention to me, it's time to talk about it." She looked at me, paying me her full attention again. "I think we can help each other, very much."

**What do you think? About Timmy, about Chloe? Mysterious little girl from time travel? Let me know. I have more chapters, so deal is still on. One comment, one chapter. Carry on!**


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas Miracles

**Hello there! It's been a while, so not to stall.**

**Kaz: SzymonS doesn't own Lab Rats, The Power of Seven any of characters. They belong to Disney (?) and Kihonne. He only owns this story and few OCs.**

**Chloe POV**

I was peeking at the door over and over. Calla supposed to be here in any second now. I had to do perfect today. And the worst part was that I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it. It was a choice between two people who really helped me, but what Calla was doing for my by past weeks, Timmy was doing for years. And he was right - even if we left to find our happy ever after, someone would eventually destroy it. Not just super heroes wanting to avenge their friend. Someone like my mother, destroying human lives for her own benefit, or someone like Red Slaughter*, killing to arouse fear. But if I'll follow Tim's plan, we'll be unstoppable. Nobody will dare to stand against us. I have to do it, even if that means breaking Calla's trust.

My phone whirled and I immediately looked at the message on the screen saver.

_Calla: I'm almost there ;) _

I quickly came to the door, opened it and went out into the corridor, ready to greet my friend as soon as she got out of the elevator. I didn't have to wait long: Soon the door opened to reveal a girl dressed in winter attire.

"Hi." She smiled as she stepped out of the elevator. I looked at her skeptically.

"You know we have winter only by name, right? It's like fifty degrees." I smirked.

"No it is not." She protested. "Plus, your security down there is annoying. But I'm glad you introduced additional security measures after the last... incident." She added uncertainly.

"Yeah, yeah, come on in you chilly. I have hot chocolate." I encouraged and headed for my apartment, sure that Calla was following me.

"It is very nicely furnished." She praised while taking off her jacked.

"Oh right, you have never been here before." I realised. "Still not match for your place, but it's cosily, just like I prefer."

"It surely is. Now, you promised the chocolate." I chuckled hearing that and moved to the kitchen.

"Is this really the best time for our meeting? I mean, don't get me wrong, but you have something like a special dinner with your team." I took two cups of chocolate from the kitchen, and then led the girl to the living room.

"Yes, but it's in the evening. And we didn't have a chance to meet and talk, with everything what was going on." She said as we sat down at the sofa. "Beside, the invitation is still valid. Come and join us, nobody should be alone in Christmas." She convinced.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be ungrateful, but I'm not really in the mood for celebration." I assured.

"Yeah, neither do we. It's not about celebrating, but about being with people who care about you. Because we do. Our whole team loves you." She wasn't giving up.

"I know, I'm just so lovable." I said quickly, hoping she didn't hear the sudden hesitation in my voice. I wanted to do it, but now that I'm talking to her... The whole Elite Force was my friends, during the weeks I spent there I got to know each of them quite well. They were all such good, nice people, even though they recently lost a friend, they have never let me feel it. And I knew they would never stop comming after Tim and he wouldn't hesitate to use the army I was going to help him create against them. Why do I have to stuck in such situations all my life?

**Kaz POV**

I was moving a tunnel with no specific purpose. I told everyone that I was going to the mall, but all I really needed was a moment of solitude. It seems to me that my friends wouldn't have take it well if they heard, how I'm talking with someone, who exists only in my head. Yep, definitely not.

I stopped in the wider corridor, waiting. She always knew when to appear without exposing me to being caught talking to myself, so she should be there in a moment. I sat down on a piece of concrete waiting, but she wasn't comming.

"Creepy little Samara... Come out." I called out in an uncertain voice.

"I'm here." I stood up at the sound of her voice just above my ear. She giggled, standing on one leg on a piece of concrete on which I was sitting a second ago, clearly putting a lot of effort into not falling.

"Stop doing that." I asked already knowing, she would never listen.

"But you're so funnyyyy..." When spoke she lost her balance and fell. Instinctively, I wanted to catch her, but before I reached her, the girl landed her back on the ground. "I'm ok." Her body hovered above the ground, then landed on girl's feet.

"You wanted to talk somewhere private, so talk." I crossed my arms, trying to be confident.

"Sure. What would you like to know, Kazzy?"

"What's your name?" I thought we should start with this.

"I was called many names when I visited many eras and worlds. People who gave me due respect called me an Oracle. Because, you know, I can see everything."

"Something more normal please?" I asked, but she just shrugged.

"An Oracle, or creepy little Samara. It's both cool with me." I sighed, but decided that arguing about such trivia is not worth it.

"You can see everything." I repeated. "What do you know?" She smirked, as if she was waiting for that. Then she took a deep breath and let out:

"Apollo 11, a big step for humanity? This is the biggest fake of the twentieth century. World powers arrived on the moon much earlier. Thanks for the aliens. And the ones in Area 51? Very real."

"Maybe..." I tried to interrupt her, but she enjoyed it too much.

"Donald Trump and his wife organized a group orgy to celebrate his last birthday, Władimir Putin loves to sing karaoke when he's alone, bodyguards at the Federal Reserve Bank bathe in gold..."

"Stop making fun of me!" I exclaimed, what turned out to be enough for her to stop.

"What? You wanted to know everything." She said it so sadly that I almost believed I was dealing with a disappointed little girl. Almost.

"Maybe try with something what involves me most." I proposed.

"Well, your brother Kenny? Exactly nine months before his birth, your mom had the biggest adventure of her life in the..."

"Say one more word and I'm out of here." I threatened. She wanted to talk, so I was hoping that she would really help me, but instead she acted like... a child. And I was surprised for some reason.

"When I watched you from the void, of the entire Elite Force, you seemed to be the funniest one. Now that I met you, I'm super disapointed." She grumbled and I crossed my arms to let her know that her puppy eyes aren't getting to me. After a moment, she let out an annoyed sigh and groaned. "Alright! Just ask specific questions."

"Ok. Who/what are you?" I asked a question that has been bothering me since she appeared.

"Oh boy, that's gonna be hard." She sat on a piece of concrete suggesting that I do the same. However, I stayed in the same place. "Well, I suppose the nearest term that man would understand is God."

"God?" I looked at her skeptically.

"Not Big G. More like demigod, ghost, I'm just... People didn't make a name for someone like me." She explained.

"And this void I was dreaming of? Was I really there with you?" I was afraid I already knew the answer for that question.

"Yeah, that place sucks. I'm kinda trapped there, I can only talk to you now, because you let me. Your memories from the void may be blurred, your mind was as if separated from your body, but you did let me talk to you." She rested her head on the wall. That would mean I'm not going crazy. Assuming, of course, that this girl before me was not a product of my damaged brain. Which is not optimistic at all.

"Why would I let you talk to me? What happened when I traveled in time?" I have been looking for an answer to this question since I came back and now I was afraid to hear the answer.

"You people don't quite understand the time. What am I talking, you don't understand it at all." She chucked. "Let's start with the basic. You can't change the past. What happened, happened. If you could interfere, you would create a paradox."

"No no no. I can give at least two negative examples of your theory." I insisted.

"It's not a theory, I state a fact. You mean future you and future Leo? Hate to break it to you Kazzy, but they didn't change a thing." Her tone of voice didn't indicate that she was sorry at all. "They came from alternative worlds. What they caused in your world happened anyway, and they returned to a place where nothing has changed. Sucks for them."

"No, when future me stopped Oliver from turning into a villain, he became one. If they came from another universe, it would not affect him." I defended my theory. She smiled, looking quite amused at my argument.

"Oh please, have you seen future you? No offense, but it's an idiot."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, nothing affected him. It was an ordinary placebo effect. Sorry." Again, she wasn't sorry at all.

"So there's more words and in one of them..." A figure of Dani appears before my eyes, begging me to fix the future. I didn't earased that world, she was still there, and I left her alone...

"Yep, let me explain. When you got to the void, I slightly upgraded your time machine. MISS, reset button? No welcome."

"Why?" I asked, still bemused by the previous revelation.

"I modified your memories letting you believe my upgrades were always there. If you were too confused about a visit to the void, you would have problems with completing the task. Later I just directed you to that dimension, and then I pretended to be MISS. I was the one telling you what to do, not computer." The last two words she said with AI's voice. "When you used mine 'reverse button' and came back to the void, I undone all upgrades, so Calla won't notice anything and sent you back to your world.

"You have called the dictatorship of androids?"

"It's complicated, but I needed Marcus to be alive, but Giselle to die in that universe. The best way to achieve this was to put Tim in jail that particular day. You were on hand so I used you. It will be hard for you to understand, but I saved that world, trust me."

"Trust you? Do you know how much suffer have you caused?!" I asked furiously.

"Yes, this is called casualties. Deal with it." She said as it was nothing.

"You little insensitive bitch!" If it was physically possible, I would beat the crap out of this creature, no matter if she was looking like a damn child.

"Anyway, we saved that world, it's time to save this one." She pointed her finger at the ground, not dauntless by my outburst.

"You're crazy if you think I will help you after what you've done." I couldn't stop thinking about Dani who I had left. She wasn't my Dani, I was wrong. I should've stay there with her. Now I... I couldn't even imagine what she must've felt when I disappeared and she was still there.

"Ok, just let me ask you one question first." Her childish attitude disappeared when she stood up and faced me. "How did Tim learn about magic?"

"What?" Why was she suddenly talking about Tim?

"He kidnapped Sienna Henig, because he needs her to cast a spell for him. How did he find out how to track down a witch looking for specific ingredients for one extremely rare and difficult spell?"

"From Bridget Short." I said simply. He was her protege, it was obvious that she taught him such things.

"Right, because if she knew magic exists, she would definitely be playing this wedding sharade. I mean she assumed she would get Arcturion before the wedding. If she would, for an efficient sorcerer with such a powerful source of power as Arcturion, bringing her back to life wouldn't be the slightest problem."

"So she didn't know about magic, which means..."

"Ding ding ding Kazzy."

"Someone is helping Tim." I realized.

"Someone far more dangerous then Mr. Terror." She added.

**Chloe POV**

"I'm still quite out of circulation, but don't you have a job, especially before Christmas?" I didn't want to sound rude, but I was surprised that the girl wanted to meet today.

"Actually, I have more time right now. We're always chilling out a little in the holiday season." She explained.

"Your employees must love you. I just gave to everyone free yeast rolls. Then again, I'm sure I can't be worst boss then mom was, so..." I looked at the window wistfully. "Maybe you're right. If all of your friends approve, I'll join you in the dinner. I don't feel like being on my own here would be good for me right now."

"Great!" Calla grinned. "And there's not only our team. Mr. Davenport and the rest of the family will also be there, so you can finally meet them. Even Sara will come, I thought we should thank her. About Leo and Adam, they may be Chase's brothers, but they're..." She was talking with passion, but I couldn't focus on it. All I could think about was how much of sincere joy my decision about joining her Christmas dinner had caused to her. It's not been two months since I arrived in the city, and she already cared about me so much. I just couldn't bring myself to use her, as Tim expected me to. "What's going on?" She broke the story of the Davenports family when she noticed that I wasn't paying too much of attention.

"I have dilemma." I confessed.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to torment you with my existential crisis today. It is Christmas Eve." I reminded. But Calla, as always was adamant.

"Nonsense Chloe. You just witnessed the deaths of two people. It's ok if you need to talk about it." She encouraged.

"It's not just it." I sighed. I had no idea what to do. I wanted to stop it all so badly, but I got stuck between a rock and a hard place. So I did the only thing that always checked out. I asked Calla for advise. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Once you told me, I can make up for my mom's sins, by to do good with her company. But now... Tim killed those people, because I tried to."

"You can't blame yourself for his actions." She grabbed my hand and I shook my head.

"No, but I can prevent them. Maybe I should accept the board's offer? Sell it all in hell and let it be?" I swallowed, looking at the girl uncertainly. I knew that if I continued and helped Tim, he would eventually hurt more people. But after all he did for me, I wanted to help him so much more than anything in the world. "But I really want to do something good, and if I get rid of the company, I can't do it. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me eithter. What sould you do?"

"Chloe." The girl gently rubbed my hand, as she looked me in the eyes. "I can't make that decision for you. One day you would wake up realizing that you wanted to make it. Just... Just follow your heart. It will tell you what is right."

That was it? My heart was telling me that what I am going to do is very, very bad. However, disappointing Timmy, who always was doing everything for me, who literally killed for me, seemed even worse.

"I don't feel like there's right option." I complained. Calla nodded slowly.

"It rarely is." My friend admitted. "This world is complicated place. You can only hope that you choose correctly. But know this - No matter what you decide, you can always, always count for my help." I couldn't hold off my tears. I was so touched and felt so guilty.

"I'm sorry." I said miserably, though I didn't mean crying.

"Hey, it's ok." Without waiting a moment się hugged me.

"I don't deserve you." I whispered, still holding her and wanting to never let go.

"You don't deserve the life you got." She comforted me. "But it will be better now. I promise."

I wanted to believe that. But I had to make a choice that would inevitably end up with losing someone I loved. I sobbed few times, wondering and considering. As much as I was grateful to Calla, my previous life was hell. And I wanted to end it. I really did. When I stayed with my mother completely alone, without dad, without Tim, I would eventually tug on my life. But even after taking such a great sacrifice for me, Timmy came back for me as promised, and freed me from her, giving a chance for a better tomorrow once again. And it wasn't like I was going to hurt Calla. I only needed this one little thing from her.

"Sorry for killing the mood." I apologized. "Actually, there's one thing you could help me with." I said when I calmed down a little. If I have to do this, I need to pony iron while it is hot. There is no way for her to refuse me right now.

"Name it." She said simply.

"If I wanna do something good, I think I have an idea. Tell me what the biggest problem of the modern world is?"

"Global warming? Hunger in third world? ISIS? Home abuse?" She shrugged.

"Yep. And I think I know how to reduce one of them." I revealed.

"Which is?"

"Climate change occurs through our inefficient management of non-renewable resources. The energy transformation is progressing, but too slowly." I explained.

"Do you have an idea how to speed it up?" She asked with interest, as I expected.

"Yep. The Graphene Chamber." I revealed. Girl looked at me surprised.

"The thing your mom was working on." She realized. Mom and Donald Davenport talked about this project when I met Calla for the first time. After the super villain stole and destroyed Donald and Chase's device, the project hit the ground and our companies have never worked together again.

"The biggest problem with renewable energy is that we can't generate it at any time. When it is overcast, the wind stops blowing, it's done. Everything would change if humanity found a way to store this energy. The chamber was to be used to store power from your device..."

"And you think it can still be used to store renewable energy." She finished and I nodded.

"Mom and Mr. Davenport shut this project down, because it may take years, even decades, before renewable energy develops enough for us to regain invested founds. But you once told me, that we can run our businesses in a different way than they do." I referred to our first conversation.

"Do you want financial support?" She asked, and I shook my head quickly.

"No, I will push these assholes and we will finance everything." I assured. "You see, the problem is, that my scientists don't even know how to go about it. Maybe if you could dig up some of your boss's old projects or... Calla, you're probably the smartest person in the world..."

"Stop saying that."

"... With your help, I'm sure we can make it. What do you say?" I smiled at her, at least as much as I could after my breakdown from a moment ago. "Would you like to change the world with me?"

**Kaz POV**

"Who is helping him?" I asked quickly, in the meantime analyzing the situation. We knew about Sebastian, probably unwilling Sienna, but she was kidnapped recently, and maybe Mort.

"This isn't required for you to know right now." She said simply.

"Are you kidding me?" I took few more steps towards her, looking at the girl from above. "A few minutes ago you encouraged me to ask you questions."

"If I tell you who they are, it will not end well for you." She started circling around me. "If I gave you at least a name, you would start looking for them. These people are not like anyone you've ever faced before. They've been manipulating world events for millennia, and never left the trace of their existence. If they even suspected you know about them, Elite Force or not, you wouldn't have lived to see the next sunrise."

"How convenient. But you of course know about them, because you know everything?"

"No, because I was there when they were born." She said ominous. "Let's not focus on them. Let's focus on Tim. He, like many other idiots before him, thinks that if this "Throne of Villains" belongs to him, he means something. He doesn't. He's a pawn, but very dangerous one. We need to get rid of him."

"Why should I believe anything you say?" I crossed my arms. I hated Tim with all my heart, but Im not sure if I didn't hate her more at the moment. I couldn't forgive her. "You used me to cause those horrible things." I accused with a low voice.

"You wanted to save her and you did. You could have thought about the consequences earlier." She shrugged. "Now, do you need some prove that I can see everything?"

"Even if you do, it does not mean you are telling the truth about everything. Why would an interdimensional being care about saving one of many worlds?"

"Everyone have some motives, Kazzy. Let's not focus on that, and more on what can we offer each other." She came to me, but I backed away.

"No!" I pointed my finger at her. "You caused so many suffer, to Dani, to everyone on that other world, and now you expect me to help you with anything? If that is your help, then I will pass." I thought he was going to protest and ask me to listen to her, but instead she chuckled.

"Alright alright." She bared her teeth, not touched by my reaction. "Now you think you don't need my help, but you won't beat Tim without me. One day you will call me again and that day, I may not feel as generous as I am now." She warned, and before I could react somehow, she was already gone.

"Screw you too!" I shouted towards the empty tunnel. Maybe I should be more worried by her, but I was just too mad. I turned in a random direction and started running in the dark with no specific purpose. I just needed to unload my energy somehow.

"Kaz?" I heard an uncertain call in the dark, but I didn't even move. Normally I would be surprised or something, but at the moment I just didn't care.

"Kaz!" Another, this time louder and more decisive voice followed the first one. I didn't have to think too much to realize, they belonged to my to closest friends - Oliver and Skylar. I didn't know if the rest of the team was here looking for me as well, but I didn't want to know. I sat in a small branch of the tunnel. I didn't move, hoping they wouldn't find me and leave. All I could think about was the other world.

A world where almost all my friends are dead because I decided to use the time machine, although everyone was telling me it was a terrible idea. I thought about Dani, who lost everyone she loved, and then I made her believe that she would die for the price of fixing the future. But she didn't. Will she ever get over it? Is she even still alive? Or maybe Marcus killed her at the moment I left? If I could, I would go back to her, but even if I could get to the machine, no force in the world would force me to get into it again. This fucking kid (there's no way I call it Oracle) could trick me to hurt another people, without me even knowing that. I was sitting here by hours - I think - and that creature didn't show up again. I was hoping it left for good this time.

"Kaz, we know you're here somewhere!" Skylar called again. I rubbed the hand I hit when I fell in the dark. It didn't have an easy time recently. Thanks to Arcturion, I healed a little faster then ordinary people, but it was still, only a "little".

My hopes of being unnoticed have been dispelled, when I saw the lights emerging from the corridor. Apparently, instead of wandering in the dark, my friends decided to use flashlights on their phones. (I have no idea why I assumed they didn't).

"Here." I heard Oliver. Covering my eyes from the glare of the light that attacked me, I noticed that only two figures were approaching me. Good, this will be easier with them, then it would be with everyone. "Hey man, are you ok?" My best friend knelt beside me. I looked at them.

"Which part of 'I need to be alone' is too hard for you to understand?" I asked in a much more aggressive tone than I intend to. My friends didn't seem discouraged by that.

"Yeah, that whole text from you? 'I can't make it to the dinner, I need to be alone'. It was kinda disturbing." Alien girl she knelt beside us.

"But quite meaningful. I needed to be alone." I repeated.

"And what kind of friends would we be, if we let you?" Oliver said when I covered my hand with fire. I did it mainly to make sure the pair came alone, but they apparently appreciated the gesture and turned off the flashlights on the phones.

"How did you find me anyway?" I asked iritated.

"Well, we were worried when you let me know you wouldn't come to Christmas dinner and you didn't answer your phone, so we asked Chase to locate yours. He couldn't, what make pretty big chance for you to be literally underground." My best friend explained. I sighed, without hiding annoyance.

"So you decided to search the entire network of tunnels under the city?" I asked with disbelief. In other circumstances I would be happy to have friends who cared so much, but in this moment I just really needed a little of loneliness.

"Kaz, what happened?" Skylar asked gently. We've become better friends recently. I mean we always were ones, since we met the alien girl almost four years ago, she was one of us. But since Dani's death, she was here both for me and Oliver and I really appreciated it.

"It's nothing guys." I assured, just wanting to be left alone.

"You've been sitting alone in the dark underground tunnels for three hours. It's not nothing." Oliver protested. I haven't answered. I told the team about what happened while my time travel. It was the first thing I did after coming back actually, so he knew everything. What he didn't know, was that there's multiple of alternate universes and in one of them I doomed his sister to fate worst then death. Assuming of course this wicked creature was telling the truth, but I felt like she was.

"Talk to us Kaz." Skylar said, as she sat down on the other side of me. I couldn't tell them the truth. Apart from the fact that they would probably consider me crazy, I couldn't charge them with this knowledge. Especially Oliver. He was working so hard to get better, and despite of how hard it was, he did everything in his power to help me as well. If I told him about this universe full of suffering, the suffering that I caused, he could have lost it again. But there was also no need to lie, so I answered quietly.

"I keep thinking about her." I admitted. It wasn't a lie. "I can't get Dani's face from my head."

"Me too." The boy answered immediately. "She was fading, I was there, and it was nothing I could do." He added quietly, breaking voice. I took a deep breath, ready to answer, but no words came out of my mouth. I wanted say something, but I would start crying, and if I started again, I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Just let me be." I asked whisper, putting out the fire on my hand and looking at the ground. They couldn't see my tears in the dark, so I tried not to show that I was crying, but my breaking voice probably made it obvious.

"Come with us Kaz." Skylar asked, but not with this annoyed tone which was usually reserved for me, but calm and caring. I breathed a few more times before I finally managed to answer.

"I can't guys. I can't go back there and pretend that everything is alright." I explained.

"Nobody expects you to." Oliver out hand on my shoulder. "Nothing is alright recently. They will understand." He assured, but I shook my head.

"I don't need them to understand. I just need to be alone right now."

"No you don't." He interrupted me. I looked up, surprised by his suddenly a definite tone. "Trust me man, I've been there. Being alone is the last thing you need." He said seriously. Damn, I wasn't sure if I should be glad he learned that lesson, or annoyed by his insisting.

"Too bad, because I'm not going anywhere." I claimed, leaning my head against the wall behind me.

"Alright, then neither do we." Calderan girl said, like it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah. We can stay here as long as you need." Oliver added quickly, not at all surprised by his girlfriend's proposal.

"Guys, don't be ridiculous." I looked at each of them in turn, waiting for some reaction.

"Why? You were there for me recently. So why is it ridiculous that I want to do the same for you?" He reasoned.

"We can't all just ignore our Christmas dinner. Everyone is gonna be there and..." I realized what they were doing too late.

"Well, watch us." Skylar smirked. I let out a sigh. Very, very long and loud sigh.

"Fine!" I groaned, after a while. They would stay here with me, I knew they would. And I didn't feel like driving a wedge between our team. Not again. Not because of me. "I'll go back with you, happy?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Oliver assured, and I looked at him.

"No, you won't spend the whole evening here because of me. Plus, I really wish things could go back to the way it used to be." I admitted. A lot of happened recently, and after I "borrowed" time machine, the team didn't trust me completely, although I was convincing them that I understood my mistake. Not that I could blame them. Grief is grief, but I took things too far.

"It will." Skylar assured and I nodded. It has to. With everything what was going on: Tim, time paradoxes, we needed to stand together. We needed to be a team again, if we were to survive it. If only we trusted each other from the beginning, maybe none of this would've happened...

**Oracle POV**

I watched the three friends go away through the rift in the void. Poor, poor Kazzy. Even if thanks to the power of friendship he can overcome his little depression, so what? I saw the future of this universe very clearly. And Elite Force wasn't there. Soon Kazzy will have no choice but to ask me for help. And then, I'll get back what was taken from me. No matter how many more worlds I have to burn down to make this happen.

_*The villain who killed Tim's biological parents, because I'm sure everyone_ _forgot until now._


	15. Chapter 15: Would You Like Some Water?

**Hey guys! Are you ready for a crazy ride? Another chapter arrived, so I hope you will enjoy it!**

**Poseidon: SzymonS doesn't own Lab Rats, Mighty Med, The Power of Seven not any characters. He only owns this story and OCs you won't recognize.**

**Non POV**

Shawn liked his job. He actually did. Maybe being a security guard in some big-forgotten warehouse of a large corporation wasn't the peak of most people's dreams, but Shawn was never particularly ambitious. The work was easy, with one of the most advanced security systems in the world nothing ever happened and the money was quite decent. What else did he need? Unfortunately, Shawn's peaceful life changed drastically during this one unlucky night shift.

The man was sitting in the control room, listening to the music quietly, trying not to fall asleep. His only companion, Matt, went on a tour about 15 minutes ago, promising to bring them both coffee from a vending machine for employees. Shawn yawned and reached for the walkie-talkie.

"Where are you Matty? Did you fell asleep in the toilet again?" He whined, but static was the only answer. Man groaned and quickly checked the monitoring. He found no trace of his partner. Not like it was something unusual - Castello Solution was one of the biggest technology companies in this hemisphere, but the security cameras in their warehouse covered only about 70% of the warehouse space. Little weak if you ask Shawn, but who was he to criticize board's priorities? The man groaned and activated the radio again. "Come on man, don't make me move my ass." Again, no answer. "I. Hate. You." He gave a sigh, which the accidental witness might consider a deer mating scream, and then moved to the exit of the room with maximum reluctance.

It was quite dark inside of the warehouse. The automatic lights came on when someone was passing under them, so it was hard to see exactly what was in the more distant nooks. Damn misers.

The man passed the shelves in the dark, and finally reached the small canteen. Drivers used to hang out there when they brought the goods after a long route. However, at this time, it was just a place where Shawn could have a free coffee during a long and boring night shift. (Sure, because the security room does not deserve vending machines. They are so irrelevant after all.)

Shawn instinctively stopped in front of the cafeteria door. Something was off, but he wasn't sure what exactly was it. He heard a quiet noise, as if water flowing in the pipes, but somehow different. After a moment, he shrugged and opened the door, considering he was just tired. The man was not ready for what he saw.

A water. The water jets spontaneously flowed out of the distributors. Plain water, coffee, tea, cocoa. They just floated above the ground in disorderly shapes.

"Whatta hell?" Shawn has been working in many places and he witnessed many strange cases, but that was just beyond him. Even if all the machines suddenly had failures at the same time, it didn't explain the levitating water in any way. Liquids seemed to respond to his presence; When the man approached them, they were flying away.

Ok, ok, what can be happening? Shawn did not believe in magic, so the only logical solution was technology. And this magazine was packed with futuristic technologies. Yes, that's surely it. And in case of failure of any of the stored equipment, the procedure required to contact doctor Stein. Yes, let the old man worry about this.

The man turned back and headed for the exit from the small room, but the liquids reacted to him again. This time however, wasn't moving out of his way. Opposite actually. A blend of milk and raspberry tea (judging by the smell) were on his way to the exit and began to move aggressively towards the man.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, as if he expected the liquids to react. At that time, multi-flavored coffees began to surround him from every direction, and Shawn was for the first time worried about his safety.

"Matt!" He called for his friend hoping he would be somewhere nearby. He re-activated the walkie-talkie, broadcasting to everyone.

"We have a code red. Repeat, we have a code red in the..." At that moment, water rushed at him from all sides. The man shielded himself, ready to break through, but the ominous fluids did not react as expected. Instead of rushing, it encircled his head, creating some kind of bubble preventing him from breathing. Perhaps he would be able to get out of it, if he didn't make a loud shout from contact with the hot substance, while depriving all air of his lungs. Later, it only took a few seconds for him to fall to the floor to never get up again.

There wasn't a lot going on in the Elite Force apartment. Quite an ordinary day. Well, ordinary three weeks actually. Holidays have passed, which didn't negatively affect the atmosphere. If you think about it, it got better. All this Christmas atmosphere didn't work well in the current situation. When the holidays finally passed, it could be said that it was a kind of relief for the team.

Oliver was surprised when there was a knock on the door, and when he opened he saw Chloe. She was holding a large tablet under her arm, and her expression was quite... distressed.

"Hi. What's going on?" Boy smiled to her friendly, and she gave the smile back.

"Hi. Is Calla here? She's not answering my calls." She said quickly. He through for a while.

"Has some very important meeting at Davenport Industries and will not be reachable for a few more hours." Oliver moved aside, letting her in, as girl murmured a quiet curse. "I through you would be with her. You have some super secret project together, right?" She sighed, as they moved inside. The girl pretty much felt like home in there, she lived in this penthouse for several weeks after all, so it wasn't surprising when she led Oliver to the living room.

"We do, but that's not it. I have another problem right now." She answered.

"What happened?"

"I think one of my warehouses fell victim to a super villain attack, and that's kind of what your team deals with, so..."

"Is it Tim?" The boy revived immediately.

"No, no, I don't think so." She answered quickly, knowing that this is a delicate topic. "Is Chase around then? I would like to show him something."

"He's sitting in the lab, probably." Oliver pointed at the floor.

"Thanks." She quickly headed for the elevator, not paying attention to whether the boy was following her. When she activated the elevator, she quickly went inside and started it, leaving Oliver in the room. It wasn't her intention to be impolite, but it was really, really urgent. When she got to the lab, she found two people there. Wanted bionic genius and Calla's unofficial assistant.

"Guys, we have a situation." Girl announced, don't wasting time by welcoming.

"Chloe." AJ's face was torn between a smile, happy to see her and worry by the "situation".

"Hello you too." Chase put the two metal tubes on the table and came over to her.

"You must see something." She said, starting her tablet from a dull mode.

"Hey, are you ok?" Bionic boy he stood next to her and watched as she was looking for something on her device.

"We had a security breach in our warehouse in the Oregon, two people are dead. And no, I don't think it's Tim." She explained. She was a bit annoyed by the fact that everyone was asking her this question, but to be honest, as soon as she learned about the robbery herself, the first thing she did was asking Tim if he was responsible. She knew he was capable of it, but he wouldn't lie to her. Also, if he wanted something from her magazine, he would rather warn her first. If he said he didn't do it, then he didn't.

"What exactly happened?" Teenage boy leaned on the table, also looking at the tablet. Seeing this, the girl quickly pressed the device to her chest, not wanting the younger boy to see the drastic recording.

"I'm not sure if you should watch it." She looked at the him uncertain. AJ was very mature in his age and stuff, but since Tim had kidnapped his mother, Chloe felt very guilty. She made the villain promises that he did not hurt the woman and will release her after he gets what he wants from her. Castello was also very protective of the kid.

"AJ, give us a while." Chase asked, and seeing sad expression on the boy's face, Chloe quickly shook her head.

"No, you don't have to. It's not so important anyway." She assured them. "Thing is, some masked type broke my protection and killed two of my people. Has telekinesis, or wields water like Oliver, I'm not sure."

"Telekinesis would suit Tim." Bionic boy interupted.

"I know how he works, and it's not his style" The girl repeated. "This person used water to drown them."

"But he didn't break into the guarded warehouse just to kill bodyguards, right?" Chase put his hand on the tablet, to watch the recording in his mind.

"Nope." She winced, putting emphasis on the letter 'p'. "He stole three new drone prototypes." She explained. AJ frowned.

"So what, he's gonna watch the neighbors?" Boy was surprised.

"Not that type of drones, AJ." Chloe smiled crookedly. "Mom had several contracts with the army and let's say these drones were not designed just for spy purposes."

"Of course they weren't." Chase sighed.

"But the good news are, drones were not armed, so they're basically useless but..."

"We don't know who the attacker is, so maybe he has something to arm them with." Chase ended her sentence, and the girl nodded.

"That's why I thought you could help me find him. The army offered to help me, but even they didn't find anything yet, and you are... Basically my last hope. That drones can do very, very serious damage." Both of them could clearly see the fear at her face.

"Ok, calm down. I will analyze the record and check if the army has missed anything and try to find out something about the attacker. In the meantime, why don't you get something to drink?" Chase offered. Before the girl could answer, AJ quickly grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, We'll take some Coke and then bring the rest of the team." He proposed. The girl took a deep breath to calm down a little, then with a little forced smile let the kid take her to the elevator.

Few dozen minutes later, the whole team was gathered in the mission command. It took a while, because everyone had their own affairs, and that was no specific mission, so there was no reason to hurry. But after half of an hour, Kaz, Oliver, Skylar, Bree and Jaden arrived. Only Calla was still at the meeting.

"Alright, I analysed the records." Chase started, and when he saw everyone were paying attention, continued. "The burglar was masked, all we know is that he is tall and well built. I'm pretty sure he has hydrokinesis, otherwise he would not be able to manipulate liquids with such accuracy to drown these people."

"I can check League's data base, they may know about some hydrokinetic villains." Skylar proposed.

"And what do you think I was doing by last half of an hour?" Genius smirked, but it didn't last. "Unfortunately, the only one matching to the description is Scarlett Demon, but he's in the UPSEI, monitored 24/7" He summoned.

"What can we do then? With my drones, he can kill hundreds, thousands of people if he'll arm them." Chloe panicked. She cursed her mother in thought. How could she leave such dangerous devices so poorly protected? If only she had more time to put the company in order...

"We're not sure what his motives are." Kaz interupted. "Maybe he just wants to sell them?"

"It wouldn't be the least comforting, but no. The magazine was full of other expensive prizes, but he only took the drones. His intention must be to use them." Girl insisted.

"We'll find him somehow, maybe we could..."

"_I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I think I already did." _AI's voice came on.

"Emm, how exactly?" Oliver doubted.

_"A hydrokinetic matching the description is now robbing Davenport Industries object, Rockford. The probability that this is the villain you are looking for is 99.46%"_ MISS explained.

"You should've start with that!" Kaz exclaimed. "What is Rockford?" He looked at bionic genius.

"We keep there stuff for the military contracts. Not mainly weapons, mostly scouting devices, but..."

"He can find something to arm drones with." Chloe reasoned.

"Everybody, suit up." He ordered, and everyone immediately moved.

"Do you want me to call Calla?" AJ asked quickly, as everyone was moving.

"No, she asked not to disturb her, and this is just one villain. Stay here with Chloe." He answered. When the group left the room to change, AJ went to the computer, apparently familiar with what he should do.

"MISS, connect me to Rockford's security system." Boy commanded, typing on the holo-screen.

"What can I do?" Chloe asked confused. AJ thought for a moment, without stopping the setting.

"Bring me Oreo and milk." He smirked, and Chloe took a while to consider, if he was serious. And when she did, the boy was hit in the head. A tough.

**Oliver POV (Well, I tried)**

"_There's no sign of the intruder in E and F zones." _Chase informed.

"So as A and B" Skylar added.

"_Well, if we found him, believe me, we would let you know already_." Kaz reasoned and I sighed with a little smile. We divided into three groups; Chase with Jaden, Bree with Kaz and Sky with me. The complex had four floors, but fortunately it was recently opened, so all the equipment was stored on the first floor. What gave us good opportunity to check it pretty fast.

_"I still can't see him on cameras, but I would notice if he was leaving_." AJ mentioned.

"The I guess we have to keep looking." I muttered to myself. Searching the magazine was more difficult than it appeared; Not only that, it's surface was very large, we haven't seen everything. Numerous shelves and palettes limited our reach of view.

"_Be careful. My bodyguards didn't even know what hit them". _Chloe interupted. Theoretically, water was my domain, but really the only resistance Arcturion gave me was cold. I could drown myself like any other person. That's why we split into pairs, we didn't have to worry about a surprise attack. I felt fairly safe, because I knew that Sky would save my ass if need.

However, I wasn't the one who needed help. Suddenly I felt something strange, and quickly grabbed my girlfriend's arm.

"Water." I explained quickly, when she gave me a questioning look. I had a kind of connection with water, I could control it after all. That's why, when a water tentacle emerged from behind the nearest shelf, I saw that comming fast enough. I quickly stood in front of my girlfriend and stretched my arms out in front of me, causing the liquid to hit an invisible wall, and then I waved my hands, causing it to part sideways.

"I think we found something." My girlfriend informed by her com, as all water landed at the ground, not looking like someone was still controlling it. Before we could start looking for the attacker, a masked figure emerged from where the water appeared just a moment ago.

"Interesting." A deep male voice came out of the figure. He was dressed in a black suit with blue wave symbol on his chest. "You are like me..." He stated.

"_We're on our way!" _Chase announced, when we took combat positions.

"...But at the same time, you're not." Villain continued.

"Who are you? Why did you kill those people?" I accused.

"I assume you're saying about those two grunts from the other warehouse. Simply, they were standing in my way. You people never bother if your actions will hurt someone, so why should I?" I could fell the smirk under his mask.

"You people? You're not human?" Skylar asked, slowly surrounding him.

"What is the point in answering you? After all, you'll both be dead in a moment." He held out clenched fists, which was immediately surrounded by a layer of snow. It was like two small snowy tornadoes, that were not so small after a while. Two massive waves of frost hit both me and my girlfriend. Using my super strength I quickly grabbed the shelf next to me and shielded myself from impact. The furniture practically fell apart, but it absorbed the impact, and my natural resistance protected me from low temperatures. I looked around worried, looking for my girlfriend, but in the place where the second wave hit only a pile of damaged objects remained. She had to use super speed to avoid the attack.

"Hey, ugly one!" My guess was confirmed when she appeared behind him and as soon as he turned towards her voice, Sky kicked him in the stomach. The villain took two steps back under the impact, but quickly regained his balance and generated a wave of water that pushed Calderan away.

"You wanna play with water?" I sent a similar one in his direction, but as I did before, he stopped the tide, causing us a bizarre competition in pushing water. The liquid disintegrated and formed into new shapes, without any order. I had the advantage of surprise, but it soon became clear that the villain was using this power much more fluently than I did. His hands generated more and more water, and we circled around each other. I didn't know how long I could last but luckily I didn't have to.

"Oliver duck!" I heard behind my back and without thinking, I fell to the ground letting a wave of water fly over me. Part of it hit me, but clearly villain was to focused on pushing it, to make it drown me like he did with Castello's bodyguards. I looked up just in time to see a plasma ball hitting his chest. The figure fell to the ground, as did all the water. I quickly jumped to my feet and ran to the villain before he could get up. When he was seated I jumped over to him and pinned the guy to the ground.

He threw himself furiously, obviously unable to understand how someone thinner and shorter than he could be able to immobilize him so easily. I smirked thanking to Arcturion for my super strength.

"Here!" I looked back just in time to see Skylar throw me power-damping handcuffs. I caught them with my left hand, ready to immobilize the villain when he chuckled. I narrowed my eyes surprised when he spoke.

"Do you know your body is basically water?" Before I knew what he was going to do, I felt the weirdest nausea in my life and my grip on his shoulder was loosening. I heard Skylar screaming my name, but from her position she couldn't attack without hurting me in the process. So she used super speed to get to us, but I already let go of the man. I clutched my stomach - you know the feeling when you drank way, way too much, and then your body is not gonna wait until you get better yourself, and you really have to run to the bathroom? (That happened to me JUST ONCE, after we took out shape shifters. We deserved a little celebration, stop judging me!) That's me right now. I heard my girlfriend fight a criminal but I was too busy with the yellow liquid I just vomited. (This orange juice which I drank half an hour ago was so good. Such a lost.)

I raised my head just in time to see Skylar fly through the room, repelled by a wave of ice. I hesitated, got to my feet to help her, but the man waved his hand and I clutched my chest again, groaning in pain. Something moved in there. Something that definitely should not be moved in man's body.

"You're not like me." He said mockingly, and I felt my heart start to accelerate to definitely dangerous speed. "So there's no shame in your death." He added, clenching his fist. I began to lose my breath and almost fell to the ground, but an invisible force pulled me up, keeping me on my feet. Something was comming from my throat again, but this time it wasn't orange juice. It was red...

**Kaz POV**

I passed the last tarpaulin that separated me from the area where I could hear the sounds of fight. Bree ran right next to me. Speedster didn't use her main power, because in this area super speed could do more harm than good. What I saw was a total mess - damaged equipment must have cost a fortune. Calla will be so furious. However, the scene I found worried me more. Skylar laying on the ground, covered in snow - fortunately I could see how her moving, so she was ok - and my best friend was strangled in a Darth Vader style by a masked villain. I immediately prepared a fireball, ready to throw it and startle the villain, but then I noticed that Oliver was bleeding from his mouth.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, aware that in this way I would warn the villain, but at the moment I was just thinking about how to distract him from my friend, before he would hurt him. It worked. The masked figure turned toward me and Oliver fell to the floor. Bree shouted Skylar's name and ran over to her, while I thrown the ball. The villain bent down and dodged the attack, and ice appeared in his hand.

I prepared myself to fight it off with fire, but in this moment he was hit by an energy blast in the back. With a groan he turned in the direction where Chase and Jaden stood. Older boy he was holding the Paragun with which he had just hit the enemy. The villain roared and threw a wave of frost toward them, then, not looking if it worked, run into the darkness, disappearing from our view. Meanwhile, Chase saved himself and his brother-in-law in a force field, after which they both followed the villain. When Skylar sat down and let Bree know that she was okay, bionic girl did the same.

In the meantime, I run to Oliver, who lay panting heavily on the ground. The boy's shirt and chin were red with blood that flowed from both his mouth and nose. I wasn't sure what this man did to him, but it didn't look good.

"Sit down." I asked, grabbing his shoulders. The boy didn't react, still panting semi-conscious, but also didn't resist. At the beginning it was a bit hard for me, but after a while Skylar was next to me and helped me to seat him.

"We need a Mighty Ambulance now." I announced.

**Chloe POV**

"This was a disaster." I said when Chase, Jaden and Bree came back to the Mission Command. Kaz and Skylar were in a hospital for superheroes with Oliver who was injured, and they lost the villain. I didn't know in what other words I could sum it up. "I'm sorry, but it was." I repeated, when a bionic boy glared at me.

"Is Oliver gonna be ok?" AJ asked with concern.

"His blood pressure has returned to normal, now he is just on the observation." Bree hurried to explain.

"What even happened?" I asked surprised. Oliver was a hydrokinetic, so the last person I considered to be hurt by a water villain.

"Well, blood is a liquid, so our mysterious attacker managed to speed up Oliver's pulse. Like a lot, high above safe level." Genius explained.

"Did he steal anything?" I continued the interrogation, and after his expression, I already knew the answer.

"Liquid nitrogen. He literally flew off on a liquid nitrogen barrel. We mainly use it to produce various types of fuel, but if it is used by drones... We have really, really big problem." I sighed hearing that.

"Are we calling Calla now?" AJ interupted.

"There's no need." Chase answered, and when we all looked at him surprised, he added. "Calla is working on several very important contracts. I can handle everything by one day." He insisted, and I didn't see the point in arguing with him.

"Ok, I'll find someone else to help." I announced.

"I can have an idea too." Jaden interupted and looked at his girlfriend. "Eager for a little trip?" I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation, and quickly ran to the elevator. I couldn't let more people get hurt by something my mother made. I looked into her eyes when she was dying and I promised her that. Within five minutes I was on the street, ready to catch a taxi. I took out my phone and dialed the number in a hurry. Someone has already answered after three signals.

"Timmy? I need your help."

**Kaz POV**

Oliver's life was no longer in danger, but for a moment he really scared us, so Skylar and I wanted to stay with him. At least as long as the others didn't find our mysterious thief again.

"I didn't know your power allows to do something like that." I said honestly. He nodded, laying on the bed.

"I did. Kinda. I mean I have always felt it; blood pumping in humans' veins, water in their stomach, even saliva, like every other liquid, I could control it. But it never occurred to me to try." He admitted.

"Human bodies are very delicate. You could accidentally kill someone this way." Skylar reasoned, and he nodded again. I understood that. That is why he didn't use this power even against a dangerous villains.

"Too bad this guy didn't have such a dilemma." I commented dryly.

"Hey we'll find him. It's just one freak." He comforted.

"Yeah, a freak with armed weapon of mass destruction." I snorted. I was mad, very mad at everything. I still haven't recovered from learning about alternative worlds and it's not like I could talk to someone about it. But the worst was the moment when Oliver fell to the ground covered in blood. So many death recently... If I lost him too, I don't know if I would be able to keep going.

"We must defend ourselves against this somehow. This villain seemed to have exact same power as you. Don't you have a secret weakness we don't know about?" Skylar looked at him without conviction, and the boy shook his head.

"Not specifically, but even if he can control the water inside the human body, he isn't almighty. We just need to be careful and a few opponents should be able to overwhelm him." He looked at me. "Besides, you know, I find it difficult to generate water at high temperatures."

"I'll make sure to make it as hard for him, as possible." I smirked, imagining fight tactics in my mind.

"I can also try to counteract his control..."

"No!" Skylar and I immediately protested.

"Until they do all the tests and make sure your body is okay, you're not even getting up of that bed." Alien girl summoned in so hard tone, that he didn't even consider arguing. I smiled satisfied. As medics, we both knew how dangerous internal injuries can be, even if they don't have obvious symptoms.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, seeing he was strangely looking around the area.

"Yeah I just... Waking up in here, wasn't... It was disturbing and..." He didn't have to finish the sentence, I understood immediately. It was in this hospital, just after waking up, that he first realized his sister was dead. And I wasn't here to support him in this moment. I was too busy trying to get my beloved back and punish the guilty one. Not that I've succeed in any of these.

"I'm so sorry, we never thought..." Skylar immediately grabbed his hand.

"It's okay, this is the only logical place where you should take the wounded." He assured us quickly, but covered girl's hand with his other one. It was true, but still... Quite unpleasant deja vu. Crap.

**Bree POV**

"I'm not convinced." I insisted, looking at my boyfriend. "Isn't it better idea to ask any bionic hero or someone from League?"

"Each bionic hero has his own team and we can't ask anyone to abandon them. As for League members... Rather, they are known for preferring solo work." He smiled victoriously, but I wasn't at all convinced to our alternative.

"Yeah, but she?" I tilted my head, when we stopped at the door. It's not like I had a problem with Sara. All in all I met her only once - twice, counting on our quick check-in after Tim's attack on Castello Solution - while our improvised Christmas dinner. She seemed to be... ok.

Her biggest disadvantage / advantage was the openness. She always said what she thought. On the one hand, it was good because I knew right away that she wasn't the type who would talk about people behind their back or something. But on the other hand, she had no sense of delicacy - she always said what the saliva brings to the tongue, not thinking if it's appropriate. But I was more surprised by the fact that her father's death seemed to irritate her more than to grieve her. I mean they probably had complicated relationship, but still... She wasn't even hiding that she didn't give a damn.

My boyfriend raised his hand to knock on the door of the girl's small apartment, but before he could touch the wood, it opened. Sara was looking at us with a surprise.

"Hi guys!" She exclaimed, glancing from me to my boyfriend several times. She was clearly surprised, wearing a black jacket, yellow scarf and totally unnecessary sunglasses. Seriously, it was a middle of the winter, maybe there was no snow, but we haven't seen the sun for many days. "Bree, Jaden, it's so good to see you. But the party will be tomorrow." She added surprised.

"The party?" I murmured "Oh right, the party." I smiled silly. Almost every Friday she organized parties, and on Saturdays a quick after-party and our team were always invited. (Which somehow managed to reconcile with studies on weekends. Supposedly.) Her place contained only three rooms, including the kitchen and bathroom, so how was she able to organize a party there was beyond me, but taking into account recent events, attending teenage social meetings were not on my list of things to do. Besides, I was bothered by a much more intriguing question now. "Why do you have sunglasses?" I pointed to the cloudy skies.

"Because the orange frames incredibly emphasize this scarf, duh." She raised her glasses to forehead to see us better. "Now seriously, you want to invite me to another dinner, or you want me to take out another super villain, because you suck?" She smiled brightly. I wanted to answer, but my boyfriend interjected.

"We don't suck, we saved the world at least..." Jaden paused for a moment to count something in his head. "At least nine times." He finished. I looked at him and smiled a little - he didn't know about times when we almost caused the end of the world ourselves (well, I still like to blame Mr. Davenport for most of the cases)

"So you Do want my help?" She smiled smugly.

"More like we would like to offer you a job." I corrected, and she looked at me curiously.

"Really? I do have a job." She crossed her arms, but she was clearly awaiting for our offer.

"Yeah, you call people and scam on the phone. It's not exactly a job." I smiled just like she did a moment ago.

"Hey food, rent and tuition are not gonna pay itselves. Besides, if someone is stupid enough to believe I'm calling and wasting time just to give him something for free, and then he doesn't read what he signs, he is an idiot and nobody is sad about him. By the way, I just became an employee of the month. And it's like my first month, so that says something about me." She answered at all not offended by my comment, and apparently proud of this last part.

"That you are a great liar without a conscience?" Jaden added.

"Pretty much. Oh, come in." She sighed after a while realizing that we have been standing outside a little too long. "I was just going out to the store, but I have nothing urgent to do. Would you like something to drink? I have..." She sang, running to the kitchen, leaving us in the hall. "Apple juice and... Well, that's it. I was just going to store like I said." Girl smiled as she left the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm on it." I smirked.

"I have to say, your super speed rocks. I would trade my power for it any day." She announced, when two minutes later we all drank chocolate cocktails. "Now that you have taken care of my grocery shopping, you have my full attention."

Me and my boyfriend were sitting on the couch, while Sara was curving on an armchair in a strange position.

"Great. Jay, it was your horrible idea, so carry on." I looked at him.

"So, Cee Cee and I were impressed with your skills and we thought you could use them in a constructive way." He started.

"So you really want me in the Elite Force?" Her expression was neutral, I don't know if she was more interested or worried about the idea.

"No, we would like you to show us what you can do and then we will see if we could use your help." I summoned. According to Jay and Calla, she defeated Sebastian, and that's something, considering how much trouble he caused.

Nobody wanted to say it out loud, but after Dani's death, we needed someone new in the team, and recent missions proved it. Calla was helping us more as technical support, and Jaden, although very physically fit, had no super powers. So he worked better as an emergency reserve, not as a permanent field agent. We needed someone, at least temporarily, until we find a better solution.

"Well, I admit that my powers work better in a team." As far as I know, she joined forces with Calla very effectively. "But... Thre're only useful in combat, and you also save people. Illusions won't help with that." She admitted.

"We'll handle that part without your assistance." Jay assured, and the girl smirked and tilted her head.

"Well, although saving the world from villains is certainly a more interesting occupation than telemarketing, it is also more dangerous." She noticed, but didn't seem worried about it, rather happier. Oh, I already knew where this conversation was going. "The salary issue will definitely be decisive." And here we are.

"You will get accommodation in our apartment, much comfortable than... This." I pointed to my surroundings, smiling a bit maliciously.

"Mhm." She took a while to take a deep sip through the straw. "Which seems to be another problem. My... 'social meetings' seem... impossible." She noticed, and I nodded decisively.

"Absolutely." I said, and the girl winced. Apart from the fact that no one felt like her wild parties, letting strangers into the house was not an option. We did it once and... Well, the whole city was almost destroyed. Burn in hell Reese. If she returned in seventeen years, joining forces with other villains from our past, I'd be really mad. But I'm sure that will never happen.

"Well, I can live without 'sleepovers' in my place." She smiled, marking the quotation marks with her fingers. "But back to my salary..."

"First get the job." I cut her and the girl looked at me strangely. "Join us during training, and let us assess whether you will be good material for a team player." Plus, we have to have MISS dig in her past. We must be sure that the girl can be 100% trusted.

"You mean, will you be able to keep up with me?" She improved her confidence.

"Does it mean you're in?" My boyfriend said it, not wanting the argument to start.

"For consultation." She took another sip of the drink.

**Chloe POV**

"So that's how it looks." I finished my story while Timmy seemed more interested in my sweets. The boy was sitting on the couch opposite me, emptying the box of 'Hits'. When I called, the boy arrived here before me, and waiting for me to reach my home by human means, he consumed most of my snacks. "Are you even listening?" I asked annoyed when he put three cookies in his mouth at the same time.

"Mmm, I'veheardeveryworld." He mumbled the incomprehensible, and I irritated, snatched the box of cookies from him, waiting for him to swallow.

"I said." Boy licked when he finished consuming. "It's very obvious." He stared at me for a moment, as if waiting for me to give him sweets, and when I didn't, he continued. "It sounds like one big none of our problem." He explained with a smile.

"Are you serious right now?" I angrily put the pack of cookies back on the table (Maybe a little too hard, because countless crumbs scattered across the table and carpet, but at the moment I did not pay the slightest attention to it.)

"Hey, it's classic villain of the week. And you know who deals with the villains of the week? Good guys."

"Timmy..."

"No, I'm serious. They will get him, he will reveal his motives in a long monologue, one of the heroes will defeat the villain while fighting his/her own demons, and then everyone will forget that this guy existed at all." He explained in a bored voice.

"You read too many of that dumb comics." I noticed iritated.

"Hey, were based on real events, so don't doubt my comics." Boy defended himself.

"This man has the resources to destroy a big city. And you can help me stop him." I insisted. "I'm helping you, Calla and I are working on your shit chamber, so..."

"Geez, Chloe I know. But what exactly do you expect me to do, what Elite Force cannot? Sebastian is still trying to fix what's left from his chip after he overloaded it again and I'm not much of a tech guy, so Chase and Calla are probably the only ones able to find your criminal." He explained calmly. So, Sebastian is out of game for now? I'll note it down later.

"If they could, would I be asking you?" I sighed, pissed off. "You consider yourself mastermind, figure something out."

"Aww, are you mad at me?" He smiled broadly, treating it like most of things in his life: A big joke. "Is this our first major argument? Now one of us will have to to arrange a trip to Paris as an apology?" Okay, I had to get to him differently, otherwise he would remain his sassy self until the end of the evening. And there were only three things he really got engaged in; My safety, his evil master plan and sex. And I'm not in a mood for sex, so let's go with two others.

"You know, if this guy uses my military drones to kill civilians, I may be accused of improper security." I suggested.

"You are a poor orphan who has just taken over a huge company. Blame it on your mother or something." He said simply.

"Timmy, even if it works, I will struggle with a huge image flap. In that case, Calla will be suspicious if I am still so eager to get involved in the Graphene project, so we'll have to slow down a bit with your toy." Judging after Timmy straightened unexpectedly, I got his attention.

"We can analyze comic villains, find Hydrokinetics, and then..."

"Elite Force is already doing it, be creative." I urged and he gave me a look. "Hey, you claimed you were the ruler of the villain world or something. Can't you do your magic and... I don't know, call him off?" Timmy laughed at the suggestion.

"No, it's a more metaphorical title. That means I'm the hardest motherfucker of them all. But that doesn't make me have every villain on speed dial and... Wait, do your magic you said?" His eyes shone.

"That's what I said." I confirmed, but before I could think of what he got in mind, his eyes glowed green. Tim's laser was red and green meant...

I didn't even finish my thoughts when a woman with identically green eyes, appeared as if from underground in my apartment. God, I feel so exposed in here right now.

"You've called me, Lord Shadow?" She asked submissively, without even paying attention to me.

"I'm not calling you that." I stated, when Tim got up from the couch and smiled victoriously.

"I can live with that." He pointed at the woman. "Sienna - Chloe, Chloe - Sienna." He introduced us quickly, although I already knew who the woman was. I was grateful that Timmy kept his word and didn't hurt her in any way. "My not-sis has a problem, and she needs you to solve it." My boyfriend explained.

"How can I help?" She asked as if it was her only concern in the world. I approached her uncertainly. I felt guilty additionally ordering a brainwashed woman, but at least this time we were trying to do something good, so that's some consolation, right?

"We need a locating spell." I explained. There was something like that, right? All my knowledge of magic came from books and TV shows, so it's probably 90% lies, but I was sure that a woman could dispel all my doubts.

"I need a map of the area which you want me to search, and blood or personal belongings of the wanted one." She explained. Ow...

"And, you don't have one, do you?" Timmy squawked and I looked up dramatically. Can't just one thing I do be easy? "But you're forgetting one thing. I'm the Shadow." The boy said proudly, as if it meant something. "I know a lot about magic. For example, a witch derives her/his power from the four elements: Fire, water, air and earth. We are surrounded by them in a larger or smaller way, but for a ordinary people it is imperceptible."

"And it helps us how?" I insisted.

"Hydrokinetic, pyrokinetic and the others elemental, they're like magnets for magic wieldings. Sienna can look for them on the States' map, and if your guy is somewhere, track him down." He ordered. I thought for a moment. She would certainly have located Kaz Oliver, and several others supercharged people as well, but with a little work, we should extract the right person.

"That's a good idea." I admitted, and Timmy looked at the woman.

"Well, haven't you hear her? DO IT!" He exclaimed when the woman did nothing, then at his command, without emotion disappeared covered with her own shadow, probably going to get the ingredients. Timmy laughed. "I love being big bad."

"How do you know anything about magic at all?" I asked surprised. I talked with Oliver and Kaz about comics (hoping I could understand Timmy better. They are like him with this obsession, only much more mental stable) and according to the boys, stories didn't mention magic.

"Well, it's a hell of a flashback, and you have a villain to caught, so I'll tell you another time." He squeezed into a small space in the armchair next to me and put his arm around me. "When Sienna finds our fugitive, we'll let Elite Force take care of him." He decided. I wanted to argue, but since Sebastian was unable to fight, Timmy would certainly want to take Sienna, and I didn't want to involve my friend's mother in a fight against her will. God, they're gonna hate me so much.

"I hope this time Elite Force will handle him." I rested my head on his shoulder, waiting for the witch to return.

"Don't worry, it's like I said. An ordinary villain of the week, unrelated to anything important, in a week you'll forget he existed." Timmy assured me.

**NON POV**

The man took off his unpleasant black helmet, revealing a bald, square jaw, wrinkled like an old man after 40 hours of bathing. He hated this outfit; the earth's atmosphere was already unpleasant enough for him under normal conditions, without this damn thing on his head. Had it not been for his power, he would have died of dehydration long ago.

A man raised his hands on both sides of his head and placed it in a huge bubble of water. He took a few deep breaths with relief. He needed that. The abandoned warehouse in which he hid was large enough to store stolen drones, and he could rest here for a moment to regain his strength. He closed his eyes, enjoying the water when...

"Good work." He let the water fall to the ground and turned quietly toward the voice. In the depths of the darkness of the warehouse, there was an older woman. She looked like an old gypsy begging for money, pathetic, not threatening in any way. But this man knew better.

"Arianne." He said calmly, eyeing the intruder as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Poseidon." She greeted coldly. Her voice had no joy, no contempt, it was completely emotionless. The man didn't like this codename, but his name from Atlantis was unspeakable to people, so she goes with the name of human God of water. Lazy, but he could live with it.

"I got drones and gas as you said. When will humanity pay for the destruction of my home?" He asked angrily. The woman still showed no emotion when she answered.

"Tomorrow at noon, your drones will attack New York. Thousands of them will die and justice will be served." She said. A man looked her up.

"Drones will be located and shot down." He insisted. "There was no way the US Army would allow such a thing."

"I will hide them from radars with something that the US Army doesn't have. Magic." She passed the villain and stood in front of the drones placed under the wall and began to whisper. "_Coram oculis abscondere. Apud vosmet celare mundi. Coram oculis abscondere. Apud vosmet celare __mundi__." _

**What do you think about villain of the week? I hope you are having a wonderful day, and please don't mind to leave a comment. Seriously, that kind of motivation woul caused more offer updates ;) Take care guys!**


	16. Chapter 16: Would You Like Some Water?

**Hello my readers who totally exist! I hope you are well in these strange times. I hope this ch****apter will makes more standable for you. Enjoy!**

**Poseidon: SzymonS doesn't own or earn on anything.**

**Chase POV**

"Give me your best shot." I smirked, clutching my training wooden Bo. Sara did the same on the other side of the lab, which central part has been cleaned to have enough space for our test sparring. Wooden sticks were not so dangerous, but you still had to be careful with them. Besides, hitting by those hurts like hell.

We should wait with this part until Calla returns - I know she would like to see that - but we needed something to do. MISS was doing her best, trying to locate a super villain with chemical weapon, and there was nothing I could do to help. And since I really don't like not being able to work, I did the first useful thing: In this case, it was checking the skills of a potential recruit. If she turns out to be competent enough, we will consult this decision with the others. Oh, I can see how much Kaz and Oliver are gonna love this idea. Then again, Calla will kill me for not calling her once she finally comes back that meeting anyway, so why do I worry?

"Are you sure?" Sara challenged, with excitement written on her face. I smiled slightly. She was confident, very, very confident. I have never seen this girl using her powers in combat and I was very curious how the illusions would be able to help her. I was highly skilled with the Bo stick, not to mention my superhuman skills in instant analyzing my opponent's fighting style, so there was no way she would beat me in a fair fight.

"I put five dollars on Chase." I heard AJ behind my back.

"I'm in." Chloe answered.

"Ok, but if I won, you should give me at least 500. Being a billionaire obliges." The boy suggested. I was going to mention something about faith in me, but Sara immediately swung at me, using my temporary distraction. However, I didn't lose my vigilance and easily I blocked the blow. She tried several more times, but to no avail.

"I'm so not impressed." I could feel my sister smiling maliciously.

"Wait for it." Jaden answered, clearly impressed by the girl's previous skills.

It was basically our entire audience. Kaz and Skylar were at the Mighty Med, where Oliver was still under observation. Calla was working on acquiring contractors - I had to reprogram MISS so my wife wouldn't be informed about security breach in one of our facilities. (I'm so gonna mock her that I was able to do this) In my defense, she told me about fourteen times yesterday, so as not to disturb her, unless it's absolutely necessary. And although it could have been one such case, I didn't want you to lose more contractors. Saving the world or not, our business partners may not be too understanding when she leave the meeting. Again.

Besides, Calla wasn't the one to worry about. This is Oliver and Kaz. I was sure that we would have a very difficult conversation before we'll consider taking Sara to the team in Dani's place. That's why I decided to check if Sara was the right person to the job while they are away, to avoid unnecessary arguments in case she wouldn't stay anyway.

Plus, there was Chloe. In the morning girl was a mess; Castello was totally crazy about this new villain. But she was much calmer now. Girl assured us that with the help of the army she found a way to locate a thief, and then wanted to watch our little show.

"Give up!" Sara exclaimed happily, still attacking me. I didn't think she was serious about it - none of her blows were effective, but she didn't seem to care. Her hits were inaccurate and predictable.

"Use your power already." I encouraged her. I gave the girl head start, waiting for her to do this, that was the point of the fight after all.

"I wanted to warm up a little." She explained, then propped the stick against the ground and snapped her fingers. (I don't know if it was necessary to use her power or, more likely, she thought it looked cool.)

As if on cue, perfect copies of her appeared on both sides of the girl. They looked identical. Copies of my opponent wore the same training outfits as the ones we borrowed to her. The original Sara smiled and took a few steps back as her creations moved toward me.

"They look great, but since I know exactly which of you is real, there is no reason..." Before I could finish the sentence, the clone on the right hit me training bo. I didn't defend myself knowing that the girl's only power was to create the illusion. The greater my surprise was when I felt a burning pain in my hip, which was hit. "Nevermind." I rubbed my hip and moved it. There was no sign of the pain after a few seconds. I didn't get any injuries either. Interesting.

"See? That's temporary, but it distracts you when I do this!" The real one swung to hit me, but this time I fought her attack. The clones quickly followed in her footsteps, flooding me with series of blows.

"How the hell?" They reacted just like real ones. I couldn't understand how could she fight me, while controlling her illusions with such accuracy.

"Years of practice." She explained, understanding my question. "Seriously, I used this power before I learned to speak. Do you know what amazing things a child can do with a lot of imagination?" As if to confirm these words, copies of the girl disappeared, but next to us appeared a white tiger with a with grinned teeth. Damnit.

I didn't feel the slightest desire to feel his teeth in my body, even if it was only temporary and not true. So instead of fighting, I threw the stick down and surrounded myself with a force field. Try defeat that by an illusion. The tiger roared, but instead of jumping at me, he disappeared. Before I could think about what Sara was up to, I felt something strange on my shoulder. And then all over the body.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, realizing that there are foreheads/wasps or hornets (or maybe all of them a bit? I didn't really have time to think about it). There were several of them at once, but they quickly turned into a whole hive. I tried to focus; these insects were not real, but when they began to fall under my clothes, I immediately removed my force field and tried to push them away with telekinesis, but it was pointless. They weren't real after all, so why did I expect them to react as if they were?

I appreciated the fact that none of the insects bit me - Certainly because Sara didn't want to cause me too much pain. My opponent just wanted to deprive me of a force field, which she did. Thrashing in the swarm, I barely noticed her running up to me and swinging her bat. But I did. A second before the girl could hit me, I used telekinesis to push her away. She flew a few yards ahead, hitting the wall on the other side of the lab.

When Sara hit her head against the wall, the bugs disappeared. Apparently, when the girl lost her concentration, she couldn't keep her illusions. She lay back against the wall for a moment, wincing, and I wondered if I had pushed her too hard.

"Are you alright?" Bree asked before I could. My opponent nodded, leaning her hand against the wall to get up.

"It's nothing. Carry on." Before she even got up, girl waved her hand and the whole room was filled with white steam. I held my breath, but it had no corrosive or suffocating properties, that was just a smokescreen. I do not know whether it was due to her lack of focus, but I didn't have time to wonder because I had to step back to avoid another hit.

There were a lot of figures attacking me, and in the fog they were almost imperceptible. I made a telekinetic block pushing away all of them, and then activated my thermovision. The numerous clones of the girl around me were made quickly and not carefully enough to give off thermal signatures. I smiled and, creating a force field around me, ran towards the only heat signature on the battlefield. (It would be much more difficult if we were in the other territory, but I knew that in a separate lab zone there were no objects that I could accidentally run into.)

When I got to the girl I left the force field, and as she swung at me with a stick I dodged it and knocked her down with one undercut. When she fell to the ground all the illusions around her disappeared - her clones and the fog. Sara groaned, falling on her back, as I quickly grabbed the stick she dropped and pointed it on her throat.

"I suppose this is it." I claimed with a smug smile. My opponent rubbed the back of her head, but her look didn't suggest that she was going to surrender.

"Not until I show you my favorite trick." Curious, what the ace up her sleeve was, I let her concentrate for a moment, when another illusion materialized in front of me. I shielded myself with a stick, ready to defend against anything she intended to create, but I wasn't ready for THIS. If it was a big monster, a wild animal, anything - I would handle it somehow. But instead of some monstrosity, a fair-haired girl appeared in front of me.

The problem was that... She wasn't wearing anything. ANYTHING. I wasn't sure how to react. Behind me I heard voices of indignation (and not only indignation) while I was gathering my jaw from the floor, Sara quickly cut my legs, making me land painfully on the ground. I had no opportunity to move, the illusionist was already standing above me putting the stick to my throat. Dang, she was fast.

"I won." She smiled happily, as I noticed that there was no trace of her creation.

"That doesn't count." I said calmly when she pulled away to let me get up. "It was cheating."

"Duh. It's literally my only power." She shrugged. Well, she had a point, but I don't think that it would be worth to bet on such a card in a fight where life is at stake.

"Guys, back me up." I looked after the others, wondering what they thought about it, but they didn't even notice me, busy with themselves.

"You were glaring." My sister stated rather than accused.

"I wasn't." Jaden answered, but after a while nodded. "Yeah, of course I was. You are jealous of the figment of her imagination?" He smiled innocently, while AJ was killing Chloe with a glance.

"Why would you cover my eyes?" He accused, and the girl shrugged.

"You are like 14"

"Exactly. Hey Sara, make her again." AJ asked, and mentioned girl shook her head.

"Sorry, only in life-death situations. Or at parties after a few deeper ones." Sara smiled dreamily. "So, am I in?" She looked at me.

"Well, I can definitely see a potential." I admitted. It may not have been the most powerful power, especially in the fight with someone who really wants to hurt her, but I already had dozens of battle scenarios in my head, according to which her illusions would back our team up.

"I took notes and I see many advantages of your skills." AJ returned to his serious mode, setting something on the tablet. "Your powers have no real impact on others, but you can make them feel the illusions for a moment, as if they were real." He spoke and the girl nodded. "Are there any restrictions on your abilities?"

"I have to focus very intensively. I've learned divisibility of attention since I was a child, but when I lose concentration too much..." She waved her hands, insinuating everything would disappear.

"We also need to agree this with the rest of the team. But I think we will convince them." Bree interjected. Yeah, I'm sure we will eventually, but it will not be pleasant conversation. Before we could continue the discussion, Chloe's phone rang.

"I'll be right back." She promised, then got into the elevator and drove up, probably for a better range.

**Chloe POV**

I left the elevator in the middle of the living room. I quickly put the phone to my ear without even checking the caller's ID.

"Yes?" I asked in a neutral voice.

"Happy birthday, Merry Christmas, New Year and a Flag Day not sis. I got your guy." Timmy declared pleased with himself.

"Where?" I didn't get into conversation. I knew that MISS could not hear my interlocutor, but she was certainly observing me. I didn't want her getting any ideas about my not so closed relationship with the serial killer.

"Ready for it? It's an old warehouse. I know, shocking." A lot of willpower required me not to roll my eyes at the moment. "I sent you the coordinates. Let the heroes take care of it, and when they will, come back home. I'll be here all night, on my own, waiting for you to thank me personally." He suggested and I bit my lip to stop comming comment.

"Thank you, you will definitely receive adequate remuneration." I said professionally, then like a boss talking to subordinates, without waiting for an answer, I hung up.

I immediately returned to the elevator, and after a few seconds I returned to the lab (How the hell did I get used to this speed?) The group didn't talk to each other, apparently they were just waiting for my return.

"We found drones." I announced, and before any questions came, I quickly uttered the lie prepared earlier. "They had GPS locators that were turned off right after the theft. Now one of them has restarted." I explained.

"Just like that? It might be a trap." Chase suggested.

"You think? But do we have a better option?" I crossed my arms.

"Not exactly." He admitted, and pressed the button on his watch, activating mission alert, which would bring the rest of the team here very soon. I would feel more confident if Timmy took care of it, he could get rid of the threat once and for all, but he was right; This way it will be safer for all of us.

**Skylar POV**

Oliver, Kaz and I in the blink of an eye were transported to the Mission Command. I miss the ability to create portals, but luckily two other people besides Calla has geoleaping bracelets: Her brother and uncalled assistant AJ.

Oliver's tests has been completed and there were no inside injuries found. He remained in the hospital only for observation, so when the doctors showed no contraindications for him to participate in the mission, Kaz and I saw no reason to argue.

"Hi guys!" Sara waved to us when Jaden transported us to the lab.

"Next time I go to the hospital for superheroes." AJ sulked for depriving him of this opportunity.

"You'll grab autographs at other times. Now finish doing... whatever you're doing." Bree urged him, and the boy returned to work at the cyber desk.

"Hi Sara, what are you doing here?" Kaz asked with surprise when the three of us started dressing uniforms to join the others.

"Helping." She shrugged.

"Sara will help you during the mission instead of me." Jaden explained. Kaz and Oliver looked at each other. Honestly, maybe it wasn't the worst idea. Jaden was very helpful from time to time, but when it comes to fight people like hydro man (what was AJ thinking, suggesting this codename?) big gun may not be enough.

"Consider this task as my trial period!" She said excitedly.

"You mean she stays permanently?" Oliver asked, not hostile. I get him, they could hold back such revelations at least until we were all together.

"Guys, a villain threatening a chemical attack. Remember?" Chloe snapped her fingers several times for effect.

"Why don't I have an outfit?" Sara looked at everyone.

"I'm sure Calla would be happy to make something for you, but we're in a little hurry." Chase explained. "But I'm sure you can use some..."

"No need." The girl snapped her fingers, and a moment later she was dressed in her own outfit. By her own, I mean a cheeky copy of my Skylar Storm costume, but the pink part was dark orange. "That was always my kolor. What do you think?" She said directly to me.

"Will this illusion protect you in any way?" I asked skeptically.

"Nope, but I look awesome. Just wait for the Halloween special." She smirked.

"No cameras in the area indicated by Chloe. I won't be able to help you in any way." AJ summed up when we were ready to go out. "Fortunately, the magazine is not big, so you won't have to search it this time. Two groups should be enough, one will come this and the other this way. It is not possible for him to slip through." He added, pointing to points on the virtual map.

"Who wants me on the team? I feel like PE." Sara looked at everyone alternately.

"You will join me and Bree at the main entrance. You will use the illusion to distract the target, while Skylar and the boys will enter through the back entrance and attack him when he is surprised." Chase decided. Whenever we were splitted, such mini teams were always working fine, so I had no objections.

"Don't let him concentrate. To mess with liquids inside you, he needs time, but if he does, things may become really messy." Oliver instructed us.

"Wait, he can mess with my guts?" Sara winced.

"Water-man, remember?" Kaz smirked, still amused by the bizarre name.

"Hydro-man." AJ corrected.

"He can cause a hangover-like effect, or a heart attack if it raises your blood pressure enough." Chase interjected quickly before the boys could get into this completely unnecessary discussion.

"I see." The girl frowned, not too delighted with this idea, and I wondered if she would want to back down. "If I'm in, the salary must be REALLY satisfactory." She stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we go, before this villain unleashes an international crisis or something?" From many earthly films I suspected that exactly such a thing could be done with stolen military drones. As I said, we did.

"It rains. Figures." Kaz complained, shielding his head from rain.

"Calm down, it won't help him while the fight inside." Oliver assured him.

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm cold and wet." The other boy was still complaining. I ignored him and looked at Oliver.

"Stay behind. He knows that you can fight his powers best, so he'll target you first." I warned my boyfriend.

"As you say, I have the best chance against him. So you guys should be the ones to be careful." He argued.

After a while we reached a small, rusty door. Neither of us said a word anymore so as not to reveal our presence. I let Oliver go first so he could make us pass. Unfortunately, I lost my super strength when I touched the Arcturion over a year ago, so he was the only one who could do it. The boy gently made the door, testing the strength of the lock, and then pushed it, causing a soft click.

The door opened with a squeak, which seemed to us 10 times louder than it really was. I made a plasma ball, and Kaz did a fire ball, both of us prepared for the attack, but no one came. I pressed a button on my com, informing the rest of the team that we had taken position. A moment later, a double sound signal announced that they were already entering inside. Good, now it's our turn.

With me ahead, our small group was moving deeper into the room. It was damn dark, and the only source of light was sporadic lightning, casting light through several windows above us. We moved slowly and quietly, but we didn't see any trace of the wanted criminal. But we found something even better. Three stolen drones was standing against the wall on our right. When we got there, we saw the other three members of our team.

"It's clear." Chase announced. If his thermovision didn't detect anything, it probably was true.

"Have you noticed that our missions are more about sneaking, than about actual kicking bad guys' butts recently?" Kaz commented, as I looked at Sara.

"You've changed your outfit." I noticed. Now she looked like she was wearing an anti-terrorist costume. That's really interesting power she has. Girl groaned, pointing her finger on Chase.

"Yeah, Mr. Brainy over here was like 'boo, your color is flashy like a prostitute on a forest road, do something about that or I'm about to scream louder." She said in a high-pitched voice.

"Ok A. I don't sound like that and B. That's not what I said." Mentioned boy winced.

"Yeah, what you said was much less interesting." She grinned.

"Guys please." Oliver moved forward. Chase was the most intelligent being on this planet, and yet he acted like a little child so often.

"Hey, maybe we were lucky and the guy went for a walk? He likes water and a storm rages." Bree suggested.

"Or he activated the transmitter on purpose to set a trap." Chase took a step toward the drones, and at the same time extended his arms, letting us know not to follow him. "Careful, he could plant an explosive charge."

"Something's wrong here. He stole drones and hydrogen just to set a trap for us?" I expressed my thoughts. Deep laughter interrupted us before anyone could answer. We almost all jumped, instantly looking at it's source.

"Don't flatter yourself." A man in black overalls and a helmet of the same color covering all his face looked at us. "I could sense you, bags of water comming from miles." He mocked. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was the same man who had almost killed Oliver today. He was holding a strange round device, but I couldn't tell what it was. "I am going to use them to kill much more of human cockroaches."

"Who are you?" I demanded furiously, while our team began to circle him slowly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, that's why I asked."

"Alright. I do not see any contraindications for making you aware why will you die." He said arrogantly, and then removed his helmet. He was bald, his face was strangely wrinkled, and instead of the ears he had something like... gills?

"Gross!" Sara winced and he looked at her angrily. "Sorry, continue."

"You people took everything that was dear to me."

"Here's villain monologue." Kaz muttered, as the man continued.

"There were very few like me, but we lived peacefully, deep in the Pacific Ocean." He said angrily. "I had the whole family, friends, everything I could want. But you humans..." He pointed to everyone around him. "You are simply not satisfied with just living. No. You draw from this planet, draw, draw, and draw, until there is nothing left!" In his anger we could feel the rain hitting the windows much more intensely.

"You are killing this planet, soon you will kill yourself, but we were the first to suffer! You've polluted the oceans so much that it wasn't a suitable living environment for us. To survive we had to leave. But here on the surface, this is not a life for us. Soon I lost everyone and now I have nothing left but revenge. So I will make thousands of human families feel what I felt!" He clenched his fists, and one of the windows was broken under the rapid influx of rainwater that he had to collect there during the monologue. We prepared ourselves for defense, but the water just fell to the surface in front of us. Apparently his only goal was to break the window.

"What you experienced gives you no right to..." Kaz started furious when the fire on his wrists grown, but the villain did not let him finish.

"There's time to pay." He pressed something on his device and gave the typical laugh of a villain. The drones suddenly started buzzing, surprising us, then immediately pulled away from the ground and flew out through the broken window.

"Crap. Kaz, Oliver..."

"On it!" The boys quickly soared into the ground and followed the machines before Chase could finish. They both flew neatly through a small broken window when water man laughed again. Man, this guy is doing it too much, even for a stereotypical villain.

Bree and I, despite the super speed, couldn't fly, so the drones far far above the ground were unfortunately out of our reach.

"Two heroes, three drones. I like that odds." He smiled crookedly. I think I can say that on behalf of everyone - this man smiling, was not something you would like to wake up in the morning for.

We all took combat position. He was surrounded - Bree and I stood on one side, Chase and Sara on the other.

"Sara." The bionic boy nodded towards the device held in the hand of the villain, and she smiled knowing what to do. She stretched out her left arm, and then without a warning, a bright light came from her hand, covering the entire room. It focused more on the villain than on us, so when he covered his face with his hand, giving loud "agh!", Chase used telekinesis to snatch the device from his other hand, and then efficiently caught it.

"It won't help you in any way. The target was tracked, I made sure you could not overwrite the instructions." Ok, I didn't know what the target was, but from his attitude one can deduce that some very populated area.

"Someone couldn't, but you don't know one thing. I'm Chase Davenport." The boy turned and walked aside while trying to do something on the device.

"No!" Water-man reached out, but Bree and I used super speed to get in his way. Now, together with Sara, we stood between him and the bionic boy who tried to prevent the catastrophe. "If I have to kill three of you first, I don't see that as a problem."

"How about thirteen of us?" Sara smirked, and from the place where she stood, several identical copies of it emerged surrounding the thief.

"Same thing." The unwavering villain stretched out his hand towards Sara's clone behind him, then clenched his fist. To our surprise, he somehow managed to distinguish the real one because she clutched her stomach while the illusions began to disappear. "You are water, those things are not." He explained seeing the surprise on her face. When the clones disappeared, the girl's outfit changed as well: Now girl is wearing the same training outfit she had when I met her in the lab.

Without waiting for development of the situation, I used super speed to run up to hydro-man and I kicked him in the underbelly. Villain took a few steps back, but he was damn well built and I couldn't bring him down. Instinctively, he reached out and sent a cryokinetic attack in my direction. This time I didn't get caught on the same trick and did a somersault backwards rising high in the air, and shards of ice flew below me.

I landed gracefully on two legs, ready to counterattack, but this was not necessary. Bree didn't waste time and started running around him at superhuman speed. He tried to hit her with an ice attack, but it had no effect. Considering my best friend's speed, it looked like a blind man was trying to catch a Dorenbosch. When he got tired of attacking the elusive speedster, Bree stopped right in front of him and with a few quick blows knocked him down.

"It's so good to be back." She commented, but my attention was focused on Sara. The girl was panting heavily, but standing on her own, she didn't seem to be hurt. Fortunately, this time we managed to stop his attack before he caused serious harm.

"You..." She panted "You stinking pile of fish shit. You're dead." She looked furious at the man, who was rising from the ground after my best friend's attack.

"The things you create are not real. What can you do to me?" He asked confident.

"I heard you are not a fan of fire." Without waiting for an answer, she snapped her fingers, creating a ring of fire around the villain. He hissed, forming a ball of water in his hands.

"That's not real." Somehow he was able to tell the difference. But I knew it didn't matter when Sara smirked to him.

"But it feels as if it was, doesn't it?" She noticed, when the ball of water in between his hands began to decrease, despite the apparent efforts of the man. Oliver's powers were also limited in high temperatures. It's good that they shared weaknesses as well.

"Stop it... Stop it!" He exclaimed and fell on the knees.

"Ladies." Sara smiled knowingly at us, as Bree and I nodded to each other.

The girl snapped her fingers and the fire disappeared, leaving the villain weakened and vulnerable. Together with my friend, we used super speed, making half circles around the opponent, and then knocking him down with two half a turn kicks. The villain curled up in pain on the ground, groaning.

"I think he has enough." Bree stated.

"Yeah! Alien-bionic combo, here it is! Girl power!" Sara ran up to us laughing, giving both of us high five. I turned and quickly placed the damping handcuffs on the water-man's hands. We don't want a repeat from Roman and Riker situation. When I was sure that the prisoner was properly secured, we ran to Chase, who was still struggling with the drone control device.

"You can stop them?" Bree asked her brother.

"I'm working on it!" He hissed, not wanting to be distracted. I turned the com on, talking to the boys who chased the drones.

"Guys, any progresses there?" I asked.

"The drones split up. I'm following one of them, but my power doesn't work on it." Oliver answered.

"Same here." Kaz friend added. "But I might have an idea. Jaden, I need geoleap from my location for yesterday."

"Of course it doesn't work. These are military drones." Bree turned around on her axis, stressed.

"Shouldn't National Defense Forces shoot down unauthorized vehicles in their airspace? We're not exactly flying low." My boyfriend argued.

"Unless it's under a cloaking spell." The villain on the ground regained his breath and sat down.

"So now evil Aqua-man can do magic?" Sara glanced at him.

"You." Chase looked away from the device and looked at the girl. "You were hanging out with the witches, right?" He noticed. Of course! Sara's father traded in magical items, that is why Tim got him.

"Knowing a few witches and practicing magic are different things." She protested.

"I had blocked the controller by 'fell into the hands of the enemy' protocol. There's nothing you can do." Evil man he smirked despite the obvious pain. I saw that there was no point in discussing with him; it was a determined psychopath. If only I still had my 24 powers...

"Wait, is there nobody in the League, who can...?" Before I could finish my thoughts, three people materialized in the warehouse. Kaz and Jaden geoloaped with a third, shorter boy who didn't seem happy with this situation. He was wearing a nightgown and boxer shorts, the boys probably pulled him out of the house in the second.

"I hate you." He looked at Kaz, who just shrugged.

"You can yell later, there is a drone attack and you must stop it." He explained. We all stared at the mysterious boy, and probably just like me, no one knew who he was.

"I'm sorry, are you from League of Heroes?" Chase asked confused.

"Are you asking if I am risking my life to save people with kindness of heart? No, I'm not an idiot." He announced as if he was very proud of it. "I'm Drake."

"Kaz's one day pal." I realized. Oliver mentioned about him, although he was quite skeptical and convinced that Drake was a super villain.

"Yeah, we'll deal with the presentation later." Kaz without a question snatched the drone control device from Chase's hands and gave it to his friend. "This thing controls three drones. Make them crash, land or whatever, just stop them from attacking whatever their target is." He commanded.

"Oh, you're so gonna owe me for this." Drake smirked, grabbing the device. Nobody protested, because it's not like we had better options. Or, any options.

Drake carefully ran his hand over the device, but contrary to my expectations, he did not start hacking it, like Chase did. Instead, his eyes they glowed purple and the device screen started flashing. It was doing this for a dozen or so seconds, and Drake was still staring at it without saying a word.

"So..."

"Shh!" Kaz immediately silenced the impatient Sara. We all exchanged glances, but after a few moments of silence, Drake relaxed and placed the device back in the hands of a bionic genius.

"Done. They'll land in the first adapted area. The device is unlocked, so you can control and retrieve drones." He said proudly. The immobilized villain yelled loud "NO!" but everyone ignored him.

"The drone I follow has changed the course." Oliver informed us.

"They will land, they are no longer a threat. We also neutralized hydro-man, so don't worry. Follow and keep an eye on the drones until we join you." I answered.

"Ok, now that the crisis has been resolved... What the hell Kaz?!" Drake didn't look pleased.

"Sorry man, but it was literally the matter of life and death. Thank god you didn't move out." Kaz smiled.

"So you and your friend teleported to my house and pulled me out to this..." He looked around, not sure of his current location. "...cold thing in the winter night. What is wrong with you? What if I was with a girl?" He complained and Kaz rolled his eyes.

"You? You could watch porn at most."

"Still not something I would like to see." Jaden winced in disgust.

"Also, you saved an indefinite number of innocent people. You should be proud of yourself and we are all grateful to you." Chase put hand on his shoulder.

"I would prefer a tangible reward." The boy suggested. "This teleporting watch, for example?"

"What do you say that I will still pretend that I don't remember you helped Kaz break into our facility a few months ago?" Bionic boy crossed his arms. Drake's expression immediately changed, as he turned to Jaden.

"You know, I just remembered how cold it is here. If you don't mind..." He looked at the bracelet suggestively, and the oldest boy around here set the coordinates with a sigh. After a while they both disappeared, but not before Drake send another glare to Kaz.

"So, are we calling cops to take care of fish-man?" Sara asked.

"No, well call UPSEI. It's a special agency that deals with people like him." I explained.

"I'll call them." Chase proposed, walking away.

"Stop inventing these idiotic nicknames!" The mentioned villain moaned. "You can even call me Poseidon if you'd like, just stop."

"That actually isn't bad." Bree smirked to us.

"Humans." He snorted.

"Something is still off here." The bionic girl approached him. "You come from the depths of the ocean, the time you can spend on land is limited. Still, you have somehow been able to determine the location of the drones, the security gap in both Castello Solution and Davenport Industries, and you found time to learn how to cast a masking spell."

"I had enough of time and hatred for humanity, to plan this." He answered.

"We're not buying this, right?" Sara looked at me.

"No." I confirmed.

"I won't tell you anything either way, you dirty bugs." He hissed. Well, I've been called worse.

"Listen, 'Poseidon' " Kaz took a step forward, marking the quotation marks with his fingers. "I know how you feel. Really. I also lost someone who meant the world to me. I was looking for ravange, not thinking who can I hurt in the process." He looked down, clearly embarrassed. "But in the long run, it won't help. Plunging into hatred will bring you nothing but more sorrow."

"Good. And I will do everything to make humanity feel it too." Villain assured.

"So I feel sorry for you." Kaz turned and walked toward the wall. Sara wanted to say something, but she stopped herself. Chase returned and he and his sister began to search the man, to make sure he doesn't have anything with him that would help him escape when we give him to the agents.

"Are you alright?" I followed Kaz, who was still turned away from us all.

"100%. We saved the day again." He said, though without the joyful attitude he was keeping throughout all day.

"Kaz, after Dani's death you did nothing wrong." I assured him, seeing how he compares his situation to Poseidon's. "By following Tim, you saved Chloe. You made friends with a doubtfully moral man, and today he saved innocent people from gassing. You..."

"You have no idea, what I have done." He said slowly, turning to me. He looked over my shoulder and I followed his look. Sara mocked Poseidon, and Chase with Bree was trying to keep the angry villain under control. Everyone quite occupied. Then Kaz grabbed my shoulder, and led me to the most distant part of the warehouse.

"Kaz, what is going on?" You don't have to be a genius to figure out that he was trying to tell me a secret. And judging by his expression, it was big.

"You promised you would help me, if I need anything." He reminded.

"Of course."

"You have to help me figure something out. But you can't tell Oliver. It would've crash him." Ok, now he really creeped me out, but I just nodded, letting him continue. "I haven't told you all about time travel. I didn't understand it myself until that day... Then in the tunnels." My eyes widened. He had a really hard beakdown back then.

"Kaz, what..."

"I didn't go back in time. I was sent to an alternative reality."

"Send by who?" None of this seemed clear. Part of me was afraid, that Kaz started losing it, but I promised to help him so I had to listen to him till the end.

"By something. It was trapped between words and... And I think it followed me here. It calls itself an Oracle." I looked towards the others. They were already taking Poseidon out of the warehouse, and Chase signaled us to join us when we were ready. Seeing what I think, Kaz grabbed my arm.

"Don't tell them." He begged me. I did not know what to do. Kaz hadn't been in the best condition ever since he returned, and now it was clear why. He certainly needed our help, but I promised I would keep the secret, as I promised Oliver before. Maybe if I had my mouth shut for the first time, if I haven't told Dani Oliver's secret... She wouldn't go after Bridget alone, Oliver wouldn't get caught, and if we were not focused on saving him, we would be able to stop her plan to take away everyone's powers, and Dani wouldn't die. Maybe it wasn't the same situation, but then in the tunnels I promised Kaz, if he ever needed, I would hear him out. And I was going to do it.

"We will return to the Penthouse, and then you will tell me everything from the beginning." I stated and he quickly nodded.

**Tim POV**

"...make my wish come trueeee,  
all I want for Christmas is youuuu.  
Buyah!"

With a laugh, I threw the TV remote that pretended to be my microphone to the ground. The holidays ended almost a month ago, but who cares? The Christmas mood still prevailed in my heart (Maybe let's wrap up the cosmic amounts of Chloe's luxury alcohols I have tasted) My girlfriend was going to celebrate the capture of water-man with the Elite Force so as not to arouse suspicion, so I didn't feel bad for handling myself here. Chloe's apartment provided enough privacy that I could stay here whenever I wanted to go unnoticed. So when together with Sienna we found her thief, I sent the witch away and gave myself to deserved relaxation. Still singing, I headed for the fridge.

"Cake, cake, please have some cake." I muttered. Unfortunately, there wasn't one. Well, I think it's time to geoloap to some bakery. I really want a cake. But when I closed the fridge door, food was the last thing I was thinking of. Someone's face was blurred in the door, right behind me. I turned around quickly, ready for a fight.

"Hello Timothy." The old woman welcomed me, completely unmoved by the fact that my eyes turned red, ready to shoot a deadly laser at her.

"How the hell did you get in here?" When I recognized her, my eyes returned to it's normal colour, but I was still staring at her hostile.

"You interrupted into our operation." She said calmly, completely ignoring my question. It took me a moment to understand what she meant.

"Wait, water dude? It was you behind this?" I took a few steps sideways to get out of limited space, so I could fight it on equal terms, if it's necessary.

"We're behind everything boy. Humanity needs to wake up, and we're tired with waiting for you to make them." She said annoyedly. How dare she? After everything I accomplished...

"No, we had a deal!" I took a step toward her, but the woman did not back away. "Everything is going according to my plan, but the chamber..."

"This, is not partnership boy." She said slowly but so resolutely that she cut of all my attempts to argue. "You are doing as we say and we're letting you live. This is our deal."

"I... I was doing everything you said." I said contrite, reminding myself that my chances of defeating her in battle are practically zero. "I got the Tryton, the witch, but until Chloe finishes the chamber, I won't be able to realize the whole plan."

"But you failed us with Mr. Terror, and you have wasted a lot of our time. We have sent you to help her and not overthrow her."

"She was weak, I can do so much better then..."

"My master made it clear. You'll get time to finish the chamber, but you have 24 hours from now to tie all loose ends. Otherwise, we will end this operation and with it - your life. Do, you, understand?" She spoke the last three words very slowly to emphasize her point.

"Yes." I nodded vigorously. "What do you want me to do?"

"It's a simple task. All you need to do, is pay a visit to the Elite Force penthouse and retrieve the most important thing in our plan."

**Calla ****POV**

"I am so done." I complained over the phone, closing the cyber desktop in my office. "I have posted all contracts. We have gained many new investors for our projects."

"And yet you don't sound happy." My husband noticed.

"You wouldn't be happy if you spent almost twenty hours on meetings with breaks only for dinner and the toilet." I answered, not unkindly. "I don't care about anything right now. I'm going to burden Leo with all the paperwork and then sleep for 72 hours." I announced heading to the elevator.

"This is probably good." Chase replied with a strange tone.

"What that supposed to mean?" I bit the my lip. Did they activate the security system again when I was away?

"Nothing. We just could... We could stop the super villain who robbed our and Chloe's warehouses from starting a global pandemic." I don't know if he sounded more proud or guilty.

"What?"

"Hey, don't get mad, I said we've stopped him. Plus, we kinda took Sara for an internship." He added quickly, but I still haven't processed the first information.

"Why the hell didn't MISS inform me my facility was attacked?" I went to the elevator with such energy that the floor was almost shaking.

"Because, I'm the smartest man alive and I reprogrammed her. Thanks to this, you could have a successful day at work, and we took care of the problem." He explained conceited.

"I'm going to go home, sleep for 72 hours and then, I'm about to kill you."

"Which gives me about 72 hours and 37 minutes of life. Sounds great. I will prepare you a delicious dinner as a reward."

"You're so lucky I'm too tired to yell at you right now." I snorted when the elevator announced that I was on the ground floor.

"You love me too much to do so. Now come home and relax." He asked.

"You're dead anyway. But you're right, I still love you."

"Love you too." He hung up, leaving me wondering if once I arrived home should I kiss him or decapitate him.

"Thanks for today Bart. Don't expect me to come back to this building in the next few days." I smiled at the barely visible silhouette of the my secretary sitting behind the desk.

"Ah, deadlines. I totally feel your pain." He threw as I passed him and headed for the exit. However, my legs slowed down immediately when I recognized the voice, and it had a completely different owner than my assistant. I stopped and turned slowly towards him. The figure got up and left the darkness.

"If you talked to your not so energetic assistant, I'm afraid he can't answer. I mean, I cut his throat, so if he answered, it would sound something like: QGHGH" Tim let out an incomprehensible screech, then laughed at his own joke so loudly, that the psychopath's laught echoed throughout the whole room.

"Tim." I mumbled to gain a few seconds when my hand reached into my purse.

"It's The Shadow! Ugh!" He snarled upset, and before I could get Paragun out of my purse, he snatched it out with telekinesis, then threw it into the executioner. "The, Shadow. Is it really that hard?" Suddenly his voice became completely calm and if I didn't know better, I would say friendly.

"Sure." I reached out to my Davenwatch, but before I could press any button, Tim geoloaped right in front of me. Before I could register it, he grabbed my bracelet and used super strength to rip it off my hand. The strap was quite strong, so I grabbed my hand and let out a groan of pain.

"Really? I wrote a villain monologue especially for you, and you won't even let me say it?" Without even paying attention to his words, I looked at the red spot on my left arm. It hurts like hell, but I'll deal with it later. If I don't move away from him as soon as possible, the situation may end much worse for me. I rarely work in the field, so hoping he doesn't know about my powers, I activated the cybernetic disk and swung at him. Unfortunately, before my hit reached him, he teleported a few steps back.

"Easy Kali, it could've decapitated me." He declared surprised but also pleased.

"That would be such a loss." I replied sarcastically. Then, not giving him time to recover, I threw the disc straight into his chest. The villain raised his hand, and the disk stopped a few inches in front of him.

"Nice try." He said, punish the disk in your hand. As if he completely lost interest in me, he began to watch it from every side. "Wow, this thing is awesome! I'm so gonna keep it."

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to stay cool. I doubt I would be able to beat him myself, but if he wanted to kill me, he had already missed two opportunities.

"Right, straight to business. You're such a Chloe." He lowered the disk and stretched out his other hand. I was pulled away from the earth by an invisible force, hanging helplessly in the air. "Don't take it personally, you're just the weakest one in the team. You can help me get something I need." He smiled darkly.


End file.
